The Princess Bride
by Avalon-Mist
Summary: Years after the war, Hermione finds herself in a small town being haunted by the sinister memories of her late husband. An opportunity comes to return to the Wizarding World, but Hermione is hesitant to take it. Rumors of a Tom Riddle have the Ministry on alert and Hermione finds herself back with company racing to regain the Gryffindor courage that she lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.k. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter, any of his friends, his awesome school, or anything else like that. Which is a pity, because I know several gentlemen that I would happily lock up somewhere.**

**/  
**

Harry Potter looked lazily through letters he had received from numerous witches and wizards all over the world. He had been doing this for days, and it was getting _old_.

Three long years had passed since the demise of Lord Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had lost friends and gained friends. He had grown into a man the people of the wizarding world were proud of. So, why wasn't he?

His scar no longer hurt, and he wasn't sure it ever would. But, a thought had been tormenting Harry late at night as he laid in bed.

A squib had sent Harry a letter through his office mail claiming to have seen a man that looked just like Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. After that there had been more and more sightings and they had been all over the wizarding world. Barcelona, Hawaii, Brazil, Portugal, India, and the list just went on and on.

It was possible that there was a fanatic of Voldemort's left and they had had plastic reconstruction done to look very similar to him when he wasn't so... Reptilian. But there had been small purchases made in each of the cities made, and the name always given was Tom Riddle. The unfortunate thing, was that Tom Riddle mysteriously disappeared without a trace after every purchase. As if by _magic._

And the things he was buying made absolutely no sense. Most were nicknacks or paintings. It was almost as if he were building a house, but surely someone would have noticed a house being constructed, or refurbished. A house wasn't that hard to miss... Unless there was a secret keeper. Which meant the fidelius charm.

Harry would need to call for reinforcements. Experts in the ways of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Harry hoped that this was a fluke, but he would need the help just to be sure.

"Lavender," he called from his office door at the Ministry.

"Yes," Lavender called back from her desk at the Secretary's Station.

"Get Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in my office by this afternoon!"

* * *

"What is this urgent matter, Potter," Severus Snape asked from across Harry, who sat quietly at his desk. Harry's feet were propped up on the edge of his desk and his arms rested on his chest as he thought.

"You are aware of the recent Riddle sightings, are you not," Harry asked casually. Seeing Ron walk in with Lucius, he gestured for them to take a seat in his two remaining chairs. Swinging his hand towards the door, he listened until it clicked to a close, and he heard the bolting of the lock.

Lucius looked from Snape to Harry in mild confusion. "I thought we were here of our own free wills. Not to be treated like convicts."

"I admit that you two have been very cooperative with the Aurors since the ending of the war, so I will ask again, are you two aware of the Riddle sightings?"

"I had assumed that they were hoaxes," Snape said, leaning back into his chair.

"I believe that they aren't," Harry said quietly.

"And why is that," Lucius asked as he toyed with the snakehead on his walking stick.

"Because, there is a pattern to his sightings. Usually someplace warm, and he tends to go to crowded cities. I believe he is back, but what he is doing is beyond me."

"Then I suggest you let us see the papers, boy," Snape sneered.

"Severus, be nice," Lucius said in an amused tone.

"That's what you're here for, Lucius."

Lucius chuckled as he began to look through the stack of papers Harry handed him. "He has fine taste in furniture. Egyptian cotton, very nice. Silken sheets... A chaise from Greece... Bed from Belgium... Hm... It seems like he's preparing a... House."

"That's my thought on the matter," Harry said.

"But, why would Voldemort want a house? Homes are for families," Ron said.

"It is possible that this 'Tom Riddle' is merely some doppelganger that is on his way to matrimonial bliss," Snape said.

"But what if it isn't," Harry replied.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other before Lucius turned back to him. "We are willing to help in whatever way we can, but you need to tell us what it is you want us to do first. We do both have businesses and other jobs that we must see to before we go all over Hell and damnation looking for a man that _might_ be the Dark Lord," Lucius said very seriously.

Snape nodded his head in agreement.

"I want to get a full team together and investigate each place he visits."

"That's a bit superfluous isn't it," Snape asked with an arched brow. "This man could not be the Dark Lord."

"But he could be."

"Why are you so anxious about this fellow, Potter?"

"A feeling," Harry said weakly.

Lucius looked up towards the ceiling and shook his head from side to side.

"Get your team, and we'll investigate," Severus said drawing the eye of all in the room. "He's shit with occlumency, so it would not hurt to at _least_ look into, and if this is the Dark Lord somehow miraculously brought back to life, there will already be a team set to destroy him."

"That's a great idea," Harry said with a smile towards Snape.

Snape looked flustered for a moment, and turned to Lucius, "Does that suit you?"

"Of course, friend. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"You're just going for the women," Severus said.

"You are correct in your assumption," Lucius replied with a rakish smile.

"Alright, is there anyone you want to be on the team," Harry asked.

"Draco could be a valuable asset," Lucius said, "And I'm not just saying that because he is my son."

"He was on my list already," Harry said with a nod.

"Oh, very good then. I can think of no others to bring but your group of friends that you brought with you everywhere."

"Longbottom could take some time from his training with Pomona," Snape said.

"Ginny's season just ended," Ron said.

"Luna is available if she's in the country," Harry said lightly.

"So that only leaves..." Snape asked.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry said at the same time Lucius and Snape had said, "Granger."

"Yes," Harry said sadly. "I'm not sure if I could convince her to help us."

"Ginny could I'm sure," Ron said, "And maybe even Luna. We'll never know unless we try."

Snape frowned, "As unhappy as I am to say this, and trust _me_ I am, I agree with... _Weasley_." He had said it as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"She was a great help to you," Lucius said stroking his chin.

"She was the brains," Snape added.

"And anything else we lacked," Ron said. "I think it's worth a try, mate. Who knows? Maybe these three years have mellowed her out some."

"Unlikely," Snape and Lucius said dryly.

* * *

_Two years later..._

Hermione Granger woke up in a cold sweat. She had started to have the dreams again. The dreams of his cold hands sliding along her skin. His soft voice a hot whisper in her ear. It was nights like this that she found no rest. The sun had barely begun to rise.

With a sigh, Hermione slid from her empty bed and walked to her bathroom. Turning on the faucet for her large claw-footed tub, Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. That didn't surprise her, she had been having these dreams for a week at the very least.

Hermione reached out and touched the mirror. Her reflection frowned back at her. And that wasn't the only thing frowning at her. With a gasp she turned away from the mirror. Feeling herself beginning to hyperventilate, Hermione reasoned that she hadn't seen what she thought in the mirror. She was exhausted and prone to hallucinations.

Glancing over her shoulder she sighed with relief when she didn't see him in her mirror. "You're just going mad, Hermione, perfectly normal for a healthy twenty-two year old," she said unconvincingly to her reflection.

When the tub was full she turned off the water and slowly slid into the warmth of the water. Submerging all of her body under the water, she laid there and tried to relax.

"_You look thin_," she heard him say in her ear.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but forgot that she was in the tub and began to sputter from lack of oxygen. Hanging over the side of the tub, Hermione gasped for breath as she sobbed. "Just leave me alone," she begged, "Please, just leave me alone."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the neighborhood Granger lives in," Snape asked leaning against one of the cars that the Ministry had supplied.

"Yes," Harry said looking through the phone book. "Odd... I can't find her under Granger."

"She might have changed her name when she went into hiding, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Severus," Lucius chided from his place on Snape's right. "Oh, is that a little muggleborn I see?" Lucius pointed with his chin towards a street sign a couple of blocks away.

Snape turned and watched the girl jogging down the block. "It's a bit early for a jog," he commented.

"And a bit too foggy for my liking," Harry said. Harry turned and watched the woman as she ran closer to them. "I can't tell if that's her or not."

"Of course not, her hair is up. We're looking for a bushy haired girl, not the woman that she's become," Snape said.

The girl turned and began to run the other direction.

"That's her," they said together.

Harry pulled out his cellular phone and called Ron. "We found her," he said.

"Oh? How are you sure that it's her?"

"Her bum is one of a kind, mate," Harry said before ending the call.

* * *

Hermione left her home early in the morning and began her usual morning jog. Fog covered the earth this morning, just like she liked it. Placing her headphones over her ears she jogged to Paula Cole's "This Fire" album.

Jogging down her usual route, she waved to several of her neighbours, muggles, and said her good mornings to the paperboy. Hermione had never thought she'd be happy living a muggle life, but she was. Well... As happy as she could be. She'd lost her last wand in the war, and after that had refused to get another.

Stopping for a light, she hopped in place to keep her adrenaline going. She needed a rush, and this was the only way to get it right now. She could always go and find some poor sod to sleep with, but she wasn't in the mood to dine and dash.

Hermione had left London not long after the war. Her parents were missing in action, and she had no desire to keep their house, so she sold it, and everything in it she could. With the money she packed up the few possessions she had and moved to a very small muggle city far away from the wizarding world that she loved.

It wasn't a decision that she regretted, but sometimes she wished she had thought it through more. She'd abandoned any hopes of rebuilding the friendships that she had lost from the war, and had abandoned any hopes of new relationships.

Stopping at a sign to allow cars to pass, Hermione noticed a car with three men standing outside of it further down the street. One had light hair, and the other two had dark. Hermione narrowed her eyes in consternation and decided to end the jog early this morning. Turning swiftly she began to jog the other direction, but kept the car in her peripheral vision. Seeing the three men slide back into the car, she knew that they were following her.

_No, it could be a coincidence_, she thought to herself. But as the car slowly followed her along the street she began to think a coincidence was more and more unlikely. Stopping in her run, she waited until the car was almost completely behind her to turn and froze when she realized who the driver was. _Harry Potter_ was staring straight at her.

Hermione pivoted on her heel and sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

* * *

"She knows," Snape said from the back seat.

"How could she? She barely saw us," Lucius said.

"This is _Hermione Granger_, the 'brightest witch of her age' we're talking about, Lucius. She knows."

Harry watched as Hermione slowed her jogging and finally came to an abrupt stop. Slowing the car down, he drove until he was almost next to her before she turned and froze. "Shit," he swore as she took off like a gazelle.

"Well, she certainly can run, can't she? Speed up, my boy," Lucius said thumping the dashboard with the head of his walking stick.

Harry increased the speed of the car and watched as she bolted across the street and ran out in front of a car. "Hermione," he bellowed, and then sighed with relief when the car was able to swerve around her. "You _idiot_!"

"Potter, let me out before you get her killed. Or worse, _us_." Snape growled when Harry didn't slow down and opened the back door of the car.

"Severus," Lucius gasped.

Snape propelled himself out of the car and ran after her. He may have gotten older, but his stamina was still good, and he was in excellent shape. Seeing Hermione ignoring yet another car, he sped up to her as quickly as he could and launched himself at her, using his mass to push her out of the way of the vehicle.

"Way to go, Severus," Lucius called from the car.

Hermione panted underneath Snape and tried to squirm away from him.

"I just saved your life, you twit, the very least you could do is say thank you," he growled. When she tried to squirm away again, he rested more of his weight on her. "You've gotten a little fuller, haven't you," he asked casually.

"_Oh_," Hermione screeched and brought her knee up to his groin. Tossing him off of her she ran off again.

"You're welcome," he grumbled leaning over to soothe the ache in his balls.

"Severus, are you alright," Lucius asked from above him.

"She's got a very good knee on her," Severus groaned slowly getting up, "Where's Potter?"

"Driving after her. I put a tracer on her while you had her pinned. The Severus I know would _never_ have let a woman slip away from him, _especially_ in that position."

"He would have if she tried to break his nuts."

Lucius winced and wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulders. "Let's go find Potter."

* * *

Hermione ran like she had never run before. She ran faster than she had in the forest to avoid the snatchers. She ran even faster than the night that she ran away from Malfoy Manor and Voldemort himself had gone to search for her.

Harry, Lucius, and Snape being here could only mean one thing. They wanted her to go back, but she had sworn to herself that she would _never_ return. No matter how much she wanted to. She was safer that way... _She_ was.

Running into her house, she closed the door and leaned against it gasping for breath. Crumpling to the floor she sobbed tears that she hadn't allowed herself to shed. Tears that should have fallen years ago.

Quickly drying her tears, she rose and turned towards the door when she heard a light knock.

"Miss Granger, I'd like a moment of your time," Lucius Malfoy said courteously through the door.

Hermione panted and pressed her head against the wood.

"I can hear you crying, so open the door," he said gently.

Hermione gathered herself as much as she could, and opened the door enough to peek through. She saw Harry and Snape behind him. She sighed and opened the door further, and that was when she saw a red haired man in her yard. With a growl she slammed the door in Lucius' face.

"No need to be rude, Miss Granger you could have just let me in," he huffed indignantly.

"Get off my property," she hissed.

"All I... We... Well... _We_ want is a moment of your time. After that you can slam the door in our faces to your heart's content."

Hermione sighed hearing a softer knock.

"Hermione," Ginny called through the door. "Can you hear me?"

Hermione ignored her.

"If our friendship ever meant anything to you you will open this door and let us come in. Ron will keep his mouth shut, I can _guarantee_ it."

Hermione huffed and started to lightly bang her head against the door.

"Stop hitting your head on the door," Snape growled.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know you did that, Granger," he said dryly.

With a sigh, Hermione opened her door, "How many of you are there?"

"Nine."

Hermione sighed and opened her door. "Hold on one moment... I have a... Guest," she said and turned to walk to her couch. "Brian... Brian... Giant mass of muscle on my couch!"

"What," the man sleeping on her couch grumbled.

"Your wife is on the way," Hermione said to him.

"I don't want to go back," he yawned.

"Yes, you do," she replied patiently, "Now, get up."

Brian rose from the couch and turned towards the opened front door seeing a large group of people staring at him.

"Wow," Ginny murmured. "Your wife is a lucky woman."

Brian smiled at Ginny, "You know I keep telling her that."

"Brian," Hermione hissed.

"What?"

"Your wife is on the way," Hermione repeated.

Brian sighed, "Do you think she'll forgive me this time?"

"I wouldn't," Hermione said dryly.

"But the game was on."

"She's your _wife_."

Brian sighed in defeat, and then looked down at himself. "Why am I naked?"

"You strip teased for me last night."

"I did not," he said as if he were scandalized.

"Brian, I have company," Hermione said.

"Well I can see that," he said quietly, "Is this something I need to worry about?"

"No, just go get your things-" Hermione turned towards the window that showed her yard. "Oh, look, Brian, Jessica's here."

"Hermione, is Brian still here," Jessica asked trying to squeeze her way past everyone in the doorway.

"Yep. His clothes are in the dryer."

"Okay, thanks," Jessica said before walking around the group of people and into the laundry room.

"What do I do," Brian asked Hermione helplessly.

"Grovel," she said dryly.

"Grovel?"

"Grovel!"

Brian sighed and walked around the group of people into the room where his wife had gone. "Jessie... Honey-" he said and closed the door.

Hermione was absolutely still until she heard the sound of Jessica's squeal and knew that everything would be alright. "Tea," she asked looking at her company.

Everyone slowly nodded.

* * *

Hermione began to fix several batches of tea on her stove, and left to go into her laundry room to get a couple more chairs for in the kitchen.

When Jessica squealed in surprise, Hermione could be heard saying, "It's my house! Go do that at your own!"

Brian laughed before closing the door again.

"You're a sick man," Hermione cried to the door.

"You love it," he called back.

Hermione carried in several more chairs and set them out for everyone. "I'm sorry I don't have anything better..." she said slowly.

"These are fine," Harry said.

"How have you been," Ginny asked.

"Fine," Hermione replied curtly, and poured the tea into several different pitchers and brought out her good china for them.

"We don't want to cause any trouble, Granger," Draco said to her.

"It's fine. It never gets used anyway," she said. "I'm making breakfast, is anyone hungry?" After everyone said no or shook their head, she turned and began to make herself some instant oatmeal in her microwave. Climbing up onto her counter she opened her top cabinet and pulled out boxes of tea biscuits.

She misjudged the space under her foot and as she turned she began to fall only to be caught in the arms of a man. Opening her eyes, her brown ones met a set of _very_ familiar blue and she growled, "Put. Me. Down."

Ron very quickly released her and moved away.

"Is everything okay, Hermione," Brian called from the laundry room, "I heard a thud."

"Everything's fine," Hermione said sweetly, "I'm as happy as could be." She finished the sentence glaring at Ron.

"If you're sure," Brian said uncertainly.

"I'm _quite_ sure," she called and heard the door close. Frowning she turned towards the laundry room and walked down the hall. "You know you can go and pleasure her brains out at your house right?"

"We don't have this dryer," he replied.

"_Ugh_, you bloody pervert," she hollered.

"You love me anyway," he called.

"Unfortunately," Hermione grumbled walking back into the kitchen to get out her oatmeal. Hermione grabbed the pitchers of tea and set them on the table and set down trays with cream and sugar, and placed a box of the biscuits in front of them.

"Brothers," Ginny sighed.

"Tell me about it," Hermione groaned.

"That explains the... Teasing," Lucius commented lightly.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Harry commented.

"He was grown when I went to Hogwarts," Hermione said with a shrug, "He's from my mother's first marriage, so his last name is different. He comes here to crash when he and Jessica have fights." Hermione climbed back up onto the counter and opened a cabinet that held a treasure trove of sweets.

Tossing a box of danishes towards Ron, Hermione grabbed another and hopped off of her counter. "Bro, I'll give you a box of my danishes if you leave my house in the next two minutes."

"Deal," Brian groaned.

"Sounds like you're done anyway," Hermione grumbled leaving the container on the table near her sofa. "I left them on the table."

"Thank you," he called in between pants.

"I'm buying you a new dryer for Christmas."

"My birthday is closer."

"Whichever," she grumbled.

Moving back into the kitchen she moved to sit on the counter near where she had placed her oatmeal, but Ron was in the way. Like usual. "Move," she barked.

Ron hopped out of the way, and watched her as she sat on her counter.

"Someone talk," Hermione said.

"Is it safe to with Brian-"

"Bye, Sis," Brian said walking in to give her a hug. "I love you. Call me later if you need to. You look awful, by the way, have you not been sleeping again?"

"I've been sleeping fine," she growled. "Although, I think you just deflated my ego."

"Aw, you're still a beauty, though. Let's do dinner this week?"

"Sure," Hermione said weakly.

"Do I need to take you to the doctor again," he asked with a frown.

"No, Brian, I'm fine. Really," she said with a small smile.

He looked completely unconvinced, but nodded after a moment. "I love you, Sis."

"Love you too," Hermione said patting him on the head, "Now, take your sweets and get out of my house."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

When he turned Hermione kicked his butt to help get him out of the kitchen faster.

"Bye, sweetie, thanks again," Jessica said.

"Anytime... Oh! His gun and stuff is in my room..."

"Just bring it by later if you get the chance, sweetie. Behave now," Jessica teased with a wink.

"Not funny," Hermione drawled.

"First time I've seen so many men in this house," she said looking around. "You're not... Sweetie... You're not out of money are you?"

"Oh goddess," Hermione groaned. Sliding off the counter she turned Jessica and and ushered her towards the door. "I'd really love to catch up, Jess, I _really_ would, but these are friends of mine from London, and they've come a long way to see me, so I'd like to give them my full attention. I will call you or Brian if _anything_ at all happens.

"But, as I've said they came a long way, and I haven't even talked to them in five years, so we have _plenty_ to catch up on. Now, I will call you later on about dinner this week, and call me after your doctors appointments, and let me know if I need to babysit the kids for you, okay? Okay," Hermione said cheerfully and slammed the door in Jessica's face.

Releasing a sigh, Hermione walked back into her kitchen and saw that her oatmeal was steaming. She had expected it to be cold. She shot an accusing glare towards Ron who looked away.

"Thank you," she muttered walking by him and pouring brown sugar into her oatmeal. She toed off her shoes and socks and sat on her counter looking at Harry. "I take it you're in charge?"

"Naturally," Snape said.

"What's going on in your world?"

"It's your world too," Ron said pointedly.

Hermione ignored him. "What's going on?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before talking, "Have you been using the account at Gringotts for Tom Riddle?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "I should think not. As you can see by looking around you, I am far from rich and can barely survive by the skin of my teeth each month."

"So no?"

"Obviously," she hissed. Lucius and Severus shared a look which didn't go unnoticed by her. "Why are you asking?"

"Have you seen anyone that looks like Tom Riddle or Voldemort in the last five years?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Since he's dead I would assume no..."

"We have reason to believe he isn't dead," Lucius said slowly.

Hermione turned her head to look out of the window. "Why is that," she asked with a thick swallow.

"Numerous sightings, his bank accounts are being used, and his name as well. Tom Riddle, not Voldemort."

"Sightings?"

"Yes," Harry said passing a folder to Neville, who handed it to Ron, who slid it along the counter.

Hermione snatched the folder from Ron's fingertips and opened it. "This can't be some fanatic with reconstructive surgery," she asked flipping through several of the sheets.

"I don't believe so. I have a... Feeling."

"Oh, and those have been so useful to us in the past," she snarled, pausing at a particular picture. The man in the photo was staring directly at the camera. "I have no idea what Voldemort looked like before he was... Remodeled, so I can't help you with a Riddle impersonator."

"Remodeled? What an eloquent way of explaining his rebirth," Snape said with an arched brow.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tossed the folder back to Harry. "I have explained that I am no help in this matter."

"Ah, but you _are_," Ron said from her right.

Hermione turned to him slowly. "Open your mouth one more time, and I'm dumping my oatmeal all over your groin," she growled.

Ron frowned and moved away from her.

"What are you expecting me to do?"

"I would like you to help us investigate, and make sure this is just a hoax," Harry said looking from her to Ron. Lots of unanswered questions there.

"Why? What makes me so useful to your 'investigation'," she asked. Looking at everyone in the room who either stared at her (Lucius and Snape) or looked away (everyone else), and reality began to sink in. "Ah, the true reason for your visit. Of course no one would want to actually know how I've been doing, oh no, everyone just wants me because I was a good lay to Voldemort."

Ron stomped angrily out of the kitchen, out of the house, and slammed the front door closed after him.

"Well, I feel better," Hermione said with an insincere smile.

Luna looked around cheerfully. "I should go make sure that no Pixiesnips devour Ron in his angry bellowing. They are attracted to noise, you know."

"No, I had no idea," Hermione said with a real smile towards Luna as she left the room. "Maybe you should go with her, Neville. Ron likes to get rough with girls when he's in a rage, if I remember correctly," Hermione said with a knowing look in her eye.

Neville frowned and followed Luna out.

Hermione hopped off the counter and snagged the chair that Luna had been sitting in, turned it to face her, and straddled the chair. "So, you want me to be the bait for a trap and see if he comes lurking out of the shadows?"

"That's a nicer way than I would have put it, but yes," Lucius said.

"Oh, I'm quite sure," she said, "And I should do this for you... Why?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You could help catch him before he tries to conquer the world again."

Hermione laughed, "I don't care about all of that. I liked where I was just fine for the last war, so who am I to stop him if he wants another?"

Ginny gasped.

"Granger, you can't mean that," Draco asked.

"Wholeheartedly," she said with a smirk.

Lucius frowned at her, and stroked his chin as he thought.

But Snape stared at her. Her occlumency was terrible, and he knew that. He could easily see through her if she were lying. Good thing she wasn't.

Harry stared at her with his mouth dropped open.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and leaned forward to place her hand under his chin. "We don't want you catching flies, do we," she asked with a smirk.

"What happened to you," Ginny asked with furrowed brows.

"I dealt the hand I was given, and grew up like I was meant to."

"Being a muggle," Harry hollered in disbelief.

"Mudblood, love, or have you forgotten?"

"Were you really this dark before the war?"

"No. Selling myself to live changed a few things in my character, forgive me if that displeases _you_." Hermione rose and walked to her sink to wash the uneaten oatmeal out of the sink. She wasn't hungry. She was never hungry anymore. As soon as the dreams had started she took them as a sign of her finally becoming a loon and began to inwardly shut down.

Snape sighed from behind her, and Hermione suddenly felt a shift in the air. Turning she saw that Snape now stood directly behind her.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, Granger," he said before grabbing her chin in a big warm hand.

Hermione swung her hand out to slap him and grunted when he easily caught it and held it above her head. When her other one went for him he caught it and held both wrist in one hand against the counter. When he pressed his pelvis against hers, she purred, "Oh, I always hoped I'd get this close to you."

Snape met her eyes with an annoyed glare. "_Legilimens_," he growled.

Hermione was temporarily annoyed at the invasion of her privacy, but this was Severus Snape they were talking about. He'd probably been reading her mind since they were driving down the street in the car.

She saw flashes of her nights in the arms of the Dark Lord. No one cared about her during that time. They hadn't wanted her to be captured, but after she had they only pitied her for being his 'play thing'. They didn't know how far her relationship with Voldemort had gone.

"_What do you think it will be," he asked her one night, his nails slowly trailed along her stomach._

"_I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a daughter," she sighed in pleasure_.

_He had smirked at her. "We shall have to see, won't we, princess?"_

Princess. That had been his pet name for her. It was joke because of her title "The Princess of Gryffindor" amongst his Death Eaters. Of course their children in Slytherin had called her that first.

Hermione had never asked him for much. She saw to whatever duties he asked of her without question or hesitation. She had been the perfect wife. Which was what she had been. That had been their secret. Like their daughter.

When the time of the battle at Hogwarts came, she had been pregnant with their child and he refused to allow her to fight for 'fear for her safety'. Fear for his heir and nothing else. She hadn't meant anything to him.

He had married her so that no children she bore him would be bastards. It was _necessary_.He hadn't done it because he harboured feelings for her. He did it for the status of his children. Hermione assumed that was noble in its own way. He had never been claimed by his father after all.

"_Push, Sis," she heard Brian say to her, "Come on, you can do it!"_

"_I'm going to kill you when this is over," Hermione screamed at him._

"_That's it... That's... Is that the... I feel funny," her brother mumbled before fainting at the sight of the baby's crowning._

"_Congratulations, miss," the nurse said after Hermione let loose one last groan, and the wail of her new baby was heard. "It's a girl!"_

_Hermione waited until her daughter was placed on her chest and held her close. "It looks like I was right, my Lord," she whispered._

Hermione was curious what Snape thought watching all of this. All she was missing was a bowl of popcorn and she'd be set.

"_Hermione, baby, you have to wake up for me. Come on, Sis, wake up!"_

_Hermione laid limply on the floor of her bathroom. She was pale, and wasn't moving. She had tried to kill herself for the second time since she'd been unable to keep Persephone. She hadn't had enough money to feed herself, let alone her daughter, and she had refused to be supported by her brother. She and Persephone weren't his burdens to bear._

"_Hermione, please! Please," Brian cried out. He started to pump her chest and breathe oxygen into her lungs, but Hermione hadn't wanted to live. Her daughter was better off without her. Everyone was better off without her._

"Live_," she heard in her ear, and the voice wasn't her brothers. "_Live for Persephone_," he said._

"And now we come to the end of the film," Hermione muttered. "Fascinating to watch, wasn't it?"

Snape pulled out of her mind in shock. "Granger," he said.

"_Don't_," she hissed.

"Severus, what did you see? Anything useful," Lucius asked.

"Don't," Hermione demanded.

"Merlin," Snape whispered.

"Get off of me," she growled. She waited a moment before realising that Snape obviously hadn't heard her, and wiggled her hips to put her legs in between them. With a strength that defied her size, she pushed her legs out until he was leaning on the counter behind him.

With an enraged growl, she ran into her room and rushed into her bathroom to lean against the wall across from her mirror.

"_What's wrong, princess_," she heard him ask.

With a small scream she flung her arm out at the mirror and had to cover her face when the mirror exploded. Panting softly, she begged for this to be a nightmare. That she would wake up from, and see that she had fallen asleep in the tub again.

Hermione crumpled to floor on her hands and knees and bowed her head to the floor desperate for oxygen.

That was the moment the phone rang. Most of the wizards in her house had probably never seen one, so they wouldn't pick it up. But Harry definitely did, and she was surprised that he didn't.

The answering machine clicked on. "Hi, you've reached the answering machine of Hermione. I'm probably out, so leave a message and I'll call you back," she heard the answering machine say.

Then she heard the urgent, "Mama?"

**/**

**Sorry if that seems like a cliffie... It's suppose to be. ****I've been very nervous about posting this story. Several of the chapters are already written. If you liked it could you please review? If I get... Let's say 10 reviews by Friday I'll post chapter 2. If I get them sooner I'll post it then. :)**  



	2. Chapter 2

**GriffyndorQueen was the 10th reviewer, so everyone thank them. Sorry it took so long to add the chapter, I woke up with a seriously bad migraine this morning and had taken to hiding in the cave I made with my blanket. There might be a few f-bombs in this chapter, and I apologize if it makes anyone uncomfortable. Hermione's history with some of the characters gets mentioned, so please be respectful if there are certain things you don't like or agree with. A reader pointed out to me that my long and descriptive cooking scene was boring and slow, and I agreed so I fixed it up a bit.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am poor, so I am pretty sure that I am not the owner of Harry Potter.  
**

**/**

"Hi, you've reached the answering machine of Hermione, I'm probably out, so leave a message and I'll call you back," she heard the answering machine say.

"Mama?"

Hermione felt her blood run cold at the sound of Persephone's voice.

"Mama! Mama, are you there?" She sounded panicked.

With a speed that Hermione hadn't known she possessed she dashed from her room, and jumped across her sofa to lunge for the phone.

"Sweet Merlin, Granger," Draco hissed, quickly moving out of her way.

"Persephone," she cried as she fumbled with the receiver.

"Mama! Mama, there was some people at the door. I think that they're trying to find you."

"Where are your parents," Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Mum put me in my room, and told me to lock the door."

Hermione looked around the room and found a map of the neighborhood that she kept for Persephone. She tossed it on the table and pointed to a house. "One of you? Any of you? _Please_," she begged desperately.

Snape moved around her and looked over her shoulder before grabbing her arm. "Lucius," he barked.

Lucius jumped from the chair and followed after Severus who was dragging Hermione into her front yard. After looking around, Severus gestured for Lucius to grab her other arm.

"Mama will be there in just a minute," Hermione cried, before she dropped the phone and disapparated with Severus and Lucius.

Arriving in front of the back door, Hermione flipped through her keys and finally found the one that unlocked the back door. Slowly unlocking the door, she crept in and looked around before spying a dead body on the floor. Walking further into the house she saw another in lying on the floor of the kitchen.

"Where is her room," Lucius whispered next to her ear.

"Across from the kitchen," she whispered back.

Lucius walked around her and moved into the kitchen staring down at the body on the floor for a moment before turning his head to the sound of a door getting kicked in.

"Persephone you said her name was," Snape asked from behind her.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

With a wave of his wand he sent a silvery glow towards her room.

"There's a man down the hall," Lucius said.

"I just want my daughter," Hermione said.

"I can understand that," he replied. Lucius held his hand out towards her and Hermione walked towards him to take it, hiding her face with his arm. She didn't want to see Persephone's mother dead. The woman had been so kind and understanding. "You and I will get her, and Severus will take care of the man, understood?"

"What if there are more?"

"I can handle them, Granger," Snape hissed from behind her.

"I think I heard something," a voice said from down the hall.

"Go check it out then," another growled, "I don't see her anywhere."

Lucius and Snape both looked down at Hermione.

"I'll walk down the hall and you cross behind me. If she got the patronus, she'll have unlocked the door," Snape grumbled stepping close to Hermione to avoid stepping on the corpse on the floor.

Hermione nodded, and waited until he walked down the hall to go and open up her daughter's bedroom door.

Lucius ushered her in and closed it behind them, smiling with satisfaction when he heard Severus handle the men.

"Persephone," Hermione whispered.

"Mama," Persephone cried running from her closet to Hermione who was caught by surprise and would have fallen if Lucius hadn't supported her.

Hermione held her daughter close and picked her up to set her on the bed. "I need you to pack all of your things up into that red bag that I gave you."

"Yes, ma'am," she whispered, turning to grab a small beaded bag and began to push all of her things into it.

Lucius came out of his torpid state and stared at the little girl wide eyed. "That can't possibly be... There is no possible way... I don't believe it," he said.

"Believe it," Snape huffed walking back into the room, "I've notified the authorities, they are on their way." With a swish of his wand all of the girls belongings shrunk and fell into the bag. "Do you need the furniture," he asked Hermione.

"If she wants it," Hermione said looking at her daughter.

"No, I like the furniture at Mama's too. Where's Mum and Dad?"

"We'll have to talk about that when we get home, okay," Hermione said sadly.

Persephone didn't looked fooled. "Okay," she said in a broken whisper.

"Do you want this furniture," Hermione asked.

"No... It'll remind me of them," Persephone said.

Lucius nodded down at the girl, "Very well. Come with me, sweetheart, and I'll take you to your mama's."

Hermione followed Snape out and grabbed his offered hand. Pulled close to his chest, Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and waited until she felt the ground beneath her feet again.

…...

"Are you hungry," Hermione asked weakly.

"I wasn't hungry two minutes ago, Mama, why would I be hungry now," Persephone asked her with a raised brow.

"I don't know," Hermione whined resting her head on the table.

"Are you having a party?" Persephone looked around the room.

"Not exactly, sweetheart. Mama had company over before you called, and they haven't left yet."

Snape scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She has thanked us a hundred times since we brought Persephone back, Severus, what more do you want," Lucius asked.

"Am I a... Bother," Persephone asked.

Hermione looked at her in surprise. She patted her lap, and helped Persephone get cozy. "I doubt you remember this, but I once told you something when you were little..._er_."

"Before I went to-"

"Mm-hmm," Hermione said with a smile, "Do you see this line here on your right hand?"

Persephone looked closely at her right hand and smiled, "This one?"

"That's the one. Now, look at mine," Hermione whispered, showing her daughter her own hand.

"You've got it too," Persephone said in wonder.

"Mm-hmm. Now watch this," Hermione said, and rested Persephone's hand palm up on her own. She trailed her fingernail along the line on her hand, and then where it connected with her daughter's and then her own again. "This is _our_ line. Only you and Mama have it. And I'll tell you a secret," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"Whenever you get lonely, and I'm not around, look at that line and know that I'm looking at mine thinking of you," Hermione said into her ear.

"Really?"

"Everytime."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart," Hermione whispered kissing Persephone's head. "So... Do you feel like taking a bath?"

Persephone's mouth scrunched up as she thought.

"I'll let you use my expensive bubbles," Hermione bribed.

"Sold," Persephone cheered and dashed off towards the front bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Hermione laughed as she followed her daughter out of the room.

"Who would have guessed... Granger's a very good mother," Draco murmured considerably.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucius turned and looked at Severus, who was staring after Hermione.

Hermione helped her daughter undress and put the soap into the tub. "I'm going to start lunch. What do you want?"

"Pizza!"

"I do have some dough... What kind?"

"Um... I don't know, I guess whatever Mama's friends want."

"Okay, I'll go ask them then. Call me if you need me," Hermione said turning on the baby monitor that she kept in the bathroom for when Persephone stayed over. After grabbing the receiver that she kept in her room, Hermione went into the kitchen and saw everyone still sitting there.

"Everyone have an exciting morning," she asked.

"Just gets better by the minute," Ron sneered.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but paused and looked towards the bathroom. With an exasperated sigh she moved into her kitchen and began to pull things out. "Someone start talking," she groaned.

"Persephone is very beautiful," Luna said cheerfully, "Who is her father?"

Hermione turned slowly with a look of disbelief on her face. "Of all the people to know, I assumed _you_ would."

"No, I only saw him take you the once," Luna said, "And it was quite erotic."

Ginny dropped her face into her open palm and groaned.

"Let's leave her to her happy ignorance, shall we," Lucius supplied slowly.

Ron walked over to Hermione and gripped the counter. "Is... That _thing_ is the baby you were pregnant with during the war?"

"My daughter is _not_ a 'thing', and her age does match the timeline quite well, Ronald, so why don't you tell me, or does even basic maths elude you?"

"So, you actually admit it? You fucked him!"

"I had thought you calling me a whore five years ago proved that point, Ronald," she growled.

"Ron," Ginny cried.

"Kids," Lucius sighed.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital 'T'," Severus replied.

"Finally, something that I'm correct about," Ron sneered.

"Not quite, Ronald, as I can hardly be a whore when the man was my husband," Hermione retaliated.

"Oh, shit," Draco said softly.

"But you're a..."

"Mudblood? Yes, thank you for reminding me yet again, Ronald. 'I was pretty, quite a good lay, was more than willing to bear him children, and my eggs weren't diseased like Bellatrix's'," she hissed.

"Did he actually say that," Lucius asked.

"Almost word for word," she replied.

"Not surprising really," Snape said.

"Not in the least," Lucius replied.

"And for your information, Ronald, I was pure when I got to him, and he knew that. This jealousy of your has to stop," she hissed, "I was never yours, and most certainly never _will_ be yours. So stop! I've got enough to deal with now, and can't handle your barbaric manner of courtship as well! I suggest that you either sit down and shut your trap, or get out of my house."

"Or what," he asked approaching her, but froze when Snape came up behind him and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Time out for Weasley child number six," he said before tossing Ron into a chair.

"Mama, is everything okay in there," Persephone asked through the monitor.

"Yes," everyone but Ron called back.

"Okay," Persephone said and went back to playing with the water.

"So... You're Missus Dark Lord Voldemort," Neville asked.

Hermione stared at him and laughed, "In a way."

"Why didn't you ever mention this to me," Harry asked.

"Would you have listened," Hermione whispered.

Harry recoiled from her and looked hurt.

Hermione looked at him sadly before turning back to what she was doing.

"Cooking," Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Trying," Hermione replied.

"Can I help?"

"Would you go get some basil from my garden out back?"

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile and dragged Harry out back with her by his ear.

Ron began to thump his foot on the floor in an annoying pattern, and it very quickly frustrated Hermione. So much that she actually grabbed a knife from her set and began to walk around the counter to stab him with it when she was stopped by Snape.

Snape stood in front of her, and turned her around by her shoulders before lightly pushing her forward in the back.

Hermione rested against her cabinets for moment trailing her nail over the line on her right hand just like she had done with Persephone, and smiled knowing that her daughter was looking down at hers. "Who likes pizza," Hermione asked.

"I beg your pardon," Lucius asked.

"I'm getting lunch taken care of. Persephone wants pizza... I make it myself. Who likes pizza?"

"Is it edible pizza," Draco asked slowly.

"The danishes were weren't they?" She's noticed him stuffing his face with those earlier.

"I do," he said.

Luna and Neville nodded their agreement.

Hermione ignored Ron and looked at Lucius and Snape. "I can make some fancy pasta if you'd prefer," she said to mainly Lucius.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," he said.

"No trouble at all," she said with a small smile.

Lucius looked surprised for a moment. With a nod, he said, "Whatever you feel like doing."

"Luna, could you or Neville go and ask Harry and Ginny what they like on their pizza?"

"Yes," Luna said dreamily and pranced out of the room.

"She got very pretty," she said with a wink to Neville, who flustered and had to look away to cover his flushed face. "You're raking in the good lookers, Draco."

Draco laughed. "I try, Granger."

Hermione turned away and began pulling things out of her cabinets. She had angel hair pasta on the stove, and had started to cut up vegetables.

"They said whatever your preference," Luna said with a smile.

"Indecisive prats," she muttered. "Greek pizza it is! Any objections speak now or lose your tongue later." She looked around the room. "Glad that's settled."

"Mama, I'm ready to get out!"

"Coming," Hermione called before turning the burner down on her noodles. Dashing through the kitchen, into the living room, and down the hall, Hermione reached the bathroom. "Expecting someone," Hermione asked with a laugh as her daughter stood up naked in the tub.

"My mama, have you seen her," Persephone asked sweetly.

"I don't know... Tell me what she looks like," Hermione said with a smile.

"She's taller than me-"

"Everyone's taller than you, sweetheart," Hermione said sympathetically.

"True," Persephone sighed sadly. "My mama has pretty brown eyes too, just like mine."

"Does she," Hermione asked grabbing a towel from the wrack and pulling Persephone into her lap.

"Yeah, and rosy cheeks!"

"Oh, really?" Hermione dried Persephone off with the towel.

"Yeah! She's also got really bushy hair, so you can't be her," Persephone teased.

Hermione turned towards the kitchen when she heard laughter. _You forgot to turn off the monitor again, Hermione,_ she thought to herself. The last time she had done that had been a _disaster_. "I beg to differ. I am your mama, and I can prove it."

"How?"

"_I knew that you would be a good mother_," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Mama?" Persephone said curiously.

"_I knew that you would make me proud._"

Hermione gasped for breath.

"Mama... Are you okay? Mama..."

"_Look at how beautiful she is... Our little Persephone_."

Hermione shivered feeling his nails trailing along her arm.

"Mama?"

"Granger!"

Hermione jumped in fright and turned to Snape who stood in the doorway, with Lucius and Draco behind him.

"Mama," Persephone said in a worried tone.

"Mama just got a little dizzy, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Did Mama not eat again?"

"I'm making lunch now," she replied with a smile.

Persephone frowned at her mother. "You look tired," she said.

"Mama's been working late. Speaking of which..." Hermione groaned and rested her head on her daughters.

"I'll get myself dressed, Mama, you go do your stuff in the kitchen," Persephone said before hopping off her lap and squeezing in between Snape and Draco to walk into her room further down the hall.

Hermione rested her head into her hands and sighed. "Give me a minute, please," she whispered.

The men retreated back to the dining area, and she released a ragged breath. "Please, don't do this to me today. _Please_," she begged.

"_I do love to hear you beg_," he said in her ear.

"Just go away," she whispered.

"_You use to beg for me to take you, princess, do you remember? I would make you beg for release before finally allowing it. Do you remember?_"

Hermione staggered to her feet and leaned heavily on the sink. "He's not real," she whispered, "You're sick, that's it. You're lonely. You were fine until this morning."

"_No, you_ _weren't_," he hissed along her neck.

Hermione looked up into the mirror and saw him standing directly behind her. She slammed her hand on the mirror where his face had been. "Just go away... Just go away."

"_Never_," he growled in her ear.

"Mama," Persephone asked from the hall.

Hermione shook herself out of the hold that her husband had on her and walked out of the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Can I roll out the pizza?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I roll out the pizza," Persephone asked with an annoyed huff.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. She gestured for Persephone to walk past her, and rested her head against the frame for a moment. Gathering her courage she turned and started walking down the hall.

Looking in her living room, she paused and sat that Lucius was sitting on her couch, and was positioned so that he was facing her. He stared at her curiously with a look that made her want to run and hide. After a moment he held something out to her.

Hermione's eyes widened realizing that it was the receiver to the monitor that she'd left on in the bathroom. It's flashing light told her that it was still on... He'd heard her... Following his gaze she looked to her right, and saw that Snape was staring at her too.

It was all she could do not to faint. Hermione slowly approached Lucius and grabbed the receiver from him. Clicking it off, she set it on her shelf near the kitchen and walked in after her daughter. The whole time feeling Snape's gaze bore into the back of her skull.

Hermione got out the flour and moved it over onto her counter. After wiping it off with a wet cloth and after making sure it was clean she dumped some flour onto the counter. Turning, she walked around the crowd and stopped in front of Snape who was blocking the shelf she needed to get to.

"Excuse me," she said.

Snape moved out of her way, so she grabbed the stool that she kept for Persephone and moved to place it in front of the counter.

"Ready, Mama," she said with glee.

Hermione smiled at the back of her daughter's head. "Grab the rolling pin, and make sure it's covered with flour too."

"Done," Persephone said after a moment.

"Grab the dough ball, and knead it two times before flipping it and doing it again... Yes, now roll out the dough. And I'll take care of the toppings. Make sure there are four pizzas."

"Got it."

Hermione turned to the counter where she had placed all of the vegetables for the pizza toppings and began to chop up the leeks.

Lucius and Snape had moved into the dining area, and were leaning against a wall watching Hermione and Persephone work. Hermione still shook from her fright during her time in the bathroom, and Lucius noticed a falter in her chopping. Snape must have noticed it too because he moved to walk towards her, but reconsidered and stayed still.

Lucius rolled his eyes and pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

Snape glared at him.

"Severus," Lucius whispered, and pushed him again.

With a growl Snape walked towards Hermione, and rested a hand on the arm that held the knife. He gave her a warning glance, and took the knife from her trembling hand when she sighed.

"Chop the leeks and spinach. Dice the tomatoes, and put them in this bowl here. Mince the garlic too... Let me know when you're done. Neville, I forgot to ask Ginny to grab some mint, would you mind?"

"Not at all," he said and left the room.

Hermione opened her freezer and pulled out to bread boxes and set them on the counter.

"Mama's getting out the good bread," Persephone mentioned.

"I always get out the 'good bread' whenever you're here," Hermione said to Persephone over her shoulder.

"That's the _good_ 'good bread', Mama."

Hermione arched a brow at her daughter, "What are you insinuating here?"

"Nothing," Persephone said with a smile.

"I could always put it back," Hermione taunted.

"Nevermind, Mama, forget I even opened my mouth about the bread."

"Smart girl," Hermione muttered.

"Well, I am your daughter, aren't I?"

"Cheeky as well," Lucius commented.

"Yes, and I have _no_ idea who she got that from," Hermione said shaking her head at her daughter.

Neville returned with mint in hand, and the other herbs from Ginny. "It's quite nice outside, so I think I'll go and stay out there with Harry and Ginny."

"I would like to go too," Luna said as she gracefully rose from the chair.

"Be careful," Draco murmured, when she bent to give him a kiss.

Neville and Draco shared a heated glance before Neville and Luna walked outside.

Hermione snorted with amusement,

"What," Draco asked indignantly.

"Nothing," she said with a sincere smile and a shake of her head.

When Snape was done chopping the vegetables for her, Hermione sauteed them and added the mint and cheese.

"How many pizzas are done," she asked Persephone over her shoulder.

"Two. I put them on the cooking sheets too."

"Okay. Move out of my way for one moment, sweetheart." Hermione added the toppings and placed the two pizzas in the stoves.

"Lucius, I apologize, but you're going to need to move in one moment," she said over her shoulder before helping Persephone finish the last two pizzas.

"It's no trouble," he said and moved near Draco at the table.

Hermione set the bread on a tray and added her homemade spread to the tops before placing them in the oven.

"I'd hate to see her make potions now," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"I wonder if that's why she's so professional," Draco murmured as he stroked his short beard.

"If she was as good at Potions as I recall hearing on _many_ occasions, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," Lucius replied.

"She gives anything she does her all, that's for sure," Ron said as he leaned back in the chair.

Ginny walked back inside. "Can I help myself to some water," she asked walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a glass.

"What's mine is yours," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Did Ginny get something out of that cabinet earlier," Draco asked leaning towards his father.

"Not that I recall," Lucius said with furrowed brows.

"Lucky guess, maybe," Ron asked.

"Maybe," Lucius repeated, his gaze never leaving Ginny's backside.

"What can I do now, Mama," Persephone asked.

"Make a salad," Hermione said as she placed several things in front of Persephone. "Remember to wash-"

"I know what to do, Mama," Persephone huffed.

"Don't sass me, young lady," Hermione said dryly.

"I wasn't sassing you, Mama, I was mocking you."

"Oh, well... As long as I know the difference." Hermione reached into the fridge again and pulled out an onion and three more garlic cloves. "Might as well make you useful," Hermione said setting them in front of Snape on her cutting board.

He said nothing to her, just picked up the knife and started chopping away again.

"That's quite the chop you've got there, thinking of someone special," she teased. She was disappointed when he ignored her, so she stuck her tongue out behind his back.

"I could always cut your tongue out instead, Granger," he said over his shoulder.

"I'm shaking in my boots," she replied dryly.

"You would be if you had any on."

"Probably," she agreed, frowning when she heard her phone ring. "This day will never end, will it?"

"It just started for most people," Harry said.

"Started hours ago for me," she replied.

"Trouble sleeping," Ginny asked knowingly.

"Something like that," Hermione said before her answering machine clicked on.

"Riddle... Riddle, it your boss... The man you work for... Pick up, Riddle," her boss said.

"_Blast_," Hermione groaned and dashed for the phone. "Good afternoon-"

"It's morning, Riddle," he said dryly.

"Morning, then, Mister Burkley. How are you?"

"Concerned for you."

"Concerned... For me," Hermione gave a weak laugh, "Why would you say that?"

"Do you not know-"

"Know what," Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Riddle, your kid's house got broken into..."

Hermione gave the appropriate gasp with an annoyed eyeroll, "Is Persephone alright?"

"I... They can't find her... Is she there with you?"

Hermione started to inhale quickly to give the impression of hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure they'll find her."

"I... I don't... I'll go out and find her."

"Maybe you should stay home. She might be on her way to see you..." he supplied lightly. "Take the day off, and let me know when you hear something."

"If you're sure," she sniffed.

"Yeah... I'm sure. Let me know if you need something."

"Thanks, Burkley," she said before hanging up the phone. "I wonder if I should take it off the hook," she muttered walking back into the kitchen.

"Mama... I'm not missing," Persephone said slowly.

"I know, sweetheart," Hermione sighed.

"Is Mama gonna get in trouble again?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. I would get in trouble for you again and again," Hermione said rubbing her nose against Persephone's.

"Your onion is chopped, Granger," Snape said.

"Lovely," she said. She moved around the kitchen to grab cooling racks to place the pizzas on."And... Three... Two... One," she said and turned towards her phone that started ringing. "Never fails. He doesn't even give me a second to be late to work."

Sighing, she turned and began to take the pizzas out of the oven and placed them on the racks. Turning off the heat under the sauce she was making, she stood and waited for her answering machine to click on.

"Hermione," Brian said with fear in his voice. "Sis, are you there? Answer your phone... I just went by your work, and Burkley said that you two had talked and that you had started to act funny on the phone... I never got a call from you-"

"It was five minutes or so ago, so of course I didn't call you," she hissed.

"So, I'm driving to the house... Hermione? _Hermione_! Hermione Jean Granger... Riddle... Whatever you're calling yourself! You pick up this phone, and you pick it up now!"

Hermione tapped her fingernails on her counter and waited.

"I swear to God if you've tried to drown yourself in that tub again I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Getting a bit redundant there, brother of mine" she muttered.

"Hermione... That's it. I'm coming and breaking down the door. If you aren't dead yet, I'll just kill you myself to put you out of my misery."

"I'd like to see you try," she growled.

"Dammit, Sis," he cursed before ending the call.

"He sounded worried. Why didn't you pick up," Ginny asked.

"Because he could arrest me."

"For what," Harry asked.

Hermione gestured to Persephone. "Persephone ran here after a fight with Melissa once. Melissa tried to press kidnapping charges on me, but her husband stepped in before they were followed through. I could always hide her, but that seems cowardly. So, he'll come in, be angry, and possibly understand the situation."

"Possibly," Lucius asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"We picked a great day to visit," Ron snarled.

Hermione turned her angry gaze at him. "You didn't have to come, Ronald. I'm sure the point would have gotten across without you. Besides, everything was _fine_ until all you showed up."

"You're blaming us," Draco asked defensively.

"I do seem to have the worst luck possible whenever I'm around you," she said logically.

There was suddenly a banging on the door and when Hermione didn't reply, Brian grabbed his keys and fumbled with them to get the correct one and opened the door. "Hermione," he shouted walking by the kitchen and not even noticing the seven people inside of it.

"Walked right by me, Brian," she called dryly.

The next moment was a blur to Hermione. Brian ran into the kitchen and dining area and pulled her into his arms. "Oh thank God," he whispered crushing her to him and stroking her hair, "You're not in the tub. You're alive. Thank you, thank you, thank y-" Brian stopped and looked at the small girl behind Hermione's back.

"Brian," Hermione croaked, "My innards are about to become my outards."

"Oh, sorry, Sis," he said slowly releasing her.

"No problem," Hermione said in a raspy voice.

"Sis... Sis... Don't... Don't tell me that this is who I think it is."

"I can explain."

"Oh, Hermione, no," he groaned. "I can't believe you... You didn't... Did you?"

"No," she sighed, "They were dead when I got there."

"Of course they were," he groaned, "And the burglars did you..."

"If it makes you feel better," she said dryly, ignoring the look from Snape.

"No, no it doesn't. Oh, Sis... How could you?"

"She called me, and I could hear her mother screaming in the background, what was I supposed to do," Hermione demanded.

"We need to talk somewhere else. Are they... Is Persephone safe with them?"

"I trust each of them with my life and the life of my daughter," she said nodding, "Some more than others, but you get-"

"Yes, I get it... Your room or the sofa?"

"Wherever you feel like having a 'Daddy-Daughter-Brother' talk."

"Room. Now," he said pointing out of the kitchen.

Hermione nodded and on her way out turned on the receiver of the baby monitor she had in the front bathroom.

Out of the corner of her eye as she walked around the corner she saw Snape grab the receiver.

Brian sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "This isn't good, Sis, this isn't good," he groaned dropping his head in his hands.

"What was I supposed to do, Brian. Tell me and I'll listen."

"No, you won't. Hermione, you were this close getting into trouble the last time she came here without telling her mother. You would have been had-"

"I realize that he stepped in and kept me from going to prison, but our agreement was that I could see her at anytime, and that she could see me at anytime too. She wanted to see me! I've done nothing wrong!"

"She wanted to see you because she was scared and her mother was being murdered in the next room! Do you have _any_ idea how bad this looks? I could arrest you on pure suspicion."

"I have an alibi! I'd be seen as innocent immediately."

"Godammit, Hermione, no one would care about the 'friends' that are in your living room. Everyone is more likely to believe that you fucked them, rather than fed them. And the food smells delicious by the way."

"Inappropriate time for a compliment, but thank you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I have-" he raised his head and looked towards her bathroom. "What did you do?"

Hermione turned as he rose and followed him into the bathroom.

"Sis, what did you do," he asked looking at all of the glass on the floor.

"I had a nightmare," she said weakly.

"You fell asleep in the tub _again_? Oh God, Hermione, please don't tell me you tried to... Please tell me you didn't try to kill yourself this morning."

Hermione remained quiet.

"Hermione," he groaned, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me, and if you didn't no one else would," she said simply.

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Hermione, tell me what happened," Brian said in a much gentler tone. "I was here _all_ night. You know you can wake me up if you need me."

"It was just a... Momentary lapse of judgement, Brian, I'm fine. Honest."

"Sis... I..." Brian pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. "You're all I've got aside from Jessie and the kids-"

"And the new baby."

"And the new baby, yes. But, I can't watch you do this to yourself any longer. You need to get help on your own, or else I'm doing it, and you won't like what I have in mind."

"If it involves a chastity belt, I refuse," she said adamantly.

Brian chuckled, "It just might now... Are you... _Hallucinating_ again?"

"No," Hermione lied. "The medicine works wonders."

"Have you taken any today?"

"No, but I will the moment you leave."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright... Now... I need to talk to Persephone. Do you trust _me_ with her alone?"

"No, but I'll go and get her," Hermione said with a wink.

"You do that," he said.

"Sephy," Hermione called from the doorway. "May Uncle Brian have a minute of your time?"

"Just one minute," Persephone asked.

"Just one."

Persephone walked by her mother and stood in front of her uncle. "You have sixty seconds," she said.

Hermione walked out of the hall and sat on the edge of the sofa, listening to her brother talk to his niece.

"Has she hurt you in anyway?"

"No."

"Do you feel safe here?"

"Very much."

"Do you realise the trouble your mama could be in because she answered your call for her?"

"That's not something to tell a five year old," Lucius commented softly.

"If Mama cared about the results of her actions she wouldn't have done it."

"She gets more and more like her father as the days go on," Hermione groaned and covered her face.

"I hope not," Ron growled, "The last thing we need is a Little Miss Dark Lord"

"That's it," Hermione hissed walking into the kitchen and pulling her right hand back to punch him in the face.

"She's got a good right hook doesn't she," Draco asked with a grin as Ron toppled backwards in the chair.

Hermione glared down at him and turned to walk back to the sofa.

"Granger," Snape snapped.

Hermione turned, and wasn't expecting the fist to her face that she received. Falling back over her couch, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's head and used her momentum to throw him over her. The unfortunate thing was that he landed on top of her lower half on her coffee table.

_Not the brightest move_, Hermione thought to herself as she dropped her head into her couch cushion.

"Damn, Granger," Draco hissed climbing over the sofa to untangle Ron from her legs.

"Not the smartest move, I know, but I think it was due," she grunted.

"Hands up, bub," Brian said to Ron gun in hand.

"Brian, I'm fine, really. Barely even felt it," she hissed moving her legs off of her table.

"Is anything broken," Snape asked from above her head.

"My pride, and maybe my arse, but that's the only thing I can think of," she said looking up at him.

He actually looked amused for a moment, before returning to his normal brooding self. "Are you sure?"

"I don't think he broke my nose if that's where you're going with it."

"Oh, that's splendid because it is bleeding profusely," Lucius said walking around the couch to crouch down next to her. He pressed a handkerchief to her nose, and frowned when she winced away. "Severus, you may want to look her over anyway."

"I'm fine, honestly," she said, "Makes me glad I didn't have a glass table."

"Yes, that would have been most unfortunate. Your poor... Carpet," Lucius said with distaste.

Hermione laughed before slowly rising to her feet. "Little dizziness," she said.

"Is that because you haven't eaten all day, or do you think smacking your head on your sofa gave you a concussion," Snape asked seriously.

"I'm not quite sure," she said in a slightly slurred voice.

"You're scaring me, Granger, and that's a _hard_ thing to do," Lucius said in concern.

"_You're getting weaker,_" he said in her ear. She could almost hear his frown.

Hermione gasped and turned to the right expecting to see her husband standing there, and was relieved when she didn't.

"Not _hallucinating_, Sis," Brian asked sternly, crossing his arms over his chest in a fatherly fashion.

"N-No," she stammered.

"_You never were good at lying_," he said.

"Shut up," she hissed and covered her ears with her arms.

"Granger," she heard Snape say.

"Hermione," Harry said from behind her. When had he walked inside?

"_Look at them, princess, they're scared of you_," he said with an evil chuckle.

"No they're not," she cried.

"Granger," Draco asked.

"Hermione," Brian said in concern.

"Mama?"

"_Look_,_ there's our daughter. Our beautiful little Persephone. She's scared of you too,_" he hissed along her neck.

"No, she isn't," Hermione growled.

"_No, of course she isn't. That Gryffindor courage got to her. Such a pity_," he sighed.

"Leave me alone," she begged in a broken whisper.

"Mama!"

"Hermione."

"Granger."

"_Hermione. My Hermione_," he said against her sore cheek.

"Leave me be," she pleaded.

"Granger," she heard someone say, "Granger!"

"_Look at the way they treat you, Princess. They think you have gone mad._"

"But I'm not," she cried pressing her hands harder over her ears. "Just go away. Please, just go _away_."

Hermione paused no longer hearing the hissing of his voice along her ears, and dropped her hands from her ears. And then she did something she wasn't very proud of. She fainted right into Snape's arms.

…...

"She's been out for hours... Do you think we should take her to a hospital," Harry asked.

"Potter, I am more than capable of healing someone, thank you," Snape snarled.

"Severus," Lucius chided.

"Stop mothering me, Lucius!"

"Stop wanting me to mother you then, Severus."

Brian sat at the table and quietly observed the few people in the room. The ones called Lucius, Severus, and Harry were sitting in the kitchen with him. Ginny and Luna were playing with Persephone in the living room with Neville and Draco sitting on the couches watching over them.

The one called Severus had dragged Ron into a closet and left him in there.

"She's a good cook," Harry said to break the silence.

"Yeah, well when she first got here she didn't have anywhere to go, and she was _obviously_ pregnant, so I let her stay here with me in exchange for meals. She wasn't that good at first, but then she got _really_ good. So after a while I added the other stove, and got her a bunch of tools and then she became _this_," he said gesturing to the devoured pizza, pasta, salad, and bread that she'd made.

"I'll have to sneak some groceries into the house for her, seems like she used a lot here," he commented stroking his bearded chin.

"We told her not to make a fuss," Lucius said.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. But, it's all in one ear and out the other with her. She says cooking helps to relax her during a stressful day, and from what I can figure she's had a hell of one."

Harry nodded slowly. "I hadn't thought she'd be under so much stress, but then I hadn't known about Persephone or her marriage."

Brian looked at Harry curiously, "Really? That strikes me as funny. Was she so easy to abandon?"

"Abandon," Harry echoed. "I think you've got the wrong idea. She left with no word on where she was going, or anything at all really."

"Why?"

"Why," Harry repeated looking to the two older wizards for assistance.

"How much do you know about your sister, Mister...," Lucius began.

"Brian."

"Brian then. Do you actually know much about her?"

"Of course I do," Brian said slowly.

"Do you know certain things about her... Birth... Or where she went to secondary school, or anything like that?"

"Not much. Mum said it was a boarding school for gifted kids."

"A very astute observation," Lucius said with a nod.

"So what... My sister is..."

Lucius, Severus, and Harry looked at each other before saying, "A witch."

Brian's mouth hung open for a moment before he closed it again. "A witch...?"

"Yes," Lucius said.

"But, I'm not a wizard?"

"No."

"Explain, please."

Lucius sighed. "You have heard the tale of Merlin and King Arthur?"

"It's true," he asked.

"Very," Severus said.

"There are three main types of wizard bloodlines," Lucius began, "The purebloods, like myself and my son. Half bloods like Severus... And... _Muggleborns_, like your dear little Hermione."

"Muggleborns?"

"Witch and Wizard children of non-magic folk. Muggle is the term for normal people like yourself."

"I see," Brian said stroking his beard.

"Being the lowest form, Hermione has been subjected to derogatory comments and the like," Harry said glancing at Lucius.

Lucius looked offended. "I never actually called her a mudblood, and I certainly won't now. I'm a new man, a different man, and I believe I've proved that."

Severus patted Lucius shoulder. "Down, Lucius," Severus said.

"I am not a dog, Severus," Lucius said with a regal sniff. "As I was saying, your sister is a muggleborn. The best way I can explain it to you is that probably somewhere in your line or hers if the gene is through her father, there was a witch or wizard. The trait could have been recessive, which would explain why none of your relatives are wizards or witches."

Harry looked at Lucius in surprise.

"I'm smarter than you think, lad," Lucius said with a smirk. "I am rich for a reason."

"Apparently," Harry said weakly.

"Okay, so Hermione is a witch and you're all wizards? What about Persephone and her dad?"

Lucius opened his mouth before closing it again.

"If Persephone's father is who we believe it to be, then yes, your niece would be a witch. A_ very_ powerful witch," Draco said casually as he walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"And if it's not?"

"Then you may be in luck with a niece who has little to no magical abilities, but that's _highly _unlikely as Hermione is a _very _powerful and intelligent witch in her own right."

"Really?"

"She's known as the 'brightest witch of her age'," Severus said softly.

"Wow... Go, Sis," Brian murmured.

"Do you know if Persephone has done anything... That no one could explain," Harry asked.

"I don't think so... I've only seen her a few times since we gave her up," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"_We_," Draco asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to let Hermione raise the kid on her own. She was so scared when she got here... She didn't know the first thing about being a mother. Ours sort of stepped back before Hermione hit puberty... Guess I know why now."

"She was ashamed of her daughter," Severus asked.

"I wouldn't like to think so, but Mum was an odd one. That's why my dad split as soon as he could."

"I see."

"So, Sephy is more than likely a witch too?"

"Would you love her any less if she were," Severus asked.

"No. To me she's my baby's baby."

"Excuse me," Lucius asked.

"After Mum stepped back, Hermione's dad sort of did too. She was forced into being the black sheep of the family. I supported her when I could. Usually it was only to give her money for school things and clothes. Had to have the 'Father-Daughter sex talk' with her too. That was awkward."

"Hermione was on a scholarship," Severus explained to the wizards at the table.

"Lucky thing too, I couldn't have afforded the tuition if I tried."

"Probably not," Lucius said with a nod.

Everyone looked down at the monitor receiver that Severus had placed on the table after he'd carried Hermione to her room. Hermione had started to sob softly.

"I actually feel bad for her," Draco said, "I wonder how long she's felt so... Out of place."

"Since we gave Sephy away," Brian said, "It sounds like it's another nightmare. I hate to wake her, but I hate to hear her cry more."

"Let's just wait and see if she stops," Severus said softly, drawing the gaze of Lucius, whom he glared at.

"So, she's been acting this way since Persephone was adopted," Harry asked.

"Yeah," Brian sighed running his hand through his hair, "It was after she tried to kill herself the first time... She said that her husband was what made her come back."

"Do tell," Lucius said curiously.

"Well... I knew she was depressed because we couldn't keep Persephone, but I wasn't aware of just how depressed she was. She tried for close to a year before I had to finally beg her to find adoptive parents for Persephone.

"She'd gotten so tired and weak... She only ate enough to produce... Milk, and barely slept to make sure Persephone was content at all hours. It was like she was literally fading in front of my eyes. So, I started to look for adoptive parents."

"She must have been angry," Harry commented.

"If she'd had the energy, I'm sure she would have been. Come to find out, she'd been in a relationship with a man whose wife, that he never mentioned, couldn't have children. They were nice enough. The wife really liked Persephone, and Persephone liked her.

"The husband made it so that Hermione could see her at any time, mainly in an attempt to keep the affair going, but-"

"Granger stayed with him," Draco hissed in disbelief.

"No. After she found out about the wife she was... 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

All the men at the table winced. Even they had heard of that dreadful and terribly true saying.

"Exactly. I'm not sure what finally pulled her down. Being played or losing her baby, but after that it went downhill. Jessie and I were looking into getting a bigger house, and I was giving Hermione this one for her birthday-"

"A generous gift," Lucius commented.

"She's worth every penny," Brian replied. "So one night I came by to see her, and didn't see her. She wasn't in the kitchen, and wasn't out back fiddling with her herb garden. So I walked into her room and... She was lying in the tub with some _large_ rock on her chest."

"That's how I tried to do it too," Ginny said from the doorway.

"Pardon," Harry asked.

"The water plugs the ears. In your mind you're too far gone to realize it won't shut him up, but you do it anyway," Ginny said pulling a chair out and sitting on it. "I never told her that though, so she must have figured that one out on her own."

All the men were silent and looked at her.

"You might want to see if she keeps anything that belongs to him. Wedding band, wand, something... Anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he's using it to talk to her."

"Does he still talk to you," Lucius asked in a tight voice.

Ginny looked at him before thinking for a moment, "I hear what I realise now to be parseltongue from time to time, but I haven't heard anything since I've been here."

"Why haven't you mentioned this," Harry asked reaching out for her hand.

Ginny pulled away from him, "Because, Harry, you'd think I'm just as mad as you think she is. We're not insane... We're merely bound to him more than we realised. It probably has to do with the _Virginity Bond_ or something."

Lucius rose from the table with a look of disgust on his face and walked over towards the window to stare out at the street, fingers fiddling with the snake head on his walking stick all the while.

"Virginity Bond," Brian asked.

"I'll explain it later. So you found Hermione in the bathroom with the rock..."Ginny said staring at Lucius.

"I tossed it off of her, and pulled her out. After giving her CPR-"

"CPR," Draco asked.

"The kiss of life," Harry explained.

"Oh."

"She came to gasping for breath, but what she said I never understood."

"What was it," Snape asked.

"As you wish, my lord."

**/**

**As I have officially been dubbed Dorkie Pie (Completely related to Pinkie Pie) by my sister, I have taken a new perspective on how I do things. I will be posting Chapter 3 shortly.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I told a few people I'd update on Monday, but since this was done, and I've got nothing better to do, I figured I'd go ahead and post Chapter 3 to add to everyone's weekend reading. This is a lengthy chapter. Some things get explained. Small mention of rape, I apologize if it offends anyone. Also... I am not a Star Wars fanatic... But I tried... ALSO there is an adult scene between Hermione and Voldemort. Please be respectful when you read it and don't be rude if it's something you don't like. It's in italics so it's easily skipped.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.**

**/  
**

"And Sleeping Beauty awakens," Ginny said leaning back in her chair far enough to see Hermione turning the corner from the hall.

"Bite me," Hermione grunted.

"With pleasure," Ginny purred, and raised her lips for a kiss from Hermione.

"Prat," Hermione said bending down over Ginny to give her a kiss.

"You love it," Ginny teased as Hermione walked away. Letting out a low whistle, she groaned, "Damn, and I thought your arse looked good in the sweats."

"Laundry day," Hermione said with a sigh and opened her fridge to peer inside before closing it.

"I refuse to let you leave the house in those," Brian said, and after looking around at all the males staring at her in her very skimpy shorts he added, "Hell, I shouldn't have let you leave your room."

"Well, I wouldn't need to since you kept the monitor on," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"I love you," he said weakly.

"And it shows," she said. After digging through one of her cabinets she asked, "Where's Persephone?"

"Outside with Luna," Draco and Neville said together.

Hermione pulled down a bottle of amber liquid and opened another cabinet to pull out a single shot glass. Pouring the liquid in she went to drink it down when she heard the back door open.

"Mama," Persephone called.

"In the kitchen," Brian said.

Hermione threw the glass into the sink and scrambled to hide the liquor in the back of her cabinet.

"What was that crash," Persephone asked from the doorway.

"What crash," Hermione asked over her shoulder.

Persephone looked suspicious for a moment, and then crossed her arms over her body. "You weren't about to have a _drink_ were you, Mama," Persephone clucked.

"No," Hermione lied.

Persephone's mouth twisted as she thought, "Okay, Mama, I'll believe you this _once_. I'm going to the potty, okay?"

"Got it," Hermione whispered. "Waste of perfectly good liquor," she sighed, turning on the faucet as soon as Persephone left the room.

"Well, what were you expecting after her dad picked up the bottle?"

"It wasn't my fault," she said not taking her right hand out of the sink.

"I'm sure he would beg to differ."

"I'm sure."

"What did you do to your hand," Snape asked her.

"Hmm," she hummed turning herself to face him, but leaving her right hand in the sink still.

"Show me your hand," he said.

"I'd rather not."

"Granger."

"No," she said leaving her hand under the running water.

Snape stood and walked around to her. "You're just making messes all over the place, aren't you," he growled before grabbing her bloody hand out of the sink. "_Vulnera sanentur_," he murmured running his fingers along the cuts on her hand. And then he turned and vanished the glass and blood out of her sink.

Hermione walked away from him and walked back to her room.

"Turn that off," Brian said quickly gesturing to the receiver.

Ginny turned off the receiver, and turned to see Hermione walking back out with her arms full of clothes, cursing all the while.

"I've never heard her curse before," Harry said with raised brows.

"I have," Brian replied. "On several different occasions."

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Ginny said.

"She did indeed."

"Hermione cursed a lot during our more... _Passionate _moments."

"I thought you seemed familiar," he said, leaning forward. "Hermione talks about your time as a couple a lot."

"You and Hermione were a couple," Harry asked with his mouth open.

"Yes, during... My third, fourth, and fifth year. Boys never notice anything," she sighed.

"Hermione's a lesbian?"

"No, I just happen to find Ginny sexually appealing," Hermione said coming back into the room.

"Feel better after cursing out someone's goat," Brian asked.

"_Immensely_," she said going back to the fridge to look inside it and then closed it with a sigh.

"We saved food for you," Draco said.

"I'm not hungry," she replied going back into the laundry room.

"She hasn't eaten a thing," Lucius said from his chair at the table.

"Of course not." Brian sighed. "Persephone," he called.

"Yes?"

"Come here, sweetheart."

"Can I help you," she chirped walking in.

"Can you get your mother to eat something?"

"Yep," Persephone said and walked over to the fridge. After quite a battle with the door she manage to open it (Not noticing that Snape had waved his hand to help her), and got out the plate that they'd left for Hermione. Taking it in hand, she moved it over to the microwave and set it next to the counter.

Grabbing her stool, Persephone slid it in front of the microwave and pushed the button to open it, and set the plate inside. She pushed the heat button, and slid her stool away from the microwave. As soon as the microwave beeped that the food was done she planted her hands on her hips and started to scream.

Hermione briskly walked into the kitchen and looked down at her daughter. "Persephone Eurydice Riddle-Parker, what in the world are you doing?"

"Mama isn't eating, and it makes me sad," Persephone cried.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed. "Stop it."

"I'll keep crying unless you eat," Persephone demanded through her crocodile tears.

Hermione sighed and walked around her daughter to the microwave and opened it. "Persephone, stop crying."

Persephone looked up at her mother.

"How many bites," Hermione asked.

"As many as Mama can handle."

"Fine," Hermione said grabbing the plate and moving to sit next to Snape at the table. She held out her hand to Persephone, "Come here, Sephy."

Persephone walked over to her mother and crawled in her lap.

Hermione took two bites of the pasta and three bites of the pizza, but she couldn't eat anything after that.

"Just one more bites, Mama," Persephone begged.

"No more, baby," Hermione whispered thumping her head against Persephone's. Her daughter was trying to manipulate her by saying 'bites'. Persephone knew what a sucker she was for that word.

Persephone frowned and looked down at the plate. Grabbing the fork she scooped up some of the pasta and held it up to her mother's lips. "You took care of me, so let me take care of you, Mama. Just one more bites," Persephone said.

Hermione frowned sadly and shook her head slowly at her daughter. "No more," she whispered.

Persephone set the fork down and scrubbed her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Hermione's eyes closed and she rested her head on her hand as Persephone got off of her lap and fled to her room bursting into tears. "And I'm back to being the worst mother that ever lived," she sighed rubbing her temples.

"Someone smack her," Brian groaned.

"Actually Granger, my mother was much worse," Draco said.

Hermione peeked at him through her fingers.

"Indeed. She forgot birthdays-"

"Anniversaries, special holidays, spent tons of money on herself, lost the baby repeatedly," Lucius continued for Draco. "She also had an odd sister complex and dyed her hair several different colors to match theirs, and was grossly obsessed with her figure. I've never seen a woman so vain. I was a happy happy man when that divorce went through."

"Sounds it," Hermione said with a small chuckle. She sighed and picked up the fork, but had to set it back down for fear of gagging. "I went to the doctor yesterday," she told her brother.

"What did they say," he asked.

"He said that he wants me to go back to the insane asylum for a time to test out some medicine that has the side-effects of almost immediate death."

"No thanks, doc," Brian said.

"That's barbaric," Ginny said.

"That's muggle medicine for you," Hermione said.

"Go back," Snape asked.

Hermione shot a look towards Brian.

Brian held his hands up, "Jess made a call after I cancelled a trip for our anniversary and had Hermione checked into an institution. I fought the accusations and she stayed there for about three days before being seen as sane, just extremely depressed. That's partly why Hermione is allowed to see Persephone at anytime."

"And you're still married to your wife," Snape asked coldly.

"Obviously. She did realize what she had done was wrong, and she honestly hadn't thought it'd be as bad as the doctors made it," Brian said.

"She was angry with me for distracting him," Hermione said, "But I made it up to her, and she still apologizes every chance she gets. I wasn't hurt while I was there, so I saw no reason to press charges against her. Persephone's dad came and pulled some strings and got me released early."

"Why," Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him.

"Oh..."

"I didn't think you liked prostituting yourself," Lucius said softly.

"I don't, but unfortunately I had some... Complications with my pregnancy and there were bills that I couldn't pay. He offered to pay them and pay for my remaining appointments for certain _pleasures_."

"Hermione," Harry hissed.

"At first it wasn't sex," she said, "He liked pregnant women, and I was pregnant so he stayed a few nights and held my stomach. He'd never had the chance, and he was willing to fork out money to rub my stomach for hours a day. It seemed like a good deal... At the time."

"And you were alright with this," Lucius asked Brian.

"I was completely _unaware_ of this," he replied.

"Hence the tight leash now," Hermione said.

"What were the complications," Snape asked.

Hermione turned to him in surprise. "You're the mind reader, why don't you tell me," she said to him.

Snape's eyes narrowed, and after a moment they widened in surprise. "I might just kill him," he said rising from the table and walking out of the room.

"Go save Ron," Hermione said.

"What," Ginny replied.

"Go and save your brother," she hissed.

"Oh," Ginny got up and walked out to follow Severus down the hall.

"What did Ron do," Harry asked.

"Not much... Got a little rough with me..."

"He's the bastard that gave you the black eye," Brian hissed.

"What," Harry demanded.

"Calm down, the both of you," she hissed. "I went to the Burrow to see Ginny, and Ron was there and was rather rude that I wouldn't put out for him. He got a little rough and I sort of had a fall..."

Lucius nodded, "This does explain the animosity."

"Why didn't you say anything," Harry demanded.

"Harry, you hated me until the _very_ end of the war-"

"War," Brian bellowed.

Hermione winced and looked downwards, "I had hoped you had explained this alre-"

"Hermione, can you come here for a second," Ginny called.

"Coming," she called back. Hermione sauntered out of the room and down the hall. Snape had his hand around Ron's throat and was holding him against the wall. "Severus," she hissed.

Snape turned to her, shocked that she had called him by his given name.

"Put him down. He's done nothing but be an arse. You can beat him to a pulp when you aren't in my house," Hermione said planting her hands on her hips, "And I don't know why you're getting so aggressive with him about it. It happened years ago. I forgave him for it _years_ ago. So, drop him and go back into the dining area."

Snape released Ron's throat with a growl and stormed past her back into the kitchen.

"Go, Hermione," Ginny cheered walking by her.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked down at Ron who was laying on the floor. "If you promise to behave I'll ask someone to remove the body bind on you. Deal?"

Ron nodded vigorously.

"Can someone release Ron from the jinx? He looks oddly uncomfortable."

Draco walked to her and laughed. Ron's hands were cupping his sack, and his legs were high in the air. "Always trust Severus for a laugh," he said.

"Apparently," she said with a smile. Hermione looked down at her right hand and ran her nail along the line she and her daughter shared. "I'll be just a moment," she said, and turned to knock onto her daughter's door.

* * *

"Hermione is in Persephone's room," Draco said walking in.

Brian stood up quickly and scrambled in her cabinets to find another receiver for a different baby monitor.

"More baby monitors," Harry asked.

"Yeah, I set them up around the house after Hermione had Persephone, and then when Hermione tried to... I kept them... I felt that it was a good decision."

"I agree," Harry said.

Brian turned on the receiver.

"Persephone, are you going to ignore me all night?"

"Yes," Persephone cried from underneath her pillow.

"Why?"

"Because, Mama ate no more bites of her dinner!"

"So, you're angry with me because I don't feel like eating? It's not a choice, sweetheart. I would eat the food for you if I thought I could."

"Liar," Brian growled.

"No you wouldn't," Persephone said.

"And why not? Why would I not do something you asked of me," Hermione asked.

"Because I was a bad girl," Persephone sobbed.

"What? What makes you say that, sweetheart?"

"I got Mama in trouble for coming here."

"Definitely not something you tell a five year old," Lucius hissed looking at Brian.

Brian ignored him, but felt a shiver of fear roll down his spine.

"I do love it when he talks like that," Ginny whispered.

"Oh, my sweet little girl, you have done _nothing_ wrong. You were scared, and wanted your mother, and there is _nothing_ wrong with that," Hermione said.

"Really," Persephone asked.

"Really. I will _always_ be here when you need me, sweetheart, no matter the problem, and no matter the consequence."

"Are those people taking you away?"

Everyone listening to the conversation through the receiver looked at each other.

"If they are, you're coming with me... If you want to... That is."

"Really?"

"I won't take no for answer," Hermione said.

Lucius looked over at Severus and saw him staring down at his hands that rested on the table. When Lucius turned his gaze his eyes met Ginny's and she winked.

"Do you promise," Persephone asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "So... What do you think of having ice cream for dinner?"

"Yippee!"

"And Granger's back to being the best mother in the world," Draco commented.

"I like the sound of ice cream," Luna said.

"Oh, do you," he asked her.

"Draco and I can run to the market for you," Neville said.

Brian looked bewildered at the tones passing between the three.

"They're together," Ginny whispered to him.

"All of them," he shouted in disbelief, and then covered his mouth with his hands.

"Is that uncommon for muggles," Lucius asked.

"I'd like to think so," Brian said.

"Muggles and their proprieties," Lucius said cleaning some invisible lint off of his robes.

"Most witches and wizards are the same way," Ginny said.

"Yes, but that's because of marriage contracts, my dear girl."

Ginny shivered with disdain, "Just hearing the words give me the willies."

"It's not all bad. Some arranged marriages are good," he said defensively.

"Name one."

"Give me a few days and I'll get back with you."

Ginny laughed.

"So, if everyone is done eavesdropping, who would like to run to the store," Hermione asked with Persephone in her arms resting on her hip.

"Uh-oh," Brian said turning off the receiver. "I really _really_ really love you, Sis."

"Oh no, brother, keep them coming," Hermione said.

"You are... Like... If you give me a moment I'll have a really sentimental poem to recite to you," he said batting his eyelashes at her.

"About sports?"

"Probably."

"Excellent," she chirped. "Would you mind running a few people down to the market? You owe me groceries as it is."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Ice cream, and lots of it. Also, could you get me some things for dinner?"

"Write a list," he said.

Hermione handed him a piece of paper that she pulled out of her bra.

"Really, Sis? Your bra? That's like the number one place robbers check."

"That's why I hide my cash in my pants."

"You can keep that then," he groaned.

"I'm kidding," she laughed.

"Of course you are," he said totally unconvinced. "Who wants to come with me?"

Draco and Neville nodded in the affirmative, Harry said he would, and Ron was volunteered by Ginny.

"Alright! Nothing but men! Can I buy some beer too?"

"It's your money," she said.

Brian frowned, "Oh... I forgot. Let's see what you've... Filet Mignon? Really, Sis? That shit's expensive."

Hermione pointed to her wallet that was lying on the counter.

"I don't want to take the last of your money," he said holding his hands up.

"Brian," she hissed.

"No, Sis."

"All the bills are paid, and I get paid in a couple of days, and I have some cakes to sell tomorrow."

Brian stroked his chin as he considered this. "I'll cover seventy-five percent of it, and you handle the rest, acceptable?"

"Yes," she said nodding.

Brian grabbed her wallet and walked out of the house.

"You really don't have to go through so much trouble, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione turned at her with a glare, and held it until Ginny backed away slowly.

"Mama's scary," Persephone said.

Hermione laughed and set Persephone down. "So, how far along are you," she asked Luna.

Luna turned her head to Hermione with a smile. "You knew," she asked.

"I have been pregnant before," Hermione said gesturing to Persephone.

"Only a few weeks."

Hermione nodded and looked away.

"All the boys leave and the atmosphere goes to shit," Ginny said. She looked at Hermione, "Feel like a quicky?"

Hermione laughed, "Not currently."

"Ooh, there's hope though?"

"Don't hold your breath," Hermione said walking into her living room.

"Pity," Ginny said. "You are a good..." Ginny paused as Persephone skipped back into view.

"Ginny needs to get laid," Luna said cheerfully.

"No tact whatsoever, dear," Lucius sighed.

"Exactly," she replied and pranced outside taking Persephone with her.

Hermione looked out the back door and saw Luna and Persephone dancing together. "I wish I was like that," she said leaning on the back of her couch.

"Ditzy," Lucius asked.

"Lucius," she laughed, "Not a thing to say about the girl who is going to give you grandchildren."

"True," he said with a smile.

"Innocent of mind," she said after a moment.

"Always the first thing contaminated, love," Ginny said hopping over the sofa to sit on a cushion.

"I would like to snuggle," Hermione sighed.

Ginny spread her thighs and opened her arms. "Come to me," she purred before laughing.

Hermione rested against Ginny's chest and closed her eyes.

Lucius turned to look at Severus and wiggled his brows. "That's quite a sight," he whispered.

"Lucius," Snape growled back.

"There is more than one sofa, gentlemen," Hermione said meeting Snape's eyes.

Ginny's eyes followed Lucius as he moved to sit down across from them on the sofa. Her hands began to stroke through Hermione's hair, and a few minutes later Hermione was asleep.

"Poor thing," Ginny sighed as she continued to run her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"She hasn't slept in a week, at the very least," Snape said, "Aside from random kips. I don't know how much more she'll be able to take."

"Our little Hermione is no delicate flower," Ginny replied. "She'll stop when she has to now because of Persephone."

"Her mood swings have me baffled," Lucius said. "She's old Hermione one moment, and then the Dark Lord's wife Hermione another. It's _unsettling_."

"She felt like we turned our backs and abandoned her, and in a way she's right," Ginny said. "We all could have tried harder to keep in touch with her, but none of us did because we were hurt that she just up and left, and she was hurt because none of us trusted her after the war.

"She felt that she had no one to go to for comfort, love, or anything, and we never told her any different. Her and I have mailed a couple of times since she's been here to be honest, but I never learned much.

"I knew that she had had a baby and that she couldn't keep it, but I didn't know about the nightmares, or hallucinations... I would have come sooner if I had." Ginny sighed and swallowed thickly as two tears trailed down her cheeks. "She needs to get laid," she said with a laugh as she wiped her tears away.

Snape cleared his throat as soon as Ginny uttered the words.

"It wouldn't hurt I'm sure," Lucius said watching Ginny. "It would have to be a man who understands her dark past though."

"And is considerate of her feelings," Ginny said. "He has to respect the face that she has a child to love and protect."

"Pity there isn't a _single_ man in the world like that," Lucius said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure I'd snatch him up first," Ginny laughed.

"Now there's a thought," he replied.

Snape looked from one to the other getting angrier with each word spoken. "What are you two going on about, hm? I am in the room you realize," he said.

"Oh, Severus, there you are," Lucius said with a smile.

Ginny laughed until tears fell from her eyes.

Lucius looked at Ginny, and took in her features. They were often so busy with work that he never got the chance, but now he could. Her lips were full and red as roses. Her hair glistened like a phoenix in flight. She had a dash of freckles across her nose and creamy skin. She had brown eyes the color of milky chocolate, and her cheeks were rosy. She was in a word, breathtaking.

"Something wrong," Ginny asked with a raised brow after noticing Lucius' scrutinizing stare.

"On the contrary, everything is perfect," he said with a small smile, and turned to look at Snape who was smirking. "No comments from the audience, please."

Snape chuckled.

They all froze when there was suddenly a loud knock on the front door.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered shaking her shoulders softly, "Hermione."

"I am not asleep," Hermione declared groggily.

"Of course you aren't," Snape said in an amused tone.

There was another knock, "Hermione, are you home?"

"Who..." Hermione rose from Ginny's lap and wobbled to her feet. "What's today," she asked.

"Tuesday," they said in unison.

"Shit," she groaned and slowly walked to the front door. "Hold on," she called and unlocked the door. Opening it a crack she peered through, "Yes?"

"Hermione, it's me... Duncan... We have a date. Open the door," he said and tried to push it open.

"Duncan, yes, hi... I'm sorry, but some_ things_ have come up, and I just can't make it tonight. Let's reschedule," she said quickly and went to slam the door, but Duncan had slid his foot into the space to keep it open.

"I heard something about that. I thought maybe we could _hold_ each other, or something."

"It looks like our fair maiden needs a knight in shining armor, Severus," Lucius said kicking a leg towards his friend.

Snape looked over at Hermione's back and slowly stood when she began to try and push the door closed. Quickly unbuttoning his outer robe, he tossed it on the couch that he had been sitting on and walked around to Hermione's side.

"No, Duncan, I'm really-" Hermione broke off when she saw a big hand land just above her own.

Snape walked around her and glared down at the boy in the doorway. "Is he bothering you, cupcake?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the ridiculous pet name leave his lips, and she turned her head slightly hearing Lucius and Ginny hooting with laughter.

Snape lowered his head and ran his nose along her neck and softly said, "Is he bothering you... Cupcake?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

Snape turned and gave the boy his signature glare. "I suggest you leave, boy, before I make you," he hissed.

Hermione suddenly found herself leaning against the door to keep her from snogging her old school teacher. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened them again and saw Duncan was very pale.

"I see," he choked out.

"I did say I was busy," she said.

"I can see what kind of _busy_ you mean."

"His cock's bigger, and I love his nose," Hermione said before slamming the door in his face.

Lucius was holding his stomach laughing, and Ginny had fallen onto the floor. But when Hermione turned to go back to the couch, Ginny hopped back onto it and yanked Lucius across her chest.

"Sorry, your seat's been filled," Ginny purred.

Hermione sighed, "Do you mind if I sit with you on the sofa, professor?"

"Severus," Snape said to her. "I think under the current circumstance you may call me Severus, _Hermione_.

Hermione nodded, "Do you mind then?"

"Not if you mind sharing it with me," he replied.

"Of course not, and thank you for your assistance with Duncan, I forgot to cancel the date this morning." She frowned suddenly. "He's hours early."

Severus snorted with amusement.

"Comfortable," Lucius asked Ginny as she squirmed underneath him.

"You're a bit more muscular than I'm use to, but I could learn to like it," she said with a sly wink.

"I look forward to it," he replied.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and looked at _Severus_ when he sat as far away from her as he could. Hermione turned and met gazes with Lucius, who seemed to be contemplating something.

Suddenly rising, Lucius walked into the kitchen, "Does anyone need anything?"

"No," they all replied.

Lucius walked back in. He had removed his cloak and outer robes. "I set my things on a chair. I hope that is alright," he said to Hermione.

"It's fine," she said with a small smile. She eyed Lucius warily as he walked around the couch that she and Severus were sitting at, and only had a moment to wince before he "tripped" over something and launched himself at her.

The second in between Hermione sitting on the couch and sprawling on Severus' lap was a dark blur, and it left her extremely dazed.

"Lucius," Severus growled.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear Hermione. Your _hideous_ carpet attacked me," Lucius said sweetly.

"It must be jealous of your looks," Ginny said to him, earning a smirk in return.

"Are you alright," Severus asked Hermione pushing Lucius away from her.

"When I stop spinning I will be," she replied.

"You're sitting on your sofa," he murmured.

"Oh... Then the world is spinning," she slurred.

"There, your mission was a success, so begone you foul demon," he said to Lucius.

Lucius laughed and walked back over the couch, surprised to see that Ginny had moved to the other side of the couch and was gesturing to him much like she had Hermione earlier. "Who am I to deny a beautiful woman," he asked with a shrug and rested his head against her soft bosom.

Ginny laughed and began to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

"Magic fingers," he murmured.

"Years of practice," she said gesturing to Hermione.

"Your poor fingers," he said sympathetically. "All those years fighting those curls."

Ginny laughed again.

"Are you sure you're alright," Severus asked her.

"I'll get better if I can lay my head down," she whispered to him.

Severus looked over at Ginny and Lucius and sighed. "Sit up for one moment," he said before rotating around her to sit much like Ginny was. Severus lowered her slowly against his chest. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed in contentment.

Lucius and Ginny shared a high five, which caused Severus to turn to them and glare. They clasped hands after he looked away.

* * *

"We're back," Brian called walking into the house. The first thing he noticed was Hermione was lying against Severus' chest. Shooting him an accusatory stare, he watched as Severus looked over as Ginny and Lucius, who had both fallen asleep.

"Woah, never thought I'd see Father that relaxed," Draco whispered walking in.

"You sleep like that on me all the time," Neville commented.

"Well, I like you," he replied.

"Maybe your father likes Ginny."

Ron quietly walked into the house and carried bags of groceries into the kitchen.

"Where's Luna," Draco asked.

"Out back with Persephone," Severus replied.

"Taken a liking to her, has she?"

"It would seem so, and Hermione knows about the baby, so you don't need to tiptoe around that anymore."

Neville smiled, "That's good."

"Baby," Brian asked.

"Luna's pregnant," Draco said carrying groceries into the kitchen and setting them down onto a counter.

"Who's is it?"

"Ours," Draco and Neville said.

Brian looked from Draco to Neville and back again. "I'll never understand wizard politics," he sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"It's not a hard thing to learn," Harry said walking into the house and staring at the scene in front of him. His eyes locked on Lucius and Ginny.

"Something wrong, Potter," Draco asked with a grin.

"No," Harry said and retreated into the kitchen with groceries.

Brian walked out of the kitchen and headed back out of the door.

"There's more," Severus asked.

Draco looked away to hide the flush covering his fair cheeks and walked back out of the house.

After all the boys and Brian had taken several trips in and out of the house Severus had the inkling that Hermione and Brian hadn't bought the groceries, and that someone else entirely had.

"What's going on," Ginny asked groggily.

"I'm not sure," Lucius said slowly waking up.

"Your son probably just spent a large portion of your riches to fill Hermione's kitchen with food," Severus said as he ran his fingers through Hermione's hair like Ginny had showed him.

"What," Lucius asked in a sleep thick voice.

"A small fortune," Draco said defensively as he walked in, "And I did buy things for everyone else as well, _and _I'm not the only one who bought things."

"Who knew your son had such a generous nature," Ginny said to Lucius.

"I certainly didn't," he replied. "I wonder where he got it from. It couldn't have been from his mother." Lucius sat up and looked over at Severus to see that Hermione was still asleep. A small smile spread across his face and then he looked up and saw Severus glaring at him, which only made the smile grow.

"Mama likes you," Persephone said to Severus as she walked into the house.

"Luna, is everything alright," Draco asked as he walked out of the kitchen again.

"Yes. Some men just jumped the fence and tried to take Persephone, so I blew them up," Luna said happily as she was removing leaves from Persephone's hair.

"What," Hermione croaked as she flung herself off of the couch.

"Don't worry, I covered her eyes first."

Hermione looked at Luna in disbelief, and then turned to Lucius and Severus.

Lucius stood. "Dear, what did these men look like," he asked Luna slowly.

"They were dressed in dark clothes. I couldn't see their faces very well because it's gotten dark."

Neville and Draco strode over to Luna and began to look her over.

"I'm fine, really, loves," she said to them sweetly.

"Are you sure," Neville asked.

"The baby is fine, isn't it," Draco asked.

"Wow... Hope no one clucks over me like that if I ever have children," Ginny said.

"You may want to clean up Hermione's yard, I'd hate for the authorities to get called because of a terrible smell," Luna said to Severus with a dreamy smile.

"I don't... Want to know what's going on, do I, Sis," Brian asked dropping onto the table in between the two couches with a sigh.

"I'm not sure I do either," she said before heading into her backyard. Walking through the yard she paused when she saw three corpses in her yard. "She wasn't kidding about the stench," she said over her shoulder to Severus and Lucius who had followed her out.

"Easily handled," Lucius said and waved his wand around the gore.

"What are they after," Severus asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I didn't keep anything that would have drawn attention to me. I didn't even keep Crookshanks," she said.

Lucius and Severus frowned, they knew how fond of the creature she had been.

"Where is he," Lucius asked curiously.

"I gave him to Molly," she said with a shrug.

"Maybe she'll be willing to part with the beast if he's still alive," Lucius whispered to Severus when Hermione walked further into her yard.

"Were there just the three," she asked.

"That's what Luna said before we walked out. Why? Do you see more," Severus asked.

"No, I was just curious. That makes five in all today?"

"No, six. There was a dead man in the house."

"I had thought that was Parker. What are they after," Hermione asked herself and walked around her backyard more. She turned towards the back door with a frown. "Something doesn't add up," she said and walked back towards the house.

"_You are close," he said into her ear._

"Hermione," Severus asked. She had suddenly gone very still.

"_You are so close," he whispered again._

Hermione gasped as she felt a cold rush fall over her body.

"Granger," Lucius said softly.

Hermione turned to them with a look of pure fright before she fainted to the ground.

"I'm getting really worried," Ginny said, "I've never had this many episodes in one day before."

Lucius had walked to the back door and opened it for Severus, who carried Hermione inside and straight into her room to lay her back on her bed.

"So he's alive then," Draco asked with a sigh.

"It's possible," Ginny said with a frown, "But Harry, your scar hasn't hurt at all has it?"

"No, but I've had... Feelings as I've said," he replied.

"What sort of episodes are you having," Ron asked. He had been unaware that his sister was still suffering from the trauma of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny met eyes with Lucius, and looked down before saying, "I'm reliving it mostly... He has favorite memories he will taunt me with. I assumed it meant I was slowly being driven mad, but if Hermione is suffering like I am then there is something he's done to the both of us. I can only hope Hermione will look into it if she doesn't already know."

"What is he taunting you with the most," Lucius asked not meeting her eyes.

"He liked my screams," she said softly.

Lucius rose from the seat on the couch that he had been sitting on and slowly walked down the hall into the bathroom. The empty silence was a sign that he had silenced the room.

"I shouldn't have said anything, should I," Ginny asked Draco.

"He did ask," Draco assured her, "So, I'm sure he knew what to expect."

"Are you and Lucius together," Brian asked Ginny.

Ginny flushed brightly, "N-No... He's handsome and definitely everything I'm looking for in a man, but he's been having issues with things he's done in the past."

"He thinks you haven't forgiven him," Severus said to her.

"I forgave him _years_ ago," she called over her shoulder down the hall.

"But... You two seem so... Snuggly," Brian said.

"Well... We are partners when I'm out of season. We," she said gesturing to everyone around the room, "Work in a special Auror department in the Ministry. Hermione will as well if she comes back with us."

"Auror?"

"Law enforcement," Severus explained. "Similar to what you do."

"I see," Brian nodded. "And why will Hermione be offered a job in this department?"

"She's a war hero, to put it mildly," Severus replied.

"Mildly?"

"Remember the dark wizard we mentioned in the car," Harry asked slowly.

"The crazy snake guy? Yeah, what about him?"

"He is your sister's late husband," Severus said looking at the boys sternly.

"Oh shit," Brian muttered, "And she betrayed him in the end?"

"Not exactly..." Draco said.

"She let him know her opinion towards the end and he accepted it," Lucius said walking out of the bathroom and leaning against the wall of the hall way. "I'm quite sure in the end he expected her to switch sides, and she did."

"And she's still alive... So what... He loved her?"

"No," Ginny cried. After seeing everyone eyeing her, she continued, "It wasn't in his vocabulary to love. Hermione was pregnant with _his_ child. I'm sure had he won he would have killed her after she birthed it."

"Or merely punished her," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"I don't understand," Brian said.

"He wasn't capable of loving her as Ginevra has said," Lucius said looking at Ginny's backside, "But he was... _Fond_ of her I'm sure. Ginevra is right, Hermione being pregnant might have worked in her favor.

"The Dark Lord himself was separated from his mother after birth due to complications with the delivery, so he may have let Hermione survive merely for that. We will probably never know," he said with a shrug.

"Unless he isn't dead," Neville said.

"But what are the chances of that," Ron asked. "We saw him die, and he had no more horcruxes."

"That we know of," Harry said looking at Ginny.

"No," she said sternly. "I think Hermione would have noticed before the end." When Harry still stared at her, she said, "She knew you were one." Harry still didn't look convinced. "Harry," she frowned. "You can't be serious."

"I agree with Ginevra," Lucius said as he walked behind her. "We would have noticed _something_ by now. She is probably correct with her original assumption of the... Virginity Bond." Lucius stared the boy down to let him know that he intended for no harm to come to Ginny.

"This 'Virginity Bond' thing keeps getting mentioned, and I want to know what it is," Brian said. "Especially if the bastard did it to my sister."

Everyone turned and looked at Ginny.

Ginny slowly bowed her head for a moment and looked at her clasped hands, and then nodded before rising from the couch. She peeked into the kitchen and saw that Luna and Persephone were still coloring, and slowly closed the door.

"It's a complicated procedure, so listen up because I'm only explaining it once," she said to Brian.

Brian slowly nodded.

"The Virginity Bond was created centuries ago, but was outlawed in maybe... 1920 or so because it was considered 'Dark Magic'," she huffed with an eyeroll. "Two wizards were fighting over one maiden, and had made a small wager of who would win her... _Affections_. Rather than duel it out like most male wizards do for conquest, these two hunted the fair maiden to the ends of the earth.

"The second man finally managed to convince her of his love and bedded her. Only to find out she wasn't a virgin. The first man had gotten her first, and hadn't been as gentle as he should have been. He used her maiden's blood to bind her to him so that he would know if she were to stray."

"So that's it? It's just a spell with the hymen," Brian asked.

"If only," Ginny said and walked over to the mirror on the wall next to the hall. "The hymen isn't given willingly. If it were there would be no bond."

"Explain," he croaked.

"It's a... Melding of the minds. Another form of rape if you will. At the moment of penetration the wizard launches his... Soul isn't quite right, but magic doesn't fit either... His 'force' if you are-"

"I'm all for Star Wars references, babe," Brian said.

"Very good," she said with a smirk. "The man's _force_ attaches to the woman's and doesn't let go. It's very painful and has been known to kill many women, hence the reason for the dark magic labeling. If the women don't die they are usually too broken to pick themselves back up again, and eventually just fade away."

"And the... After effects," Harry asked with a deep swallow.

Ginny's fingers rested lightly on the mirror as she stared at herself in consideration. "There will be glances of him out of the corner of her eye, or she will see his reflection close to hers. His voice will be a whisper in her ear, or a shiver along her skin. She will feel his touch as she lays alone in her bed, or feel the burn of him as she sleeps with another. She will never be alone, and she will never be free. With the blood of thy maidenhead this I decree," Ginny recited softly.

"You memorized it," Ron asked.

"I did say 'His voice will be a whisper in her ear' and 'She will never be alone', Ronald," Ginny said softly.

"This is all your fault," Ron snarled at Lucius.

The next moments were filled with silence aside from the loud clap heard as Ginny's hand slapped Ron in his face.

Ginny looked down at her hand in surprise for a second, and then looked back at Ron. "It wasn't _anyone's_ fault. If it were it should have been mine for thinking that I actually had a friend." When Ron went to speak she cut him off, "You've ignored me for most of my life just like everyone else in this room, and I've seen _you_ a hell of alot more, so _you_ have absolutely _no _right to choose who to blame.

"I made my choice _years_ ago, because that is when this happened. _Years_ ago, Ron! Let it die! Wrong was done, and we righted it. You cannot look me in the eyes and tell me that you would actually care about the Virginity Bond if it were only me, and it hadn't happened to Hermione! I know you can't!"

Ron looked down at her in shock. "You're my sister," he said hoarsely.

"And I believe that's the first time you've claimed such unless you're talking to your friends about the fact that I'm a _very_ powerful witch and a _very_ talented quidditch player. Now get away from me before I hit you again," she growled.

Ron slowly backed away from her.

"Excuse me," she said curtly and walked into the bathroom slowly closing the door behind her.

Lucius looked angrily at Ron and sighed heavily. "You really can't help yourself can you," he asked him.

Ron looked at him and with an angry growl walked out to the garden.

"I'm sensing a hidden story here," Brian said stroking his chin.

"Yes," Lucius said stiffly.

"So... Hermione was seventeen when her bond was made... How old was Ginny?"

"Eleven," Lucius said before walking into the hall and opening the door to the bathroom to slowly slide in the crack. "Next time you want privacy, my dear, I suggest locking the door," he said looking down at a crying Ginny.

Ginny wiped quickly at her eyes and moved to stand.

"No," he said sternly, and then he sighed. "You would choose to sit on a dirty floor to cry your eyes out wouldn't you?" Lucius slowly lowered himself to the floor and looked over at her.

"Makes me think of home," she laughed in between her sobs.

"Of that I have no doubt," he muttered. "Come here, Ginevra." He opened his thighs and arms much like she had on the couch earlier.

"Snuggling twice in one day," Ginny mockingly gasped.

"Ginevra," he said in a warning tone.

Ginny slowly crawled in between his thighs and rested her head on his chest. "I don't blame you," she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You should," he replied.

"You didn't know it would be as bad as all of this."

"No, I didn't. If I had I _might_ have done things differently."

"Only might," she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not the same man I once was, Ginevra. I've 'seen the light' as it were."

Ginny snorted. "You got lighter and I got darker. Amusing if you think about it, peacock."

"Hush," he growled.

Ginny laughed quietly for a moment, and then quickly sobered resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you see him in the mirror again," he whispered against her neck.

"No," she sighed. "I almost wish that I had just so that I would know what was going on." She sniffed and released another sigh.

"You've cried with me before, kitten," he said softly.

"It was a little different then," she whispered.

"Not by much."

"Peacock," she sighed.

"Your choice of pet names still astounds me. Really? Of _all_ the available choices it _had_ to be '_Peacock'_?"

Ginny laughed and placed her hands on the floor to move herself, but released a hiss of pain.

"What have you done to your beautiful hands," Lucius demanded as he grabbed the right one and looked at it. The skin was red and tender. "I'd hate to see his face if this is the result of your hand."

"My hand touched the 'filthy floor', Ginny said dryly.

Lucius looked at her and slowly pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

Ginny's mouth slowly opened, and she moved her hand around his cheek to pull his head to hers until his mouth met hers in a searing kiss. "We need to have sex," she hissed when they finally pulled away from one another.

"We've tried that, remember," he said with an arched brow.

"Forgive me if I was suddenly intimidated by your size. I'm sure you are _much_ bigger than a sixteen year old dark lord."

"How much bigger," he asked casually.

"Really? More for your _enormous_ ego?"

"Indulge me," he said.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Tease," he pouted.

"You bet," she purred. "I wonder what they think we're doing in here."

"I could think of a few things we _could_ do in here."

"Incorrigible oaf," she huffed.

"Quite."

"Come on, peacock," she sighed rising to her feet, "Let's go back out there and see what's going on."

"Can I kill your brother if I agree?"

"Be my guest," she said offering him a hand to help him up.

Lucius rose on his own and pulled Ginny into his arms for another kiss before saying, "Oh, goody."

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned on the bed as she was thrown into another dream featuring her husband.

"_Princess," he hissed against her skin, "Such a beauty you are."_

_Hermione's only reply was a shiver as he moved his cold lips farther along her skin._

"_No words for me, princess? No cries for more? No denials of how good I make you feel?"_

_Hermione remained silent._

"_I see," he hissed. "Well, I'm sure there is something I can do to bring back your voice."_

_Hermione eyed him warily as he moved off the bed and went to the vanity he had bought for her. Opening the drawer he pulled something out and held it tightly in his hands._

"_Hands up," he said._

_Hermione slowly moved her hands above her head and winced when he tied them tightly to the headboard with a leather strap. She gasped when he roughly grabbed her left ankle and lifted it to tie it very close to her left wrist._

"_I had no idea you were this flexible," he hissed softly._

I didn't either_, she thought tensely. _

"_It seems that I can teach you other things than just your wifely duties." Her husband grabbed her other ankle and moved it next to her right wrist._

_Hermione groaned feeling very exposed to the man before her._

_Positioning himself over her lower body, her husband slowly trailed his tongue along her stomach and pelvis. She was free of hair. Just the way he liked her to be. Feeling Hermione spasm as he took the first taste of her he smirked against her thigh._

_Hermione swallowed and waited for the next flick of his tongue, and was surprised when she didn't feel it. Trying to look down, she felt a shiver of fear go along her spine as she didn't see her husband. That wasn't a good sign. She hoped he hadn't..._

_Hermione felt something slither along her naked thigh and gasped in shock. "My Lord," she whispered._

_Almost jumping out of her skin, Hermione laid very still as she felt a tongue swipe at her clit. It had felt a lot different than her husbands. It was smaller... And after a third lick she deduced that it was forked. _

_Slithering... Forked tongue... Hermione shook her head in denial. "My Lord," she cried in fear. He hadn't... He wouldn't... Would he?_

"_What is wrong, dear princess," he asked into her ear._

_Hermione turned and saw that he did not lay beside her, but how had she heard him? She was too scared to try figuring that out on her own. After feeling another lick, Hermione figured that a lesson was being taught and decided to learn it._

"_There's a good girl," he said in her ear again. "Good girls get rewarded. Do you want to be rewarded?"_

_Hermione wasn't sure if she could handle whatever "reward" he had in mind._

"_You'll enjoy it," he promised._

_Hermione was reluctant to accept it, but relented when she knew that declining the "reward" would only make him angrier. "What do you wish of me, my Lord," she asked softly._

"_All I want you to do, princess, is scream," he hissed and descended his fangs to her clit._

_Hermione screamed._

* * *

A second after Hermione started to scream, Ginny jumped over the couch and ran down the hall. Sighing with relief seeing it was only Hermione dreaming and not being murdered she slowly moved to the bed and sat down next to Hermione.

"I thought someone was killing her," Harry said from the doorway.

"He could be raping her for all we know, Harry," Ginny said and began to slowly croon to Hermione in an effort to wake her up.

"Do I need to get her something," Severus asked from next to Harry.

"I'm not sure, Severus," Ginny replied, "Her reactions could be different than mine, but I'd keep a calming draught and headache relief nearby just in case."

"Never leave to see Potter without them," he said.

"Are _you_ going to be alright," Lucius asked Ginny softly.

"Mm-hmm," Ginny said without turning to look at him. "I'll bring her out as soon I can wake her."

Lucius nodded and began to close the door, but paused when she called to him. "Yes," he asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring."

Lucius nodded again with a small smile and closed the door.

Ginny turned to Hermione, and stroked her hair. "Waking up only helps so much I know, but you can do this. Tell the bastard who's boss, and demand that he leave you alone," Ginny said. "I know you can. Come on, love, wake up. He's just winning all over again if you stay asleep. I'll start singing if you don't wake up, and Merlin knows you don't want that."

Hermione had stopped screaming but was still sobbing softly.

Ginny sighed, and moved to straddle Hermione. "Me raping you might be something to worry about at this rate, love," she said dryly. Ginny slid her hands along Hermione's sides and slowly trailed her hands across Hermione's chest to tweak her pebbled nipples.

Hermione woke up with a gasp and flung herself into Ginny's arms and began to cry loudly.

"Shh... I know, love, I know," Ginny crooned. "She's awake," she called to the corner where Brian had hidden another mic for a baby monitor.

"Do you feel like having a quicky," Hermione groaned into Ginny's chest.

"Love, I would personally _love_ too, but the monitor in your room is on."

"They won't mind."

"No," called the men from down the hall.

Hermione laughed with mirth.

"Feel like cooking dinner," Ginny asked.

"Now _that_ is something I know I can do," Hermione replied. "But you need to get off of me first."

"I dunno, love, you are pretty comfy," Ginny purred loud enough to be heard by the mic.

"Oh my gods," Draco groaned from the living room.

Hermione laughed again and slowly wiggled out from underneath Ginny.

"Mm... That felt good," Ginny purred again.

"If you're actually having relations I want to watch," Lucius said from behind the closed door.

"Begone you foul pervert," Ginny teased.

"I have those potions for Hermione actually. Severus refused to bring them down," he said.

"Ah, open the door then," Ginny said as Hermione was leaning over to her small table to click on her lamp.

"My... Apologies," he said gruffly when he saw that Hermione was naked. "Severus didn't... Put you to bed like that did he?"

"No, I get hot while I sleep and strip myself usually," she said.

"I see," he said crisply. "And this can't be an effect from your dreams? I see that your wrists are rather bruised as well."

Hermione looked down at her wrists and winced when she touched the tender skin. "That's never happened before," she whispered, and then she gasped. "Why are you still looking at me, pervert!" She shrieked and threw a pillow at him.

"Completely unnecessary," he said moving to avoid the pillow. "I can always close my eyes. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen already."

"True," Hermione said with a frown as she hugged her other pillow to cover her body. Seeing Ginny's confused look, she added, "He helped me move back to my chambers some nights. Severus did too."

"Did he," Lucius asked casually with a smirk. "I was unaware of that. Here are the potions as requested, Ginevra." Lucius held them out to her.

Ginny looked at him curiously and slowly walked off the bed to get to him, and felt a small charge of static when her fingertips brushed his. He must have felt it too, for his eyes had darkened with intense and uncontrolled passion. He was going to be a monster in bed if they ever made it to one.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Lucius and noticed that the air between them was sizzling like bacon. "Wow... That's what I call chemistry," she muttered, and rose from the bed to look for her clothes. She had lied to Lucius about her clothes, and he was right in his assumption that they vanished in her dreams.

They were folded neatly on a chair next to her dresser like they always were. Hermione reached through them and saw that her underwear was soaked with proof of her arousal during her husband's torment.

Lucius turned and saw Hermione's naked backside for the first time in five years. With a sad sigh he nodded his head to Ginny and left the room.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and looked around it in surprise. "Who fixed the mirror," she asked Ginny.

"Severus," Ginny said as she laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright," Hermione asked turning to Ginny.

Ginny waved her off with a hand.

Hermione frowned and dropped her clothes before dashing towards her bed and jumping onto the bed.

"Woah," Ginny hissed and then let out a laugh as Hermione began to tickle her. "Bitch!"

"You love it," Hermione laughed.

"What are you doing," Ginny squealed and tried to get away.

"Cheering you up, obviously," Hermione said.

The two wrestled on the bed for few minutes before finally managing to fall off.

"My spleen," Ginny croaked.

"How am I hurting your spleen? My arse is in the air!"

"I don't know!"

"Feel better yet," Hermione shouted.

"Loads," Ginny panted.

"Good," Hermione said and moved off of Ginny to go get dressed. "Stop pouting, Ginny."

"I'm suddenly rethinking that quicky."

Hermione laughed and closed the door to her bathroom.

"Tease," Ginny shouted.

"Are you complaining," Hermione asked.

"No."

"Mama, what's a quicky," Persephone asked through the door.

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

After Hermione had dressed she walked out of her room and straight into the kitchen. Opening up her cabinets she saw all of the stocked food.

"This is ridiculously generous," she said in surprise.

"Yes, I thought so too," Brian said walking in.

"Brian, shouldn't you be home?"

"I told Jess that I was on Hermione watch for the night," he replied leaning against the counter next to her.

"I bet she loved to hear that," she said pulling vegetables out of her fridge.

"And we're back to chopping vegetables," Lucius said sitting at a chair at the table.

"I'm sorry to put everyone through so much trouble," Hermione said to the room.

"Think nothing of it," Harry said. "We're sorry we've caused you so much stress."

"It was bound to happen eventually, Harry," she said and placed the veggies on the counter when Severus had been chopping them earlier. "I don't think you'll let me chop today," she commented meeting Severus' eyes.

"Not with you bouncing all over the place," he said mildly. "Take the potions and I might consider it."

"Oh, thank you for those by the way, and for fixing my mirror," she replied with a bright smile.

Severus looked away from her, "It was nothing."

Hermione took the potions from Ginny and drank them down. "They don't taste at all like I remember," she said trying to clean her tongue with her teeth.

"Well, they aren't pumpkin juice."

"Oh, I've forgotten the taste of pumpkin juice," she said with a groan. "That'll be one of the first things I do if I ever go back."

"So you have thought about it," Draco asked. Neville was resting on a couch with Luna petting his hair.

"Sometimes, in my more desperate moments for sanity," she commented pulling a bunch of trays out of a bottom cabinet.

"I thought we were having ice cream for dinner, Mama," Persephone said.

"We are."

"Then why are you getting out the cooking trays?"

"We're having ice cream with dinner, but it's not the only dinner. I'd hate to give everyone a cavity."

"Oh."

"Since I apparently now live in a grocery store I'm sure I can find some things to make you a banana split with supper."

"Ooh," Persephone cried.

"That sounds delicious," Luna called, "Can I have one?"

"Do you want it now," Hermione asked.

"I can wait," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione turned to Draco for his opinion.

"I'd wait Granger, she's... Hyper enough."

"Got it."

She turned to see that Severus had started to chop the vegetables and was glaring at Lucius at the same time. "Well, you are very good with a knife," she said.

"I was a potions teacher for fifteen years, Hermione, I'm sure I would have learned to correctly wield a knife during that time."

"Or sooner, from what I know of your history in potions," she replied to him.

Severus didn't reply, but he did have a smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled and opened up her fridge to see it was fully stocked as well. "What on Merlin's beard did you do? Buy the store?"

"They gave it their best shot," Brian said. "Must have taken ten trips in and out of the market before I got sick of looking at all the food and sat in the car."

"How did all of it fit," she asked.

"We shrunk it, Granger," Draco said slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh... Of course," she said and began to pull out the meat for dinner. "Already wrapped in bacon I see," she said looking at Brian.

"Sue me," he huffed.

"Mind firing up the grill?"

"Nope," he said.

"You don't mind grilled food do you," she asked Lucius and Draco.

"Whatever you feel like doing, Hermione," Lucius said raising his hands in a stay calm gesture.

"Alright. So, grill the meat, I'll grill pineapple too... Hm... Corn would work... Lots of yellow... S'mores and ice cream... Persephone, are you in the mood for eggplant?"

"Will you fry it," Persephone asked.

"If you'll handle the flour."

"Then yes, Mama, I would love some eggplant."

"Do you mind chopping something else," Hermione asked Severus.

"No."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Sis, the fire's done... Draco almost blew up your grill though," Brian said from the doorway.

"I did not," Draco shouted from the back door.

"As long as no one is hurt," Hermione said and grabbed all of the vegetables that Severus had chopped. "Hmm... Oh, I know what I'll do with these."

"And we've lost her," Brian sighed.

"You have not," she hissed.

"You're in the zone, Sis."

"Am I," she asked turning to Severus.

"I've never seen you cook before today," he said politely.

"Get out of my kitchen," she snarled to her brother.

"Yep, completely in the zone," he said walking away.

"Oh, Brian! Go and put those on the grill," she said gesturing to the meat. "Do you remember how to cook them like I showed you?"

"Yes," he sighed and took all the meat outside.

"Does he not like that you cook," Ginny asked.

"I tend to distract myself with my creations," she said before placing a hand in front of Severus. "Stand back," she said and dropped some liquid onto the pan that caused a very large blaze to simmer and slowly evaporate.

Severus looked down at her arm that was placed protectively in front of him to keep him from getting burned by any flames. After swallowing loudly, he said, "You may remove your arm now, Hermione."

"Oh, sorry," she said meekly, "It's a bit of a habit." She gestured to Persephone that was covering the sliced eggplant in flour. "Vegetable oil," she said turning and beginning to climb up her counters again.

"Perhaps... Hermione, I should just levitate it down for you," Severus supplied.

"Genius idea," she said hopping off her counter.

"Was he just staring at her bum," Ginny whispered to Lucius.

"I do believe that he was," Lucius whispered back.

"It is a nice bum," Ginny commented.

"Quite."

"Does he have a nice one," Ginny asked him.

Lucius pursed his lips and raised a brow at her question. "Perhaps we should see what Hermione thinks of it."

Ginny turned to watch Hermione, Severus, and Persephone preparing the food with a smile.

Severus quietly watched Hermione go this way and that in her kitchen.

"Oh, the pineapple," she growled and opened the fridge to pull out a pineapple. "How did they get the store to fit in my shelves?"

"_That_ is a very good question," Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry, but would you-"

Severus grabbed the pineapple from her "Whatever chopping you need done," he said to her.

"Great," she said with another smile.

Severus turned away from her quickly and began to vigorously carve the pineapple.

"And you were worried about _my _fingers," she said with a frown.

Severus snorted.

Hermione frowned but dropped the cooked vegetables into the bowl and went into her fridge to find a large block of cheese. "Does anyone have a preference of cheddar?"

"Sharp," Lucius and Severus said.

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered.

Ginny tapped Lucius and gestured to Severus who was staring at Hermione as she bent over in her fridge.

"There's a game afoot," Lucius muttered.

Severus gave him a warning stare.

"I've done nothing but stand here, Severus, honestly, what business is it of mine if you're planning on devouring our dear Hermione whilst she investigates her fridge."

"What," Hermione squeaked jerking up quickly and smacking the back of her head on the top of the fridge. "Ow," she groaned.

"You probably shouldn't do that, Mama, it sounds like it hurt. Want me to kiss it for you," Persephone asked.

"Yes," Hermione whined. Hermione bent her head down and sighed with relief when Persephone soothed the ache with a kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime, Mama. We both know it's bound to happen again," Persephone said with an exasperated sigh.

"Cheeky little thing, isn't she," Lucius laughed.

Ginny looked over at him and nodded slowly.

Hermione began moving around the kitchen faster and faster, until Ginny was tempted to freeze her in place.

"I do believe I now understand the term 'in the zone'," Lucius commented to Ginny.

"To a 'T'," Ginny said before slowly flicking her wrist and watching as Hermione toppled over.

Hermione quickly rose to her knees and turned her head to find it directly behind Severus' arse. "I am... So... So sorry... But you have a rather delectable arse," she said before rising. "And don't give me that innocent look, missy, I know it was you!"

Ginny laughed with mirth as Hermione walked into the pantry.

"Both of you," Severus growled pointing at Lucius and Ginny with the knife in his hand. "_Out_!"

* * *

Dinner had been a success with no other interruptions from Lucius or Ginny. But Severus had done something that surprised Hermione. After Lucius and Ginny were kicked out of the kitchen, he had walked into the pantry behind her and said, "Yours is too."

It had taken her a moment to realize what it was that he had been talking about, but when she did she had a grin on her face.

Harry and Ron had made a fire in her backyard while she was cooking and set up for the s'mores. She smiled remembering that they'd liked them.

Hermione had eaten a little due to Persephone's insistence, and now sat in front of the blazing fire humming a tune for her daughter to fall asleep to. Running her fingers through Persephone's black curls she wondered what would happen tomorrow.

The boys and Brian had come up with a plan involving the reappearance of Persephone while in the car at the store, but Hermione loathed the idea of it. Severus and Lucius had warded her house so that the police wouldn't check here today, and after all the fainting she'd done already, Hermione agreed that had been a good idea.

But she was still reluctant to let Persephone out of her sight, so Ginny had assured her that Lucius would be able to keep up with her in his animagus form.

"I most certainly will not! I have absolutely no dignity in that form," he huffed.

"Give me a break," Ginny sighed and turned away from him. A moment later she leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear.

"I have changed my mind," he said suddenly. "I will in fact do as the boys suggest."

"What is his form? A naked cat," Hermione asked Ginny.

"No, but trust me, it's a riot."

"So... What do we after all is handled with Persephone," Hermione asked after a while.

"That depends on you," Lucius said. "You haven't told us if you are willing to go back with us or not."

"You haven't given me much reason to aside from the fact that I could possibly be saving the world again."

"And that's not enough," Severus asked her.

"I barely survived the last war, and you want me to start another? It's ridiculous! What would happen to Persephone? There's no one here for her."

"I thought you would take her," Harry said.

"And go where? I gave up everything in London, Harry."

"You and Persephone could stay at the Manor with Draco and I," Lucius supplied drawing the eye of everyone. "You would be safe there, and have far more space than you require."

"I don't... That's where..."

"I'll give you different rooms," he said. "Or the same, if you wish."

"She'd be just as safe at the Burrow," Ron said.

"Or Grimmauld Place," Harry added.

Hermione sighed and rested her head against the back of her chair. This is what she had wanted to do for so long, so why wasn't she leaping for it?

"Because you're scared," Severus said.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"No one blames you for your choices in the war, Hermione. You played the hand you were dealt, and played it bravely. I know probably a hundred witches and wizards if not more that would love the chance to see you again," Severus said gently.

"But Persephone-"

"Persephone is _his_ daughter, yes, but you don't have to claim such if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"She looks just like him."

"No she doesn't," Ginny said, "She honestly looks like you with black hair. She could easily pass for Harry's or Severus' child if need be, or any other dark haired wizard that we know. No one has to know that she is Voldemort's daughter if you don't want them to.

"Let them think what they want, but don't tell them. You're Hermione freaking Granger... Riddle... Whatever you're calling yourself! You're the 'brightest witch of her age', 'the brains of the golden trio', the 'gryffindor princess' for pete's sake! No one would _dare_ say something snidely to your face."

Hermione sighed, "But I don't have a wand anymore, Ginny, and I could have forgotten all of my spells and-"

"Do you want to test that theory," Ron asked her.

"I was trained by the Dark Lord himself, Ronald. I _know_ that I can still whip you in a duel. Probably even better now nomatter the training you went through to be an Auror."

Ron looked visibly deflated.

Lucius and Severus shared a look.

"What," Hermione asked them.

"Go and put Persephone to bed, and then meet us in the dining area," Lucius said gently.

Hermione eyed him warily but rose with her daughter in her arms and slowly carried her into the house and into her room. After changing her into her pajamas, Hermione pulled the covers back on Persephone's bed and tucked her into bed. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's head, Hermione whispered "I love you" and walked out, softly closing the door behind her.

Trudging into her kitchen, Hermione saw everyone sitting around the table much like they had this morning. But the chair across from Severus was open, so Hermione sat there instead of on her counter.

"After the end of the war," Severus began, "I found this and tried to find you to return it, but by then you had already left." He reached into his robes and pulled something out before gently setting it down on the table and sliding it towards Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks and reached down to grab her wand. She remembered the first time she had gotten to hold Persephone and waved the wand, smiling when she saw a shimmery otter swim from the tip and glide around the room.

"I'm in," she whispered.

There were several shouts from her old schoolmates as they all barreled towards her for a hug, so only Lucius, Severus, and Draco noticed her grimace. Her hesitation. Her fear. Hermione was scared to return to the world that she loved with all of her heart, and it was for her daughter's sake.

She looked up and met Severus' eyes. He was staring sadly at her. Almost with a look of longing. Hermione gave him a very weak and watery smile, and turned to her left to extend her hand out to her brother.

Brian slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling wetness on her neck she realized that he had been crying too.

**/**

**First, Ginny's knowledge of Star Wars gets explained later. Second, I realize that Hermione had a difficult time with the patronus in the books. I have kept that in mind. I assumed that since having her daughter is such a strong memory, and that she is holding a wand for the first time in five years would make her ecstatic and she wouldn't be able to successfully cast it. After this point, she probably won't be able to. **

**Third, It has been brought to my attention that some people might be offended by being coerced into reviewing to get the next chapter sooner than I would originally post it. I apologize to anyone who was offended, that certainly wasn't my intention. How often does everyone want an update? I'd like to be able to update at least once a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you liked and disliked about this chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**An interesting talk in the beginning. There are some lemons, I think is what everyone calls it, a little later between Lucius and Ginny. They're a side pairing if no one noticed. I've never published lemony stuff, so please be mature and nice if you want to comment about it. There is a moment or two between Severus and Hermione too.  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are not mine and I do not make money off of this story.  
**

**/**

Hermione had tossed and turned for two hours before finally giving up and slowly rising from her bed. Trying not to wake a sleeping Ginny, Hermione dressed quietly and tiptoed out into her living room.

Harry and Ron were sound asleep in her spare room.

Lucius had given the suite he'd reserved to Luna, Neville, and Draco, so that they could all sleep together. While he and Severus had moved the second sofa in her living room and pulled out the mattress that it hid.

Brian had stayed the night too, and had taken refuge on Hermione's small sofa again.

Walking past all of them in hopes of not waking them, she went into her kitchen and grabbed the liquor from her cabinet. She sat down at the table with a heavy sigh, and used her wand to pull a glass from another cabinet.

"I knew you hadn't forgotten," Ginny said with a smile leaning against the doorway.

"Did I wake you," Hermione asked and got another glass for Ginny.

"No. He haunts me at night too. Especially nights like this," she said gesturing out the window. The moon shone brightly through the window filling the dark kitchen with its light.

"I doubt you'd believe that I miss the bastard," Hermione growled pouring the liquor into the glass cups.

"You miss the husband that you thought was somewhat considerate, and I miss the only friend that I had during my childhood that later raped me and tried to steal my soul. What's not to believe?"

Severus and Lucius both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Remaining very still they listened to the girls talk from the kitchen.

"I hadn't realised he was missable," Hermione said with a frown.

"Says his weeping widow," Ginny replied dryly.

"I'm hardly weeping," she retorted.

"Ah, but I willing to bet you did."

Hermione thought back. "That was so long ago... I don't believe I wept because he had died, but I wept because of my loneliness."

"She will never be alone."

"And she will never be free," Hermione said clinking her glass to Ginny's. "Truer words never spoken."

"And you have the extra tie with Persephone."

"True. Did you ever get tested for pregnancy back then?"

Severus looked at Lucius who had suddenly stiffened.

"I did."

Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly, but when she got no reply on the subject she grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

"I need a cigarette," Ginny sighed.

"You smoke?"

"I did," Ginny huffed. "Lucius made me stop."

"Yes... I realize you two seem very... _Friendly_."

Ginny arched a brow, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Did you finally tell him how you felt?"

Lucius looked at Severus in surprise.

Ginny's cheeks flushed, "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, but I can explain the friendship. When I'm not playing quidditch, I'm working for Harry in a secret Auror department in the Ministry, and Lucius is my partner. You'll be working there as soon as we get back as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I believe Severus will be your partner, but I'm not sure."

"Are partners a... Required thing?"

"Well... They are, yes. Severus doesn't have one right now though."

"Why not?"

"It had originally been Neville."

"Ah, I see," Hermione replied with a small laugh. "That would cause some problems."

"Are you sure you want to come back with us, love? I can't help but notice that you are rather reluctant."

Hermione looked down at the glass in her hands, and slowly raised it to her lips. "I never should have left. I knew that. I constantly thought it. But after everything that happened I couldn't bring myself to believe that everyone had forgiven me-"

"Just because you haven't forgiven yourself doesn't mean that we haven't."

"I should have stayed at least for Persephone... Magic is a part of her, and it's a part of _me_."

"True."

"Ginny," Hermione began.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

Ginny smiled at her best friend, "I missed you too. Would you like to start prepping for breakfast?"

"Yes."

* * *

Draco, Neville, and Luna arrived at precisely six o'clock sharp, and everyone sat down in the living room to go over the plan one last time while devouring the large breakfast.

"Good grief, Granger, why must you cook so good," Draco asked grabbing another danish.

"I can't take all the credit, Ginny did help too," Hermione said winking at Ginny.

Ginny looked away quickly, but Lucius noticed the dust of rose spreading across her freckled cheeks.

"So, everyone knows their part," Harry asked. "We need to wrap this up for Hermione's sake before we take her and Persephone back to London with us."

"After going over it several times I'm sure we've figured it out by now," Severus growled, "Although, you may want to run over it _one_ more time for Mister Longbottom's sake."

"I got it, Mister Snape," Neville grumbled.

"Are you sure? I remember that you do not pay attention when instructions are being given."

"Alright then," Harry said drawing everyone's eye. "Let's get started."

Hermione sighed and rose from her spot next to Ginny on the couch and walked back into her bedroom to change into her running clothes. As she turned to look into the mirror bolted to her closet door she screamed seeing her husband standing right beside her.

"_Not happy to see me_," he asked her. "_I'm hurt._"

Ginny was the first to make it into the room. "Hermione, what's wrong," she asked and turned to look into the mirror that Hermione was staring into. "Woah!" She quickly hopped away from the mirror.

"Ginevra," Lucius asked from behind her.

"He's not really there, Hermione, he can't hurt you," Ginny growled at Hermione.

"_Oh, no? I beg to differ, Ginevra_," he hissed and wrapped her hair in his hand and bent her backwards.

"Ginny," Hermione cried.

"_What was that about not being able to hurt you, Ginevra_," he hissed along her neck and slowly trailed his long nail across her throat leaving a small trail of blood in its wake.

"Ginevra," Lucius barked and tried to approach her.

"_And there is one of my traitors_," he whispered into his ear. "_Tell him I said hello, Ginevra_." When Ginny remained silent he pulled her head further back. "_Tell him_!"

"Go to hell," she grunted.

"_I've already been there, my dear, and I assure you it's quite lovely this time of year_," he said and wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her high into the air.

"Help her," Brian bellowed.

"How," Lucius shouted. "I can't see him in the damned mirror!"

"Let her go," Hermione begged.

Ginny grunted and raised her wand towards the mirror. "_Reducto_," she gasped out.

"Everyone get down," Lucius bellowed before the mirror exploded across the room. Looking back towards Ginny he saw that she had landed amongst the shards of broken glass and was gasping for breath.

"Ginny," Hermione cried and rushed towards her.

Severus strode around Lucius and crouched down at Ginny's side. "She's fine, Lucius. She'll live," he said to his friend over his shoulder.

As soon as Lucius moved over to her, Ginny whispered in a raspy voice, "He said hello."

"Shh, kitten," Lucius whispered smoothing her hair out of her face. "Should we move her?"

"Brian, go and grab the cot," Hermione said to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dad... Are you and... The Weaslette together," Draco asked softly from behind his father.

"Not... Exactly, Son..." Lucius said weakly looking down at Ginny.

"Just call me mum," she croaked.

"What," Draco cried.

"Draco, she's teasing you," Lucius said leaning down to press his head to hers. "So much for no more attacks, Ginevra."

Ginny reached up and stroked his face. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

"Well, I certainly can't help you," he whispered back.

"I got it out of the attic, Sis, where do you want it," Brian asked.

"Put it in the living room. Is Persephone awake?"

"Yes, Mama," Persephone replied.

"Sweetheart, take your breakfast and go into the kitchen for Mama. Don't face the door, okay?

"Yes, Mama."

"Be careful when you lift her, Lucius, she has glass along her right side," Severus said. "I'll need to remove it before I heal her."

Lucius nodded and moved around Ginny to gently slide his arms under her body. Effortlessly, he picked her up and slowly walked her down the hall.

"You know, when I imagined us doing this for the first time," Ginny said, "This wasn't quite the scenario I pictured."

"I couldn't agree more," he replied.

"I cleaned it as soon as he set it down," Neville said to Severus.

"Longbottom, you've done something right for once, let's try and make a habit of it," Severus replied.

The cot was placed where the table use to be. Lucius stopped directly in front of it.

"Set her down gently, and roll her onto her left side."

Lucius slowly did as commanded, and clasped Ginny's hands in his own after she was laid out.

"Ginevra, I'm going to remove your shirts," Severus said to her.

"Fine," she mumbled. "No one look, please."

Everyone else in the room granted Ginny her need for privacy by averting their gazes.

"That was a brave thing you did," Lucius said to Ginny as Severus vanished her shirt and bra and began to slowly remove pieces of the mirror with his wand.

"Not as brave as you calling me 'Kitten' in public," she said with a small smile.

"I realize that," he whispered meeting eyes with Ron who stood behind Severus. "What's wrong," he asked sharply when Ginny winced.

"He's angry with me," she replied.

"You did blow up his face," Hermione said.

"He hesitated for a moment when you cried out. Just a fleeting moment, but I felt it."

"He did love to make me beg."

"I can imagine," Ginny grunted.

"Is there anything I can do," Lucius asked her.

Ginny smiled weakly at him, "Just stay right there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She sighed, "He's gone."

"The glass is as well," Severus said to Lucius, "I'm going to close the wounds and bandage them up. Ginevra, you'll have to turn your head to me, so that I can look at your throat."

"Is wasn't a deep cut was it," Lucius asked her.

"No, just enough to draw blood. He knows the smell bothers me," she replied.

Lucius nodded slowly. "This is all my fault," he sighed.

"No, it's not, peacock-"

"Peacock," Severus repeated clearly amused.

"It's no more your fault than it is mine. Everyone got scars from the war, peacock, I merely got mine first."

"But if I hadn't slipped you the-" Lucius stopped when Ginny pressed a finger to his lips.

"I do not regret receiving the diary, and you should not regret giving it to me. I wouldn't be the witch that I am today if you hadn't."

"There is that," Lucius admitted weakly.

"You need to sit up for me to bandage you, Ginevra," Severus said softly. He didn't want to ruin the tender moment between his friends. It was obvious that they loved each other.

"Okay. Help me," Ginny asked Lucius.

Lucius slid his hands up her arms to grasp her shoulders and gently lifted her to help her sit up. Lucius gently cupped her face as Severus wrapped cloth around her chest, back, and right arm. His thumbs traced her cheeks gently and his eyes never left hers.

"Now for your neck," Severus said.

Ginny turned to him and winced as he ran the tip of his wand over her throat and sealed it closed. "Thank you," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied to her. His eyes met Hermione's and he flushed when he saw her smile at him. "Alright, Ginevra, I've bandaged you up the way you like, so I'm sure you'll be fine now."

"Good," Lucius sighed. "Do you feel up to your part in the plan? I'm sure someone else can manage for you if not."

"I'm fine, Lucius," Ginny said with a smile. "I promise."

"If you're sure," he said partially unconvinced and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Go on and change, Hermione," Ginny said to her.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Lucius complained a short time later, walking out into the front yard looking around the dense fog. "Persephone will barely be able to see an inch in front of her face, and Hermione will be running in front of motor vehicles. I say we wait, or clean up the fog."

"No, we need the cover to get Persephone to the house we got her from yesterday, and for her to move to this one," Severus growled, "And I'll be following Hermione from the sky anyways, so no need to worry about the muggle transportations."

Hermione looked down at her daughter and stroked her hair. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes, Mama. I have to follow Mister Lucius from Daddy's to home."

"Good girl."

"Alright, Lucius, change," Ginny said.

"This 'gift' that you promised had better be worth it, Ginevra. I'm emasculating myself for you."

"You'll still like me when it's all said and done though," she said with a smile.

Lucius smiled back. "I will," he agreed, and pressed a chaste kiss to her soft lips before transforming.

Looking down at the animal before her, Hermione laughed. "This is 'no dignity'?"

"I know," Ginny chuckled. "_Men_."

Lucius flashed his tail feathers at Ginny in a sign of annoyance.

"You're gorgeous, you silly man. You know it too, so stop complaining and start walking."

"This is why she calls him 'peacock', correct," Hermione asked Severus.

"Indeed it is," he replied to her with a smile.

Hermione looked down at the gorgeous pale peacock in front of her and slowly shook her head from side to side. "I don't think I've ever seen such an imposing creature," she said.

Lucius strutted over to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Hermione, stop feeding his monstrous ego," Ginny grumbled, and gasped when Lucius flashed his feathers at her again. "I'm about to pluck all your feathers and tell Hermione to cook you up! Start hoofing it, mister!"

Lucius gracefully moved over to her and started to nuzzle against her thighs. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"You perverted overly gorgeous turkey, go," she laughed and pointed.

"You two are actually very... _Cute_ together," Draco said running his hand through his hair.

Lucius looked over at his son, nodded slowly, and then waddled towards Persephone's old house.

"My turn next, then," Draco asked Severus weakly.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"Why is Draco transforming," Hermione asked.

"He's going to be with you as you run. Just to make sure I don't miss anything," Severus said.

"Will he be... _Useful_ to me like that?"

"I'd like to think so," Draco said before receiving a kiss from Luna... And Neville, and transforming.

Hermione looked down at him as he padded over to her and started to laugh when she picked him up. "You're a ferret?"

"I laughed when I found out too," Ginny replied before taking off after Lucius.

"Well... I suppose you could always dance someone to death if they mean me harm," Hermione said weakly to him.

Draco released a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"Oh," Hermione chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Not one of his better moments," Severus said before walking over to Hermione and zipping up her jacket for her. "Get in there, Draco, and no funny business," Severus said pointing his finger sternly at the ferret.

"Get in where?" Hermione squeaked as Draco climbed into her top and sat in between her breasts, so that his upper body hung out. "You're loving this aren't you," she growled to him.

His reply was to wiggle more.

"Draco," Severus said harshly. "If he does that again toss him in front of a car."

Hermione laughed, and gave Severus a mocking salute, "Aye, aye."

Severus playfully tapped her nose. "Do you have your wand," he asked her.

"Yes," she said and ran her finger along the sleeve of her arm.

"Very good," he said. "If you notice something odd-"

"Like a group of men suddenly trying to kill me?"

"Yes, send me red sparks from your wand. Do you remember how to?"

Hermione nodded and shuffled her feet.

"Alright, Sis," Brian said, "I'm 'sleeping' on your sofa, which is where I've been all night. Neville and Luna are going to be on the other couch, and Ron will be in your spare room. All the bases are covered, okay?"

"Got it," Hermione said. She turned and hugged Persephone one last time. "Take care of my daughter, Harry," Hermione said to him.

"As if she were my own," he said before taking Persephone into his arms and disapparating with a crack.

"Thank the goddess she isn't," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Everyone else ready," Snape asked to those still in the yard.

"Yes," said everyone.

Hermione took off jogging, and Severus covered himself with a disillusionment charm, and quickly lowered the wards on the house before taking off after her in the sky.

* * *

"If you fall out," Hermione muttered to a bouncing Draco, "I'm not stopping to grab you."

Ferret Draco clutched at the zip of her jumper, and fervently prayed to ferret god.

"Morning," Hermione said to her neighbors that all looked at her funny.

"Good morning, Hermione, are you feeling well today," asked Mrs. Weber, a friendly older woman that would sometimes talk to Hermione during her morning jogs.

"I've got no large complaints-"

"Have they found Persephone yet, dear?"

Hermione sighed sadly, "Not to my knowledge. Brian said he'd let me know the moment he heard something."

"Yes, how is your brother?"

"He's fine. Asleep at my house currently. I snuck away for a jog. You know how I am about my jogs."

"I do, dear," the old woman said with a smile. "An interesting little fellow you've got there," she gestured to Draco.

"Yes, he belongs to a friend of mine that is visiting from London, and has taken a liking to me. Well, I've got to hurry back before Brian notices I've left, so I'll talk to you later Missus Weber."

"Bye, Hermione. Be careful in this fog, you hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione called over her shoulder as she continued her jog.

After jogging for a bit, Hermione sighed, "I need to get laid."

Draco looked up at her curiously.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're there," she said down to him. When Draco stared at her she sighed, "I'm sure someone mentioned Duncan to you?" After he nodded she continued, "I was intending to have sex with him, but with everyone over that didn't work out. Persephone's father was over constantly before I broke it off with him, so I was never lonely in any sense of the word.

"He was very romantic and understanding with my ridiculous hormonal imbalance while I was pregnant, and always made sure I'd had enough to eat and enough rest. Sometimes he would stay for a weekend and cook with me... Or try to at least, I've never seen a man more useless in the kitchen. But he would show me affection that I'd never gotten from Voldemort, that's for sure.

"He would stay up late and read to me even though he had work in the early morning. He would massage my neck and shoulders and feet until I'd fall asleep. So gentle and loving... I can't believe I actually thought he loved me. But, who could ever love me? A silly little mudblood who will never know love because her sadistic husband ruined it for her and used her as a broodmare."

Draco looked at her sadly.

"Sorry to chat your ear off," Hermione said stopping to wipe her eyes. She looked down at Draco in surprise when he cuddled up against her chest. "Thanks," she sighed scratching behind his ears, "Let's turn back, shall we?"

Turning around Hermione looked down at Draco when she felt him tap her with his small nose.

"What? You want me to talk more," Hermione asked him.

Draco nodded.

"He had been very concerned when I arrived. He was one of the first people to see me, and immediately wanted to take me to a hospital. I explained to him that I'd fallen, and a friend had checked me out days ago, but I still looked pretty bad. After he insisted I agreed, reluctantly, but what could I do? He was so concerned.

"He took me out for lunch after, and was very sweet during that time. He helped me find Brian actually, which was very kind. He came by a few times to check on me, and after I got rounder he started to stay over more. We didn't make love until I was almost full term with Persephone, that's actually how she was born, we induced the labor by... And maybe eighteen hours later, Persephone Eurydice was born.

"He would stay over and help me with her too, you know, and for the first few months I thought everything was going great and then... I found out he was married. Not hard to guess, as she stormed into the house while we were in the middle of it. I'd left the monitor on in the living room, so she knew _exactly_ what we were doing.

"He acted heartbroken when I broke it off, but there was nothing else I could do... His wife had been so angry... And I was so scared for Persephone. He came to me a little over a month later, hearing that I had financial issues and begged me to let him help. After a few more months, and some talks with Brian I allowed him and his barren wife to adopt her, but only if I was free to see her whenever I could.

"Nothing changed really, Persephone stayed weekends with me, and her father did too. I refused to sleep with him again though, and he wasn't thrilled about that... Persephone is very wary of alcohol because one night while she was with me he came over and tried to force himself on me. When I fought back he decided hitting me was better."

Draco looked at her in alarm.

"I suppose better me than his wife. She seemed so delicate, but after losing three children who could blame her? He regretted it quickly enough, and paid for those bills too. Not to mention delivered thousands of flowers and chocolates for two weeks straight before I considered forgiving him. I never realized how much I cared about him until then, and now he's dead if I understand correctly. The wife definitely is at any rate."

Hermione was a few houses from her own by now.

"I hope she's there," Hermione whispered, and came up to her yard. Covering Draco's furry ears, Hermione screamed alerting everyone that she'd found Persephone on the stairs waiting for her.

* * *

"Everything checks out, Miss Riddle," said Officer John Newman, a colleague of Brian's "We'll still need to get in touch with you later about certain things."

"I'm moving," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm moving back to London."

"Why," he asked suspiciously.

"She's getting married," Brian said softly.

"Oh? Congratulations, Hermione. Who's is the lucky man?"

"He is," Brian said pointing to Severus, who suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Newman looked at Severus for the first time. "Is he the um... _Donor_," he asked.

"I don't believe I like what you're insinuating," Severus said cryptically.

Newman's hands shot up defensively. "Calm down, mister, I meant no offense."

"Uh-huh," Brian said looking at Newman seriously.

"No offending the boss' little sister, got it. It's just he... Persephone looks..."

"I am aware of his appearance, and the oddness of this engagement," Hermione began rising from the sofa, "But my plans won't change and if you need to look into this more, I will give Brian the address for where you can reach me... Or have I misunderstood and I am a suspect because of my previous relationship with Parker?"

Newman scratched his head, "Nothing like that, Hermione, we're just looking over everything... Your alibi does check out, so we know that you couldn't have... You're not a suspect per say, but you are being considered as a flight risk."

"Flight risk? For what," she shouted.

"Those charges that Missus Parker placed against you were never actually dropped and it doesn't look good now that you say you're moving to London-"

"Where I was with her originally," Hermione growled, "It's hardly taking her and running! I'm going _home_ and I intend to take her with me. My agreement with Parker was clear. I am free to have her when I want her, John, and I want her."

"I know, Hermione," he sighed and rubbed his face.

"You say I'm not a suspect, but you're lying to me, and you know it," she snarled.

"Sis," Brian warned.

"I was already cleared on those damn charges months ago! You cannot spring them back in my face like this simply because I'm going back home in a feeble attempt to keep me here. I will not be tamed, and my mind will not change."

Newman looked her up and down for a moment, and nodded, "I'll have social services come by shortly, if you check out with them then you can take Persephone instead of us putting her in foster care. Just... Don't disappoint me, Riddle." He looked around the room to show what disappointment he was referring to.

Hermione took in a deep breath and walked around him to her front door. "You've overstayed your welcome, John," she said opening it and showing him the exit.

"Don't do this, Hermione," he said to her.

"Oh, no no, we'd hate for you to be _disappointed_, wouldn't we? Get the hell out of my house, John." Hermione wasn't angry, just very annoyed.

"Hermione," he said softly, "I'm not taking her from you, relax."

"I believe you heard her tell you that you have overstayed your welcome," Severus said from behind Newman. "I suggest you leave, and we will await your social services."

John swallowed and moved towards the door, but paused near Hermione to kiss her cheek, and left.

Hermione turned to angrily chase after him, but Ginny snagged her against the waist. "Hold on there, love," Ginny grunted and dragged Hermione back to the couch.

"Him too, Sis," Brian sighed.

"Just him and Duncan, and don't you dare give me that look I only ever slept with them together... Which has been twice and those were quite some time ago," she grumbled from the couch.

"That explains all the mood swings," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded his agreement.

Hermione looked at him grumpily. "So I need to get laid, forgive me if that's a bother."

"Not at all," Ron said, and barely ducked the pillow she threw at him.

"Persephone, you can come in now," Hermione said over her shoulder towards the back door.

"Mama, may I take a bath? I'm filthy," Persephone said with distaste gesturing to her mud covered clothes.

"Give me one moment, sweetheart," Hermione said and laid her head against the back of the couch and shut her eyes for a moment. "Lucius, you may take one as soon as I've prepared her bath."

"Thank you," he said happily to Hermione, and looked accusingly at Ginny.

"How did you expect me to explain a large white peacock to a group of muggles? Honestly," Ginny retorted.

"You could have easily hidden me behind a bush, and not push me into a pile of _mud_!"

"I was afraid I didn't have enough time, you stupid goose!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Merlin's beard, I need a cigarette," Ginny hollered before slamming the front door closed behind her.

Hermione looked at Lucius who sighed and looked out the window near the front door.

"Do I grovel, or let it go," he asked her suddenly.

Hermione looked from the door to him and tapped her chin as she thought. "I think I have a better idea," she said and rose to use her phone. "Fallon? Hi, it's me... Yeah, I was wondering if you have anymore of those herbal cigarettes in stock?... You do? Great! I need _several_ cartons of them. What time do you close today?... I'm not sure, I'm waiting for someone to come and speak with me about Persephone. Are you sure?... Alright, if you insist. I'll see you later then... Bye."

"Herbal _cigarettes_," Lucius asked weakly.

"Yes. Fallon has a cousin who makes them. There is no tobacco or any other muggle made substance that does harm to the body. Smoking a tea bag is the best way I can describe it. A _very_ healthy tea bag. She set aside several of each kind for Ginny to choose from, and is staying there late so that I can see her. I have a pamphlet for them if you're interested."

"I find that I am," he said and watched as she walked into her kitchen.

"They are very good, I've tried them before-"

"But they aren't addictive?"

"No. Her cousins had some bad circumstances, so one of them made those. They're very popular. I suggest the chamomile," she said pointing to a picture on the unfolded paper. "But, the earl grey was very good too."

"Thank you," he said and started to slowly look over it.

"Wow, Father... What a way to show that you care," Draco commented.

"She has had a rough morning, Draco, and I did demand that she stop smoking if she intended on remaining my partner for work. If these are as magnificent as Hermione has told me why should I not attempt to make up for my lack of consideration for Ginevra's feelings on the matter.

"She liked me enough to immediately, and with great difficultly, stop. I like her enough to find another solution for her desperation of inhaling and exhaling those _awful _smelling cigarettes. It's not a crime for me to buy her something with my money."

"I had wondered why she had stopped," Ron said slowly.

Lucius met his eyes and then looked up at Hermione. "Granger, your daughter has been waiting patiently for you to turn on the water for her bath."

Hermione scrambled into the bathroom. "I am _so_ sorry," she cried to her daughter.

"It's fine, Mama," Persephone giggled.

Hermione turned on the water and quickly filled the bath. "Do you want Mama's bubbles? You were such a good girl today."

"Sure, Mama," Persephone said before going and giving her mother a big hug.

"What was that for," Hermione asked her daughter in surprise.

"Because I love you, Mama."

Hermione smiled down at her. "Do you remember how to turn the water off?"

"Yep," Persephone chirped and hopped into the bath.

Hermione walked out and slowly moved into her kitchen and walked into her pantry to close the door. Sitting down against the shelving she held her body to her chest and sat in the darkness trying to shake off her feelings of anxiety.

The door slid open, and Ginny moved to sit next to Hermione on the floor.

"How do you always know," Hermione asked.

"Because I loved you," Ginny replied running a hand through Hermione's hair.

"I loved you too... Do you think we could ever go back to that?"

"No, we're much too different now, but we'll find a way to be happy with someone else."

"What's so different about me?"

Ginny rose from the floor and walked into the kitchen, "The purity that radiates from you."

"It's gone completely?"

"No, love, it sleeps," Ginny said before walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione stayed in the pantry and looked up when Severus stood in front of her. When he sat down beside her, she asked him, "How have you been?"

Severus looked at her in surprise, before looking away. "I'm alive, and that's all that matters to me," he said softly.

"True."

"And you? How have you been?"

"Lonely... Tired... Suicidal... Weak... Passionate... Angry... It seems like I've been on a very long menstrual cycle to be honest."

"Interesting way to describe it," he said clearing his throat. "I agree with what Ginevra said this morning... You do seem rather reluctant to leave."

"Spying, Severus?"

"I am very good at it," he replied.

"True... I guess I'm just not ready to face everything, Severus. I can only imagine all of the howlers I'll receive... And I still don't know where I want to stay. The Burrow is great because of Mister and Missus Weasley, but _Ron_! And I did like the manor... But... That's where... It's just... And Grimmauld Place? Ugh," Hermione groaned in defeat and covered her face in her hands.

"That's something I wanted to talk with you about, Hermione," he said gently and drew her gaze. "Under the... Circumstances of your cover... I was wondering if you and Persephone would consider living with me. It's a big enough house, and there's a park a few blocks away."

"Cover?"

"We're getting married," he said to her very slowly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "Okay."

"That's it," he asked with an arched brow.

"That's all I've got so far."

Severus chuckled, "You'll have an essay for me later, won't you?"

"It's a growing possibility," she said.

"You're taking this news remarkably well," he commented.

"Of course I am, I get to see your arse everyday this way," she teased.

Severus chuckled. "There is that plus," he said looking over at her.

"What about Persephone?"

"What about her... I already said she was coming with us too."

"No... I meant... What's her cover then?"

Severus looked at her slowly. "You won't like this part."

"Try me," she said.

"Well... Either I claim her as my own, which is a possibility... Or we say who she truthfully is, and I adopt her after we... _Wed_."

"So we're actually doing it then?"

"It depends on how long it will take us to discover this... Fanatic or not... What do you want to do about Persephone?"

"I'm not sure... We could always ask her," Hermione said.

"Whatever you want to do, Hermione, she is your daughter."

"And soon to be yours any way you look at it."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to be thrust upon you this way."

"Oh, you can thrust upon him anytime, Hermione," Lucius said from the doorway. "I am unaware of where you keep your towels, my dear."

"There's a closet in my bathroom. Help yourself to my soaps."

"I never leave my house without mine. Thank you though, dear. It's a very kind offer," he said and walked away again.

"I might kill him," Severus muttered and turned to see Hermione's flushed face. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so... It's just... There's _so_ much to absorb, and it will only get worse when I go back. All that I've missed," she groaned, "I never should have left."

"But, you did, and there is no shame in that-"

"I ran away like a coward."

"Because you felt like you had nowhere else to go, and no one to go to. I'll be around you often, so often in fact, that you'll no doubt get sick of seeing me-"

"There's no chance of that," Hermione said with a smile.

Severus flushed. "You'll be my partner for work as well. I'm in the office until school begins and then I go to Hogwarts. Which Persephone and you will do as well, and you will work from the Hogsmeade office."

"There's a Hogsmeade office too?"

"Yes, Luna and Draco work there while Neville is at the school with Pomona."

"Herbology," she sighed with pleasure.

"Yes, and all of your other courses. You'll be taking your NEWTS in a few weeks-"

"Weeks? Are you mad? I doubt I remember anything for my NEWTS examinations!"

"I know you do, Hermione," he said tapping her forehead with a finger, "But this is something you have to do. Ginevra had to do the same thing. Lucius and I will be in charge of most of your studies, and everyone else will help too. It is expected of you to blow these tests completely out of the water. Understood?"

"I'll try," she said with a weak smile and bent over to press a small kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for," he asked in a daze.

"For caring," she said before rising and leaving him alone in her pantry.

* * *

Ginny walked into Hermione's room and silently turned off the monitor in the corner of the room. She wanted absolute privacy with Lucius, and she didn't want anyone listening in on the gift she had for him. She slowly walked into the bathroom and checked it for a monitor, and then turned that one off as well.

Quietly, Ginny shed her clothes, and slowly unwrapped the gauze from her body. The bandages were an unnecessary precaution, but one that she wouldn't stop. She pulled back the curtain of the shower and stepped in behind Lucius.

Lucius turned under the spray and arched a brow at her. "Good morning, Ginevra," he said casually.

"Morning, peacock," she said with a smile and slowly looked him up and down. He looked like a god standing before her as he was.

"Looking for something," he asked her.

"No, no, it's quite easy to see," she said staring down at his very erect penis.

"Do you like what you see?"

Ginny could only nod vigorously. "Do you like what you see," she asked him.

"Very much," he replied and slowly looked Ginny over. She had freckles dotting across her small shoulders, and all he wanted to do was trace his tongue along the lines they made.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "Good,"she purred before gripping him firmly in her hand.

Lucius hissed at the contact of her hand on him. "What are you doing," he asked hoarsely.

"Giving you a gift," she said lowering herself to her knees.

"Kitten... If this is to... _Ah_... Who am I to deny you," he groaned as she took him in and out of her mouth again and again. Lucius gripped the railing in the shower tightly and hoped it would keep him from grabbing Ginny's head and thrusting in and out of her throat.

Ginny faltered twice in her rhythm which led Lucius to believe that this was a very new activity to her. That fact filled him with an intense and overwhelming possessiveness towards Ginny.

"I... Can I..." Lucius wrapped a wet hand in her nearly dry hair and growled when she nodded. "Let me... Know I... Hurt... Or... Anything," he panted in between gasps of pleasure.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she said around his penis.

Lucius gripped her hair tighter and slowly began to thrust. Ginny grunted only once when he went to far, so he backed up his hips and moved forward until just that point in her mouth. He slowly repeated the movement again and again, but when Ginny began to moan and suck him harder he quickened his pace.

Feeling his balls surprisingly tighten, he grunted, "I can't... You need... Coming, kitten, coming!"

Ginny pulled away from him quickly, and bent over to avoid his seed spurting from the head of him.

Lucius panted over her for a moment, and looked down at her back to see some of his sperm had landed against the small of her back. "Stay there for a moment," he said and gently bent over her to wipe the cum off. He paused when he saw a letter carved into the flesh of her back. "What is this," he asked slowly tracing his finger on the 'R' shape.

Ginny sprang up quickly and grabbed his face pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She gripped his head tightly, and slowly released it as he backed her up until she was sitting against the wall of the bath and rested in between her open thighs. Ginny pushed him back until he laid in the bath and quickly returned her mouth back to his.

Tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths, hands roamed across their wet bodies, and bodies moved against each other.

"Kitten," Lucius groaned when they finally separated for air.

"Peacock," Ginny cried and pressed her lips to his in another kiss.

Lucius grunted and slowly trailed his fingers along the curve of her spine. He felt more marks.

Ginny scrambled to move his hand and placed it over her breast, gasping through the kiss when he tweaked her nipple. Pulling away, Ginny looked down at him in a daze, and flushed when his hand gently stroked her face.

"Are you close," he asked her softly.

Ginny swallowed before slowly nodding.

Lucius smiled softly and slowly trailed his knuckles from her face to one of her breasts, and he gently took a darkened nipple into his mouth.

Ginny gasped and her head shot back with pleasure.

"Been a while," he asked her.

"I _am_ with you whenever I'm not out playing quidditch, so why don't you tell me," she panted and began to rub her sex against his.

Lucius hissed with pleasure, "Kitten... Oh, Ginevra."

Ginny looked at Lucius in surprise. "Say it again."

"Ginevra?" Lucius saw that Ginny blushed furiously and ground against him harder. Lucius smirked. "Ginevra... Ginevra... _Ginevra_... Gin-evvvv-raaa."

Ginny growled and hid her face against his chest as she rocked faster and harder.

"Calm down," he whispered in her ear when she began to shake in frustration. "Kitten, shh. There's no rush," he said, "We can stop."

"I'm so close," she whispered, "But, I..."

Lucius moved to sit up with her in his lap. "May I touch you?"

Ginny looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Tell me to stop if I need to, kitten."

Ginny again slowly nodded.

Lucius used one hand to move her head up to his and gently kissed her as his other hand slid in between her very damp folds. Ginny gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Peacock," she gasped when he began to slowly massage her clitoris.

"Like that," he asked her gently.

Ginny nodded vigorously, and released a moan when he slowly slid a finger into her.

"You like this too," he said as he slowly pulled his finger out and then pushed it back into her very wet core. "So tight," he murmured getting a feel for her hidden depths and easily began to stroke the pearl hidden within.

Ginny's head shot back and she whimpered at the sensation.

Lucius slid his thumb to massage her clit again, and lifted her up slightly to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Peacock," Ginny cried. Her hips started moving on their own and she quickly hid her face against Lucius' neck and released a wail as she came.

Lucius nuzzled his head against hers. "I'll bathe you if you-" He paused when Ginny pulled away from him and quickly climbed out of the tub. "Kitten," he asked. Lucius frowned hearing the door close. What was wrong with Ginny?

Trying to quickly find the answer he remembered a line from the spell that had filled him with understanding. "_She will feel his touch as she lays alone in her bed, or feel the burn of him as she sleeps with another_." Had he hurt Ginny? They hadn't actually had intercourse... Had it not merely been the Virginity Bond?

Had he _poked_ her?

Lucius walked out of the bathroom and saw that someone had brought his carry on into the bedroom and placed it on the bed.

"Ginny placed that there before she and Hermione left for a cafe of some sort," Severus said from the chair near Hermione's vanity.

"That was thoughtful of her," Lucius said thickly and dropped the towel around his waist to get dressed.

"Very, especially since she had tears streaming down her face."

Lucius sighed. "I don't know what happened, Severus... One minute we were fine, and the next she took like a wild stallion." Lucius pulled on pants and then a clean pair of trousers. "I hope I didn't hurt her... I told her to tell me to stop if I needed to."

"Lucius, the girl can barely keep her eyes off of you. Why would she tell you to stop touching her?"

"It was an error in my judgement then, and one that will not happen again," Lucius said firmly before pulling a shirt over his shoulders.

"She's seen the mark since the end of the war, correct?"

"Severus, I've bent her over my desk at work and-"

"Lucius!"

"Yes, she's seen the mark," Lucius sighed.

"Does it make her wary?"

"No. Severus, I am always a gentleman with her. I always ask before I touch and make sure she knows she can stop me... I don't know what happened. I suppose I might have poked her, but I don't see why that would make her flee."

"Poke? You two haven't...?"

"No. I'm waiting for her to be ready, Severus."

"Then what could have-"

Lucius groaned, "I nuzzled her."

"Pardon?"

"I cuddled her to me. She hasn't been very open about letting me hold her, and I did it in the shower... I suppose she got embarrassed and thought running out of the shower would be better."

"You are a cuddle monster," Severus said dryly.

"Maybe it was the letter I found on her back..."

"Letter?"

"Yes. She had the letter 'R' on her lower back."

"Potter maybe?"

"She wouldn't let me look at it, so that's possible," Lucius said with a frown, and pulled on black wizard robes.

"Ask her when she gets back. She owes you an explanation."

"Yes, yes she does," Lucius said firmly.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked in with arms full of paper bags.

"The social worker just pulled up," Ginny said as she walked in and closed the door with her foot.

"Got it," Brian said and went out to the garden to tell Persephone to come inside. "Jess and the kids are here too, Sis."

Hermione turned and looked out the back door with a glum expression. "That's just great," she said.

"It gives Persephone some children to play with," Ginny pointed out, and eyed Hermione as she walked into the kitchen. "Eat something."

"But-"

"Now!"

Hermione sighed and went into the cabinet to open up a container of her danishes. "Happy," she asked after taking a bite.

"No," Ginny said and leaned against the frame of the doorway. "Come on, bookworm, eat."

Hermione sighed again and took another bite. "Can you start tea?"

"Yes," Ginny said and walked in the kitchen to start the kettle. "Where's that medicine you were talking about at the cafe?"

"In my room under a secret compartment in the top drawer," Hermione said with food in her mouth.

"She fainted while we were out," Ginny told Brian as she walked by him.

"Hermione Jean Granger... Riddle!"

"Ginny!"

"You love me," Ginny called from down the hall.

The doorbell rang and Brian went to answer it. "Hey, Jo, how are you doing today?"

"I'm quite well, Brian," Jo Kensington, and older woman with greying red hair said, as she walked in, "And yourself?"

"Much better now that Persephone was found."

"I'm sure," she replied and turned to see Hermione in the kitchen. "Hermione," she said coolly.

"Missus Kensington," Hermione replied with a small incline of her head.

"You might want to sit in on this one, Severus," Lucius whispered.

Severus nodded and walked into the kitchen and made it seem like he was checking the tea when Hermione addressed him.

"My honeyed lamb, this is Missus Kensington," Hermione said to Severus. "This is my fiance Severus Snape." Two could play the terrible pet names game.

Severus arched a brow at Mrs. Kensington. "Madam," he said with ease. Not affected by the pet name in the least.

"Mister Snape," she said cordially. "May I sit," she asked Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said and gestured to the chair across from her.

"Mister Snape isn't the... Biological father of Persephone is-"

"No, ma'am, he is not," Hermione replied.

"I beg your pardon, but the hair looks-"

"We are aware of the similarities between Persephone and myself, Missus Kensington, but I can assure you that she is not mine," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"If you're sure," she said unconvinced.

"Hermione has a reputation of being a trollop," Ginny said from her spot on the sofa.

"Why," Draco asked from in between Neville and Luna.

"I believe Parker's wife had something to do with it."

"Parker," Lucius asked.

"The man that adopted Persephone."

"Ah," he said and moved a little closer to Ginny on the sofa. When Ginny moved closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked back into the kitchen.

"I understand that Persephone was on your doorstep when you got back from your morning jog," Mrs. Kensington began.

"She was," Hermione said.

"I was," Persephone said walking in to sit next to her mother. "I knew I would be safe with Mommy."

"Where were you in your father's house?"

"I was hiding under the carpet in my closet like Daddy told me to if anything ever happened. I fell asleep, and woke up this morning, when I got out no one was home so I walked to Mommy's."

"I see... And that is the story you're sticking to?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman. "What are you insinuating," he asked walking behind Hermione and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione has told you of the kidnapping charges held against her by the dead Missus Parker, correct?"

"I am aware of those charges, and know that they are false," he said.

"That remains to be seen," she said and placed her red glasses on the edge of her nose and opened her files. "Hermione, it says that you and Mister Parker were still... Friendly towards one another in the last few months?"

"Someone tried to break into the house, and Brian couldn't always be here, so Parker stayed during the weekends," Hermione explained.

"Never caught the bastard either," Brian said taking a sip of his beer.

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other and then looked back into the kitchen.

"But you two didn't continue the affair?"

"I ended it as soon as I found out about Melissa," Hermione said.

"Indeed... Did Mister Parker mention to you that he was divorcing Melissa?"

Hermione's eyes widened considerably. "No," she said. "Not at all."

"Five years later and he leaves his wife," Brian scoffed.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she bit the length of her index finger in thought.

"Something doesn't add up," Draco said to her.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Brian," she asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at her from the top of his bottle.

"Are there any picture books with Persephone's father in them? I'm curious to see what he looks like."

"There might be some," Brian said rising to his feet. "He wasn't a fan of the camera."

"Weaslette, you're a genius," Draco said lunging forward and grabbing her shoulders.

"You gotta hide them from Hermione though, mates. She's really fidgety with them."

Ginny jumped up from the couch and followed Draco and Brian into Persephone's room.

"Cover the mirror," Lucius called in a concerned tone.

"Hermione, I understand that you are planning on moving," Mrs. Kensington said.

"Yes, I teach at a boarding school in Scotland," Severus said, "But my family home is in London. That is where she will be staying with Persephone."

"I see... Has this been a long engagement?"

Lucius eyed the couple hoping that they answered quickly.

"It was some months ago," Severus explained. "I mailed her a proposal."

Lucius closed his eyes in agony and slowly shook his head from side to side.

"An odd way to propose to your one true love," she said with an arched brow.

"We're not..." Hermione looked at Severus and swallowed.

"Both of our previous spouses have passed on," Severus explained. "It's more to end the loneliness."

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Lying through your teeth," Lucius muttered.

"Hermione too," Harry said.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "She had the _hugest_ crush on Snape after he saved us from Lupin while he was a werewolf. It was bloody scary to be honest."

Lucius grinned maliciously.

"He's plotting something delicious," Luna said delightfully.

"You were previously married," Mrs. Kensington asked Severus.

"Yes... My wife died... Over twenty years ago."

"And he brings up Lily," Lucius sighed looking deflated.

"Hooking him up with Hermione isn't _that_ bad of an idea... They do have _so_ much in common," Harry said.

"I agree, Pot... Harry," Lucius said thoughtfully. "So do we have an agreement?"

Harry and Lucius shook hands. "Yes, we'll start as soon as we get Hermione back home."

Ginny sped back into the main room from the hall and started to tear through Harry's bag for the envelope that had all of the pictures of the Riddle wannabe.

"Ginevra," Lucius asked seeing her trembling.

She looked at a picture in her hand, and then one in the book she clutched and turned to collide with Draco. Caught off guard she lost her balance and landed in Lucius' lap.

"Ginevra," Lucius repeated looking down at her.

Draco snatched the book and picture out of her hands, and looked down at them. "Oh, Granger," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kitten," Lucius whispered to Ginny as she trembled in his arms.

"He's been with her the whole time," Ginny said.

"What?"

"He's Parker," she said.

"Parker is not dead," Lucius said with furrowed brows.

"No," she said and shook her head. "They think he had business out of town. The man in the kitchen or wherever was another robber. We heard on the news at the cafe that the cops are looking for him."

"You have got to be shitting me," Brian growled.

"Voldemort was stalking his wife," Ron said in disbelief.

"How do we tell Granger," Draco asked and sat heavily on the couch to be enfolded in a hug by Neville and Luna.

"Alright, thank you Hermione. Everything seems like it will go on very well. I'll put in all the paperwork as soon as I step into my office, and then you'll be free to take her to London with you. Congratulations by the way.

"Brian, I'll have copies of everything on your desk by the end of this week."

"Thanks, Jo," he said with a smile.

"No problem, Brian. Persephone, be a good girl for your mother, you hear me? She just gets prettier and prettier, Hermione. Was her father a looker?"

"Quite," Hermione said weakly.

"I'm sure it's from you though, dear," she said and walked out.

"Strangest woman I've ever met," Brian muttered.

"I can believe that," Severus said, "But I've met worse."

"I can believe that too."

Hermione turned and looked at everyone. "What's with all the gloomy faces?"

"Hermione," Ginny said and rose from Lucius' lap. "There's something I need to show you."

"Okay," Hermione said and looked at Ginny. "What's wrong?"

Ginny slowly took the pictures from Brian and shakily handed them to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the pictures. "This can't be right," she said. "This isn't possible!"

"Apparently it is Hermione. It's a high possibility at any rate, but you _know_ it's _him_. Just like I do," Ginny said very seriously.

"But... But why would_ he_ go through all over the trouble?"

"Because, Hermione, he-" Ginny broke off when Hermione swayed on her feet.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then fell into a faint against Severus' chest.

**/**

**Was anyone expecting that? ****What's Ginny hiding?** Is Parker Lord Voldemort? Please review! Chapter 5 is almost done, but I don't know when I'm going to upload it... Maybe the end of this week if I get a chance. I hope everyone has a good Monday. Please, please, please review!  



	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm back with another update. Sorry this took so long... I actually had this ready after for, and it was originally MUCH longer, but I decided to split it into 2 chapters. The other should be posted by the very latest on Wednesday, it honestly depends on how I will be feeling. I've had an ongoing migraine for over a week, and to top it off with a rotten cherry I've been extremely depressed. Be not alarmed this has happened every year during October since I was 13, and I'll be right as rain come November.  
**

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to post this, but I don't have the biggest confidence in my writing skills for this story, so I reread it several times. It doesn't help, but it's nice to know a lot of things that I might have forgotten and I always get leftover bits of inspiration. You learn a little bit about Hermione's life before and during her marriage to Voldemort, so be on the lookout for that. There are also a couple of things about Ginny that you will learn in this chapter, one of which is kind of lame, but it's relevent, so I kept it instead of deleting it.  
**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, and I make no money on this story. I do not own the song featured in the bottom of this chapter. It was written by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel. If you want to listen to the song, I suggest finding the extended version that was deleted from the film.  
**

**/  
**

Hermione started to hyperventilate the moment she came to an hour later.

Ginny held her tightly against her chest. "Follow my breaths, love. In and out. In and out. There you go. That's my girl," Ginny crooned to her.

"I just... Don't... Understand..." Hermione gasped.

"Don't speak, love, just breathe. Like that... Yes."

Persephone sat on the sofa next to Severus and leaned against his arm. She looked at him curiously when he stiffened, but she looked away after he realised she wasn't going to bite him. She guessed anyways.

"Oh... Thank you for saving me from the glass this morning," she whispered to him.

"You're welcome," he replied stiffly. He had covered her body with his own so that she wouldn't be harmed by the flying shards of the mirror.

"I don't..."

"Hush, Hermione," Ginny growled, "I'm not against kissing you."

"That won't help me breathe any, but it's welcome," Hermione panted.

Ginny shook her head with a smile. "As many as you can stand when we get you home," Ginny promised.

"May I watch," Lucius asked.

"Sure," Hermione panted.

"I like her more and more," he said.

"Lucius," Ginny hissed playfully.

Hermione sighed, "I'm better."

"Good."

"Can I shower?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I have to blow up your mirror first," Ginny said and rose to her feet.

"I'll handle that, kitten," Lucius said and walked down the hall. "It's gone," he said after a moment and walked back down the hall.

"Are you sure it's the mirrors," Hermione asked.

"No, but you won't see him," Ginny said.

"True..."

Brian walked back in from the front yard. "Yeah... Okay... Well let me know when you find out anything else, I'll be back at work tomorrow... Yeah, yeah, yeah, I needed a break anyways. Thanks, mate... Uh-huh, bye-bye." Brian turned and looked at his sister. "Hey, Sis."

"Brother," she replied smoothly.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Sure."

"We're looking for Parker... He was spotted sometime yesterday after the break in, but no one has seen him since then."

"Got it," she said miserably.

"How dangerous is he, Sis?"

"I don't know... He's only ever hurt me the once as Parker... But as..."

"He's an extremely dangerous _wizard_," Ginny said, "But if he's still playing muggle, then she _should_ be fine."

"'_Should_ be'," Brian asked.

"Hermione and I haven't heard him, so that means that he doesn't know that we know about his alias _yet_, but that is a theory and nothing more unfortunately... I don't know anything about this muggle persona he has made, but if he's anything like Tom was in the diary then it won't be too hard for me to figure him out."

Harry nodded, "Is there a way we could find out what sort of places he frequents or anything?"

"I think I still have his credit card numbers on file... I'll run them through the system. Ginny, did you want to come?"

"Sure," she said and rose from the couch.

"I'll be coming too... Should anymore... Mirror incidents happen," Lucius said and stood close to Ginny.

"Works for me. Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Draco said, "Ginny and I have similar talents, and two is always better than one."

Brian's brows furrowed. "Aurors, got it," he said, "Sis, you gonna be okay with Jess and the kids?"

"I'm sure I'll manage," she said with a fake smile.

"Just don't lock her in the garage again," he said before stepping outside to talk to his wife.

"You locked your sister-in-law in the garage," Ginny asked with a raised brow.

Hermione blushed. "It was before I knew about Melissa."

Ginny nodded grimly, "I can understand that."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I had almost forgotten."

"I haven't."

"Forgotten what," Lucius asked looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"Nothing for you to fret over, peacock," Ginny said gently patting his shoulder.

Lucius eyed Ginny suspiciously. She had several secrets that she wasn't sharing with him.

"Alright, everyone aboard the Brian Express and we'll get out of here," Brian said walking back in.

* * *

Brian and Draco loaded up in the front of Brian's car, and Lucius and Ginny got into the back.

"Are you sure you're alright in the back, Father, I don't mind-"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, son," Lucius said with a gentle smile and looked over at Ginny who turned and pretended to be interested in the scenery to hide her flush.

Draco smiled to himself. He'd never seen his father so happy... And Draco would be lying if he said he didn't like that. His father deserved all the happiness in the world.

Lucius eyed Ginny watching the world go by through the window and slowly reached his hand out to set it on the seat in between them. He looked away for a moment, but looked back when he felt a soft hand rest on his own.

With a gentle tug, Lucius pulled Ginny closer to him. His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks as he looked down at her.

"Rated G, folks," Brian said glancing at them in his rearview mirror.

Lucius' brows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't look away from Ginny.

"He means no sexual acts," she explained.

"Our first time be in this car, and with an audience at that? I don't think so," Lucius huffed in disbelief.

Ginny giggled and slowly moved to curl up against his chest.

"I love you in this color," he whispered against her hair. Hermione had given Ginny a green shirt to wear since Severus had to vanish hers.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," she purred against his neck.

Draco laughed from the front seat.

"Settle down you two," Brian teased and looked at them in his rearview mirror. Rather than kiss they gently tapped noses and then Lucius leaned back to hold Ginny closer to him. "That was one of the most adorablest things I've ever seen."

"What? What happened," Draco demanded turning to see Ginny and his father holding each other.

"They did some sort of... Magical nose tap, man! I saw it with my own eyes," Brian said.

"Hard to believe he's related to Granger," Lucius said dryly.

Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I heard that," Brian muttered to them.

"Very good. I'm glad to know that your ears are in working order," Lucius replied.

"Lucius," Ginny hissed up at him.

"Ginevra," he whispered against her ear.

Ginny's back arched and Lucius felt a shiver along her spine. "Stop saying my name," she hissed.

"But, _Ginevra_, you are so _deliciously _responsive when I do."

"Don't make me use my bat bogey hex," she warned.

"Don't make her do it, Father, _please_," Draco cried.

"What about bogey bats," Brian asked looking at them in the rearview.

"It's a spell Ginny is _famous_ for," Draco explained. "It's very powerful and _extremely_ gross."

"Would you really cast it at me, kitten," Lucius asked her with a small pout.

"No, I wouldn't, but please not right now," she said.

"As you wish," he replied and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"You never did that with Mother," Draco said curiously.

"Well... Ginevra isn't your mother," Lucius retorted and turned to look out the window giving the sign that the conversation was over.

"Keep hands, arms, legs, and your nether regions in the car until we come to a complete stop. There are two exits in the back that you may take on the left and right, and one in the front on your right. Thank you for joining us on the Brian Express, and we hope you'll ride with us again," Brian said as he pulled into his parking spot.

"Were you rehearsing that the whole drive," Ginny asked after Lucius helped her out of the car.

"Most of it," Brian admitted, and gestured for them to follow him as he walked into the building.

"Connie," he said to the woman at the desk, "Could you run Parker's credit cards again? I've got three detectives here with me that need to see his receipts and the like."

"Of course, Mister Morales," Connie, Brian's secretary, said.

"Bring them into the meeting room," he called over his shoulder.

Ginny cringed hearing several whistles addressed to her, and clung to Lucius' arm.

After Lucius walked into the wide room with a long table in the center, Ginny moved to stay out of view of the door.

"Kitten, are you alright," he asked her softly.

"Of course," she said to him with a look that he was being ridiculous.

"You're trembling," he whispered to her.

"We walked by a mirror, Lucius. I'm just feeling a little paranoid after this morning. I'll be fine in a few minutes"

"If you're sure," he said, completely unconvinced.

"Can I get anyone tea, or something to eat," Brian asked looking around the room.

Ginny shook her head as Lucius and Draco politely declined.

"Very well," he said. "I'll be right back."

Ginny sat down heavily at the table and looked over when Lucius sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you are alright," he asked as he trailed the back of his hand against her bare shoulder.

"It was the muggles, wasn't it," Draco asked.

Ginny nodded slowly.

A small smile appeared on Lucius' face. "You are a very beautiful woman, Ginevra. They are bound to notice you."

Ginny turned to look at him sharply.

"I brought some stuff just in case," Brian said walking in with a large coffee maker.

"You drink coffee," Ginny asked with a raised brow.

"I need something stronger than tea for the hours that I work," he explained.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Do you want some? It will only take a short while for it to be ready."

"If you don't mind."

"You drink coffee," Lucius asked Ginny.

"I enjoy the flavored creams that they make," she said with a shrug.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Lucius said softly to himself.

Ginny smirked and kissed his cheek before rising as Connie walked in.

"I used all the printers that were available," she gasped out as she waddled in with a large stack of papers.

"Thank you, Connie," Brian said as he took her heavy burdens and set it on the table.

"He's a man of money," Draco guessed hearing the loud thud of the papers.

"What was your first clue?"

"May I," Ginny asked gesturing to the files.

"Have at it, babe."

Ginny quickly opened the top file and set the papers aside. As she spread everything out, Draco came behind her and started to match up dates. When Ginny was done she went behind Draco and started to match businesses and set them in smaller piles. By the time they were through organizing the files the whole table was covered with papers.

"He frequents fancy hotels... He works away from home," Ginny asked.

"Yes, he and Melissa had problems. From what I understand it was an arranged marriage through their parents," Brian said with a shrug.

"He's good," Draco said softly.

"Of course he is," Ginny retorted. "If he wasn't, I would have caught him much sooner... This is from yesterday. What is 'My Lady's Delight'?"

"It's a jewelry store," Brian said. "Why?"

"Because, our Mister Parker spent a great deal of money there around the time of the burglary," Ginny said as she bent over and scanned the paper closely.

The moment the catcalls began again Ginny turned and slammed the door closed so hard that the walls shook, before turning back to look at the table.

"Let me see," Draco said and grabbed the paper away from her. "It's about as much as I spent on Luna's ring."

"Do I even want to know how much that would be," Brian asked as he leaned against the wall near Lucius.

"Our currency is different," Draco said as he thought for a moment. "A couple hundred thousand pounds."

"A couple hundred _thousand_?"

"We come from wealth," Lucius said regally.

"And you," Brian asked Ginny.

"I come from filth," she said nonchalantly. "I have six older brothers, five of which are alive. My parents didn't realize I existed until all of the boys moved out, and then Ron moved back in a few months later."

Lucius and Draco remained quiet, but exchanged glances.

"I don't understand," Brian said

"Poor families have loads of children. Usually more than they can afford."

"Do you still live with your parents?"

"No. I moved out the moment that Ron moved back in, and lived in a tent for a time."

"A tent?"

"I travelled. Saw America actually. New York City is nice, but I'll take London any day. I thought I'd have a grand adventure after I graduated in hopes of forgetting losses. No peace came. Life was as quiet as the night sky. I guess after so many years of running into trouble I had hoped I would find more."

"Why did you come back," Brian asked.

Ginny stiffened. "I got an offer I couldn't refuse," she said offhandedly.

"Oh?" This comment came from Lucius.

"It's in the past now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Where do you live now," Brian asked. "Surely not the tent still?"

"No, I reside on a sofa in one of my brothers' flats," she said dismissively.

"Not much of a step up."

"A step back might be a more accurate description."

"Hm," Brian said thoughtfully with a look of pity in her direction.

"I believe I found something of interest for Harry," she said after a moment and then handed the paper to Draco.

"You're a genius, Gin," Draco said with a grin.

"Please do go on," she laughed.

"What did you find," Lucius asked her.

"Parker recently bought a house," she said with a smile. "Do you have a computer I may use, Brian?"

"Can you use one," he asked her. Most of the wizards he had met weren't very big with technology.

"Yes, Hermione taught me."

"Yeah, hang on." Brian opened the door. "Simmons, let the detective use your computer for a minute," he said to a pale haired man sitting at a desk looking very entertained.

"Yes, sir," Simmons replied.

Ginny warily left the room and moved over to the desk that Brian pointed at and waited until Simmons rose from the seat.

"Good morning, miss," he said with a bright smile.

"Hello," she replied stiffly and moved to sit on his chair.

"Where are you from?"

"London," she said curtly.

"Oh, I've been there. It's very nice this time of year. Makes this place seem rather small doesn't it?"

"I happen to like it here," Ginny said distractedly as she searched for the jewelry store.

"Oh?"

Ginny shrugged as she typed in the name of Parker's purchase.

"That's not much of an answer," Simmons said.

"Probably because I won't give you one," she said as she printed the picture of the ring.

"The kitten unsheathes her claws?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked up the estate. "Odd," she said after a moment.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"An estate owned by a wealthy psychopath if I'm not mistaken."

"You don't say," he said. "That's Parker's new place. _Hades Labyrinth_ I think it's called."

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah. It's a huge estate with a hedge maze surrounding it."

"Do you know Parker?"

"Yeah, he's one of the richest bastards you'll ever meet."

"Do you mean bastard... Literally?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Thank you for letting me use your computer," she said after grabbing all of her papers and walking back into the meeting room.

"Pictures of the ring and the estate. It's apparently well known."

"He bought _Hades Labyrinth_?"

"Apparently," she said as she tossed the papers on the desk. "We need to go to that jewelry shop."

"Why is that," Lucius asked with an arched brow.

"Because we have some questions for the owner," Draco said as he started to pack up the files.

A short time later they unloaded and walked towards the door. Lucius, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Ginny and then stuck close to her side when they entered.

"Hello, my fine sir and madam, are we looking for anything in particular today," an older man asked Lucius and Ginny with a smile.

"Awkward," Brian murmured to Draco.

* * *

Hermione looked through her sliding glass door and watched Persephone play with Luna and her cousins along the grass.

Maurice was seven. He had blonde hair like his mother, but had his father's hazel eyes.

Pepper was just a little younger than Persephone, and had her father's wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a brown color similar to Hermione's.

William had just turned three, and was the spitting image of his mother. Blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

Hermione knew that the next baby would be just as gorgeous as the rest of them.

"Ugh, sorry for rushing in like that Hermione," Jessica said as she walked down the hall.

"Don't worry, Jess, I understand morning sickness," Hermione said with a smile.

"It is such a lovely day outside. Why don't you come outside and read a book on the grass," Jessica offered with a smile.

Hermione turned back to look out of the glass door. "I'll make some refreshments first, and then I will," Hermione said.

"Great. Maybe you can recommend some to me," Jessica said cheerfully before walking out of the door and sliding it shut behind her.

"I didn't know you could read," Hermione said coldly and moved into the kitchen.

Four gazes followed her every move.

"That was... Harsh," Neville mumbled.

"I believe she has reverted to the 'Dark Lord's wife' Hermione," Severus said contemplatingly.

"What makes you think she ever left," Ron scoffed.

"She has been intimidating, I admit, but she's still Hermione deep down. We've already seen that," Harry reasoned.

"Yes, but-"

"If you're going to insult someone, I suggest that you not do it while they're in earshot," Hermione said from the kitchen door.

The three Gryffindors all sent meek expressions her way, but Severus looked completely innocent. He hadn't said anything negative about her.

Hermione set a large watermelon on her counter and grabbed the biggest knife she had.

"Imagine it's Weasley," Severus whispered as he walked into the kitchen and slid the door closed.

Hermione looked up at him with a smile and moved to chop the watermelon. "Alas, my blade is stuck," she said as she tried to remove it from the center of the melon. After a few more pulls she tried pushing more of her weight on it.

Severus laughed at the scene before him. "Let me help you," he chuckled as he moved over to her. Together they cleaved the melon in half.

"Would you mind slicing this half for me," she asked while fluttering her lashes.

The twitching of his lips was the only reaction he granted her before he took the knife out of her hand.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Severus quietly slicing the watermelon, and Hermione doing whatever she was doing. He looked over his shoulder to see.

Hermione was carefully scooping out balls of the melon, and after removing all of the seeds she dropped the ball into in a large bowl.

"What are you doing," he asked curiously.

"I'm making something for everyone to drink. I'll probably have to make a second batch. Pepper tends to overindulge. This is actually the only way her parents can get her to eat fruits."

"You make them into beverages?"

"And frozen bars. You know, things children love to eat."

"That's very clever."

"I'm sure a lot of parents do it," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not a parent, so I couldn't say," he said politely.

Hermione's only reply was to shrug her shoulders again.

They worked in silence again until Hermione turned to face Severus.

"Are we still friends, Severus" she asked.

"I wouldn't have kept your wand for you all of these years if we weren't," he said, turning to look at her with raised brows.

"So I could tell you _anything_?"

"Obviously," he said in an exasperated tone.

Hermione stared at him.

Severus waited expectantly.

She turned away and began to scoop out more watermelon.

"That's it?"

"I was merely curious, Severus," she said over her shoulder. "Can you get me the mint in the fridge?"

"Hermione," he said sternly.

"Please," she huffed out.

"What is with the tone," he asked incredulously.

"I'll get it myself," she growled and set her hand on the door of her refrigerator. She gasped when Severus' hand rested on hers and he pressed himself against her back. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Pinning you to your fridge," he murmured.

"Why?"

"Why not," he asked as he moved away to turn her to face him.

"This isn't funny," she said as he pressed himself against her again.

"It isn't meant to be." His right hand smoothed her hair back from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"We can't do this here," she said stubbornly.

"We're engaged," he pointed out. "Your brother all but threw you at me."

"I don't recall you asking, and I don't believe I've seen a ring anywhere. Unless you have it hiding in one of your many pockets," she asked with a raised brow.

"Not today," he said honestly.

Hermione arched a brow at him. "Are you going somewhere with this, or are you just going to stand there?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Can I at least finish with the drinks first?"

"No. That means I would have to move, and I am perfectly fine with my current position."

"I just bet you are," she said with an eyeroll. "Someone could walk in."

"I closed the door."

"Not everyone knocks before entering a room, Severus."

"I certainly don't mind getting caught like this."

"Well I do," she huffed.

"Since when? They have already seen me in between your thighs."

"You were using legilimency. That's an entirely different situation."

"Perhaps I was using it as an excuse to get in between your thighs," he said.

"Well... It certainly wouldn't surprise me, Severus, but-"

"Are you afraid that _he_ will find out," Severus asked.

Hermione looked away.

"He never knew when he was alive-"

"Severus," she hissed.

Releasing a sigh he moved away from her long enough for her to grab the mint and set it on her counter. After that he walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Must you keep touching me," she asked as she bent over her counter to drag her blender forward.

Severus looked down at her backside as it pressed against his groin. "I haven't touched you for five years, Hermione. I believe I'm allowed several touches to make up for it. Do you not want me to touch you? You never complained before."

"Not much touching was ever done," she said dryly.

"Indeed?"

Hermione sighed. "A few kisses and suddenly-"

"A _few_?" Severus turned her around into his arms. "That must be the understatement of the century."

"Let's not talk about this anymore today, shall we," she asked with a mocking smile.

"Hermione-" Severus stopped when he heard the kitchen door slide open and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Yes, Potter, may we help you," he sneered.

Harry's eyes bulged out of his skull. "No. No, I think I'm fine. Pardon the interruption," he said before leaping out of the room and quickly closing the door.

Severus turned back to see Hermione glaring at him. "This is nothing to fret over. I can easily give you something to fret over if you would prefer."

"Careful, I might just hex you," she warned.

Severus snorted his amusement as he lowered his head to her neck. "No you won't," he murmured huskily.

"And why not," she asked as she turned her head to give him easier access to her neck.

"Because you like me too much." He gently nipped down her neck.

"We can't do this again," she sighed.

"We can't do what again?"

"Severus," she snapped.

He rose from her neck and grasped her chin firmly in his hand. "You can speak to everyone else that way, but don't you dare speak to me in that tone. Dark Lord's widow or not, Hermione, you will respect me."

"Is that a fact," she asked as she arched against him.

"Yes," he hissed lowering his head back to her neck.

"Pray tell, Severus, why do you think that?"

"I know you better than anyone else in this house, Hermione, and you know it."

"Gin-"

"Ginevra isn't in the house," he said impatiently as he straightened again. "Speaking of which... What is she hiding?"

"Hiding?" Hermione pushed against his chest gently and he moved to stand next to her as she went back to preparing the beverage.

"Yes. Lucius is concerned for her."

"Ginny is hiding nothing," she lied.

"Respecting means no lying, Hermione."

"It's not my secret to tell, Severus. She'll tell him when she's ready."

"I hadn't realized that Ginevra held Lucius' regard so highly."

Hermione scoffed and pulled apart the mint sprigs. "I ask that you drop this topic, Severus."

"Is your late husband here," he asked suddenly.

"I would like to think not." She added the watermelon, mint, and poured a small amount of lemon juice into the blender

"Then why do you feel the need to talk like some dowager queen," he sneered.

"Because I love hearing you sneer," she said sarcastically, placing the lid on the blender.

"You-"

"What's that, Severus? I can't hear you," she yelled as she turned the blender on.

He narrowed his eyes at her in a scowl.

"What was that," she asked when she stopped the blender.

"I was going to say-" Snape scowled when Hermione turned the blender on again.

"One more time," she asked after she stopped it again.

Severus waited a moment before starting to speak again, but the moment he did Hermione turned on the blender. Again. "You are beginning to act like a child," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Better a child than a queen," she purred batting her lashes at him.

With a sigh he turned away from her. "Where do you want the melon?"

Hermione walked over to a shelf and grabbed a tray. She set it on the counter and gestured to it.

Severus snorted in amusement looking down at it. "It's a watermelon."

"Well spotted," she said over her shoulder as she grabbed two pitchers from another shelf and placed them on the counters next to her.

"I meant that it was amusing that you want watermelon slices on a serving dish that looks like a watermelon."

"It was a gift from Ginny. She loves watermelon," she called from the pantry.

Severus arched a brow. "You kept it all of this time?"

"I've only had it for a few years. She got it for me when I went to London three years ago." Suddenly realizing what she said, Hermione's mouth dropped open and she almost dropped the second watermelon she was holding.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione placed the melon on her cutting board with a heavy sigh. "She's going to kill me if you mention it to anyone."

Severus arched a brow at her.

"We... Tried to make things work... Again. I went and stayed for a few weeks... You can't tell _anyone,_ do you understand?"

"I do not see why anyone would be against you two trying to renew your... Relationship."

"It's complicated."

"So you're lying to me," he asked coldly.

"I lie to everyone, Severus," she sighed.

"Do you lie to Persephone? I've never seen you lie to Ginny... That was a much cleaner cut," he said as Hermione easily sliced the melon in half.

"Yeah, Ron wasn't working for me, so I imagined it was you instead," she said with a pretty smile.

Severus' lips twitched in amusement, but then he scowled. "Stop trying to change the subject, Granger."

"Back to pet names are we," she asked him.

"Did you prefer 'Cup-"

"Don't you dare finish that word," she hissed.

"I hadn't thought so," he said with a smirk.

"I can't believe that word even left your lips. What on earth were you thinking?"

"That there was a man attempting to trespass on my territory," he said softly.

"Since when am I yours," she asked.

"Since when have you not been," he retorted.

"One time comes to mind quite easily," she said crisply.

"I did try to get to you first," he said coldly.

"But you didn't, did you?"

An empty silence filled the kitchen. Severus looked at her slowly. "Do you blame me for your bond," he asked softly.

"No more than Ginny blames Lucius."

"But Ginevra loves Lucius," Severus said dryly. "Any blind man could see that."

Hermione slowly looked at him from over her shoulder, and quickly turned away.

Severus' jaw dropped open. "You cannot mean to tell me that-"

"Hermione, I think something happened to Persephone," Neville said slamming the door open.

Hermione was out the back door in a flash.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright," Hermione asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh," Persephone sniffed wiping tears from her eyes.

"And you didn't see anything," Hermione asked Jessica with a cold stare.

Jessica blanched. "Nothing at all, Hermione. I told you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the ground.

_She's lying_, he said in her ear.

"I know that," Hermione hissed.

"Excuse me," Jessica asked as she backed away from Hermione.

_You know the boy did something, princess,_ he hissed. _He has hurt our daughter! He must pay!_

"He's seven," Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione... Are you having one of your... Fits...?"

"Mama," Persephone sniffled.

_The muggle thinks you mad,_ he sneered.

"The muggle is a selfish cow," Hermione growled.

"Muggle," Jessica repeated with furrowed brows.

"Granger," Severus said as he moved in between her and Jessica. "Is he speaking to you?"

_No, you incompetent fool, I am not _speaking _to her, _he hissed.

"Severus," she squeaked.

"What is he saying, Granger?"

_Tell him_, she heard snarled in his ear.

"He called you an incompetent fool... And said that he isn't _speaking _to me."

Severus' eyebrows soared to his hairline.

"Are you haunting me," Hermione asked.

_I don't know, princess... Why don't you tell me? The biggest mystery in your life as of late is if I am alive... Or dead. So tell me, my sweet wife, which is it? Am I alive? Or am I dead? _His voice was a hiss along her neck and Hermione found her head turning out of habit to aid his questing mouth.

She felt the backs of his cold fingers trailing along the flesh of her arm, and the hairs at the back of her neck rose in alarm.

"I think I need to be left alone," Hermione said uncertainly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Hermione," Ron said from behind her.

"Mama," Persephone asked curiously.

"This is so boring," Maurice groaned from behind his mother. "I thought you said that she always acted insane, Mum."

Hermione's eyes flew to Jessica's terrified ones. Hermione smirked. "The truth finally comes out."

_Get angry, princess,_ he hissed. _Destroy her. Kill her! Kill her children!_

"Why," Hermione asked with furrowed brows.

_She thinks you mad,_ he hissed.

"So does everyone else in this city."

_Obey me,_ he snarled.

Hermione looked around her yard fervently for a reflectable surface, she spied him standing behind her in her glass door. "It's not just mirrors," she said.

Severus followed her gaze with a frown. "Everyone get inside the house," he said with his silken voice.

"Mama?"

"Sephy," Hermione said as she cradled her daughter in her arms. "I need you to go inside with Uncle Harry. Can you do that for Mama?"

"Okay, Mama," Persephone said sadly as she was lowered to the ground and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, do you remember how to use a VCR," Hermione asked with her eyes on the wall near the door.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Would you put on a movie for the children?"

"Sure thing," he said with a nod, and led all of the children away.

"Hermione... You are beginning to frighten me," Jessica said in a trembling voice.

_Destroy her_, he hissed in her ear.

"Why?"

_Obey your husband, _he demanded.

"You're dead," she said dryly.

_I wouldn't be so sure of that_, he sneered.

"So, you are not dead," Hermione raised a brow.

_I don't know, princess. Why don't you tell me?_

Hermione's brows furrowed for a moment, and then she felt herself be flung back across her lawn. She bounced twice before her body rolled to a stop.

"Mama," Persephone screamed as she ran out of Harry's grasp.

"You son of bitch," Hermione growled as she rose to her knees.

"Granger," Severus said as he moved to sit down beside her. "Granger, speak to me."

"I'm fine," Hermione panted. "Just... Help me get inside."

Severus slowly helped her rise to her feet, and then scooped her up into his arms.

"This isn't what I meant," she hissed.

"_Obviously_," he retorted as he carried her into the house and set her down on a sofa. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione looked over at the screen and saw that Tarzan was playing. Good. The kids would be pretending to act like gorillas and leopards now. "Yes, hand me my...," she broke off with a sigh as she leaned against the back of her seat and gestured towards her phone. When Severus handed it to her she called Ginny.

"Trouble," Ginny asked.

"I think... We have a problem," Hermione said cautiously, flitting her gaze to Jessica and then to Severus.

"Oh?"

"Yes... Do you remember... You mentioned it in a _letter_, and you said that there was something _special _you had to do for your windows..."

"Ah. Do you need it now?"

"The sooner the better," Hermione admitted with a grunt.

"Is anything broken?"

"My pride has suffered tremendously, and I do believe our dear Jessica has overstayed her welcome. One of her children has most definitely.."

"Which one?"

"Maurice."

"Your oldest son is a git," Ginny said.

"Do I want to know," Brian asked into the phone.

"Don't worry about it now. Hand the phone back to Ginny."

"We're running by a hardware store and then we'll be on our way," Ginny said.

"Great. Thanks, Gingin. I love you," Hermione sighed.

"I... Love you too," Ginny said, obviously flustered, and then she hung up.

"They're on the way," Hermione said. "They have to run an errand first."

"Gingin," Severus asked in a gentle purr.

"Am I not allowed to have a pet name for her?"

"I was merely curious as to how it became 'Gingin'."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly can't recall... I think I might have been drunk at the time," she said thoughtfully. "If I wasn't drunk I must have been high off of something... I honestly don't know."

"You've done drugs," Severus asked with raised brows.

"I'll confess my sins to you before we're on the altar, lamb. There is no need to fret."

"Lamb," Neville asked bewildered.

"I think it's a sweet name," Luna crooned as she rubbed herself against Neville's chest.

"For a Basilisk," Harry muttered. "I meant that as a compliment! I swear!"

Severus arched a brow. "I assume it would be better to be seen as a giant and godlike serpent than a puny lion."

All four of the Gryffindors cringed.

"I understand why you insulted them, but me? What did I do to you," Hermione pouted.

"Shall I begin alphabetically or chronologically?"

"Ouch," she hissed, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Mama, play nice with the other kids," Persephone said over her shoulder from her spot on the floor next to Pepper.

"Yes, Persephone," Hermione said meekly as the other adults laughed.

"Where did Jessica go," Ron asked looking around the room.

"She's puking in the loo," Hermione said with a careless wave of her hand.

"I have potions for that, should I offer her some," Luna asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't," Hermione said with a grimace. "Jess tends to assume anything I offer her is poisoned or laced with sleep inducers."

"I wonder why she would think that," Harry asked with a smirk.

"Putting people to sleep is what Hermione does best," Ron said with a chuckle.

"That's not very nice," Neville mumbled.

"No, I'm serious! Her area of expertise will always be putting people to sleep. She makes great sleep tonics and such. She added some to some cakes for us to give to Crabbe and Goyle in second year," Ron said with a proud smile.

"They were out in _seconds_," Harry grinned.

"I use to give your girlfriend chocolates with that tonic in it too," Hermione said to Ron with a smirk.

"Really? Why," Ron asked.

"So I could do things to your sister."

Ron immediately blushed, and the others laughed.

"You were the topper," Harry asked.

"Surprised?"

"In a way... Your nose was always stuck in your books."

"No, my nose was always in between Ginny's-" Hermione cut off with a laugh when Ron placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please, Hermione, _please_, do not finish that sentence," he begged.

Hermione's eyes shined with delight as she nodded.

"Mama, I'm thirsty," Persephone said.

"I'll get the refreshments!" Hermione jumped up from the sofa and dashed into the kitchen grabbing a tray from the shelf on the left as she walked to her pantry.

"Do you require any assistance," Severus asked gently as he tenderly ran a hand down her side.

Hermione nodded. "Would you prepare the other pitcher of the watermelon drink?"

"Of course," he said smoothly and left.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder hesitantly.

Silence.

"A nod isn't 'You're welcome, Granger'. I can't even see you," she called. After a pause, she spoke again. "I say 'Thank you' and you say...?"

He muttered something.

"Don't be rude, lamb," she purred as she walked out of her pantry.

His spine stiffened. "Do I look like a lamb, Granger?"

"Well... More of a black sheep, but that is too much for me to say when I need you. You never complained about it before."

"That's because it was cuter when a teenager said it," he drawled.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, and you were so easy to seduce," she cooed. Frowning when he grew rigid again, Hermione stepped up behind him and stood on tiptoe. "You know I'm teasing," she whispered into his ear.

Severus quickly turned, and caught her in his arms when she stumbled back. "Are you teasing me," he asked fiercely after he righted her.

"You know me better than anyone else in the house," she said with an arched brow. "Am I teasing you, my lamb?"

Severus quickly lowered his head to hers.

"Hermione, Pepper wants some of the water... I'm so sorry to interrupt," Jessica said with a deep flush.

"No, you're not," Hermione muttered. "The first pitcher is over there, Jess. We're making another just in case. I'll set the snacks out too."

"Alright," Jessica said hesitantly.

"Was there something else you needed, Jess? Would you like some ginger ale?"

"Do you have any? That would be great. Thank you," Jessica sighed with relief.

"You're welcome," she said pointedly with a look at Severus. Hermione dug into her fridge and grabbed a ginger ale. "Ice?"

"Yes, please," Jessica said.

Hermione grabbed a glass from one of her cabinets and filled it with ice. "Sip it slow, dear," Hermione said as she poured the pop into the glass and handed it to her sister-in-law.

"Thank you," Jessica said again.

"It's no trouble." Hermione smiled brightly, and Jessica left the room feeling strangely bewildered.

"There's my Granger," Severus said tenderly as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Since when am I your Granger?"

"Since when have you not been?" He slowly lowered his head to hers again.

"Hermione, we're back," Brian called as he opened the door.

"Hell and damnation," Severus growled as he released her. "Will I never get to kiss you?"

"Apparently not," Ginny said with a smirk as she leaned against the door of the kitchen.

"Did you get everything," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could do it later. Is_ he_ bothering you now?"

"No, later will be fine. We need to be at Fallon's before six anyways."

"Well, as it's four-thirty, I was wondering if I could borrow your shower."

Hermione's brows shot up. "You want to shower _here_? You want to use... _My_ shower? As in the one in _this_ house?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Hermione said. "Here, let me help you get settled."

Ginny warily followed Hermione down the hall and into her room.

"You're free to use my soaps, of course," Hermione started. "Here are some towels-"

"I remember where everything is," Ginny said quietly.

"I know... I just," Hermione stopped when Ginny covered her lips with a finger.

"Relax," Ginny murmured and stepped away to undress.

Hermione stared at Ginny's backside and released a sad sigh.

"One thing at a time, love," Ginny said as she turned on the water.

"We need to be careful," Hermione whispered.

"I know, but what else can we do?"

"I'm not sure anymore. Telling the truth will only get us so far."

"So more lies," Ginny sighed.

"What a tangled web we weave," Hermione muttered as she leaned against the door.

"Care to join me," Ginny asked in a serious voice.

"No. We'll only add to our anxiety," Hermione said. "Take a long shower and relax, Gingin."

Ginny smiled. "Will do."

Hermione left the room and closed her bedroom door.

"Where's Ginny," Ron asked as he walked inside.

"Taking a shower," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"She's taking a shower? Here?" Harry could barely hold back his smile

"Yeah."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at the shelf that held the receivers for all of the baby monitors in the house. They all eyed the one that said 'Master Bath'.

"What's going on," Brian asked curiously, looking at the three.

Harry and Ron suddenly lunged for the receiver and wrestled to the floor when Harry grabbed it.

"Give it to me," Ron demanded.

"No," Harry hissed.

"Give it to me!"

"_Never_!"

"What are you doing," Severus hissed at them. "There are children in the room! Now isn't the time to admit your feelings for each other!"

Ron and Harry faltered momentarily giving Hermione a chance to steal the receiver.

"Ah ha ha ha," she laughed maniacally holding the receiver and dancing a small jig in her living room.

"Granger," Draco began slowly. "Are you ill?"

Hermione glared at him, but released a squeak when Harry and Ron lunged for the receiver again.

"Mama, keep it down! I'm trying to watch the movie," Persephone hissed.

Hermione looked from the two males to her daughter and then back again before dashing into the kitchen. She clicked on the receiver and started to dance again. "She's singing! She's singing!"

"Who is singing," Draco asked in a confused tone.

"Ginevra is singing," Lucius asked with raised brows. "Ginevra never sings."

"Every shower she takes, mate," Ron said.

"Set it on the table, Hermione," Harry said, eagerly sitting in a chair.

"I don't-" Severus broke off the three sitting at the table hissed at him.

"Sit down and hush, or leave the room," Hermione whispered.

Brian, Lucius, Draco, Severus, and Neville sat down at the table. Everyone leaned in to listen to Ginny's voice past the noise of the shower.

"_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart," _Ginny's voice sang through the monitor._ "Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know_? _How I pray a time will come that I will free myself from their expectations. On that day I'll discover someway to be myself, and to make my family proud_."

Lucius looked at the monitor in surprise. She was very good.

"Ginny," Ron whispered sadly.

"_They want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am. Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside_?"

"Her voice makes you want to cry, doesn't it," Hermione asked softly.

"_When will my reflection show who am I am inside_?"

After waiting a moment, Hermione turned off the monitor. She, Harry, and Ron all exchanged sad glances.

"I want to hug her," Draco said with disgust. After receiving a look from Lucius, he clarified, "It's not that hugging _her_ is the problem. It's the fact that I want to hug _someone_."

"You might be coming down with something," Neville said curiously.

"Do you think so," Draco asked seriously.

"Where is that song from," Severus asked.

"Mulan. It's an animated film that came out... Four years ago," Brian said with a shrug.

"Ginevra was living in the woods four years ago," Lucius said with furrowed brows.

"That must have been when she was in America," Hermione said. "It was produced in Florida."

"An animated film," Draco asked.

"Cartoon," Hermione explained. "It was done by the company that did Tarzan."

"Tarzan?"

"The movie the kids are watching," Harry said.

"Ah."

"She never mentioned that she had talent in singing," Lucius said curiously. "In fact, she told me the exact opposite."

"She's shy about it," Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's got a big thing about privacy, and this is one of those things that she _has_ to keep private."

"It's a hard thing to keep private with six older brothers, a nosy mother, a father, and two surrogate siblings," Hermione scoffed. "Especially with how much you all love to gossip."

"Should I resent that," Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"I wonder why she only sings in the shower," Brian pondered.

"Well... At first it was because of everyone in her house. She would never get interrupted, so she never stopped doing it," Hermione explained. "She sings songs that help her feel better about certain situations that happen in her life. It's a therapy. She started doing it after-"

"After I gave her the diary," Lucius said softly.

"Yes."

"Do you think _he_ listens," Draco asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said honestly. "He never mentioned it to me while we were married, and he certainly hasn't mentioned it now." Hermione clicked her nails on the table as she thought. "He did like music... So it's possible."

"He liked music," Harry asked with an arched brow.

"Oh, yes. He had a piano in his room for me to play," Hermione said.

"You play the piano," Draco asked.

"Since she was three," Brian said with a proud smile, and then he frowned. "She doesn't play any more though."

"I already explained my reasons why, and you claimed that you understood," she replied. "So, back to Ginny-"

"Avoiding the subject, Sis?"

"Ginny," she hissed looking at her brother.

"So, she started singing after she was possessed by the diary," Severus asked.

"Yes. She wasn't nearly as good though. When she got back from her trip she was much better," Ron said.

"Well... She was alone for two years with no one but the animals of the forest," Harry reasoned. "I'm sure she needed something to occupy her time."

"Bastet," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Her cat," she said. "She found Bastet in a forest somewhere I think."

"Yeah," Ron said. "What happened to Bastet? Ginny hates being away from her."

"She died," Lucius said thickly. "Ginevra was heartbroken, and would not appreciate us talking about her."

"I never knew," Ron said sadly. "Poor Ginny."

"It was a very sad day," Lucius agreed.

"You knew?"

"I was there when Ginevra discovered her... I cleaned it up."

"Foul play? To a cat? Do you really think _he_ would?"

Hermione shrugged. "If Ginny was deeply attached to her and displeased him it would have been very easy for him."

"She would have mentioned it, surely," Severus said looking towards Lucius.

"Ginevra and I had... Agreed to not speak of anything involving the past. She and I both said that it need not apply to our opinions of the other since we are different people now."

"Isn't that the truth," Draco muttered. "I meant her," he added defensively after Severus and his father glared at him.

"Her who," Ginny asked as she walked into the room.

**/**

**I bet some of you weren't expecting all of that. I was. XP  
**

**If you didn't recognize the song it was the song "Reflection" which is from the Disney movie Mulan, and sung by the amazing Lea Salonga... There was also a pop version sung by Christina Aguilera. Please review and let me know what you think. Anything at all. It can be a review about how much you like the story or how much you don't, you can ask questions and I'll answer the ones that I can.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. I know, I know, finally an update. I apologize for making you guys wait so long, but to make it up to you I made this chapter REALLY long. ^ ^; I had to have a few words with my muse and after a bit of a chat I was able to kick her into gear. (Stubborn wench that she is.) After her and I reached our agreement she wouldn't shut up, so you have this extra large pizza of a chapter. Sorry folks. It's a cheese pizza. I don't eat pepperoni.**

**You will learn a LOT in this chapter. (In my opinion anyways. I certainly did.) _Some_ secrets get revealed, and others do not. I read this chapter three times, and my sister read it following after me using Google Docs, to make sure that it was at least English. (Ty my one and only twin sister) I hope we did a good enough job. Please tell me if something doesn't make sense.  
**

**Fallon is a character that I took from my story Gift of the Seer. She's around the same age as Hermione in this story. There will also be a couple other cameos of some of my Gift of the Seer characters in later chapters for mine and my sister's amusement. Not a lot of Fallon's history will be revealed in this story. She's just a supporting character that runs a shop and is a great ear for Hermione. If you like her and want to learn more about her you will have to wait until I start releasing GotS chapters, which probably won't be until this is done. But hopefully I'll be able to post a bunch of chapters of that at a time.  
**

**Disclaimer: As always I am not J.K. Rowlings, and as I have no intention to attempt to brew a Polyjuice Potion to change that fact I make no money using her characters for my own naughty pleasures.  
**

**/  
**

"How utterly revolting," Lucius said with disgust as Ron tried to spit a watermelon seed into a large can on the other side of the lawn.

They had moved back outside after Tarzan so that Pepper, Persephone, and William could reenact the movie. Jessica took Maurice home after his father had a long talk with him.

"_No more playstation. No more gameboy. No more nintendo._ Ever_," he said sternly. "Go and apologize to your cousin."_

_Maurice had said no, but quickly changed his tune after receiving a spanking. "Sorry," he said begrudgingly to Persephone._

"_It's alright," she said with a sad sigh. "It's not your fault that you take after your mother." She gave him a sympathetic pat and walked away._

"_I love your daughter," Ginny said as she had cackled with mirth._

"You only think that because you know you couldn't do it," Ginny said to him with an arched brow.

"Is that a fact?"

"Indeed it is. If it weren't, you would do it." Ginny angled her slice of watermelon towards him.

"It appears that I have been challenged and must now defend the good Malfoy name," he said as he bent and took a bite. After turning towards the tin can, he maneuvered the seed in his mouth and politely spat it out. It bounced off the front of the can with a ding.

"He's made it farther than any of us," Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's like the worst insult I can think of," Ron pouted.

"How do you figure," Lucius asked.

"Look at you. You're all kingly and regal," Ron said.

Lucius' brows furrowed with confusion.

"He's saying that you're of a higher class than we are, and are better at this than we are," Ginny explained as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I was a boy once too."

"You were," Ron asked. "I can't imagine it."

"Harry take your turn while I thrash my brother," Ginny said calmly.

Harry took his turn, and then Hermione did, and Ron took another.

"Your turn," Hermione said to Ginny. "So stop making kissy faces at Lucius."

Ginny looked over at her with a glare. "I wasn't even looking at him."

"Then stop making kissy faces with my fence," Hermione retorted.

Ginny scoffed, and took a bite of her watermelon. She spat the seed out and lunged forward when it landed in the can. Quickly rising, she began to dance to her victory.

"Damn, Ginny's a better man than Potter _and_ Weasley," Draco said thoughtfully as he stroked Neville's hair.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Neville chuckled as he laid across Draco's lap.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's gloating and reached over to pull Ginny's ankle out from underneath her.

Ginny looked up to see Lucius staring down at her with a smile. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hello," he replied with a smirk.

"Well timed," Severus complimented from his spot beside Hermione.

"I know," she said with a smug smile.

"Mama, when are we going to Auntie Fallon's," Persephone asked as she skipped over to her mother.

"Soon. She wanted us there right as she closed the shop."

"Okay," Persephone said cheerfully as she left to continue dancing with Luna, Pepper, and William.

"Ginny, I need to take care of a couple of things inside," Hermione said. "Would you help me?"

"Sure," Ginny said curiously as she rose from Lucius' lap and followed Hermione inside.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his gaze followed the two. "Our little muggleborn is lying," he told the group of men opposite of him.

Severus' brows narrowed. "Are you certain?"

"It's my job to know."

Brian, who had been silently observing his sister and her friends, and his children with his niece and Luna, rose from his spot on the ground and walked inside.

Harry looked over as he walked back out with a receiver from a monitor. "Why doesn't she just turn those off?"

"She's not allowed to while I'm here," Brian explained. "They're on at all times. I ground her if she turns one off." He clicked it on.

"What's going on," Ginny asked as she sat on Hermione's bed.

"I'm concerned for you... Fallon is a seer," Hermione replied.

"Oh, dear...?"

"She's a blind seer, so she must touch you to get clear images, but she is an _expert_ with the past. She means well, but she will spout out things you don't want her to if she touches you... So... If there are certain _things_ you don't want a certain_ someone_ to know, I wouldn't let her touch you."

"Oh, dear," Ginny said with a sigh. She rose from the bed and started to look through her clothing bag. "Is it just skin?"

"You should be fine with a jumper if you have one. If not, I'll lend you one of mine."

"I've got a denim coat," Ginny said after a minute.

"That'll be fine."

"I've dealt with seers before, Hermione, I should be able to handle her."

"I remember, I just wanted to let you know. I am afraid that she would say something she shouldn't."

"Easily avoidable," Ginny said with a huff.

"Would him knowing really be so bad?"

"The time isn't right."

"At this rate, Gingin, there might never be a right time."

"And I'm _perfectly_ fine with that."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny was silent for a moment. "I need a cigarette. Badly. Just a sniff of one would set me rights at this point."

"You've become too desperate for a crutch," Hermione said softly.

"Would you rather I went back to-"

"Hush before I slap you. What is wrong with you," Hermione asked suddenly.

"I miss the forests, I think. Hard to believe since I left, but..."

"You came back for a good reason."

"Yes... But did I stay for one?"

Hermione was silent and walked into her bathroom.

"I didn't think so," Ginny said quietly as she began to leave the room.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione called through the crack of her door.

"Yes," Ginny asked as she walked back into the room.

"Remember to put those pictures back into my albums when we get to London."

"Why do they matter so much, love?"

"They're the only pictures I have of you," Hermione said with a pout.

"I'm not much to look at in those pictures," Ginny said as she cocked her hips and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I know, but the ones of you holding Persephone in the hospital are adorable. And she loved the gifts you got her during our trip to London," Hermione said in a reasoning tone.

"We're lucky she doesn't remember me," Ginny sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Brian doesn't."

Hermione was silent.

"It's better this way," Ginny reasoned.

"I can't tell who you're trying to protect more... Yourself or my daughter."

"Your daughter. Why else would I have run away from the Burrow to be here when you birthed her?" Ginny leaned against the wall near Hermione's bathroom door.

"True. Do you regret it?"

"No," Ginny said with a shrug. "I have no reason to. I did what I felt was right at the time."

Hermione walked out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet, and staggered to the bed.

"I'll agree with dear old Tom on one thing, love, you _are_ getting weaker," Ginny said with disapproval.

"So you _have_ heard him," Hermione said accusingly.

"I heard him say that you are getting weaker, love, and something about destroying the blonde one and her oldest son..." Ginny said curiously.

"Oh, dear," Hermione groaned. "What did you tell him?"

"To suck my dick," replied Ginny looking smug.

Hermione snorted a laugh. "His reply?"

"A throbbing migraine that lasted for a few minutes. Nothing I can't handle."

Hermione looked at Ginny sadly. "You sacrifice so much for-"

"Hush, love," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"But surely this isn't what you wanted for yourself-"

"Hush, love," Ginny repeated with more firmness.

"So... What do we do now?"

"We wait, I guess. These men that keep appearing have me worried, and the fact that Parker hasn't contacted you to talk to Persephone is suspicious. Although, if he did intend to... Marry you then he could be too busy making plans for that. Voldemort isn't on the top of my list of priorities."

"I'm sure that offends him to no end."

"Incredibly, but I'm doing what was asked of me by being here, and I refuse to do anything more."

"He's being gentle with you," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"'I am much too unstable.' Being caged in a city with no one who likes you can do that to a person," Ginny said dryly.

"They seem to like you," Hermione said gesturing towards her door.

"They don't know any better."

"And Lucius?"

"End of topic," Ginny bit out. "Unless you'd like to return the favor."

"Not yet," Hermione said weakly.

"Exactly... Where are my medical records by the way? I couldn't find them when I looked around."

"Hidden."

"Good."

"We've become so hard," Hermione said with a raspy chuckle.

"We're repaying debts to someone who is slowly driving us insane, or in my case giving us migraines because he can't stop talking for a few minutes."

"Why are we repaying debts again," Hermione asked curiously.

"I killed his unborn child, and you my dearest love, were strung up on me at the time of your marriage."

"At least all he does is ask you to take care of me."

"I wouldn't do anything else he asked of me. Which he soon discovered."

"I recall. He told me he found it amusing."

"Of course he did," Ginny spat. "Let's just go before I lose my nerve. I've had enough of muggles to last a lifetime. I'm a person not a piece of meat."

"There are some that would beg to differ."

"I'm a pawn in his never ending games, Hermione. That is what I have _always_ been. I'm too easy to use."

"You care too much," Hermione said mockingly.

"I love two things in the entire universe and it makes me easy prey."

"Only two," Hermione asked with an arched brow.

"Persephone is a package deal."

"I don't think it's the number of things that you love, Ginny... I think it's the lengths that you've gone through to protect those two things," Hermione said after a moment.

"End of topic," Ginny said before walking into Hermione's bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

The men all looked up from the monitor and shared glances.

"Something isn't right," Ron said slowly.

"Trust Weasley to state the most _obvious_ thing," Severus sneered.

"So... They've been meeting up ever since Hermione left," Brian said thoughtfully. "Is there a way to make me forget something?"

"Yes, and Hermione is quite skilled at it," Harry replied.

"So, they've been lying about everything?"

"I think _everything_ would be a bit of a stretch. There were truths in what they said," Lucius replied. "They must have reasons for hiding certain things from us."

"I think you're looking at this emotionally," Harry said.

Lucius arched a brow. "Just because I care a _great_ deal for Ginevra does not mean that I am looking at this emotionally. I am looking at this honestly. It is possible that they are connected through their separate Virginity Bonds because the man who made the bonds is, technically speaking of course, one and the same."

"I would assume that through the bond alone Ginevra _or_ Hermione could easily be controlled for his purposes," Severus murmured.

"Then why won't he do that," Neville asked.

"I ask him that constantly," Hermione said from behind them.

Severus grimaced and turned towards her.

"I'd put that back before Ginny finds out," she said to everyone and turned to go back inside.

"Hermione," Severus began.

"I hope you learned enough, boys," she said over her shoulder. "Sorry if we were a bit vague, we didn't want to give away all of our secrets."

"You two knew we were listening," Ron asked.

"I did, of course," Hermione said with an insincere laugh. "I wouldn't mention it to Ginny though. Just to be safe... Then again, what do I care if you anger her? I always enjoyed her bat bogey hex. Perhaps I'll tell her instead." Hermione laughed as she walked inside.

"Am I the only one terrified," Neville asked.

"She's toying with us," Severus replied with an annoyed growl. "It's so that we back off."

"It's probably not a bad idea. We don't need Hermione blowing up the house or something," Harry said.

"It's not Hermione I'm worried about," Severus said with a sneer. "It's Ginevra."

The ride to Fallon's store was interesting. Jessica had taken the car with Maurice, so Brian was left with the van.

"Can I just have the address," Ginny asked warily looking at the van.

"You don't like cars," Hermione asked.

"Not so much," Ginny said weakly.

"How did you get here?"

"I Apparated," Ginny murmured.

"Ah, I see." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "You've ridden in cars before."

"It's a newer development," Lucius explained. "She rarely sits still in a car that _I_ am driving. She is perfectly fine when she drives however."

"She seemed fine in the car earlier," Brian said with an arched brow.

"I was distracting her for most of the drive, but when she looked out of the window she shook with anxiety. I feel that having children in the car makes me reluctant to using the same methods."

"She can drive," Brian offered over his shoulder as he buckled William into his booster seat.

Ginny looked at Lucius hopefully.

"Is this a special occasion, Ginevra," he asked her softly.

"Yes," she replied weakly.

"I am sorry, kitten, but I don't believe that it is. I'll take you out driving when we get back to London. Does that sound fair?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione, completely ignoring Lucius now. "Just give me the address." When it was given, Ginny nodded and Disapparated away.

"Why wouldn't you let her drive," Brian asked Lucius as he got into the van.

"Because I would rather not risk the health of your children," he replied silkily.

"Is she that bad?"

"She learned to drive while she was in America," Lucius explained.

Brian leaned over to his sister. "What does that mean?"

"I haven't the slightest," she replied as she moved to sit near Severus in the back of the van.

He warily held his hands around her in case she fell.

"I've gotten in and out of this van while I was nine months pregnant, Severus, I'm sure I can manage now," she laughed.

"Forgive me for being cautious," he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Relax, you prat. I know that you mean well."

"Is everyone buckled up," Brian asked.

"Yes," Persephone and Pepper chirped.

"Yeth," William said.

"So... Fallon is a... She's like you," Brian asked Hermione as he pulled out of her drive.

"Yes. She is the only friend I've made that is like me... Since I've been here."

"She's the only one you ever let over at your house too." Brian looked in his rearview and saw Hermione nod. "Aside from Ginny, that is."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she glared at her brother. "You will not mention that you know in front of Ginny if you know what is good for you."

"Threatening me, Sis?"

Hermione shook her head with a smirk. "Warning you. Ginny has her reasons for wanting it hidden, just as I do. For her sake alone I ask that you not mention it."

"I can see the differences in attitude that you mentioned," Brian said to Lucius.

"Yes, this is Hermione, the Dark Lord's wife," he said looking over his shoulder at her. "I was wondering if she was going to make another appearance."

"What made you think she ever left," Hermione said a little too sweetly.

"You're protecting Ginny," Brian said thoughtfully. "I got that part, Sis." After a moment of silence, he asked, "How many times have you seen her since you left?"

Hermione looked out the window as she thought. "Three times."

"When," Lucius asked with furrowed brows.

"She ran away from the Burrow to be here with me when I had Persephone. I went to London to be with her when Persephone was two. And there was another time but I honestly don't remember why... I think it was a by chance meeting."

"But she stayed at the house," Brian asked.

"Yes, although she never met Parker. He was never around when she was. I suppose I know why now," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think George stayed too the third time."

"And they're the only contact that you've had with the Wizarding World," Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Well... If Ginevra knew that you were here why did she not say anything? We spent quite some time searching for you."

Hermione's lips pursed as she considered the question. "I'm not sure to be honest. There could be a number of reasons for the things she does. We had a falling out the second time we were together, so the third time... Why can I not remember it... I know she was here... I had pictures."

Lucius arched a brow. "And those were the pictures that she removed from your photo albums?"

"Yes."

"Why remove them? What doesn't she want us to see?"

"I don't think she gives a damn about anyone else, Lucius. I think there is something that she doesn't want _you_ to see."

"Me?" He sounded unconvinced.

"You," Hermione repeated.

"Why?"

She and Severus shared a look before she stared back at him. "Because you're an _idiot_," she scoffed.

"And there she is. Looks like she stopped by the cafe on her way," Brian said as they pulled up.

Ginny leaned against a support rail in front of Fallon's shop with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Tired," Hermione asked after she crawled out of the van.

"I got less sleep than you, love," Ginny said before she took another sip of her coffee. "So, are we waiting for the rest of the group, or are we going in? I'm getting tired of her trying to find me through the window."

Hermione arched a brow, and looked over Ginny's shoulder to see Fallon standing in front of the doorway. "She's blind, Ginny."

"That doesn't mean shit. I paced up and down the curb and she followed me."

"Well... She _is_ a seer," Hermione reasoned as she went to open the door.

"Seer or not, that's no way to treat a potential customer."

"Are you coming in or staying to brood out here," Hermione snapped.

"I'll go in a bit, love. I'd rather go in when she has more people to meet."

"Seers really disturb you, don't they," Severus asked her with a frown.

"No more than you do," she said honestly.

"I did apologize for that," he hissed as he walked inside.

"Will you be alright," Lucius asked her softly.

"I just need some air," she breathed out.

"Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Ginny said with a smile.

Lucius stared at her contemplatingly for a moment before he nodded. He gave her a soft kiss before he walked inside.

"Little Persephone has gotten so big," Fallon said as she picked up the girl.

Fallon had thick long sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were the color of thistle, which would cause people to believe that they would be a dark purple if she weren't blind.

"Hi, Auntie Fallon," Persephone said as she hugged the woman.

"Why is the other staying outside," Fallon asked curiously.

"She didn't want to spill her coffee," Hermione lied smoothly.

"She's afraid of me? That's never happened before."

"Fallon," Hermione chided. "She's been around Seers before and they tend to make her nervous. Make sure that you _behave_."

"Behave? Me? Darling, have you met me? I _always_ behave! What does she think I'll do? Start spouting out stories of how much she lo-" Fallon came to an abrupt stop when Hermione gently placed a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Fallon, that is _exactly_ what she thinks," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"I see your point," Fallon grumbled. "It's not _my_ fault I'm this way you know!"

"Here she goes," Persephone and Hermione groaned together.

"Yes, yes, here I go, indeed!..." Fallon's voice trailed off as she turned towards the doorway. She walked towards it with a frown, and quickly opened it. "Dear, come inside. Don't be afraid. I'm as harmless as a newborn kitten."

Ginny eyed Fallon warily. "I don't believe you."

"And why not? I was perfectly respectful towards you outside," Fallon huffed.

"But you reek of danger," Ginny said curiously.

"It comes with my job I'm afraid," Fallon said with a smooth shrug. "Come inside, dear. Those morons won't dare to cross my doorway."

"Morons," Lucius echoed as he turned and looked out of the glass doorway. Ginny had been seen by a group of male muggles, and they were trying to talk to her.

"Gentlemen," Lucius called after a moment of hesitation. "What seems to be the issue here?"

"The chit won't give usss 'er number," said one of the males with dark curly hair that surrounded his face like a dark halo. His words were slurred and he swayed from side to side.

"Ginevra, come inside," Lucius said sternly.

With a vigorous nod, Ginny moved forward, but cried out when one of the men grabbed her shoulder and started to pull her back. "Let me go," she screamed. "Let me go, plea-"

"Hey, are you messing with my little sister," came a harsh voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not that _little_," she muttered.

"No, but you're still my sister," Ron said. "Be a pal and let her go."

"They're much too inebriated," Ginny said to Ron.

"Yeah, we're much too... Inebweated," sputtered one of the men.

"I rest my case," Ginny sighed.

"Why is everyone just standing there, Mama," Persephone asked.

"I think Lucius is waiting on Ron and Ron is waiting on Lucius," Hermione explained in a whisper.

"Ginny's _doomed_," Persephone said sadly.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?"

Ginny rolled her eyes when Harry came up behind her. "I'm being assaulted."

"And everyone is just standing around," he hissed, immediately turning his gaze to Lucius.

"It's a relatively recent development, Harry. Ron just asked these fools to let me go, and they refused."

Harry was charging for the man on Ginny's left, and Ron went for the one on the right.

"Boys," she huffed and lunged forward to slide her arm out of her jacket. She looked over and saw that Harry's back was directly in front of her as he wrestled one of the three men. "Perfect," she purred.

"Finally," Lucius said with a roll of his eyes.

Ginny placed her foot on Harry's back, and pushed off of it to elegantly flip over the man. One leg soared over before the other, and as she gracefully landed, her jacket covered the man's face. Spinning underneath her arms, she yanked them down and the man crashed to the concrete.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," she warned as she moved to sit down.

"Ginny... How long have you been able to do that," Neville asked.

"Five years," she, Ron, and Harry said.

"Do you teach classes," Draco asked with wide eyes.

She shrugged in response. "It's sort of a go at your own pace kind of thing. We've all got different styles that we do."

"Looks like you're getting yours back," Harry said with an eager smile.

Ginny turned to look at him with a broken expression.

"I've called these three goons in," Brian said from the doorway. "A friend of mine is coming for them. He's expecting a hysterical woman. Do you think you can make yourself cry, Ginny? Or do I need to go find some onions?"

"You will not need any produce, Brian," Lucius said as he walked over to Ginny. He paused to resheath his wand into his walking stick. "Hold this for me, my dear." When Ginny gripped his snake headed cane for him, he easily picked her up into his arms. "Ronald, grab your sister's coat, if you please."

"My hero," Ginny murmured against Lucius' shoulder.

"You saved yourself, kitten, _I_ am merely getting you off of the street."

"Ginny is really badass, isn't she," Brian asked Hermione.

"You should have seen her in the forest," she replied before following Lucius inside.

* * *

They had moved into the back room of Fallon's New Age store to await the policeman, and were all sitting on her various couches and chairs.

Like Lucius had said, Brian did not need the onions to bring tears to Ginny's eyes. She did it quite well on her own. So well in fact, that the moment Brian's friend left, Lucius had to hold her until she realized everything was fine.

"She was really scared, wasn't she, Sis?" Brian looked over at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said sadly.

"But I'm sure she could have easily... Her bogey bats! Why didn't she-"

"There are rules, Brian. Ginny _has_ to follow the rules or else she will get in trouble. _Big_ trouble."

"That's enough, Granger," Severus said gently behind her. "A certain blonde might hear you."

"Which blonde, Mama? There are three," Persephone asked.

"All of the above," Hermione said wearily.

"Here, darling, drink this tea, and you'll feel _much_ better," Fallon said as she handed Ginny a steaming cup.

Ginny gripped the cup in her hands, and gently blew on it before taking a small sip. "Bleck," she said with a grimace and slow shudder that traveled along her spine.

Lucius smiled, and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Hermione dear, do tell your friends to make themselves at home while I go grab the items you called about earlier. If they need to purchase anything let me know too," Fallon said before she walked away trailing her hand along her wall.

"She doesn't look like I thought she would," Ginny murmured.

"I understand," Hermione said. "You wouldn't imagine someone so beautiful could have such a deficiency."

"Was she born that way," Ron asked from near Ginny and Lucius.

"I don't think so. She has mentioned being able to see when she was younger... Maybe seven."

"A curious thing that a Seer's sight would be stolen," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Fallon said with a smile as she reentered the room. "But that is a story for another time." She held up a large box. "Who are these for?"

"I'll take them," Lucius said.

Fallon paused for a moment. "He sounds rich."

"He is," Hermione said dryly.

"He's older."

"Yes."

"So this is... Lucius. Am I right?"

"Very," he said uncertainly.

"Hermione told me about all of you," Fallon explained. "Well... I assume all of you. She was vague on the ginger boy. Although Ginevra was spoken about a lot. It's a pity I haven't gotten to meet you until now." Fallon set the box down near Lucius and moved to crouch before Ginny.

Ginny slowly backed further into the couch.

"I won't bite you, darling, although I'll admit it's tempting."

"Hermione," Ginny said uncertainly.

"She's aware of _us_."

"Ah."

"I'm curious about how you know so much about Seers, darling. Would you care to enlighten me," Fallon asked with a gorgeous smile.

Ginny's legs moved to her chest. "How do you mean?"

"Verbally or otherwise, darling. Whatever your preference."

"I stayed with a Romani Caravan for a time," Ginny said with a shrug as she sipped the tea.

"While you traveled?"

"Yes. The chief's wife is a Seer."

"I see," Fallon said with a waned smile.

"What's a romano," Ron asked Harry.

"Roma_ni_, Ronald, it's a Gypsy," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ron said, and then he turned to Ginny with a look of confusion. "I didn't know you stayed with Gypsies."

Ginny shrugged. "I camped near their caravan."

"Indeed," Fallon asked with a smile. "How fascinating! I'm sure you learned a lot."

"It was very... Educational," Ginny said uncertainly.

"You don't like to discuss it," Fallon said knowingly.

"It is irrelevant," she replied with a shrug.

"I see," Fallon said stonely. "You are allowed your secrets in company, but if we are ever alone I have many questions."

After a nod from Hermione, Ginny agreed. "I will answer whatever you wish."

Fallon immediately smiled. "Great. Is anyone going to buy anything else?"

"Probably not, Fallon," Hermione said.

"No worries. I've got a shop in London too if you think of anything," Fallon said before rising. "Lucius, if you will join me in the front so I can ring you-"

"Wait," Ginny said as she rose too. "There is something I'd like to look for first."

"By all means," Fallon said and gestured down hall to the front of the shop.

Ginny warily walked by her and walked down the hall.

"What do you think she's getting," Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly.

"I believe I'll do my transaction now," Lucius said as he rose from the couch.

"Of course," Fallon said and walked down the hall.

Hermione's eyes narrowed contemplatingly.

"Are you unwell," Severus asked her.

"No," she said breathlessly. "I am merely curious as to what Ginny is up to."

"Ginevra's methods are much different than they were in school," Severus said. "I assume she is looking through the herbs in the front of the store."

"Did you see anything you were interested in?"

"I came fully prepared for anything, so I feel no need to purchase anything."

"But there was something you were curious about?"

Severus eyed her warily. "Was there something that _you_ were interested in purchasing?"

"Not today. Then again if she has a store in London I'm sure I'll visit that one several times."

"I would hope so, as I will be the one in the shop," Fallon said with a smile as she returned.

"You will be," Hermione asked. She could barely hide her delight.

"Why yes. One of my sister-er, cousins is having a baby, and I have to be in attendance for the birth. My husband and I have talked about trying for another as well."

"It will be nice to have you there," Hermione said sincerely.

Lucius walked back into the room and perched on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm ready," Ginny called as she walked down the hall holding a canvas bag.

Fallon's brows furrowed as she felt into the bag. "Lavender? What is it you plan on doing?"

"Something I don't want you to know," Ginny said with a narrow stare.

"I was merely curious," Fallon groused. "There's no need to be touchy, darling." Fallon walked around Ginny and back down the hall to her register.

Hermione's lips pursed. "Persephone, stay with Severus."

"Okey dokey, Mama," Persephone chirped as she moved to sit on Severus' lap.

Hermione slowly stepped down the hall.

"I am sorry for snapping at you," Ginny said to Fallon.

"It's no problem, Ginny. I would snap at me too if I kept prying into my personal affairs," Fallon said honestly. "Hermione, don't lurk in doorways. It's rude."

Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"What is the lavender for," Hermione asked. "They're for calming or something right?"

"Trust me," Ginny said to Hermione.

"I do."

"Then you'll wait and see."

"I hope you two know what game you play," Fallon said quietly.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look before turning back to the Seer.

"I don't believe I would be playing it if I didn't," Hermione said.

"And you," Fallon asked Ginny as she handed her the bag full of flowers.

"I have nothing to lose," Ginny said with a shrug.

"I'm sure that man Lucius begs to differ."

Ginny looked down at the counter. A flash of guilt spread across her face.

"Your deceit will one day be brought to light, girls. What do you plan to do when it is?"

"Run," they both answered.

"Running will only get you so far. Perhaps if you started to _trust_ those closest to you-"

"It is not a matter of trust, Fallon," Hermione cut in softly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a matter of keeping them safe."

"Your husband cannot hurt you."

"I beg to differ," Ginny muttered.

"Perhaps you might think on this more. I believe that you two are mistaken in right and wrong."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "We're doing this as scheduled."

"And the robbers that keep appearing?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione. "They do need to be dealt with."

"But we know nothing about them," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps we should play a game of cat and mouse, and save a mouse for later," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps," Fallon said. "Or... You could always speak to _him_ and see what he says. He might have an ide-"

"Why would _he_ help us?"

"Persephone is his daughter. He wanted Hermione and you to destroy Maurice for pulling on her hair, what do you think he will do when he discovers that some men are trying to kidnap her?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly.

"Perhaps I should call Parker," Hermione said slowly.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt," Fallon agreed.

"Do you even have a number for Parker," Ginny asked.

"Of course I do... Somewhere," Hermione whispered.

"You lost his number?"

"No. I just misplaced it..."

"Persephone might know it," Fallon offered.

"I'm not sure..." Hermione said.

"She remembered mine," Ginny said with an arched brow.

"She was a baby then," Hermione snapped. "It's a little different now."

"Not by much," Ginny said. "And she was almost four."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, we'll ask her when we get back home."

"Fine," Ginny said and began to turn, but stopped when Fallon's hand landed gently on her own.

Fallon's eyes turned even lighter for a moment, but then changed back. "So many secrets," she whispered.

"Hopefully none that you will tell," Ginny said as she pulled away, and walked down the hall.

"The fact that she didn't slap you means that she likes you," Hermione said brightly.

"It's mutual," Fallon said with a fond smile in Ginny's direction.

Ginny walked back down the hall a moment later. "Ron's in the loo, and then we can go," Ginny said.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Ginny. I hope I get to hear more of you in London," Fallon said.

"Likewise," Ginny said.

Fallon walked around her counter and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "I would like to hug you Ginny, is that alright?"

Ginny nodded and slowly wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Your secret is safe with me," Fallon whispered against Ginny's neck.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered back and stepped away from Fallon.

Fallon squeezed her hands gently. "Lucius, I would suggest giving Ginny your present soon. I do think she'll be wanting them shortly."

"Present," Ginny asked as she began to turn to Lucius.

"I'll give you one if you ride in the car," he said to her.

Ginny was silent before nodding.

"Bye Auntie Fallon! I hope I get to see you again really soon," Persephone said as she walked over to Fallon.

"I do as well, dear," Fallon replied. She turned her gaze to Brian, who was holding his two children. "I shall be seeing you soon, Brian."

"I look forward to it," he said unsteadily before quickly making his exit.

"It was nice to speak with everyone," she said to the room.

Everyone else said their agreements and began to leave, but froze when Fallon reached out to snatch Severus' hand. After a moment she said nothing and released him.

"See anything... Interesting," Severus asked her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she said with a smile, and then closed her door behind him.

"What are we doing for supper," Ron asked suddenly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "I can always cook something."

"Oh! Oh! Me too, Mama! Me too!"

"Yes, of course, you too," Hermione said with a smile as she picked Persephone up. "Ginny, any requests?"

"You're asking me," Ginny replied with an arched brow.

"Yes," Hermione replied in a 'well obviously' tone.

"Asian," Ginny said weakly with a shrug.

"Any particular kind that you are wanting?"

Everyone stared at Ginny, who cringed at gaining the attention.

"Ask someone else," she cried to Hermione.

"I asked you first," Hermione said sharply.

Ginny sighed. "I need a cigarette," she muttered, jumping when Lucius pressed a hand against her chest.

"_One_," he said firmly.

"One what?" Ginny looked down and after prying his hand away, saw that he held a small carton. "_Tea Bagettes_? What is a tea bagette?"

"It's like an herbal cigarette. It's non-toxic. There's a bunch of different kinds for you to try later," Hermione said.

"What kind is this?" Ginny looked down at the container and fumbled it in her hands.

"Lemongrass," Lucius said softly.

Ginny turned slowly towards him, and stepped closer to him to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back with the ghost of a smile.

Ginny felt inside of her pockets for a box of matches that she kept handy just in case. She swiped the tip along the box and smiled down at the lit flame.

"You carry matches," Harry asked.

"I lived in the woods for two years, Harry. Sometimes it was nice to not waste my magic. It never hurts to be prepared." She opened the package of _Tea Baggettes _and caught the end in between her lips before bringing the flame to the tip and lit it. "So... If everyone is done staring at me... What's going on?"

"Dinner," Hermione said sharply towards Ginny.

"Fish and rice," Ginny asked hopefully as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Hermione nodded. "What kind of fish did you want?"

"I doubt anyone happened to get yellowtail?"

"It's a possibility," Neville said slowly.

"Teriyaki," she asked Hermione.

"That it?"

"Sweet and sour chicken does sound nice, but then so do several other things," she said with a laugh.

"Well, let's get back and then we'll get started. What are you doing," Hermione asked Brian.

"I'll call Jess when we get to your house, Sis," he said from the side of his car. He had been strapping William and Pepper into their seats.

"That will certainly be exciting," Ginny said dryly as she took another drag of the cigarette.

Brian looked at her with brows raised in surprise.

Ginny transfigured the used match into an ashtray and saved the last half of the cigarette. "Let's get going if we're going," she said looking at the car anxiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get in the back. Sit on the right side."

With a telling shiver of dread, Ginny climbed around Pepper to get into the back.

"Is she going to be okay, Sis," Brian asked.

"I have my own methods for distracting her, Brian," Hermione said as she climbed into the van.

"Oh boy," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked around the van and got into the driver's seat. He looked to his beside him and saw Lucius sitting stiffly on the passenger's side. "Oh boy."

Hermione's methods of soothing Ginny were very unusual. As soon as the car started Hermione set Ginny's face in her lap and refused to let her sit up.

"Why is she nervous about cars," Severus whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I'm not quite sure," she whispered back. "I'm sure I'll find out eventually."

Other than letting out a few whimpers, Ginny was silent during the drive, but the moment that they pulled into the drive of Hermione's house she was thumping her foot impatiently as she waited for the children to exit the vehicle.

Hermione eyed Ginny as she leapt from the car and fumbled to light her leftover cigarette. She relaxed almost instantly.

"Your need for a crutch is problematic," Hermione said smoothly as she walked over to Ginny.

"Better this than something else," Ginny replied.

Hermione's head inclined an inch and she turned to unlock her house. "Ginny, smoke that in the back. We don't want anymore unwanted visitors," she called over her shoulder.

"I can handle them."

"For _me_ as your _friend_."

Ginny sighed and walked towards the front door. "She has me trained like an average bitch doesn't she," she groused as she opened the sliding glass door and walked out towards Hermione's herb garden.

"The cost of it was too great," Hermione hissed towards Ginny and stomped into the kitchen.

"Catfight," Brian asked looking between the two.

"They'll be fine in a few minutes," Luna said with a smile. "They use to have tiffs like this all the time at Hogwarts."

"They did," Draco asked her as he moved to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Yes. They would ignore each other for a few hours and then disappear together for a few more. Hermione would usually have a swollen cheek and a few bruises, and Ginny normally looked like she was thoroughly snogged." Luna curled into Draco's side.

"I probably shouldn't mention this," she said as she flicked her gazes to her two best friends that were both too distracted to notice her. "But, Ginny was actually going to adopt Persephone."

"Beg pardon," Brian asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes. Ginny is Persephone's godmother. Did you not know?"

"How did you know that," Neville asked her.

Luna stared at a spot on the wall for a moment. "Ginny told me in a moment of extreme weakness."

"Had she been drinking? Or using," Harry asked softly.

"I'm not sure. I can't tell the difference," she said with a smile and feminine giggle.

"Using," Lucius asked with a tilt of his head.

"Drugs," Harry said. "Ginny picked it up at some point in the last few years. She has to take tests every once and awhile before work to make sure that she isn't still indulging in that lifestyle."

Lucius looked very surprised.

"Hermione mentioned doing drugs as well," Severus said casually as he glanced into the kitchen and saw that Hermione was getting out more snacks for the children.

"I wonder when they picked that up," Brian said curiously. "Hermione's never been under the influence of anything from what I've seen... Perhaps her deceased husband, but no alcohol or... Which drug?"

"Heroin," Harry said softly.

"She'll have track marks then," Brian said curiously. "That would explain why Hermione favors jumpers."

"She has a scar on her right arm," Ron said quietly.

Brian blinked at him curiously.

"Done sharing secrets of the past," Ginny asked casually as she leaned against the sliding glass door. "Or do I need to fill in some blanks?"

"That would be incredibly helpful, would you," Brian asked.

"Ask away."

"What kept you from adopting Persephone?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Not the question I expected. Let's see..." Ginny looked up towards the ceiling as she thought. "I don't think I remember," she murmured as she walked towards the kitchen. "Love?"

"Hm," Hermione hummed over her shoulder as she poured glasses of the watermelon drink.

"Why didn't I adopt Persephone?"

Hermione turned towards Ginny with furrowed brows. "I can't recall... Was that when we had our fight?"

"No, that was later."

"Was it? Hm... We weren't _using_ then either... What _was_ it?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed contemplatingly. "Parker vanishes and now we can't remember anything." Her gaze suddenly shot to Hermione.

"Parker! He called you remember?"

"Yes. But why? Damn," she hissed.

"Is it possible he threatened you," Lucius asked.

"It certainly wouldn't surprise me," Brian scoffed.

"His threatening me wouldn't have mattered. I was going to adopt Persephone as the father role, not the mother role."

Brian looked at her suddenly. "Oh," he said. "You two were..."

Hermione and Ginny both shrugged.

"I was homeless at the time," Ginny explained. "But I could easily find work, be it muggle or otherwise, so money would not be an issue. It was a nice agreement. More like a marriage of convenience than anything."

"What happened then," Ron asked.

Both girls flushed brightly.

"Not the reaction I expected," Draco chuckled.

"I've met you before haven't I," Brian asked Ginny suddenly.

"Several times. We've spoken over the phone as well," she replied smoothly.

"Why make me forget?"

"At the time, knowing about me was hazardous to your health," she said with pursed lips. "I got caught up in... Well... Should I mention that?"

Hermione shrugged.

"_We_," she said gesturing to Hermione and herself, "through a mutual friend, got caught up in a..."

"Gang," Brian asked in a choked voice.

"More or less," Hermione said with a shrug. "Parker knew of it and brought it to my attention that he could call me an unfit mother and have Persephone taken by force."

"He was really put out that she wouldn't... Put out," Ginny said with an eye roll, but then she smirked. "For him at least."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a laugh and glanced into the kitchen to see the children occupying themselves with coloring books. "Not like I 'put out' for you much either."

Ginny shrugged. "You're just a prude that way."

Hermione laughed again. "As we were saying, Ginny was high ranked in the group-"

"In a drug organization," Ron cried.

"No, Ron," Ginny sneered. "It's an underground fighting arena."

"_That _explains the awesome flip thingy that she did at Fallon's," Brian said enthusiastically.

"Is your brother always this articulate," Severus drawled to Hermione.

"You should see him drunk," she laughed. "He's a dictionary."

"He really is," Ginny agreed with a nod. "I was surprised."

"You've seen me drunk," Brian asked.

Ginny shrugged. "It's not like it's an unusual occurrence."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"Pardon me for speaking the truth," Ginny scoffed.

Brian eyed Ginny curiously. "You and I are friends?"

"We get along well enough," she said with a shrug. "Although I always manage to see you naked each time I'm here."

"He has seen you naked too," Hermione retorted dryly.

"Excuse me," Brian cried.

Ginny shrugged.

"We haven't... Um... Done... Anything..." Brian drawled off hoping that she understood what he meant.

"No," Ginny said firmly. "We have _not_. You were drunk and had to use the loo. I was in the shower."

"Oh," he sighed with relief. "Sorry then."

"She beat you up for it, so don't feel too bad," Hermione cooed.

"I thought he was going to murder me," Ginny said sheepishly. "We'd just gotten done watching that movie... Where the girl is in the shower and suddenly a man dressed in drag pulls back the curtain and starts to stab her... Psycho?"

Brian laughed. "Sorry, babe. Next time just tell Hermione no when she wants to watch a horror."

"I learned my lesson quickly," Ginny admitted.

"How else can I get you to cling to me," Hermione teased.

Ginny scoffed. "You usually had someone else clinging to you too."

"I like men," Hermione said with a shrug. "Even male muggles have their uses."

Ginny shuddered.

"You have no love for muggles," Draco asked.

"I don't have sex with muggles," Ginny said with distaste.

"You don't have sex with men," Hermione corrected.

All eyes flew to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "I tried to once... It didn't work out."

"Why not," Neville asked.

"It hurts like a bitch," Hermione and Ginny said with grimaces.

"What does," Ron asked.

"The penetration of the penis," Hermione explained.

"Just the penetration," Lucius asked.

Ginny pursed her lips as she thought. "I've never had other issues."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Fingers are fine."

"Mouths are great."

"Toys work good too."

"But the minute the man slips in it's _excruciating_." Ginny shivered. "Saying that she will 'feel the burn of him as she sleeps with another' isn't a joke."

Hermione shook her head in agreement.

Harry's brows furrowed. "And when you aren't with someone?"

"If he ever visits me he likes to run his fingers through my hair," Ginny said thoughtfully. "He doesn't get very touchy with me anymore."

"He learned that lesson while he was still alive I'm sure," Hermione said dryly. "But he does still visit?"

"He did a few weeks ago." She shrugged. "I've been dealing with him for ten years. He gets easier to tune out after a while."

"I'm sure that annoys him tremendously," Lucius said to her.

"Indeed it does, but he tends to settle down after I endure a headache for a time... We got _way_ off topic didn't we?"

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously. "Did we? What had we been talking about previously?"

"Persephone," Severus drawled.

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened and then they both laughed with mirth until tears fell from their eyes.

* * *

Dinner went well, and everyone was impressed when Ginny joined Hermione and Persephone in cooking. Severus continued to chop the vegetables for Hermione, but handed Ginny's back to her.

"You can cut your own vegetables, Ginevra," he said sternly.

So with a smile, Ginny quickly cut everything that she needed.

Persephone was ecstatic because Ginny let her cook the vegetables and add one of the sauces all on her own. Ginny was nothing but a warm gaze over her shoulder, and a tender voice in her ear.

After a long debate between Ginny and Hermione over who was washing the dishes, Ginny won by insisting that she made the bigger mess and kicked everyone out so that she could straighten up.

To amuse the children, Hermione allowed Persephone to put on another movie and wasn't at all surprised when she chose the Disney film Annie. She also wasn't surprised to hear Ginny singing along with some parts of the movie. Annie was a movie that she watched each time she was here. Hermione had a preference for the 1982 version. Tim Curry was much too handsome of a man to ignore.

"N.Y.C. The shadows at sundown. The roofs that scrape the sky," Ginny sang from the kitchen.

Everyone looked towards the kitchen in surprise.

"Don't look at her and she'll keep going," Hermione hissed.

"N.Y.C. Just got here this morning. Three books, two bags, one me. N.Y.C. I give you fair warning. Up there in lights I'll be."

If anyone had asked Hermione if she would ever be in a living room with a group of Ex-Death Eaters and classmates straining to hear Ginny sing she would have laughed at the absurdity. She would laugh now, but she didn't want to cover the sound of Ginny singing in the kitchen.

"I'm making cookies," Ginny whispered from the kitchen.

Hermione stared at the television and nodded vigorously, hoping Ginny would retreat back to the kitchen. When she did the adults sighed a breath of relief.

The movie continued with no sound from Ginny until Mister Warbucks proposed a toast to 'Annie Mudge'.

With an accuracy that always surprised Hermione, Ginny began to sing along with Grace.

"_Silly to cry, nothing to fear. Betcha where they live is as nice at right here. Betcha your life is gonna be swell. Looking at them it's easy to tell_." Ginny's voice carried into the living room.

If Hermione hadn't been watching her, she would have missed it, but when the word 'tell' reached Persephone's ears she twitched and slowly turned towards the kitchen with furrowed brows.

Persephone rose as if in a trance and walked to stand beside her mother on the end of the sofa, a look of wonder on her face.

"_Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow til there's none. When you're stuck with a day that grey and lonely, you just stick up your chin and grin and say..._"

Persephone slowly stepped forward and walked around the sofa to stand in front of the kitchen doorway.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang out til tomorrow, come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow. You're only a day away..." Ginny's voice cracked at the end of the song.

"Gingin?"

Ginny turned towards Persephone in the kitchen. Her eyes and the tip of her nose were red revealing that she had been crying.

"Gingin," Persephone repeated.

Listening to the warning her inner voice was telling her, Hermione quickly rose from the couch and turned towards her daughter. "Ginny," Hermione asked warily.

"Well... Get in here," Ginny snapped and waited until Hermione walked into the kitchen. After making sure that she would hit Persephone with the sliding door, Ginny slammed it shut and turned towards Hermione. "She isn't suppose to remember me."

"Saying Gingin doesn't mean that she does. I called you that earlier," Hermione said in a reasonable.

"That doesn't matter! Have you forgotten-"

"Of course I haven't," Hermione hissed. "I will have to call Parker tonight." Hermione sat down heavily into a chair and massaged her temples.

"Perhaps not," Ginny offered.

Hermione froze and looked up at Ginny. "You're serious?"

"I am," Ginny said coldly.

"No! No, I will not allow you to tamper with her memories!"

"It's just until we know that Parker will not be violent," Ginny retorted.

"No!"

"And when he comes to you after indulging in a night of drink?"

Hermione glared at Ginny. "I said _no_, and imagine what _he'll_ do when he finds out that you even dared to _speak_ such a thing to me!"

"I do not fear your dead husband," Ginny said calmly. "I fear the very much _alive_ man that _legally_ owns your daughter."

"It is not ownership! She is not his slave!"

"Melissa would beg to differ, but fortunately that horrid woman is no longer among the living."

"Oh, Merlin, please tell me you _didn't_, Ginny," Hermione groaned as she cradled her head in her hands.

"I did not. But it would have served her right if I had."

"Permanently breaking her nose wasn't enough?"

"Of course not," Ginny hissed. "After listening to her speak to Persephone that way and then she dared to..." Ginny trailed off. "Your husband would agree with me in that matter I think."

"No, he would not," Hermione said.

After a moment of silence, Ginny turned towards the window. "Care to ask him?"

"No, I do not."

"He would agree with me about Parker and you know it!"

"He didn't understand how difficult it was for me to part from her!"

"But I did!"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other. A silent battle raged between the two as they're gazes clashed.

"The agreement didn't work because you gave her up," Ginny said.

"I know."

"Everything would have worked out if you hadn't."

"Yes."

"Parker would not be a thorn in my side."

Hermione scoffed.

"I will handle Parker, Hermione," Ginny said as she knelt by Hermione. "You have _nothing_ to fear."

Hermione sighed and released a cry of anguish. "Take her."

Ginny nodded and rose. "Grab your coat," she said to Persephone as she slid the door open and walked towards the back door.

"Where are we going," Persephone asked curiously as she approached Ginny.

Ginny released a heavy sigh, "Out." Bending she picked Persephone up, and hugged her close to her chest inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I missed you so much, Gingin," Persephone whispered as she clutched at Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny's bottom lip trembled as she smiled. Quickly turning, she walked out the door and onto the grass before grabbing her wand in her jacket and Disapparating.

The moment Hermione heard the crack she sobbed.

"What just happened, Sis," Brian asked as he walked into the room.

"Ginny is removing herself from Persephone's memories... If there is anything to erase," Hermione cried as she wiped her tears away forcefully.

"Why?"

Hermione turned to Lucius, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Ginny has never actually met Parker, that much is true, but they did speak over the phone frequently while she was here. The have been in the same room together as well, but I can only think of two times where that occurred."

"Why?"

"Parker came over one night while she was here. She and I were cooking dinner, and he came in and was all but dragging me out the door to take me to dinner... Ginny lost her temper and, quite literally, threw him out of the house. He tried to apologize later, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"When she came when he..." Hermione shivered at the recollection of Parker trying to force himself on her with Persephone in the room.

"Ginny was here then," Brian asked.

"Persephone called her. We had no idea that she knew the number, but Ginny arrived and handled the situation."

"She's the one that called the police?"

"Yes. I had told her the number previously, and she knew what to do the moment that she got here. She had a packed bag in hand, so I can only assume that she knew something was amiss almost as soon as it began." Hermione shrugged. "I only know what I do from her telling me herself. I hit my head on the countertop in the scuffle, and Ginny healed me before the paramedics arrived."

"So, Parker doesn't like Ginny?"

"Not at all. It doesn't help that she witnessed Melissa hit Persephone with a riding quirt. When Ginny saw her go for a second swing she took matters into her own hands and..."

"That's why Melissa's nose was broken?"

"Yes."

Brian stroked his chin as he thought. "You two have weaved quite the web."

"Yes."

"Plan on giving it up anytime soon?"

"Not as soon as we would like," Hermione said honestly.

"You're just full of honesty tonight."

"I could be lying."

Brian shook his head. "I know that you aren't, Sis. So he doesn't like Ginny because she..."

"'Overstepped her bounds'. He is unaware that _she_ is Persephone's godmother. He believes her to be a trollop I found lurking in an alley, or anything else unsavory that he can think of."

"He's crazy."

"Quite."

"And you let Persephone stay with him?"

"He genuinely loves Persephone and means her no harm. He's in an awful marriage and Persephone is usually all that gets him through the day. I don't think it's necessary to separate the two simply because he and Ginny act like children whenever they're in a room together. Honestly. All they do is ignore eachother and glare when the other isn't looking."

"That does sound like Ginevra," Lucius said.

"Very much so," Hermione agreed.

"So... She's protecting Persephone," Brian clarified.

"Yes. Parker said that he didn't want Ginny to have contact with his daughter."

Brian sighed and massaged his temples.

"I am sorry for keeping this hidden from you," Hermione said sincerely.

Brian looked over at her curiously. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my brother, and the only person I can consider a father. I do not enjoy lying to you, but Ginny and I are cautious by nature."

"I seem to remember Ginevra being hot headed, and you being a know-it-all pest," Severus said as he moved around Lucius to stand in the room.

"Ah, but I was _your_ know-it-all pest," she replied with a grin.

"Lucky me," he drawled.

Lucius looked over his shoulder when he heard Hermione's phone ring.

The answering machine clicked on. "Hi, you've reached the answering machine of Hermione. I'm probably out, so leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Draco, pick up the phone, walk away from the answering machine, and press the button on the phone that says 'Talk'," Ginny said through the answering machine.

Draco, who had been standing next to the machine looked down at it bewildered and warily did as she asked. "Hello? Hold on one moment." He walked into the kitchen and handed Hermione the phone.

"Is it done?"

"I'm being followed."

"You're being followed," Hermione cried.

Everyone turned their gazes towards her.

"Where is she," Lucius asked.

"Where are you?"

Ginny sighed. "Your daughter is safe, Hermione."

"I know that. I'm concerned for you."

"I'll be fine."

Hermione pursed her lips. "How long will you be?"

"Give me... Five minutes and if I'm not back by then-"

"Five minutes?"

"Give or take."

"Fine. Let me _know_ if you need help."

"Don't I always?" Ginny hung up the phone.

Hermione hung up as well.

"Did she say where she was," Lucius asked sharply.

"It's Ginevra Molly Weasley, of course she didn't say where she was," Hermione sneered.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go look for her," he said as he turned, but paused when Hermione lunged forward to take him hand.

"If you trust _her_, she will trust _you_."

Lucius turned to look at Hermione. "I trust her to do something stupid and endanger herself."

"But not Persephone?"

Lucius looked at her with cold eyes, but then he slowly relaxed. "She loves her?"

"Very much."

Lucius sighed and massaged his temples. "This girl is going to be the death of me."

"Most likely," Hermione agreed. "But you love her too."

Lucius took Hermione's hand into his own. "Sometimes, my dear, you are much too smart for your own good."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should tell her," Hermione whispered to Lucius.

Lucius arched a brow at her. "Perhaps she could tell me first."

"You'll be dead if that's what you're waiting for," Hermione said dryly.

Lucius smiled at her. "We shall deal with her and I at another time."

"She'll hold you to that," Severus warned.

Lucius shrugged, and quickly turned when there was a scratching sound at the door.

Ginny pushed the door open, and walked into the house after gently pushing Persephone into the house. She quickly turned, pulled her keys out of the door to slam it shut, and locked it.

"Go and eat that at the table," she said to Persephone and gently pushed her towards the kitchen. "Share some with your Mama too."

"Yes, ma'am," Persephone said as she walked into the kitchen with a large waffle bowl heaping with ice cream. "Mama, I got fudge bits on it for you." Persephone set the ice cream down in front of Hermione and walked towards the cabinets to pull out a drawer to grab a spoon for her mother.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Persephone after she handed her the spoon.

"Welcome," Persephone sang as she sat down.

Ginny and Hermione both stared at Persephone.

"_You_ are welcome, Mama," Persephone corrected.

"I'll never understand that rule," Ginny said as she shrugged out of her coat.

"He wanted a proper little girl," Hermione said with a shrug.

"She's five. As long as she doesn't go around calling Melissa a sow, I think she'll be fine."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you taught her to say that."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not like I said 'Repeat after me'."

"It's not like you needed to," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to grab a spoon from the drawer. After pulling out a small object from her pocket, she waved her wand and enlarged it to a small waffle bowl filled with mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Couldn't resist?"

Ginny shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"How many were there?"

Ginny looked up towards the ceiling as she thought. "Two in the back, and there was one ahead in a car."

"Did you get close to it," Brian asked as he leaned forward from his chair.

"Got the plate number," Ginny said with a smile.

"Smart girl," Severus said with a nod.

Ginny acknowledged his compliment with a dip of her head. "I noticed one while in the shop. He didn't see me though."

"What had he been doing?"

"He was attempting to approach Persephone. She was over at the toppings while I was paying."

"You let her walk off alone," Severus asked sharply.

"She was less than six feet away," Hermione explained.

"But he didn't notice you?" Lucius arched a brow at Ginny.

"I saw him watching her, so I kept an eye on him while I paid, and then he began to approach her, so I walked beside her. He furrowed his brows for a moment, and then his eyes got wide and he dashed out of the store as if Voldemort were on his heels."

"He was scared of you," Brian asked.

"Apparently," she said as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"How long did it take you to shake them?"

"A minute. It wasn't very hard to do. I also checked your house to make sure that Jessica and Maurice were safe-"

"Were they?"

"Your wife wasn't there," Ginny said with a shrug. "I detected no immediate danger, so I assume she went out for fast food or something."

Brian rose from the table with a worried expression.

"Your baby is fine. I saw no blood in your house."

Brian turned to her. "You have a key?"

Ginny shrugged. "I know where you keep your spare. She was not there, and I saw no note saying she had been rushed to the emergency room or was being held hostage. I'm sure that she's fine."

Brian walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to call his wife.

Hermione looked towards Ginny. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know what to look for in either case," Ginny said as she ate more of her frozen treat.

"What cases are those," Draco asked.

"Torture or miscarriage." Ginny shrugged. "It's not a hard thing to learn at any rate. I saw no blood, and didn't smell it either. She's fine as far as I know. Does she have family here?"

"Her mother," Hermione answered after thinking for a moment.

"She's probably there."

"How are you familiar with torture," Ron asked from the doorway.

"She was captured during a raid," Hermione explained. "I managed to get her out of the Manor before anything too unfortunate happened."

"You were captured during a raid, and held at my manor," Lucius asked with surprise.

"I think you were in Azkaban," Ginny replied. "It was only for a few days."

"When was it?"

"She was captured in Diagon Alley while shopping for school supplies," Severus answered.

"You knew?" Lucius shot an accusatory gaze to Severus.

Severus slowly arched a brow. "From what I heard she fought back, and quite well. Bella had hopes that Voldemort would let her play with Ginevra once she returned to the manor with Ginevra in tow. She was quite sadly disappointed. However she did manage to get a little alone time."

"Lucky me," Ginny groused.

Lucius was silent, but his eyes darted around the room as he took in everything he was told. "Wait. This was just before school?"

"Yes."

"I was there! I was in the manor! Where was I?"

Hermione and Ginny turned their gazes towards Severus.

"You're the one who was dragged beside him," Severus hissed at Ginny.

"I beg your pardon," Lucius asked very softly.

Ginny shrugged. "You were drinking in front of the fire."

"Completely pissed," Severus corrected.

Ginny shuffled uncomfortably.

"Where were you held?" Lucius stared into Ginny's very soul as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Where she was held doesn't matter, Lucius. She was captured, held prisoner for a few days, and then released," Severus said sharply.

"Was Bella the only one? There wasn't a man... Was there?"

"Voldemort came to see me twice, but other than that Bella was my only companion until Hermione said I was being released."

"No one knew," Draco asked.

"I didn't see a reason to tell anyone," Ginny said with a shrug. "And I was given orders not to mention it. So I didn't mention it."

"We were allowed to visit each other then too," Hermione said. "But only my husband knew."

"He wasn't your husband then though," Ron said in a confused tone.

"No... I hadn't had the honor yet," Hermione said coldly.

Ginny snorted a laugh. "Bella was so furious."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So... Wait... You were _involved_ the whole time," Harry asked as he too stood in the doorway near Ron.

"Obviously," Hermione and Ginny said.

"You were working for Voldemort," Ron asked.

"No," Ginny hissed. "I was visiting with Hermione. If I happened to say anything that could be used against the Order it was few and far between-"

"And not very relevant," Hermione added. "Our conversations were scripted."

"You devious little twits," Lucius said with a voice full of pride.

Severus nodded his agreement.

"I'm done, Gingin," Persephone said.

"Do they still take baths together," Ginny asked Hermione.

"Let me ask Brian if that's alright."

"Just got off the phone with Jess," Brian said as he walked back into the room. "She was at her mum's."

"How is her mum? Is her heart any better," Ginny asked with genuine concern.

Brian looked at her with a slack jaw. "It's better than it was..." he replied, trailing off to look towards Hermione who nodded. "Anyways, she is safe at her mother's."

"Told you," Ginny said snidely.

"Hush," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, your majesty," Ginny huffed. "Brian are the children still allowed to bathe together?"

Brian blinked in surprise. "Yeah, I suppose so. As long as neither of them try to drown William."

"I have ways around that," Ginny said before walking out of the room.

"She has 'ways around that'?" Brian turned to look towards Hermione.

"She comes from a _large_ family," Hermione replied.

"And it just keeps getting bigger," Ron groaned.

"Are you or Ginny planning on adding to the population anytime soon," Brian asked curiously.

Hermione stiffened in her chair and clenched her hands firmly.

"I'm certainly not," Ron laughed uneasily. "I enjoy my freedom too much... I don't know about Ginny... Kids are a touchy subject with her... She doesn't seem to like them much."

Hermione's right eye twitched as her hands clenched and unclenched.

Brian's eyebrows rose as he stared at Ron, paying an increasingly angry Hermione no mind. "Surely she would want them. She seems to like Persephone."

"It's not something her and I talk about," Ron stammered as his face grew pink.

"Brian-" Lucius began warily, eyeing Hermione's red face.

"But you're her older brother. You'd want to know, right? Especially if she and Lucius have been together for a time."

"I don't like what he's insinuating, Severus," Lucius said.

Severus stayed quiet and kept his eyes on Hermione.

"From what I can guess she's been pregnant before. I guess losing it was too much for her. I'm sure that she'll want to have one eventually," Brian said thoughtfully.

"That's it!" Hermione lunged around the table and shoved her brother back against the table. "Don't you _dare_ speak like that to Ginny. You _will_ regret it with every ounce of your being if you do!"

Brian's eyes were wide with fear.

"She was barely thirteen when she discovered that she was with child! She was so afraid that her family would toss her out and abandon her that she took matters into her own hands and aborted it herself! Don't you _dare_ act as if it's an easy thing to go through! You have _no_ idea what she went through!"

"Hermione," he said warily.

"No! You will not speak! Not until I'm done! You cannot treat Ginny like a child and expect her to get back up again after a fall, but you cannot treat her like a delicate flower either. You cannot expect her to quickly get over her loss so easily! Some women _never_ do! You have _no_ idea how much she tormented herself because of it! It is a decision that she will live with for the rest of her life, and for you to say _that_ so nonchalantly... _Ugh_," Hermione moved away from her brother and turned towards the doorway of the kitchen seeing Ginny standing there.

"Go sit down," Ginny said, ticking her head towards a sofa in the living room.

Hermione and Ginny stared each other down before Hermione walked around her and moved to stand near her piano along the left wall.

"How much did you have to erase," Hermione asked.

"None of it," Ginny replied as she turned on the monitor for the front bathroom and and moved to stand front of Hermione. "You'll want to sit down."

"I'm sure that I can manage," Hermione replied stiffly. "What did she remember?"

"Everything," Ginny said very slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she staggered to sit on the edge of the sofa. "_Everything_ everything?"

"_Everything_."

Hermione's eyes closed and she dropped her head into her hands. "How is that even possible? Don't most children forget their baby and toddler years?"

"Well... Her father _was_ a genius, and her mother is a borderline genius," Ginny said with a shrug. "It's not impossible for her to be just as smart if not more."

"And you didn't erase her memories at all?"

"No. I asked her if she knew who I was, and as I said she knew _everything_."

Hermione groaned.

"What does this mean exactly," Brian asked as he slowly sat beside Hermione and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione leaned into his embrace and clutched at his chest before answering. "It means that Persephone is in even_ more_ danger."

"How so," Harry asked.

"Parker didn't get prison time because there was no witness to his abusing Hermione."

"But you were here," Neville said with furrowed brows.

"I was, but he didn't realize that... Well... I'm sure that for a moment he knew that _someone _was here."

At all of the curious expressions, Hermione said, "She knocked him unconscious."

Brian looked towards Ginny. "Parker is _huge_ compared to you. How did you manage that?"

"I had the advantage of surprise," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you come forward in court?"

"I'm the... Ace hidden in her sleeve," Ginny said after a moment of silence.

There were several nods.

"What do we do," Hermione whispered as she thought about this new predicament. "If he knew that Persephone remembered he might-"

"I will handle Parker," Ginny said firmly.

Hermione looked towards her. "You can't mean what I think you mean."

Ginny shrugged. "He has already harmed you, and I was forced to remain uninvolved. If he hurts Persephone I can't guarantee his safety. In fact... I'm sure that I will be encouraged to make him _disappear_."

"Could you do it," Ron asked his little sister.

"Without hesitation," Ginny answered. "And that's not just because I loathe the air he breathes. He's put Hermione in danger more than once, and I shudder to think what he could do to Persephone should he find out that she could possibly get him in trouble."

"That doesn't make any sense either," Hermione said. "How can she remember _everything_? Are you sure it's _everything_?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know how to get information, Hermione, at least give me that much credit... And I would assume she has a good memory because, as previously stated, her genetics, _or_... She had another source for information." Ginny's eyes flicked to the framed mirror that hung next to the hall.

"Can he talk to Persephone through the mirrors," Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"She would tell me," Hermione said with an edge of uncertainty. "You surely."

Ginny shrugged again.

"Why didn't she mention that she knew you?"

"She wasn't sure at first. I look a little different apparently."

Hermione's brows furrowed, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god! She remembers _that_?"

"It goes under _everything_, love."

Hermione launched off of the couch. "What do we do?"

"We do nothing. Nothing can be done now."

"Surely there must be something-"

"Can either of you explain what is going on or are we to be left in the dark," Severus growled.

Both girls looked towards him and then back at each other.

"What did you tell her," Hermione whispered.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. She agreed," Ginny replied. "It won't be revealed. Relax."

Hermione nodded, and moved to sit down, but turned back quickly. "If you handle Parker... Or attempt to... Or _whatever_... He might find out."

"I do not fear what Parker can do to me. He can attempt to look through my files if he wants, but they're all locked up and safe."

"_Files_," Lucius asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I do have to take drug tests, you know."

"Is that the only thing you need to be concerned about?"

"Anything else is permanently locked."

"What else have you done?"

"Daddy," Pepper called from down the hall.

"Yes, princess," Brian called back.

"William has to go poopy!"

Brian jumped up from the sofa. "Don't poop in the tub. Do _not_ poop in the tub!"

"He still does that," Ginny asked with an arched brow.

"Unfortunately," Brian called from down the hall.

"What else have you done that Parker could use against you," Lucius asked Ginny again.

Ginny's mouth opened to answer, but she suddenly felt a shiver trail down her spine. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned and looked in the mirror, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"Ginevra?" Lucius looked towards Hermione and followed her gaze towards the mirror. "Is he there?"

"He's sniffing her hair," Hermione whispered.

All eyes fell to Ginny as she began to shiver against the sudden chill in the room.

"He's cold," Ginny whispered.

"_The transformation changed many things, Ginevra," _he said as he slowly ran his nails along her neck.

Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What do you want," Hermione asked him.

"_I dare say this is the closest we three have been since my demise. Such a pity."_

Ginny winced.

"Ginny has nothing of importance to you," Hermione said in a gentle and reasoning tone.

"_Oh, I beg to differ, sweet wife."_

A handful of Ginny's hair was lifted slowly into the air.

"Shit," Ron cursed.

"What do you want," Ginny asked him.

"_Am I not allowed to visit with you? I am afterall the reason that you both are still together."_

"What do you want, Tom?"

His hand gripped Ginny's chin and he turned her towards him. "_Don't take that tone with me, young lady_," he hissed.

"Don't like it? I'll have to keep that in mind," Ginny muttered.

"_You owe me_," he roared.

"I owe you _nothing_," Ginny retorted with so much venom in her voice that everyone stared at her in surprise.

"_Oh, contraire, pet. Where would you be if not for me?"_

"Shut up," Ginny hissed.

"_What would have happened to you had I not intervened on your behalf?"_

"Stop it," Hermione cried.

"What is he saying to her," Harry shouted.

"_Oh, yes, our young master Potter... Always ready to aide a friend. I wonder what he would do if he knew that you took Lucius into your mouth this morning. Do you think he would still hold you in such high regard_?"

"How did you know about..." Hermione trailed off and eyed Lucius.

"_And what about your lovely man here? You are keeping secrets from him, are you not_?"

His voice slithered along Hermione's skin like a snake. "Stop it," Hermione said with a shiver.

"_How do you think he will react when he discovers your trail of lies? What do you think he will do when he sees your secrets brought to light? Have you any hope of still holding his heart,_" he spat into Ginny's ear.

"Do you need me to blow up the mirror," Lucius asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head as she licked her dry lips.

"_I hold everything you hold dear in the palm of my hand, Ginevra. I suggest that you keep that in mind_," he hissed before releasing her.

Ginny crumpled to the floor panting rapidly.

"_You have grown much too weak_," he said from beside Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione turned away when she felt his hand graze her cheek.

"_I refused to take from Ginevra after I realized how self destructive she was. The burden fell solely to you, and for that, I fear, I must apologize. You only take care of yourself enough to survive. I had hoped that Persephone was enough motivation for you to thrive. I do not like being wrong, princess._"

Hermione gasped as his hand wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze lightly.

"Do something," Brian bellowed. He had run out after hearing Hermione cry out.

"Do what? The only other person that can see him is a mess on the floor," Severus hissed towards Brian.

Lucius glared at Severus as he held Ginny in his arms, and Ron did too from his spot near Harry.

"_Do you not like that, princess? I was sure that you use to... Of course I was usually sheathed inside you... Should I remedy that fact_," he whispered.

"No," Hermione cried. "No, no, please!"

"_But why, princess? You are usually so inviting_," he purred.

"Release her," Ginny said in a raspy voice as she shakily rose to her feet.

"_Or you'll do what, Ginevra? Last I checked you had no hidden aces up your sleeves._"

Ginny raised her wand and aimed down the hall.

Hermione looked into the mirror frantically and saw him turn his head towards the hallway.

"_You wouldn't dare_," he snarled.

"Do you want to make a wager on that?"

"Ginevra," Lucius said softly from behind her shoulder. "Perhaps, _this_ particular method of persuasion could go in that place where you and I place all of our bad ideas."

"You mean all of yours," she scoffed.

"I can think of a few mistakes you've made since we've been partners."

"_Lucius, be SILENT_," he hissed.

"He said to be quiet," Ginny whispered.

"Gingin," Persephone asked. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"It is a possibility, sweeting."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"_You do not know the games you play, pet,_" he spat.

"Release Hermione and then you can tell me."

Hermione stared into the mirror as he raised his arm with the intentions of hurting Ginny, but he suddenly turned towards the hall dragging Hermione with him. Her eyes flew to her daughter as she heard a series of hisses leave Persephone's lips.

"Sweet Merlin," she whispered as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"_Hermione, now is not the time to act so feminine. Awaken._" The Dark Lord sounded extremely annoyed.

Ginny watched as Hermione floated in the air and jerked a little. He was shaking her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. "How is her breathing," Ginny asked after she lowered her arm.

"_Slow... Her heart is slow... I have taken too much."_

"What have you taken, and why only from her?"

"_I cannot take from you while your abuse your body in the ways that you have, so I had to take only from her. She is exhausted."_

"I can see that."

"What's wrong with Mommy," Persephone asked.

"Set her on the sofa," Ginny said.

Everyone began to back away as Hermione's body was moved to be laid down on the sofa.

Ginny approached her and felt for a pulse. "Tom," she began as she looked towards the mirror, "What have you done?"

* * *

"I can't believe that you would do this to her," Ginny growled to the mirror.

"_It is not as if I had any other options, pet_," he hissed back.

"Take from me instead."

"_No. I refuse to enable the possibility of being put under the influence of muggle hallucinogens!_"

"Then you have sentenced her to die!"

"_I realize that, you fool!_"

"What else can be done?"

"_I don't suppose you have any virgins nearby?_"

"Do males count," Ginny asked casually as she looked over at Harry.

"_As... Tempting as that offer is, my pet, I would prefer a female._"

"The only other girl girl over twelve is pregnant. So, you're only other alternative is me."

He pondered this.

"I've only used once in the last six months, and then once some time before that. Twice in the last two years. That's an improvement."

"_Yes, I'm_ so _proud_," he sneered.

"That's my final offer. You need to choose soon."

"_Do you know what I am asking of you_?"

"No. But I assume I'll need to eat more than one meal a day-"

"_At the very least_."

"I'll have to stop drinking on the weekends."

"_Some is fine_."

"No more drugs."

"_None_."

"And no suicide attempts."

"_You understand_."

"Fine. What do we do?"

"Ginevra... Perhaps you should think about this first," Lucius said from behind her.

"Hermione will need all the strength she can when she gets to London. If this will aide her then I will do it."

"Why?"

"Because she would do the same for me," Ginny said as she smiled over at the exhausted form of her friend. "What must I do?"

"_Nothing. All I must do is remove myself from Hermione's magic and latch on to yours._"

"It's that simple?"

"_Yes... You will feel a minor pain for a time._"

"It's not the first time you've tried to steal my soul."

His eyes narrowed, and then he reached his hand out.

Ginny gasped feeling his icy hand grasp her forehead. After a moment he pulled away.

"_I trust that you will make sure that she eats, Ginevra. It doesn't seem like you have been doing your job._"

"Neither your widow nor your daughter have been injured while I've been here, so I think I've been doing fine."

"_Nonetheless... Keep what I said in mind, Ginevra. I am not against bringing _certain _things to light._"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"_You know exactly what it means, pet," _he spat._ "I will reveal the secret that you keep most hidden, and not even my wife will keep it safe._ He_ will not be safe from my wrath should you fail me._"

Ginny's fist rose before she realized what she was doing and fell into the mirror with a loud crash.

"Ginevra," Lucius hissed as he pulled her hand out of the broken glass, and looked down as the mirror crashed to the floor.

"_What was that for, Ginevra? Don't like it when _he_ is threatened? You feel the need to protect_ him_?_"

Ginny pushed away from Lucius and looked around to see the Dark Lord staring back at her from the sliding glass door. "Don't you dare bring _him_ into this!" She flung a spell towards the window only to have it be shot back at her.

"_Protego_," Lucius said as he pointed his wand towards Ginny.

"Brian, grab one of the paint containers! Now," Ginny hissed.

Brian ran into the kitchen and came back out with one of the containers.

"_I am not easily ignored, Ginevra_," he hissed.

"My brother's apartment begs to differ," she retorted as she popped the top open. "Ron, grab another one and paint over the other side."

"Sure," Ron said and moved hastily into the kitchen.

Ginny tossed the paint onto the window, and used her wand to quickly smooth it out.

"_If I cannot see her, how will I know if Hermione needs me?_"

"Use a phone like any other husband," Ginny hissed before she covered up his face.

The next moment the phone rang.

**/**

**Now who could that be? I wonder... Anyways to go over a few things... If anyone is confused... That's a good thing! I'll try and unconfuse you if you tell me what caused the confusion... I confused myself writing that sentence... *exasperated sigh* The comment about Ginny learning to drive in America wasn't meant to be offensive. It gets explained, and it's funny. So don't get offended please. I realize that Ginny and Hermione's interactions while alone are getting mysterious and obviously have layers. A lot of things get cleared up VERY soon. **

**I realize that Voldemort's interaction with Ginny is... Strange... Neither want Hermione to die, so they made an agreement to assist each other in this instance. I know that some people might not like that Ginny has a struggle with drugs and such, and that Hermione does too. That reason gets discovered soon too.  
**

**I have a question for my readers and would love a reply from at least one person. XP I am not very familiar with lullabies, but I find myself in need of one. Is there a lullaby that anyone would recommend to be used in this story?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another long chapter. Sorry folks, that seems to be all I can pop out lately. First things first, let me apologize for the atrocious chapter you had to read, also known as chapter 6. I wanted to take it down, print a copy, and burn all of the pages. Sadly, I did not. I'd have felt bad for all the trees that were murdered as I printed every page... All 63 of them -_-. I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers. T_T Having one left would make my month really. I am currently hating October with a fiery passion that is, unfortunately, not enough to keep me warm as the weather turns colder.  
**

**Anyways, I would like to thank _babyscardinal _for telling me about the lullaby "Crying for the World". Thank you again! You can find the song on youtube with the extra bit... (/watch?v=1NZsbZ7aLKQ)  
**

**To the readers that I have left, thank you SO much for reading this chapter. I would like to inform everyone that there are some... Adult scenes further down, and everything is rather informative. I'm hoping some questions that you have get answered. With that in mind, there is a slight mention of rape, so if that offends you in any way, I hope you can skip it because I don't quite remember where it is... Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: My usual disclaimer applies. I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I make no money from this story and do not own any of the HP characters. I also do not own "Crying for the World". The copyright is unknown I think, but Eden's Bridge did a copy of the song I think in 98... The other songs featured in this chapter belong to whomever wrote them. (It's a surprise)  
**

**/**

Everyone turned towards the ringing phone with wide eyes.

The answering machine clicked on and beeped.

"Hey, Hermione. It's Parker. Are you screening your calls again?"

Ginny slowly walked towards the phone.

"Look... You and I need to talk..."

Using her left hand since her right hand was covered in glass, Ginny picked up the phone and clicked it on after walking away from the port. "Parker?"

"You," he said accusingly.

"Forgotten my name already? I'm hurt," Ginny said with a mocking pout.

"Where's Hermione?" he demanded.

"Oh, goodness. You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" he asked with curiosity.

"She eloped."

Severus began to sputter from his position near Hermione and quickly walked out of the back door, but he left it open.

"_Eloped_?" Parker cried. "With whom?"

"An _old_ flame," she said in a tutting tone. "Sorry, mate. I suppose you struck out."

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Severus snarled to her.

Ginny nodded vigorously with a smirk as she waited for Parker to talk. "Parker? Are you there?" she asked much too sweetly. "You didn't happen to faint did you? That's not very manly you know."

Lucius rolled his eyes with exasperation as he chuckled.

"She's enjoying this," Draco whispered.

"It seems that way," Lucius agreed.

"Why are you at Hermione's house? I said you weren't allowed near Persephone!" Parker shouted into Ginny's ear.

Ginny winced and pulled the phone away from her face to clean out her ear. "I hadn't realized you were a soprano, Parker. Congratulations! You finally hit that High C."

"Ginevra," he growled fiercely.

"And you're working on your banshee impersonations. I'm quite impressed, Parker."

"Ginevra, I will only ask one time. Where is my daughter?"

"Here with me, of course. Hermione couldn't get her brains fucked out with Persephone around. The poor dear had so much tension in her shoulders."

"I'm going to _kill_ you when you hang up that phone," Severus hissed.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Ginny scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I want to speak with my daughter," Parker growled.

"She's asleep. Brian brought over his children and they're all worn out," Ginny said.

"Don't lie to me," he snarled.

"I gain nothing from lying to you, Parker, why would I lie?"

"Where did Hermione go off to?"

"Disney World! He took her to Disney World!"

"Your... _Lover_, Lucius, is about to breathe her last breath," Severus said in a raspy voice as he bent over while he hyperventilated.

"Disney World?" Parker didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah. You know how much Hermione adores those movies."

"He sounds like quite the man."

"He is," Ginny said.

"Does she love him?"

"More than you could ever guess," Ginny replied quietly.

"I see." Parker sighed. "Are you available?"

"No. I am very much taken."

"I'd certainly like to think so," Lucius said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How unfortunate for your man. Tell me, Ginevra, how long did it take you to spread your thighs for this one?"

Ginny flinched as if she'd been slapped. "I have more important things to do with my time," Ginny growled.

"Does this one hit you?" Ginny could hear the smirk.

"No, he does not."

"Pity. You need to lose that wild streak."

"Yes, and you've done _such_ a good job with Hermione's. I really should compliment your methods. Lying to a vulnerable girl for kicks."

"Stop," he said in a warning tone.

"Manipulating her into giving her baby away. Quite clever."

"Ginevra," he growled.

Ginny's voice got sharper each time she spoke. "Getting drunk and breaking in to rape her. It's a shame you were stopped after your cock had just been released."

"Shut up!"

"And if that wasn't bad enough, you paid some fool to break into the house so that you could worm your way back into Hermione's bed."

"What?" Brian growled.

"How do you know that?" Parker asked with a panic filled voice.

Ginny smirked. "To be honest it was just a guess, but I do believe you just proved me correct."

"Ginevra," Lucius said quietly.

"Little whore," Parker growled.

"Such a sweet endearment. I'm touched truly."

Parker huffed into the phone angrily.

"Have you got a cold?"

"I will destroy you, Ginevra," he roared so loud that she pulled the phone from her ear.

Ginny took a deep breath, and pulled the phone back to her ear. "Hit me with your best shot," she said and hung up the phone.

"He didn't even mention Melissa," Brian said curiously.

"He didn't did he?" Ginny arched a brow. "Sephy."

"Yes, Gingin?" Persephone walked out of the hall in her bathrobe.

"What's your dad's number?"

Persephone blinked.

"Not the... Snakeman one... The _other_ one."

"Ooooooh," Persephone said. "I've got it written down in the fridge for Mommy." Persephone padded into the kitchen and wrestled with the handle until she was able to pull it open. She turned to Ginny with a triumphant expression.

"You've become a big strong girl while I was away didn't you?" Ginny leaned against the frame of the kitchen door and smiled, but it slowly evaporated.

"Here it is, Gingin. I keep it in the drawer where Mommy hides all of her beers."

"Brian, go show Draco how to use the phone in Hermione's room." Ginny nodded her thanks to Persephone and called Parker.

"I should fix your hand, kitten," Lucius said as he pulled her over to the table.

"What," Parker hissed when he answered.

Ginny's mouth opened and she found herself speechless.

"Called to apologize?"

"Never... I was curious... Have you received any... Phone calls today... Or yesterday... About... Melissa?"

"No," Parker said becoming immediately confused. "Why? Has something happened? Is she alright?"

Ginny licked her lips.

"What happened?" he asked sharply.

"There were some... Burglars... And she..."

"She's dead?" His voice sounded empty and hollow. "Is Persephone alright? I have to speak with my daughter, Ginevra."

"I can assure you that Persephone is safe... But about your wife..."

"Was it... _Quick_? She didn't suffer did she?"

"I have not been told many details... I do not know what happened. Persephone didn't see anything."

"That's great... I'm glad she wasn't hurt... Oh my God... Poor Melissa... I... I need to call some people... Thank you for telling me, Ginevra."

"I would like to think that if our places were reversed and it was Hermione that had died you would do the same," Ginny said softly.

Parker remained quiet for a time. "I hope we'll never have to find out."

"Our first agreement."

"Keep my daughter safe, Ginevra."

"She's not your daughter, Parker."

"I adopted her."

"Yes, and we both know how you managed that."

"I know that Persephone will be safe with you... Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Is there anything else he needs to know," Ginny asked Brian.

"Let me talk to him," Brian said and took the phone away.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Something is off..."

"Was he not surprised?" Lucius asked as he massaged Ginny's palm.

"He seemed to be, but I didn't sense any mourning."

"It might take a few days for him to realize what happened. Everyone goes through trauma differently, Ginevra."

"But why wait? Why not realize it now and get over it faster?" Ginny didn't understand why someone would want to wait. Dealing with it sooner meant that you would heal sooner.

"Not everyone has your mindset, kitten," Lucius said to her in a gentle tone. "There are some that never get over the loss of a lover."

"I wonder who that could be," she groused, and then jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Wonder no longer, Ginevra. Did you enjoy your last few breaths of air?" Severus asked from behind her.

Ginny placed her other hand over his. "Shut up and sit down, Severus."

With a bemused frown, Severus did as she told him. "Why am I listening to her, Lucius?"

"Ginevra can be very persuasive," Lucius replied as he smiled at Ginny.

"Do you think Parker paid to have his wife murdered as well?" Severus asked Ginny.

"I'm not ruling it out," she said honestly. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens within the next few days. We need to get Hermione to London. I suggest we begin to pack up her house tomorrow. We've been putting it off long enough, and she honestly won't be anymore comfortable with the idea until she's there, and even then we may have to shackle her to Severus to keep her there."

"Tempting thought," he muttered.

"Gingin," Persephone whispered from the doorway.

"Hm?" Ginny turned towards Persephone.

"Can I sit with you for a minute?"

Ginny pushed the chair back and patted her lap.

"You look different," Persephone said after she got comfortable on Ginny's lap.

"My hair is longer," Ginny supplied. "I'd had it cut short, remember?"

Persephone turned in Ginny's lap and looked into her eyes. Her hands trailed through Ginny's hair. "I think so... It's a different color too."

Ginny nodded. "I had some brown in it. You have quite the eye for detail."

"Brown?" Lucius asked casually.

Ginny shrugged. "A girl I knew through the arena needed some models for her photography portfolio. Hermione put some red in her hair and I put some brown."

"Do you have any of the photos?" Severus asked.

"Yeah... Hermione and I are in our skivvies for some of them, so I moved them." Ginny's face was flushed.

"Something you didn't want me too see?" Lucius asked.

"Well... More like something I don't think _Hermione_ would want you to see..." Ginny broke off with a laugh.

"I'm confused. Talk about something I understand, please," Persephone demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, your majesty." She stiffened like a rod in the chair. "Sephy... How long have you been able to speak to snakes?"

"There's one in Mum's garden that talks to me," Persephone answered very slowly.

"When did this start?" Ginny pressed.

Persephone pursed her lips as she thought. "It was after you came back from your trip. It asked me about you and Mama."

"What did it ask?" Severus asked her.

"Well... It wanted to know if they were happy... Or if they needed something... I think."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Persephone replied with a shrug.

"How much did you tell it?" Ginny asked urgently.

"All of it," Persephone said softly. "Even that one part that..."

"I understand," Ginny said with a heavy sigh. "Where are Pepper and William?"

"They're going to bed," Persephone said. "I wanted to stay up with you. Is that okay?"

Ginny's gaze focused back to Persephone and she nodded. "Are you still hungry?"

Persephone nodded slowly.

"Do you know what you want, sweeting?"

Persephone nodded.

"Care to share?"

Persephone hid her face against Ginny's chest and mumbled.

"Come again?"

Persephone mumbled again. "Mmees."

"One more time..."

"Did you finish those cookies?"

"Oh... No..."

"Oh," Persephone looked sad.

"Want to help me?"

"Yeah," Persephone said as she hopped off of Ginny's lap and ran to the shelf to grab her stool.

"I thought you didn't like kids," Ron said from the doorway.

"I have a problem with boys. I have no issue with girls," she replied as she rose and walked to the counter that had the tray with the dough balls. She had placed a cooling charm on them before she and Hermione had talked in the kitchen.

"What of our future sons, Ginevra?" Lucius asked from the table with an innocent expression.

Ginny slipped as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet above her and the glass crashed to the floor and broke. When she reached for another her hands shook and she knocked, not one, but two glasses to the floor.

"Oooh, Gingin did a no-no," Persephone said in a chiding voice.

"Blame him," Ginny growled as she jabbed her finger towards Lucius, who continued to radiate innocence.

"Me, Ginevra? But I have done nothing wrong. I have sitting here this whole time," he said with a voice of liquid silk.

"Merlin's hairy arse, you have! You broke them! You fix them!" She pointed to the broken glasses on the floor.

"Technically speaking, my dear kitten,it was _you_ who broke those glasses."

"Lucius," she hissed.

Lucius waved his hand towards the glasses and they repaired themselves and landed on the counter gently.

"Say thank you, Gingin," Persephone said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you," Ginny huffed towards Lucius.

"Are you alright, Gingin?" Persephone asked after a minute. "Your face is as red as an apple."

Lucius grinned at Severus who rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I'm going to go and sit back with Hermione," Severus said and rose from the table. "I don't trust any of those dunderheads to care for her."

"My son happens to be one of those dunderheads, Severus."

"Of that, Lucius, I am _well_ aware," Severus said as he walked out.

"Have the mirrors and windows been handled in Hermione's room?" Severus asked quietly.

Draco nodded. "Neville just finished."

Severus looked over at Neville. "Thank you... Longbottom," he said very quickly and immediately regretted his words after seeing a shiny light enter Neville's eyes.

Severus turned to the sleeping girl on the sofa and gently picked her up and slowly carried her down the hall into her room. After he laid her on her bed, he sat beside her and began to remove his stockings and shoes. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and laid it along her dresser.

With a sigh, he moved her to sit up and slowly pulled off her shirt. Running his hands along her back he unclasped her brassiere and pulled it away from her body. Pulling her forward to hold her against his chest, he released a heated sigh when they touched. He pulled down the sheets before he gently laid her back.

Looking down at her denim pants, he hesitantly reached out and slowly unfastened them. Swallowing loudly, he pulled them down and released a groan when he saw bare flesh. "My my, Granger, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" With a shake of his head he finished ridding her of the jeans and tossed them away.

"I had every intention of leaving you in your knickers, my dear, but you don't seem to be wearing any," he said diplomatically to Hermione's sleeping form. Noting that she was free of hair as well, he felt a coiling low in his belly. "You shouldn't have, my dear. You _really_ shouldn't have."

Severus quickly covered her with the blanket and walked over to the other side of the bed. Unfastening the zip of his trousers, Severus stepped out of them and slowly slid into the bed with Hermione. He pulled her close to him and inhaled the delightful scent of her hair.

"Don't leave me this time, my love," he whispered into the darkness of the room.

* * *

_Running. Why was she running?_

_Moist earth sank beneath her feet as she sprinted around trees. Crickets stopped their chirping as she ran past. Bats screeched above her head as they searched for their supper._

_In her panic, Hermione failed to consider where she would go. Normally Hermione had a plan. There would always be need of a plan. There would always be a back plan, and a back up for the back up plan. But this was one situation where she couldn't make one._

_She wasn't sure how she managed to give the Death Eaters the slip, but she did, and now she was running. Running in hopes that they would give up and leave her be. Unfortunately, Hermione knew that that wouldn't be the case. Voldemort had already made that known to all who dared to defy him._

_Hermione looked over her shoulder and let out a scream when she saw a pale face in the distance. How she had been able to see him she will never know. The night had been so dark, and the only light was a glowing full moon. _

_It was as if she had been trapped in a dark room and the only hope she had of finding a way out was by a lightbulb that kept moving farther and farther away._

"_You will not escape me!"_

_Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that he was closer. "Leave me alone," she begged as she ran further into the darkness._

_Thunder echoed in the distance. The smell of rain filled the air._

_Hermione's heart thumped rapidly sending a loud pounding to her ears. This was a fear she had never known, and one that she hoped she didn't experience again._

_At first the rain fell in gentle drops. Hermione barely noticed the added dampness to her jumper, but then with a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning it picked up._

_Running became harder as cascades of water fell from the heavens and pelted Hermione. Her clothes became tight restraints and her breathing more labored. It was all she could do to keep her footing as the dirt became slick and muddy._

"_You cannot get away!"_

_Hermione staggered with a cry, and tripped over a rock. Landing on the soaked ground, she slid until she collided with a tree. She turned, and screamed as she watched him descend from the air above her._

_Hermione... Hermione..._

_She turned hearing Severus' voice echo around her. "Severus, help me! I'm so scared. Don't let him hurt me, please!"_

"_He will not get you Hermione. I am there. Do you not see me?"_

_His voice was a gentle caress to her frayed nerves._

_Frantically, she looked around until she eyed him standing by a tree. His face was paler than usual, which alarmed her greatly, and he looked as if he was in pain._

"_Are you hurt?" she asked._

"_Not physically, my love. You need to wake up, my love."_

"_Wake up?" Hermione looked around in confusion and saw that Voldemort had frozen just above her. Hesitantly she reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He evaporated into a swirl of smoke. _

_Hermione looked around again with a bemused expression. Severus was still frozen in place, a sliver of the moon catching his face to reveal his presence. Turning to the moonlight, Hermione watched as the moon moved through the sky to the earth and landed underneath her. She fell._

"You are fine, Hermione," Severus murmured against her hair as he gently stroked her back. "I am here. You are safe."

"Were you really there?" She had known that he had tried to find her, but she hadn't realized that he had succeeded.

"Yes," he replied in a choked voice.

"But you did nothing?"

"What could I have done? He would have killed me, and then any chance of you having at least one ally at the manor was gone. Do you think you would have survived as long as you had if I had not been there to see you whenever I could?"

There was that. "How long did you stay?"

"Till the end."

"Did it not bother you?"

"My heart had never known such pain. I thought I would die from the sight of him taking you."

Hermione lifted her hand and trailed her palm along his face. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I naked?" Hermione whispered with a smile and arched brow.

"Oh..." Severus cleared his throat. "I had _every_ intention of leaving you in your knickers, but imagine my, albeit _pleasant_, surprise to see that you had none."

"Ah," Hermione murmured as a heated blush spread through her cheeks. "At least your intentions _seemed_ honorable."

Severus trailed his fingers down her side. "I am _always_ honorable, Hermione."

"I suppose you are," she said after a moment of thought.

"You _suppose_?" He sounded insulted.

"I wish you wouldn't be so _honorable_ right now," she groused.

Severus's brows rose. "Pardon?"

"You wanted to touch me all day, and now that you freely can, you won't. It's rather frustrating, my lamb."

"I enjoy 'lamb' just as much as Lucius enjoys 'peacock'."

"Would you rather I called you 'Doe'?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining and let me call you what I want," she sneered.

Severus snorted a laugh. "So what would you like me to touch first?"

"A kiss would be wonderful."

"With pleasure," he said as he rose above her. But just as he lowered his head to her lips she stopped him. He growled. "Teasing me is not wise, Granger."

"Did you turn off the monitor or silence the room?"

Severus stiffened. "Blast!" He quickly reached for his wand and turned off the hidden mic in the corner and silenced the room. "There! Now I will kiss you!"

"Please do," Hermione purred.

"Minx," he growled as he lowered his mouth to hers.

The moment just before his lips touched hers time seemed to stop. It had been five years since they had touched so intimately. Five long heartwrenching years.

If anyone asked Hermione what happened as his lips touched hers she would be unable to tell them, but it felt like a small explosion spread from their touching mouths and travelled along their bodies leaving a wildfire in it's wake.

Her hand immediately slid into his hair and moved to grasp his broad shoulders. She gasped with pleasure and arched her back as he wrapped an arm around her side and pulled her even closer to him.

"I missed you so much," she sighed against his lips. "Sometimes thoughts of you were the only thing that helped me get through the day."

"Then why did you leave?" he asked as he trailed wet kisses down her neck.

"Fear. Stress. Overthinking and then rethinking what I had been overthinking."

"You've begun to not make sense, Granger, so I'm going to put that mouth of yours to better use," he said huskily as he travelled upwards and captured her lips with his own again.

Hermione moaned when she felt his palm graze her breast. "Severus," she groaned.

"To hear my name from these lips is like a song from the heavens," he whispered against her hair as he held her close again.

Hermione shook her head against his shoulder. He had to be exaggerating.

"Hermione," he murmured against her neck, and smirked when she shivered against his body. "It seems that you feel the same way."

"Just shut up and kiss me," she snapped.

"Whatever my lady wishes," he said huskily as lowered his head to hers again.

Hermione's nails clawed at his shoulders as she felt his hand run along her hip.

"May I touch you?" he asked after pulling away.

"Don't you dare ask me that!" she hissed. "What's mine is yours."

Severus stared down at her before lowering his lips to her and giving her a passionate kiss. After some adjusting he slid a hand along the inside of her thigh and gently cupped her pelvis. "You've given it to others."

Hermione looked up at him. "You expect me to believe that you've been celibate?" she asked crisply.

"No. I wasn't. But now that we are together again there will be no one else touching what is mine."

"The same goes for you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's no one I'd rather have."

Hermione pulled him down and kissed him savagely, gladly opening her mouth for his questing tongue. She pulled away with a gasp when his finger slipped in between her lips to touch her clit. It felt like a bolt of lightning shot up her spine.

Severus rested his head in between her breast as he frantically rubbed her clit. He inhaled her smell deep into his nose. "I never thought I would see you again. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he asked as he nuzzled her flesh.

"You could have looked," she said as she failed to suppress a moan.

"I did. You weren't at your old house. You weren't with Ginevra, Harry, Draco, Luna, or any of your other schoolmates. You only mentioned Brian once to me, and never said his name nor where he lived. It's just as much your fault as it is mine that I could not find you up until now."

Hermione's hips began to rise against Severus' hand seeking friction. "Oh, gods... Severus... Severus, let's talk about this later, _please_. I need to feel you. I need to hold you!"

"You? What about me, you foolish girl?" he asked as he dropped his lips to hers. He paused above her and gently lapped at her lips with the tip of his tongue. Hearing Hermione release a wanton moan, he chuckled. "Still like this, do you?"

"Oh, gods," she moaned and arched her back. "Oh, my lamb."

"Carnivorous lamb," he muttered as he licked along the seam of her lips.

"Would you prefer that I call you a lion?" she teased.

"Do it once and I am walking out of this room and leaving you like this," he growled.

"I could always call Ginny, I'm sure."

"She's busy with your daughter."

"Ah. No more mention of lions and lambs then."

"Agreed," he growled as he thrust his tongue in between her lips again. After a moment he pulled away and began to kiss down her neck to her chest, and stopped before her breasts. "You are much larger than I recall."

"I breastfed," she mumbled with a blush.

"Did you? That's a good thing, there is no reason to feel shame in something natural. Animals breastfeed their children."

"Did you just relate me to an animal?"

"I do believe I might have, Granger," he said uncertainly.

"And this evening was going so well. What animal were you thinking of? A gorilla?" Hermione's voice was sharper than a blade.

"Hermione," he hissed. "I was saying it is normal and natural. It's much healthier than the formulas that muggles make for their children."

"Severus, stop talking."

"With pleasure," he said quickly and ducked his head down to slowly wrap his tongue around her nipple. Hermione's hands grasped his hair tightly and her hips arched against the hand that was in between her thighs.

"I want to hold you," Hermione said again.

"I'm lying on top of you, girl, what more could you want?"

Hermione laughed. "Give me your penis, Severus."

"You're very forward this evening," he murmured as pulled his hand out from between her legs. He licked the tips of his fingers, and closed his eyes with a moan.

"Damn!"

"What?" Severus looked down at her with eyes full of concern.

"I've got to use the loo," she spat.

"Well go," he said incredulously and gestured towards it. The minute she closed the door, he scrambled off the bed and casually sauntered towards the cd player that she kept in the corner on a table. He looked through the music she had, and grabbed his favorite choice and popped it in. Hermione came out while he was adjusting the volume.

"Trying to set the mood?" she asked as she leaned against the doorway.

Severus turned towards her. "I thought something soft would relax us and help us not go at each other like rabid teenagers who just discovered masturbation."

Hermione laughed. "Very well then," she murmured and walked over to the bed.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go._

"Still an Elvis fan I see?" she asked with a smile.

"Some things never change," he replied. "I must admit my surprise to see it amongst your collection." He raised a brow at her.

"It's not as if I listened to it for hours and cried as I thought of you, Severus," she said with a roll of her eyes as she stood on her knees on the bed.

Wisely, he made no reply and slowly shed his pants.

_For my darlin', I love you, and I always will._

"I could be mistaken, but I believe you have gotten even bigger," she murmured as he climbed onto the bed to stand opposite of her.

_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart._

Severus smirked. "Unlikely, but I do like to hear that."

_For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part._

Hermione began to hum along with the song as she slowly ran her fingertips along his shoulders and chest.

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled._

She leaned forward to press a kiss on the right side of his chest, before she nuzzled against him. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close.

_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._

Raising her head, Hermione kissed up his neck and along his jaw. She moved higher and pressed a kiss to both of his brows before kissing the bridge of his nose.

_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine._

Severus released a groan and held her tighter to him.

_I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time._

Hermione gently pushed him back with a smile and straddled him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Her hands smoothed back his hair and ran the inky black strands through her fingers.

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled._

Severus' arms moved along the sides of her body and gently ran upwards to trail along her bum. When Hermione tried to pull away he moved a hand to the back of her head and pushed her back to him.

_For my darling I love you, and I always will._

The song came to an end, and the machine made a noise as it changed tracks.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love you._

The couple rolled until they were both on their sides and Hermione moved one of her legs over Severus' hips. One of Severus' hands cupped her face in his and the other rested on her hip.

Severus rolled them again so that Hermione was lying on her back with him on top of her. He clasped her hands in his and raised them above her head.

Hermione watched as Severus lowered his head to hers again after he settled between her thighs, but froze when she heard a scream coming from the hall. Their eyes met as another one came through the door. Hermione pushed Severus away from her and ran out the door.

"Granger, you aren't-"

Hermione ignored Severus' voice and saw that Ginny was already opening the door.

"Pepper! Pepper, baby, what's wrong?" Brian asked as he followed Ginny into the room.

Pepper and Persephone were sobbing hysterically, and William was pointing towards the corner.

Ginny slowly approached the corner and saw that Persephone's laundry pin was turned over. "What have we here?"

"Persephone, calm down," Hermione cooed as she held her daughter in her arms. Hermione turned towards Ginny when she heard a scream and saw Ginny jump to the side. "What is it?"

"Get the kids out of the room," Ginny cried, and hopped to the side again.

"Ginny?" Brian asked in alarm.

"Now!"

Hermione all but tossed Persephone out of the room and turned. "Nagini?" Hermione froze in the doorway. "Clear the hall, and stay out of the way!"

Brian dashed down the hall with all three children in his arms.

"I'm just going to stay in the loo right here," Severus said very casually and closed the door behind him.

"_Incendio_," Ginny said as she flicked her wand towards the serpent.

The snake easily dodged and jumped towards her, but Ginny was able to lunge out of the way. The snake slithered by Hermione and out of the room.

"_Accio wand_," she said and held her hand out towards her room. Wand in hand, she turned and ran into the living room. "_Expelliarmus_."

The snake flew back into the glass door, and slid to the floor.

"Did you kill it?" Ginny asked.

The snake struck, but Hermione leaned to the right and it missed her. "Let me guess, it's not dead," she growled.

Lucius shot a spell at it and it flew back towards the kitchen, so Luna pushed Brian inside with the children and closed the door.

"What is that thing?" Neville asked as the snake practically flew across the floor.

"Nagini?" Ron suggested.

"No, Nagini is dead," Harry replied.

"Less talking, more spelling!" Hermione shouted.

Draco and Lucius had been able to corner the snake near Hermione's piano, but it definitely wasn't going down without a fight.

"Try and get it into the back," Ginny said loudly.

"Someone will need to open the door," Draco called back.

"_Bombarda_," Hermione cried as she aimed her wand towards the glass door which quickly shattered.

"Or you could do that," he said.

"Draco," Lucius snapped.

Draco turned and was toppled over by the snake.

Harry shot a _flipendo_ towards the snake and it launched in the air towards the open doorway. "It's almost out! Someone get ready to repair the windo-"

Ginny shot the snake with a _reducto_ and tossed her arm forward with the strongest _reparo_ she could. A loud thud could be heard on the other side of the repaired glass. As she panted heavily, Ginny turned to Hermione, "Now you know why I kept Bastet."

Severus walked out of the bathroom, and stopped in front of Hermione with his eyes wide. "Granger... You're... Not properly dressed."

"Not properly dressed?" Draco asked. "More like not dressed at all..." His voice trailed off when Hermione moved her hair to cover her chest and he saw her backside for the first time.

Everyone was silent.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Brian asked.

"If you want to see me starkers be my guest," Hermione replied as she looked towards the sliding glass door.

"Uh... Er..."

"Here," Severus said and held out his shirt towards Hermione.

Hermione took it, and rolled up the sleeves after she buttoned it up. Several noted that it seemed almost as if out of habit. "We need to check the ventilation and make sure that the snake can't get back in." She turned back to Ginny. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, get a cat," Ginny said in a tone that told all that she had suggested it many times before.

"I already told you that I can't. Parker is allergic to cats, and Persephone might never be allowed over if I had one." From her tone everyone assumed that this was a repeated argument.

"You don't find that the _least_ bit suspicious? Parker and Voldemort go hand and hand."

"How?"

"Voldemort dies, and you flee. Who finds you _immediately_ after you arrive? Parker. He had you wrapped around his finger until I got here, and then he started to feel threatened. Why would he be concerned with my presence, hm? I brought Bast here _twice_ before she died and never showed _any_ signs of allergies, but both times she hissed at him not to mention the fact that he kicked her across the room-"

"He said it was an accident."

"Of course he did! That's not the point I'm trying to make. When do you have your interactions with _him_? Has Parker _ever_ been around?"

"No..."

"Exactly. I tell Voldemort to call the phone. And not three seconds later it rings and it's Parker."

"Coincidence."

"There are no such things as coincidences, Hermione, surely by now you and I have both learned that."

"You're blaming him because Bastet died and-"

"No. Bastet died because of a miscalculation on my part. That's over and done. Parker kicking her had nothing to with how she died. Your husband so 'lovingly disposed of her' when she killed one of his snakes."

"She did?" Lucius asked.

"That's why Bastet stayed with me. She was my protector and friend. She came to my aide during a moment of great need and asked for nothing but shelter in return."

"You make it sound as if she were a person," Neville said in confusion.

"In a way she was." Ginny shrugged. "You may not agree, Hermione, but I smell a snake, and it's not the one that was in the house."

Hermione touched a finger to her lips. "You and I shall discuss everything when there are not so many inquiring ears. You say Parker called?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"To talk to you for something," Brian said. "We informed him of Melissa's passing as well. He's also granted you full custody of Persephone, but God knows how he managed that on such short notice."

"Money goes a long way," Lucius and Draco said.

"He also found out that you and Severus eloped," Luna said with a smile.

"Did we?" Hermione asked with an arched brow in his direction. "Where did you take me?"

"Disney World," he mumbled.

"Sounds fun," she said with a wide smile.

"I will keep that in mind," he said quietly and turned a narrow gaze to Ginny.

"Was anyone bitten?" Hermione asked as she looked from Draco to the still distressed children.

Draco shook his head, and Brian did too after a moment of speaking with the kids.

"Do you have any idea what kind of snake that was?" Hermione looked back at Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "A very large python. It wasn't as large as Nagini though."

"That's a comforting thought," Severus said with a pale face.

Hermione frowned and rubbed his arm soothingly with the backs of her knuckles.

"Snape is afraid of snakes?" Ron asked with amusement.

"Imagine if you will, Mister Weasley, the last time you are near a snake it is just as big as you, if not bigger, and it tried to eat you. I am allowed to be wary of something in that situation. Just as you fear spiders."

Ron shivered with disgust.

Harry came through the hall. "I saw no holes in the walls, and the vents looked fine. I have no idea how it got in."

Hermione looked back at Ginny. "Did you put the snake in the room?"

"Can I slap you?" Ginny asked very seriously.

"That's a no then." Hermione sighed as she looked at her daughter.

"Sephy, that wasn't the snake that was in your mother's garden was it?" Ginny asked.

"No. I've never seen that one before," Persephone said on a hiccup.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione looked pleading, and Ginny looked almost broken hearted.

"Go and get the cd," Ginny said with a shrug. "Are the candles still-"

"In the closet," Hermione called from down the hall.

Ginny walked into the hall and pulled out a large box.

"Someone help Ginny set those around," Hermione said as she carried her cd player into the living room and hooked it up along the far wall.

"Light them too," Ginny said to Neville as he helped her set candles all over the living room.

"Which track do you want it on?"

"Three," Ginny said with a sigh.

Brian was trying to sooth both Pepper and William, and was having some difficulty.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked from Ginny to William.

Ginny grimaced.

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits.

Ginny sighed angrily and squared her shoulders before approaching Brian and holding her arms out for William.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

"Just hand him over," she snapped.

Brian's brows rose to his hairline, but after a moment he did.

Hermione rolled her eyes seeing Ginny hold William as if he were diseased and moved to sit on the sofa. She patted her lap and Persephone sniffled over to cuddle in her lap.

Ginny sat very stiffly on the sofa next to Hermione, and patted the cushion beside her for Brian to take. With a sigh, she nodded towards Hermione who magically turned off the lights and turned the stereo on.

Ginny swallowed as the music began. "_O my child, you cry so many tears. Seems like you've been crying for the world. O my child, your world so full of fears. Seems like you've been crying for the world._"

William paused his sniffles and looked up at Ginny with his thumb in his mouth. Ginny smiled a gentle smile at him and smoothed his hair back with her fingertips.

"_I to bear you, I to raise you. Father, give me strength to do it right. I too adore you, be a refuge for you. Father, give me strength to do it right._"

Pepper stopped sniffling and nuzzled her father's chest as she listened to Ginny's voice.

"_Hush my child, and lay you down to sleep. Seems like you've been crying for the world. Hush my child, your tears that burn so deep. Seems like you've been crying for the world._"

Persephone looked over at Ginny and smiled. She turned back to her mother and stared into the flame of a nearby candle.

"_I will protect you, guard you and guide you. Father, give me strength to do it right. I will love you more than I have to. Father, give me strength to do it right._"

William sighed with pleasure and leaned against Ginny's chest. Ginny's eyes flickered with pain for a brief moment, but then she soothingly ran her hand along his back. She could see his eyelids flutter.

"_O my child, I only wish I could. Suffer all your trials in your place. O my child, you know I truly would. Take on all the evils you will face._"

Pepper yawned and the grip she had on her father's shirt slackened. Her head began to nod with her fatigue.

"_I will protect you, guard you and guide you. Father, give me strength to do it right. I will love you more than I have to. Father, give me strength..._"

Persephone's eyes closed and she fell asleep against her mother.

"Does that always work?" Brian asked very quietly.

"Every time," Ginny replied.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Is Pepper still a light sleeper?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure it will be worse now."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked as he looked at the children.

"We could move the sofas and the table," Ginny suggested. "We'll just make a large bed on the floor and sleep out here."

"All of us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Do you have a better suggestion, Ronald?" Lucius whispered sharply. "I think it is a marvelous idea. Besides, Draco, Luna, and Neville brought all of their bags here this morning."

"There is that," Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And this way if the snake comes back in, we'll all be able to manage it," Hermione said practically.

"Very well then, Granger," Severus said. "Rise, and Lucius and I will handle your furniture. I hope that someone will assist you with getting blankets and what not?"

"She's got a _big_ container in the laundry room," Brian said.

Draco nodded and went to retrieve it.

"The sheets are clean, I trust?" Lucius asked.

"I washed them the day before you got here," Hermione said as she rose from the sofa with Severus' help.

"How convenient," he said as he moved to help Ginny.

After the beds for tonight were prepared, Ginny, Brian, and Hermione gently laid down the children. Ginny covered William with his blanket that Neville had grabbed from Persephone's room and turned away to go and adjust the volume of the cd player.

Hermione rose and slowly approached Ginny. She frowned seeing Ginny hunched over the player and covering her face with a hand. "Ginny," she whispered and reached out to place a hand on Ginny's arm. "Ginny, I'm sor-" Hermione cut off with a gasp as a fast moving palm connected with her face.

She turned a bewildered gaze to Ginny, who looked just as bewildered as she.

"You can't keep putting me in these situations with that boy," Ginny said very softly. "You are punishing me for a deed that has long since been done."

"Are we really going to do _this_ now?" Hermione asked as she cupped her cheek.

Ginny shook her head slowly and looked up towards the ceiling. "There's never going to be another time. You've been avoiding it for _years_."

Hermione looked towards the others and saw them warily watching the scene. "Go into my room," she said to Ginny. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Trained like a bitch," Ginny muttered as she walked around Hermione and into the hall.

"Are you hurt?" Lucius asked her gently.

"Barely stung. I provoked her, Lucius. Don't think she's in the wrong." Hermione turned to look him in the eyes. "I'm sure she and I will be in there for some time, so please help yourselves to anything. We'll be out when we're done."

She walked around him, and trailed her fingers down Severus' shoulder as she walked past him, but then she paused in the hallway. "I ask that you not listen in on this conversation. Ginny and I will tell you _everything_ when we think the time is right. Can I have your word on this?"

"Most assuredly," Lucius and Severus said to her.

Hermione nodded and walked into her room.

Lucius and Severus eyed each other, and then looked back towards Hermione's room when they heard heartbreaking sobs. Lucius fiddled with the snake head on his cane and slowly walked into the kitchen where everyone else had taken refuge.

"Is that Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I believe so, although I have never heard her cry quite like that," Lucius said.

Severus walked over to Hermione's cabinets and began to search through all of the cabinets. "Where did you buffoons put the liquor?"

"It's in the pantry," Draco replied and started levitating tumblers to the table.

Luna released a yawn. "I think I'm going to go and rest, loves." She reached over and kissed Neville, and then turned to Draco and kissed him too.

Draco and Neville stared at each other before Neville and Draco shared a kiss, and Neville retired after Luna.

"So, gents," Draco began as he sat down. "Are we listening in?"

* * *

Hermione walked into her room and stared at Ginny who was standing in the middle of the room. Quietly closing the door behind her, Hermione approached Ginny.

"I'm not sorry I slapped you," Ginny said with an empty voice.

"I don't want you to be," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny nodded slowly and swallowed repeatedly. Her face fell and she crumpled to the floor with a sob that broke Hermione's heart.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said sincerely and leaned over Ginny to run her hand along her back. "I'm so sorry. Let it out."

Hermione smoothed Ginny's hair back. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't push-"

"It's _completely_ disrespectful," Ginny hissed. "I deserve better than that!"

"Yes, you do," Hermione agreed.

"You can't keep forcing me to interact with William. You are forcing me to bear something that I can't, and I'm done," Ginny growled as she rose from the floor. "You think that this is easy for me? How do you think I feel knowing that people in the house know?"

"I made no consideration for your feelings, and I apologize for that," Hermione said with an incline of her head, "But you genuinely like William, anyone on the street could see that."

"The matter of me liking him or not doesn't matter, Hermione! I can't bare to look at him! Do you have _any_ idea what that does to me?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I've seen you go through it for years. If you had listened to me all those years ago this would not be the way things are."

"So it's my fault?" Ginny shouted.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that perhaps you should have considered-"

"_Considered_? It is my body! I have every right to decide what happens to it!"

"I could have helped you," Hermione said.

"Until Parker took you away again?" Ginny scoffed. "No, there is no way that you could have. I made my choice, and have made peace with it."

"You regret it with every ounce of your being!" Hermione hollered.

"And so what if I do? It doesn't matter now! It's over! Done! Finished! I've moved on, Hermione, maybe it's time that you do too!"

"I wouldn't be forcing it on you if you were over it! I would be understanding!"

"Don't you-"

"Don't give me that shit about how you've overcome it when you haven't. It's a wound that's festering, and you know it! Stop being ridiculous! If you want things to change you have to change them for yourself! There is _no one_ in this house that will help you pave your way, Ginny. Just as there are none that can help you unpave it."

"You did," Ginny said.

"No, I moved you from one fork to another. _That_ was not the right path for you and you know it! It was an _entirely_ idiotic and difficult position."

Ginny nodded as she sat on Hermione's bed. "What are _we_ going to do?"

"Survive. Now tell me, what did my husband say?"

"He was draining you of your... Energy, I suppose. He never got into the specifics of _that_."

"Do you think he was draining my soul?" Hermione looked horrified at the thought.

"No. I assume he's taking energy. He said that he took too much, and that I was an unreliable source with my drug addiction and alcoholism."

"You've been clean for months," Hermione said and eyed Ginny cautiously.

Ginny stayed silent.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione groaned.

"Don't give me that," Ginny said sharply. "You did it too not three weeks ago."

"Point taken. So... If he's not draining me, then who is he draining?"

"Just me until you are stronger. I've also been put in charge of your dieting, and I tell you now that there is no diet. You are going to eat a _lot_. I will as well. We will spar if you wish to keep your gorgeous figure, but no more days of one meal a day."

"That's all that happened?"

"Well... He did ask if we had any other virgins in the house, but when I offered Harry he turned even paler... If that's at all possible," Ginny mumbled.

"He can still make a bond?"

"Apparently," Ginny replied.

"He isn't dead," Hermione said.

"No, no he is not." After a moment she added, "He threatened... _Him_."

"Oh, dear. What do we do?"

"You're asking me? I've been looking to you for answers for years."

"I realize this, but you have had the bond longer than I."

"If he does try to issue another bond, it will either be with someone very close to us or a complete stranger."

"We would feel compassion either way. Now what about Parker?"

"I told him that I was babysitting for you, I mentioned that Brian was here, and I said that you had eloped with an old flame."

"And he called directly after you told Voldemort to?"

"Not three seconds after."

"Was anything else said to Parker."

"I told him of Melissa."

"How did he take it?"

"Draco was on the phone in here listening in, so you may want to ask him as well."

Hermione nodded. "Will you stay or..."

"I just need a few minutes."

"What if Lucius tries to come in?"

Ginny looked as though that thought hadn't occurred to her. "I don't know... I guess let him decide if he's willing to be around a weeping woman."

Hermione nodded and left the room. As she entered the kitchen she looked around curiously. "Where have Lucius and Severus gone?"

"They're out back," Brian said. "They wanted to make sure that the snake was gone."

"I see. Draco, when I get back in I would like to speak with you."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

Hermione turned and walked out back. "It is gone?"

Severus turned towards her. "Yes, it vanished."

"How is Ginevra?" Lucius asked.

"She is... Emotional. She says that you are welcome to comfort her if you do not mind a weeping woman."

Lucius quickly entered the house.

"I suppose that that answers that question," she muttered.

"He has a... I'm not sure if I'm suppose to tell you or not, but he bought a... He's..." Severus sighed. "Why is it suddenly so hard to speak with you?"

"Because a couple of hours ago you and I were about to... What was the colorful phrase you used...? 'Go at each other like rabid teenagers who just discovered masturbation'?".

"Yes... Well," he said. "Lucius bought a ring today."

"A ring?"

"Yes, Granger," Severus drawled. "A _ring_."

Hermione gasped. "Really? I'm very happy for him. When does he intend to ask?" she asked with excitement.

"The minute you two stop lying," Severus scoffed.

Hermione deflated. "This is just how things are right now, my lamb."

"But why?"

"Everyone we hold dear is safer that way," Hermione said quietly. "There is so much that I want to tell you, but-"

"He is dead," Severus said firmly.

"No, I don't think he is," Hermione said.

Severus froze. "What makes you think that?"

"If it had been larger I would think that the snake was him... But it was too small," Hermione said in a choked voice. "Something is wrong, Severus. What if he tries to take me? Or what if he steals Persephone away?" She covered her face in her hands and began to quietly sob.

"Oh, my love," Severus cried and pulled her into his arms. "I will not let him get you this time, and I'm sure as hell not letting him get Persephone."

"Do you promise," Hermione asked with a sniff.

"I'll have an unbreakable vow performed if you don't believe me," he said very seriously as he stroked her back.

"Nothing so drastic, lamb," she said. "I believe you." She rose on the tips of her toes and gave him a sweet kiss. "I need to speak with Draco about the phone call from Parker."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "That should be very informative. Ginny's part certainly was."

"What do you mean?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "It seems like she forgot to tell you something in the middle of her sobbing."

"Apparently. She was quite distracted," Hermione sighed.

"Lucius and I do not know if you were overheard. We came out as soon as Draco asked."

Hermione smiled up at him. "At least I know that I can trust you."

Severus cupped her face gently in his hands. "Never _ever_ doubt that," he whispered to her before he pulled her up for a gentle kiss. "Before we go in, my dear sweet Granger, there is something I feel that I should remind you of."

"Oh?" Hermione raised her brows at him.

"Yes. Do you realize that for our very first reunion together, rather than taking me in your arms and kissing me silly which is what I expected, you decided to place your albeit shapely leg in an area where it should not have been?"

Hermione froze and pressed her head against his chest to hide her smile. "Oops...?"

"Oops? I fear, dear Granger that 'oops' is not enough to pay the debt that you now owe me," he said in a husky murmur.

"Will you settle for an I.O.U.?" she asked sweetly as she fluttered her lashes at him.

Severus pursed his lips as he thought. "What are your... _Intentions_ for payment?"

Hermione smiled a Cheshire cat grin as she rubbed her pelvis against his. "What do you think my intentions are?"

Severus' mouth immediately became a smirk. "The windows are painted over, Granger, I'm sure no one will notice if you... Kissed and made it better."

Hermione laughed. "Still, I'd rather not take any chances, but I _promise_ you that the first moment that we are alone in your home that I'll pay in full, and with... _Interest_." She wiggled her brows and turned away from him to walk towards the door.

"Interest? What kind of interest?" he asked as he followed after her.

* * *

"I am definitely under the impression that Parker hired the robbers to kill his wife. He has motive-"

Brian cut Draco off with a muttered, "That's for sure."

"So it is likely?" Hermione asked as she sat on her counter with Ginny standing in between her thighs.

"Very, and I'm sure that Ginny agrees," Draco said as he stared at Ginny suspiciously.

Ginny cocked a brow. "Parker had many enemies. I think before we immediately pin him with it that you investigate the others first."

"You're on that list," Draco said.

"Draco," Lucius said sternly.

"He's right, Lucius. I am on the list, but I have already been cleared. Perhaps you should look at someone else," Ginny suggested to Draco. "But I do agree with Draco, and since I know Parker a little bit better than he, I must say that the likelihood of Parker killing Melissa is very high."

Hermione leaned back against the cabinets with a sigh. "If I were Voldemort disguised as a human why would I marry a barren muggle?"

"Another bond?" Ron suggested.

Ginny winced. "I don't know... I don't think Melissa would survive it. Generally the bond is only done on witches as they are the most likely to remain sane and alive."

"You know an awfully lot about the _Virginity Bond_, Ginny," Draco said curiously.

"I did some research on marriage bonds, and discovered it," she said with a shrug.

"Marriage?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. "That's a natural thing to do when you like someone and aren't afraid to tell them."

Ron blushed brightly. "Who with?"

"A gypsy," Ginny said with a shrug.

Draco arched a brow at her.

"I did mention I had tried to have sex before. I've already explained that part to your father, Draco, perhaps you should try something else to make him angry with me."

"Both of you stop," Hermione said when she saw Lucius look between the two. "We have other things to worry about, so you two can fight over Lucius later."

Ginny laughed, but then sobered. "I am curious to see who the snake belongs to."

"Or is," Hermione said with furrowed brows. "We never tried to see if it was a person."

"That hadn't occurred to me," Harry said. "You don't find many snake animagi."

"Perhaps we should check the animagus registry when we return," Lucius suggested.

"Ginny would have to go," Harry said drawing the sharp eyes of Hermione. "She saw the snake when it wasn't attempting to kill everyone. I assume that she knows of any smaller details."

"I can't go into the office," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"The sensors," she whispered.

"You're an animagus?"

"I'm still in training. Minerva told me to avoid the sensors that the Ministry has placed."

"We didn't know," Harry said.

"I didn't tell you," she replied with a shrug.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "I'm pro-" Ron stopped talking the minute Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

Hermione's brows rose and she looked at Severus who winked at her. _Did he just...? _"I will go and look through the registry if I'm allowed in the office," said in a flustered tone as her face filled with heat.

"Her eye for detail is better," Severus said.

"Much better," Ginny agreed.

"So, let's just wait until we get to London to fret over everything," Hermione suggested. "I assume we're leaving soon?"

"The day after tomorrow at the latest," Harry said with a nod.

Hermione looked over at Brian sadly. "That's... Great," she said softly.

Ginny rubbed Hermione's knee soothingly. "I'm getting a drink. Do you need anything?"

"Are you allowed to drink?"

"I can't get drunk," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"How will you survive?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Coffee, tea, or assorted sweets," Ginny said dryly as she reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquor. "And lest you forget, love, I went nearly two years without so much as a sip."

The ringing of the phone startled everyone in the kitchen.

"A phone call? At this hour?" Brian asked as he looked at his sister.

"Perhaps it is Parker calling again," Hermione said with a shrug.

The answering machine clicked on.

"Ginny," said a deep accented voice.

The bottle slipped from Ginny's hands and crashed to the floor. She turned toward Hermione with wide eyes.

"Ginny, I know you're there..."

Ginny's mouth dropped open.

Hermione cursed. "How does he..."

"Ginny! Get your arse out of the kitchen and pick up the phone," he said in annoyed voice.

Ginny dashed for the phone and picked it up. "Jerome... How did you know I was here?"

**/**

**Hopefully I've redeemed myself in the eyes of my readers. I like this chapter a LOOOOOOT more than the last one. XD So... A lot was learned in this chapter, and a lot will be learned in the next chapter (I hope). Why Elvis you ask? Because I can, and he certainly can set a _mood_. Really it's because I liked the lyrics. Who is this Jerome fellow? I know. But do you?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. I hope everyone is doing good. I meant to have this up by Samhain, but there's been a lot going on so I haven't been able to... I don't know your name because you signed in as Guest, but I would like to thank you for the review you sent me. I've never published a story before, so I appreciate you telling me about my errors.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else owned by J.K. Rowling, so I make no money from this story.  
**

**/**

"Jerome... How did you know I was here?"

Ginny walked back into the kitchen and stood near Hermione, who casually leaned closer to listen to the conversation.

"As if you could hide from me," he said smugly.

"What do you want?"

"I have something that may be of interest to you..."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look before Hermione nodded.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she leaned against the counter eying Severus as he cleaned up the broken liquor bottle on the floor.

"I have a recording of Parker and Melissa having an argument." Ginny could almost see the smile that she knew was on his face.

"What importance is that to me?"

"She died a couple of hours later," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione cursed, "Damn."

"Hermione, it's good to hear your voice."

"Save it, satan," Hermione spat.

"Harsh," he said in a hurt voice. "Come now, Ginny, you know that you want it."

"What do you want for it?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"I hear you're dating," he said casually.

"I am."

"What say you to a sparring match?"

"Let me get back to you in a moment," Ginny said and placed the phone on her shoulder. She turned to Harry and Brian. "He has a video of Parker and Melissa fighting a few hours before she died. He says that there is something on it that we need to see."

"What did he want?" Lucius asked with cold eyes.

"He wants to... Spar," she said quietly.

"Spar... Meaning?" Harry asked.

"He wants me to meet him somewhere and fight for the tape." Ginny shrugged. "His request could have been higher, but he respects that I'm in a relationship," she said with a glance toward Lucius who visibly relaxed.

"I could have you arrested as soon as you walk out that door," Brian threatened.

"But you won't," Ginny said.

"Oh, and why not?"

"You never do," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"Oh," Brian said as he deflated in his chair.

"Can't I do it instead?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus snapped drawing everyone's gaze. "It would be difficult to explain to Persephone how her mother came home beaten to a pulp, and it will be just as difficult to explain that about Ginny."

"What else is on the tape?" Draco asked.

"What else is on it?" Ginny asked as she put the phone back to her ear.

"He says some not so nice things about Hermione... And you."

"And I bet that made you red with fury."

"You have no idea," he said dryly.

"I'm sure I can guess," she said as she pulled the phone away again. "Some cock and bull about Hermione."

"It might be him speaking of the divorce," Brian said with a grimace.

"It is," Jerome said as Ginny placed the phone back to her ear.

Ginny licked her lips. "I can do it, but winning might be difficult."

"I'd like to think so," Jerome muttered.

"Is there any other way... A sing off?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny groaned at the thought.

"Singing with me isn't all bad," Jerome said.

"I disagree, but then again you have never had to sing with yourself."

"Fine. I have a different idea."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Open the front door."

"He's at the door," Ginny hissed.

"And I refuse to give anyone but you the tape."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I already knew that." Ginny walked towards the door with Lucius trailing behind her, and opened the door a crack. "Are you alone? Because if not, I'm armed with a phone and a terrible temper."

"Going to ring me to death?" Jerome asked as he pushed against the door. "I am _obviously_ alone, Ginny. It's rather nippy out here tonight, you know."

"I know that, Jerome, why do you think I'm keeping you out there for a few moments longer?" Ginny opened the door and looked up at him. "The children are asleep. You can be quiet, I trust?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he replied with a feral grin and walked into the kitchen. "Hermione, looking beautiful as always."

"Smooth talker," she grumbled as they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Could I trouble you for a drink?" he asked Hermione.

"Help yourself," she said as she sat back on her counter.

He turned to Ginny.

"I'm Hermione's bitch," Ginny said.

His eyes narrowed, but he walked over to the cabinet that held the glasses and went into the fridge. "Ooh. The watermelon juice. Can I have the last of that?" He turned to look at Hermione, who looked at Ginny, who shrugged back to him. "I'll take that as a 'If you share it with me' shrug."

He poured it in a glass and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny drank a sip and returned it to him, not at all surprised when he turned the glass and pressed his lips to where she had left color. "Are you quite finished? I'm still armed, and not afraid to beat you to death with a phone."

"Aw. I miss it when you use to get all flustered and blush, and beating me with a phone? That's not your style. You prefer to get the job done clean," he said with a smirk.

"Parker would beg to differ. I would like the tape now please," Ginny said as she held out her hand. "Any other terms you have must be handled by him." She gestured to Lucius.

"He's even older than I am," Jerome said with surprise.

"That would be the first thing you notice," Hermione scoffed.

"He's a looker I'll give him that," Jerome said as he looked around. "And look, he already has a son. I guess that saves you from that duty."

"Don't start," Ginny warned.

"Ah. Children haven't been mentioned yet." Jerome pursed his lips. "I'd be surprised if she could have any at this point to be honest."

"Jerome," Hermione said from her spot on the counter. "I will throw you out of my house so fast you'll be feeling it next week, so I suggest that you back off of Ginny."

"And if I don't?" He paused hearing the cocking of a gun. "A witch with a gun. How _adorable_."

Hermione pressed it to the back of his head. "Sit down on the other side of the room."

"Whatever you say," he said as he grabbed a chair and dragged it to the corner. "I'd like my gun back, Hermione."

Hermione returned it after she emptied the cartridge. "This will keep the both of you from killing each other," Hermione said as she handed it back to him.

"I don't know about that, Ginny's got a violent streak when she needs one."

"Do I need one now?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. At any rate, I've got the tape," he said as he reached into his coat pocket and held the tape out to Ginny. "You may want to listen to it first, Gingin... He was very vocal when it came to you."

"How vocal?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward.

Jerome pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a small ember of flame from his fingertip. "He's been looking into Ginny. Apparently he's under the impression that she doesn't exist, but I handled all of that." He summoned the ashtray on the counter that Hermione kept for Ginny and tapped the end of his cigarette against the side.

"What do I owe you?" Ginny asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. I did that to keep your arse out of prison," he said seriously. "What he did find wasn't good, but Hermione has that here with your medical records."

"Lovely," Ginny murmured, as she lit up her own cigarette and walked over towards his side of the kitchen. "Curious that he would find my sealed records of all things."

"You've got a mole in your department," Jerome said as he exhaled. "That's the only way that those files could have gotten out. Somebody has it out for you, Ginny."

Ginny frowned as she puffed on her cigarette.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "I thought that the files were confidential."

"They are," he said curiously. "Only Kingsley and I have access to them."

"And the Minister," Ginny said with an arched brow.

"She's always been very fair, and is quite find of you. I doubt that she would hurt you in such a way," Ron said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ginny said as she flicked her cigarette.

"Well I am officially confused," Hermione said.

"Amelia Bones is the Minister of Magic," Severus explained.

"She survived?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it seems that she was rescued and went into hiding," Lucius said. A look between Ginny and Hermione made him pause. "Surely you two didn't-"

"Didn't do what?" Hermione asked.

The wizards in the room looked at the two girls.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Jerome said with a smirk. "I suggest when you get back, Gingin, that you try and find out who is attempting to ruin your good name.

"I don't understand what is gained from having those files. I've done that enough on my own," Ginny said.

"Isn't that the truth," Harry and Hermione grumbled.

"Shut it," Ginny sighed as she inhaled from her cigarette again.

"What did you do, Ginevra?" Lucius asked.

Ginny looked over at him, and then to Hermione. "Does it matter?"

"Someone is attempting to screw you over, my dear girl," he said with an arched brow. "Perhaps I could be of more assistance if you decided to trust me, and I knew what it is that you have done."

Ginny grimaced. "Here comes the guilt."

"It won't cause you guilt if you'd simply trust me," Lucius said as he walked over to her took the cigarette away to set it on the tray. He grasped her hands in his own. "Perhaps, trusting me with _this_ might be easier than you thought. I am a defected Death Eater, kitten, I can handle anything you have done."

Ginny didn't look convinced.

"I"m hurt that you think that I'm not being honest. Have I ever lied to you?" he asked her.

Hermione prodded her foot forward and gently kicked Ginny. "He'll just check the records when he gets to London, Gingin. If he even waits that long. It may just be better to mention this _one_ thing."

"What is that muggle saying... 'The truth will set you free'?" Lucius asked Ginny. "This might help you with some of your other... _Concerns_."

"Ugh," Ginny groaned and looked away. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you like me or something..."

Lucius rested a hand along her waist and used the other to gently grasp her chin. "I thought we had already discussed that."

"A refresher might be in order," she said as she looked up at him.

Lucius smirked. "Tell me and then we shall discuss a _refresher_."

"Could you not talk about doing sexual things to my sister while I'm in the room please," Ron pleaded as he had his hands covering his ears and Harry's shoulder covering his eyes.

"Pity, and here I thought innuendos were lost on the youngest Weasley male. Care to tell me now?" Lucius cupped Ginny's face in his hand and ran the pad of his thumb along her cheek.

"A few years ago I killed someone," she said slowly.

Lucius' brows rose. "Self defense?"

Ginny shook her head. "Revenge."

Lucius looked at her curiously. "How did you do it?"

"The killing curse," she said.

"Wizard?"

"Muggle."

Lucius nodded. "I assume he is the cause for your wariness of them, and possibly of motor vehicles?"

Ginny shrugged.

"You had your reasons, and if it was only the one time, I do not see why this would change my opinion of you. I have killed quite a few more, Ginevra, yet you still interact with me. I am glad that you told me."

"You don't seem surprised," she said.

"I'm not."

"Well, as _lovely_ as this has been, I will be taking my leave," Jerome said as he rose from his seat. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you two in London. Ginny certainly. I'm sure you'll need some money to pay your rent again."

Ginny turned towards him with a glare. "Get out."

"I missed you too, freckles," he said as he walked by her and Lucius.

Ginny would have raced after him to kick him in the arse, but Lucius held her tight against his chest. She glared up at him. "I could have _finally_ destroyed him!"

"Who was he?" Ron asked after Jerome closed the door.

"He is the man in charge of the arena here," Hermione said casually. "He's also the son of the chief from the gypsy caravan that Ginny stayed with."

"He's my ex fiance," Ginny said as she walked over to the ashtray. "And the bastard that smoked my cigarette!"

* * *

"Hermione, I want to talk to you," Brian whispered as everyone got ready to retire.

Hermione's gaze shot to Severus'. He looked from her to Brian and slowly arched a brow. When she nodded, he left the room and slowly slid the door closed to not make noise.

"Sit down," Brian said nodding towards the chair opposite of him.

Hermione slowly sat down. "Is this an interrogation?"

"Not at all. I think you and I need to talk, and I know it's late, but it doesn't seem like we'll have another chance."

Hermione nodded slowly. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You and Severus have _history_ don't you?"

Hermione grimaced, "Is it that obvious?"

"I know what to look for, Sis," Brian said with a kind smile. "Would you tell me about the two of you? I think that will help me figure out why you're avoiding a few things."

"I believe that you are due an explanation," she agreed.

"Alright. You two met...?"

"When I was eleven. He was the Potions professor at the Hogwarts. During my sixth year he became my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I never completed my seventh year."

"You never started it from the sounds of things."

"No. I had asked if I could, but only Severus and Lucius, surprisingly enough, said that I should continue my studies. Voldemort did not agree. He said that I was smart enough to live without that last year of schooling. I wouldn't have been taught what he wanted me to learn anyways."

"What was that?"

"When he took over the school certain classes changed, and while I would have had experience learning the curses that the Death Eaters are notorious for using, he knew that I would have rather died than to harm another student. So he trained me personally at the manor when he had time, and when he was unable to teach me Lucius or another Death Eater would."

"Curses?"

"Yes. There are three unforgivable curses, and to use any is literally unforgivable. A lifetime sentence in Azkaban if you're lucky. If you're unlucky then a Dementor would give you a kiss and drain your soul away."

"I see... Can you tell me what the curses are?"

"There's the _cruciatus_, which is very painful. Some side effects are body spasms and the emptying of your bowels. There's the _imperius _curse. Lucius is actually well known for this curse. It's mind control. Similar to vampires. It takes away a person's free will completely. It's very nerve wracking to have it cast on you. Ginny never quite got over it. That's why she's all about control now."

"And the last one?"

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived the curse and that is Harry. He's known as the boy who lived, the chosen one, and the idiot that never thinks things through. That last one is my personal name for him, mind you."

"The killing curse is unforgivable?"

"Why yes, I assume it hurts for a moment... And in that fleeting second you reach the other side."

"And Ginny cast this?"

"She did," Hermione said with a nod.

"But she was forgiven?"

"It happens. Severus has cast it, and Lucius has cast it. There were circumstances that worked in her favor."

"What were they?"

"Well... She was pregnant."

"And they used a hormonal freakout as an excuse?"

"Oh, no. Ginny knew what she was doing from day one. She followed him for months and planned everything out carefully. He died. She turned herself into Harry, and they worked something out." Hermione shrugged. "She and I don't talk about it much."

"What happened to the baby?" Brian asked.

Hermione looked down at the table.

"Is she... Was she alright after that?"

"Yes. It was... Her control was taken from her, so she did everything she could to get revenge. After it was done she was fine. She's always been a tad on the darker side of things. After she was bonded to Voldemort, even if that small detail was unknown to them, her family treated her differently. They believe that she is some sort of ticking time bomb without an inch of sanity.

She and her mother have had a falling out because of this, and I doubt that they will ever make amends."

"That explains Ron's wariness of her," Brian said curiously as he stroked his chin. "Alright, so you and Severus just happened to fall in love while you were held captive at Lucius' manor?"

"No," Hermione said honestly. "My affection for him began before that."

"Do tell," Brian said as he leaned forward.

"My first two years of schooling with him as a teacher were frustrating. I went above and beyond in his class with everything I did. He never graded me fairly, he never called on me when I raised my hand to answer a question, and never praised me when I succeeded-"

"That must have driven you bonkers," Brian inserted with a grin.

"You have _no_ idea! It was all I could do not to jump on the table and demand his attention," Hermione hissed passionately. "There were days when I wanted to hit him on the head with my cauldron, days where I wanted to poison him, and even days when I wanted to do nothing but pester him."

Brian laughed.

"I did get a chance to set his cloak on fire in my first year though, and that certainly made me feel better," she said with a smile as she thought back to it.

"What?"

"Mm-hmm. I thought he was attempting to kill Harry, so I snuck into the teacher's booth and set his cloak on fire. I later learned that he had been trying to save him, but I aided in either way by distracting the person that actually did mean Harry harm."

Brian arched a brow. "And Mum and your dad knew _all _of this?"

"Not _all_... I probably would have told you everything."

"But I wasn't here for you to tell," Brian said sadly.

"Normally no."

"Well, I'm here now," he said as he held her hand in his.

"Until I leave," she said sadly.

"I'll visit, and you'll visit. It'll work out. Now what caused your feeling for Severus to change?"

"He saved me from being eaten by a werewolf," Hermione said with a sigh.

Brian's eyes bulged. "Wow. That's not what I had been expecting. That's sort of a Superman moment."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'd been under the impression that he hated me, but then he threw himself between Ron, Harry, and myself, and a very large werewolf. I realize that he was just doing his job, but he didn't hesitate, and that was nice."

"So... That's when your crush started?"

"No... Now that I think back on it it was probably the year before. You see I had been petrified by a basilisk... Which is a _large_ and godlike snake, and Severus was the one who administered my potion. I guess you could say it was one of those Sleeping Beauty moments in a way. I feel that the beauty was him of course."

"And why is that?" Brian asked with a crooked smile.

"Well... He was so much nicer than he had ever been. I was confused when I was brought to, and he patiently explained everything to me. It was very sweet. I honestly thought that I had been dreaming. He let me see Ginny too. She had been there because that was after her bond was made... A curious thing was that I heard the voice of another man while I was waking up."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"I thought it was Lucius. He and Severus have been friends since Severus started school."

Brian's brows rose. "I thought that Lucius was the one that set Ginny up for that?"

"Somewhat unintentionally, yes. I don't think he knew that the spirit within it would try to impregnate her. If he had, I would think that he would have hesitated before giving it to her."

"That's comforting... What was the point?"

"He and Ginny's father, Arthur, have issues... I believe it's a family feud, but I'm not certain. Lucius had, and might still have, a vast collection of items for Dark Magic purposes, and her father was continuously having Lucius' home searched, so to get back at him, Lucius mixed that in with Ginny's schoolbooks, and hoped that Arthur would get caught with it.

"I don't think he counted on Ginny being so lonely that she would seek solace in a diary of a, at the time believed, dead man."

"That's all it was was a diary?"

"It was a magic diary... It was filled with his very essence. It used Ginny's vulnerability and loneliness to gain information and then it would take control of her and make her do things that could get her into a lot of trouble. She tried to escape him once before, but from what I understand when he became harsher afterwards."

"Before we go back to you and Severus, what did it make her do?"

"Well... She had to kill chickens. It is said that the cry of a rooster will kill a basilisk instantly, so she went out late at night and risked life and limb to steal and murder the pet chickens of a half-giant with a monstrously huge dog, a cross bow, and a menagerie of extremely dangerous magical creatures.

"She would use the blood of the chickens to write messages along the walls as the basilisk would hunt for it's prey. No one died this time, thank Merlin. I suggest that you ask her anything else that you want to know. I don't believe you two have ever discussed it."

"Alright. So Severus was nicer to you after all of this?"

"No. He still seemed to loathe me with every ounce of his being, but with time he mellowed. I remembered the first time I was given an O in his class. That stands for 'Outstanding'," she explained seeing Brian's confusion. "I made a fool of myself. I don't know what I was thinking, but I danced a little jig, right there in the room, but aside from being mortified I was fine."

"Did you get laughed at?"

"By the students, but I think that I saw him smirk. I'd only seen him react like that once before and that was when I had managed to turn myself into a cat person by drinking some polyjuice potion."

Brian sputtered for a moment. "That's a story for another day."

"Indeed. During my fourth year he was under a great deal of stress, and was very edgy. For the Yule Ball, that's when I wore the periwinkle blue dress that you got for me, he said that I looked appropriate. I took it to be a compliment and smiled, which of course made him run for the hills in terror."

Brian laughed. "Bad teeth?"

"No," she pouted. "They were fixed to their current perfection by then. I guess he was blinded by the whiteness of them."

Brian laughed again. "So... Did you two start getting romantic after you were married?"

"No... It was before then," she said with heated cheeks. With a cue from Brian she continued, "It was the Christmas of my sixth year, and you and I had made arrangements for Christmas, but they didn't work out..."

"Yeah, you told me that you were going to cancel anyways," Brian said softly. "You lied?"

"I didn't want you to feel so guilty and ruin your holiday. I probably would have just been in the ways anyhow, since Jessica was pregnant and I'd had little to no experience with pregnant women. But I was distraught after I read your letter and fled the Great Hall without touching a morsel of my food.

"I wrote my response and was walking through the hall when I ran into him. He was a gentleman and righted me, but I fled to the Owlery and sat on the floor there and wept. I had tried to read your letter again to cheer myself up, but it didn't work... I was actually so loud with my sobbing that I didn't hear him until I saw his shoes under my nose. He wears nice shoes, which I find odd given his profession.

"I looked up and he was looking at me rather distastefully, it was almost as if I were the grossest thing he had ever seen. Thinking back on it now I'm sure that I must have been with all those tears and trails of snot gracing my face. He took the letter from my hands, and I suppose he read it... That hadn't occurred to me at the time... So he took the letter and gave me a handkerchief.

"He took my response letter and tied that off to this very pretty barn owl. I was always curious who it belonged to, but I never figured it out. After my letter was sent off he just stood there along the wall until I was done with my feminine displays of emotion and then he..." She paused and eyed her brother with wide eyes.

"Yes? Yes?" Brian asked eagerly as he moved forward in his chair.

"He walked away," she said sadly.

"He walked away?" Brian cried.

"Yes. He looked at me, and... Walked away."

"And _this_ started your romance?"

"In a way. I offered him the handkerchief later, but he told me to keep it in case I felt the inner stirrings of feminine hormones slowly making their way up into my eyes to release drops of moisture." Hermione smiled as she thought back to that moment.

"Nice guy," Brian said with an arched brow.

"Oh, please! I went to Ginny later and told her, and I swear she and I must have squealed for thirty minutes before we started to snog."

Brian laughed. "So you're fine with her moving on to Lucius and vice versa?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "It's not a matter of my being fine with it or not, Brian, it's a matter of what Ginny wants. I moved on first when I fell _madly_ in love with Severus, and later again when I was an idiot that began to gain feelings for my husband-"

"Yeah... About that, Sis... Did he know about you and Severus?"

"No, and he won't now. It's all I can do to not ignore Severus all together. If my husband were to see that I had feelings for Severus all of those years ago and that it was Severus and not my husbands... _Devotion_ that kept me sane, he would be murderous, and that is putting it mildly."

"Territorial?"

"Extremely. After much begging on my part, he granted me a few hours a week to speak with Severus about everything that was going on at school, and after Ginny was captured and released, she and I would meet whenever we could and exchange information then."

"And no one knew that Ginny was technically working for you?"

"No. She was very good at hiding it, but then with his bargaining chip I couldn't blame her."

"Was it you?"

"No. By then she and I had parted. My husband while encouraging of us meeting and sharing secrets, he was not encouraging of she and I having an affair. She had actually been so desperate to see me at one point that she had offered herself up to him in an attempt to sway him, but he declined and she and I suffered from a migraine for almost a week."

"I thought he was fond of you?"

"In his own way he was. He wasn't torturing me, he fed me, I was free to move about the manor as I saw fit, although I was usually in the library-"

"Of course," Brian said with a smile.

"And when Bellatrix had had enough of my presence in her lord's bed and sought to torture me to insanity he intervened and returned her assault nearly tenfold."

"How did she...?"

Hermione rolled up the sleeve on her left arm and showed him the scar that Bellatrix left. "Harry and Ron had been captured, and she thought that torturing me would give her the information that she sought. If not for Lucius or Draco it might have been worse."

"Mudblood? That's the word on your back too."

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"It's a very derogatory term. It means dirty blood. The wizards that served Voldemort would call me that because I was a muggleborn. Voldemort's mission in life was to purify the bloodlines. A witch like me was considered to have stolen her wand and the magic that she possessed."

"Yet he married you?"

"Yes. I'll never know his _exact_ reason for it. I assume it was so that if I did bear him children they wouldn't be bastards. That's what he told me. I had had a pregnancy scare after he took me for the first time... So he thought it only fitting to marry me should it occur."

"I bet Severus loved hearing that."

"Not at all. He was the one who assisted me with the test, and was still in the room with me when Voldemort stated his intentions. I fainted after he declared that we would be married at the end of the week, so I don't know what happened after."

"Severus seems to be the king of the poker face, so I assume all went well."

"I suppose so. I'm glad that it did. Severus might have given himself away had I not fainted when I did."

"What makes you say that?"

"I hadn't known at the time that he... I will have to explain. I fought back when I was captured and continued to fight until Voldemort stood before me. He put me in a room and locked me in. Sometime between meals on the third day I was able to flee and somehow left the manor.

"I ran through the woods and it started to rain. When the ground got to slick I lost my footing and slid until I collided with a tree. He had been behind me... And he..." Hermione stopped when Brian flinched. "Severus, unbeknownst to me, was chasing after me in an attempt to aide me... But he didn't get there in time."

"He watched?"

"He would have intervened had I been in danger of death, and he was at the Manor when I was dragged back. Lucius assisted me into my room and he and Severus healed me and prepared a bath. I remember being confused seeing Lucius, so I asked why he was there, and he said, 'I couldn't help the last girl that fell prey to him, but I will help you in an attempt for redemption'."

"Ginny?"

"Yes."

Brian sighed. "Voldemort might not have been good at taking over the world, but he was good at setting up relationships."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I am sure that all of us in that room owe him for our significant other."

"It's amusing when you think about it." Brian tapped his fingers on the desk. "The scars on your back how did you get them?"

"Bellatrix. She meant to get my chest, but I rolled and she caught me on the back."

"Ginny hides her body like you do."

"Blood traitor."

"What?"

"That is what Ginny's back says. 'Blood traitor'. It signifies that she was not a believer of Voldemort's purist views."

"And Bellatrix did those too?"

"Yes. She made me watch. If Lucius hadn't been so drunk I'm sure that he would have seen it too."

Brian nodded sadly. "She hides it from him."

"She doesn't want him to blame himself more than he already does. She loves him. He loves her. They're both idiots."

Brian nodded in agreement. "Like you and Severus."

"Yes, like me and Severus..." Hermione paused and looked at her grinning brother. "Git," she chuckled as her cheeks flamed.

Brian chuckled warmly as he rose from the chair. "I love you too, Sis. Come on, let's get to bed," he said with a yawn.

Hermione nodded and turned off the kitchen light before slowly sliding the door open. "I'm surprised Lucius would even sleep on the floor."

"As am I," Lucius drawled from his place on the floor, "Although I am sure it has something to do with the company."

Hermione looked over at him after her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. "Should I light more candles?" she asked.

"We'll be fine, Granger," Severus said from beside him.

"You two aren't cuddling are you?"

"Of course not," they quickly replied, both repulsed.

"Lucius' arms are full of a certain redhead," Severus said.

"Ronald?"

Brian laughed from behind her.

"Hermione, be dear and be silent," Lucius groused from his place on the floor.

"Where is Persephone?" Hermione whispered as she approached the sleeping mass of people on her floor. She looked over and saw Neville holding Luna in his arms, and Draco holding Neville. "Remind me to ask how that happened."

Severus snorted, and held his hand out to her. "Your daughter is here. The children moved closer to Ginny when she came out."

"Then I'll be sleeping somewhere awkwardly around here," Brian said as he moved to lay near Severus and Lucius. "Hermione, you're a big girl. Severus, I've got my eyes on you."

Hermione giggled as she took Severus' hand and moved to lay with Persephone in between them. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Over there," Lucius said with a smirk as he pointed his head behind her.

Hermione turned and felt her jaw drop. "When did that happen?"

"I don't believe they're aware of it," Lucius said. "Ronald isn't at any case. Harry is the one that moved over there."

Hermione gawked as she saw her two childhood friends sleeping face to face and holding hands.

* * *

It was still dark out when Hermione awoke. She wasn't sure what stirred her, but she immediately stilled. Hearing a soft sniffling sound, she turned to her right and saw Ginny was whimpering in her sleep.

Just as Hermione was beginning to lean over towards Ginny, Lucius wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and began to murmur in her ear. Ginny's brows furrowed, but she stiffened and slowly rolled over.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"William is in between Lucius and I," Ginny whispered over her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," Draco said groggily with slurred his words, but he began snoring a moment later.

"Do you want me to move him?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine," Lucius whispered as he trailed a hand through Ginny's hair. "He obviously likes you, Ginevra. Let's just leave him be."

Ginny sighed, but soon drifted off to sleep as Lucius ran his fingers along her hair.

Hermione smiled, and rolled over to cuddle up to Persephone, who curled against her mother like a kitten. Hermione's eyes began to droop as she felt a strange sensation on her head. She looked up through blurry eyes and saw that Severus was staring down at her as he traced lines in her hair. She was out a moment later.

It was still dark the next time she rose, but she felt anxious and wasn't sure how to shake it. She turned towards the hall when she saw Ginny walk out of the bathroom.

"Want to go for a run?" Ginny asked softly so that she didn't wake anyone.

"That's a brilliant idea," Hermione said in agreement. "I've got some tracksuits if you need to borrow a pair."

"I've got one," Ginny said as she walked back into Hermione's room.

Hermione slowly peeled herself away from Persephone and crawled off the enormous bed to follow after Ginny. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked when she walked into her room.

Ginny slipped on her tracksuit bottoms. "Not much."

Hermione nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to keep up with-" she turned when she heard a noise at her door. "William, what are you doing up, and why are you crying?"

"Gingin gone," he said with tears falling down his face. "Wiyam tink gone fer gewd."

Hermione pouted towards Ginny hearing her nephew's cute, adorable, and severely broken english.

"We can't take him with us," Ginny said as she moved towards William to pick him up. "He'll freeze to death. You'll freeze to death." She rubbed his back soothingly.

"We can dress him warmly, and there is such a thing as a warming charm," Hermione pointed out.

"But Brian will think I kidnapped him," Ginny reasoned unconvincingly.

"We'll leave him a note. Besides he'll see that you're gone and know that William is fine." Hermione smiled at Ginny gently. "He likes you Ginny. Just let him in a little."

Ginny sighed. "Do you have a stroller?"

Hermione nodded. "I keep it here for when I babysit. It's in the laundry room."

"I'll levitate it out the door when we leave. Just get him bundled up."

"Right," Hermione said as she quickly changed her clothes and went into Persephone's room to dig through his clothes to bundle him up. She grabbed a blanket and walked back into her room to lean against the frame with a smile. "You would be a wonderful mother."

Ginny turned towards her as she danced around with William in her arms. "Which is precisely the reason why I don't want to be a one."

"You make absolutely no sense, Ginny."

"Let's just leave it that way for right now."

"Alright," Hermione said and helped Ginny dress William.

"We have to be quiet when we walk through the living room," Ginny whispered to William with a finger over her lips. "Can you be quiet?"

William smiled brightly. "Yeah! I'm the quietest in my house," he whispered back.

"I can believe that," Ginny said dryly. "Let's tiptoe through the living room, so that we don't wake anyone up."

William nodded eagerly, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'll handle the stroller," Hermione said with a smile. "Do you have your wand?"

Ginny nodded. "You?"

"I haven't put it down since Severus returned it to me."

Ginny arched a brow with a teasing grin. "I know that isn't true."

"Oh, hush you," Hermione hissed as they walked down the hall. "Do you have your keys?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll leave mine then. Do you still have your-"

"Yes, I still have my phone. Stop talking or else you'll wake everyone up," Ginny hissed as she quietly opened up the front door.

Hermione scoffed as she waved her wand towards her laundry room and the stroller floated out onto her lawn. She locked and closed the door behind her.

Almost two hours later they returned.

"Small sips," Ginny chided William as he tried to chug his hot chocolate. "I'll take it away."

"No," William cried and slowly sipped the drink.

Hermione walked in behind Ginny with her arms full of paper bags. Closing the door with her foot, she stepped aside for Ginny to lock it. "We've got coffee and breakfast," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ginny unhooked William and set him on her hip as she reached for the phone. "Where did you put the address book?"

"It's in the safe where I put my medical supplies," Hermione replied as she began to empty the bags of their contents.

Ginny wrapped her arm around William tightly and bent to open the bottom cabinet on the left. She punched in some numbers and opened the door. "Of all the numbers not to memorize," she muttered as she reached in and grabbed it.

"They weren't married at the time," Hermione said with a shrug.

"True," Ginny agreed as she flipped through the book.

Hermione looked into the living room at all the sleepy faces. When she opened to speak, Ginny began to talk into the phone.

"Hi, Sally. I'm sorry that I woke you, is Octavian there?... Morning... I woke you up too? Sorry, sweetheart, but I need a favor. Yeah, could you look up a number plate for me?"

"I take it you were followed again," Severus said as he rose from the bedding on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm sure that Ginny will explain when she's off the phone." Hermione handed him a cup. "I wasn't what you would like so I requested a coffee drink with the bitterest chocolate they had and some whipped cream. There's also a brownie for you."

"You're spoiling me this morning, aren't you?" Severus asked as he grabbed the drink.

Hermione smiled at him, and then looked towards her brother. "Brian, I got you your usual, and we got a hot chocolates for the kids and... Sweets."

Brian nodded and looked over at Ginny who was holding William while she talked on the phone, and peeking through the blinds.

"How bad was it?"

"William was never in any harm," Hermione promised.

"I can see that," he said looking at Ginny again.

"She recognized the car from before, and is asking Octavian to look it up. There is no reason to be alarmed-"

"It's happens to be a alleged stolen car from Parker's building," Ginny said over her shoulder.

"Nevermind," Hermione said very quickly, "Be _very _alarmed."

"Octavian and Sally would like to come over, is that alright with everyone?"

Hermione looked around the living room. Noting all the bemused expressions, Hermione replied, "That would be wonderful."

Ginny stiffened suddenly. "Fine," she spat and hung up the phone. "Jerome is coming too."

"He was staying there?"

"He knew that I would call Octavian."

"He bugged my house?"

"Apparently."

Hermione sighed. "Everyone come and eat while it's still warm. Ginny, I expect you to handle Jerome when he gets here."

"He'll be putty in my hands," Ginny promised as she replaced address book into the safe. "Do we need anything while I'm down here?"

"No. Make sure it's locked up tight. Could you grab the kids table from the pantry too?" Hermione pulled out a doughnut and held it out towards Persephone.

"Ooh," Persephone cried as she ran forward to grab her treat. "For breakfast? Really?"

"Yes, and drink the chocolate slowly until it cools."

"Yes, Mama."

Ginny came out of the pantry with a small square hanging on one arm and four small chairs on the other.

"Woah, need help there?" Brian asked.

"No," she said as she set everything up. "Go and open the door for your wife."

"Open the door for my..." Brian drew off when there was a soft knock on the door. Turning he opened it and saw Jessica standing outside with Maurice behind her.

"Let her in," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, right," Brian muttered as he ushered his wife and son into the house, and closed the door behind him.

"Idiot," she muttered behind his back as she handed Pepper her doughnut. "Jess, I've got some herbal tea for you and a muffin."

"Thank you," Jessica said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Anytime," Jessica said with a smile.

"I believe I am confused," Lucius said as he moved to stand near Ginny.

"I called Jess when I noticed the car was following us. She quickly came to our aid," Ginny explained.

"I offered to give them a ride here, but Ginny said that she wanted to walk, and William refused to part with her. I must say that you still have such a way with children," Jessica said to Ginny with a warm smile.

"I hadn't noticed," Ginny said dryly as she looked at the child that seemed to be more of a leech than boy.

"Still?" Brian asked. "You remember her?"

"Everyone in the arena does," Ginny said with a shrug. "I'm not a threat to them."

"Jessica is in it?" Brian looked at her in shock.

"I'm their computer dealer," she explained. "And their... Mole."

That drew everyone's attention.

"But you had Hermione put into a mental institution," Harry said.

Jessica winced but nodded slowly. "Yes, and I do regret that, but if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't be a part of all of this."

"What is it that you have been doing?" Brian asked sharply.

"Nothing extremely dangerous," Hermione sneered. "Please, as if I'd allow your wife to get injured."

"As if Ginny would," Jessica laughed.

"She's got a point," Hermione pointed out.

"Shut it," Ginny growled as she set William down in his chair.

"Protective?" Lucius asked Ginny.

"I would keep Jessica from harm because I am usually friends with Brian. If not for her marriage to him I'd let her rot," Ginny said honestly.

"I would too," Hermione said with a confused frown.

Jessica winced. "I'm not very liked by certain members after having Hermione instituted, but when she goes through random bouts of hysteria and speaks to her dead husband I feel that some medical treatment is a necessary evil."

"Your 'necessary evil' nearly killed her," Ginny growled.

"I _did_ apologize for that."

Hermione handed William's breakfast to Ginny with a sigh. "And I said that I understood. Honestly you two. You would think that you both would focus on what you have in common rather than what you don't."

Jessica grinned. "I did so like Melissa's face after you punched her."

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smug smile as she broke apart William's doughnut and set it on a napkin in front of him.

"Yum," he cried and dug in.

"So wait... They don't even like you, but you're working for them?" Brian asked.

Jessica grimaced. "It is good money, and it comes with insurance unlike my job at _Parker Tech._ Also, if we're ever in need of money they help out... Like when Ginny paid our bills that month that you were unable to work."

Brian turned to Ginny with a cold stare. "And you paid my medical bills too, didn't you?"

"Jerome and I split it," Ginny said as she shuffled her feet. "I couldn't afford everything. I also deposit money into a trust fund for Persephone and another child that I sponsor with any money that I earn from fights or singing with the band."

"_Band_?" Ron asked with a mouth full of pastry.

Ginny nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"Above the arena is a nightclub of sorts," Hermione explained. "To work in the arena you have to work in the nightclub and vice versa."

"What was your job?" Severus asked curiously.

"I played the piano whenever Ginny sang usually, or I would help Octavian bartend. I have a medical center under the building along the arena."

"You're a healer?" he asked with eyes full of pride.

"Of sorts," she said. "I can't heal completely, but my muggle methods are just as good."

"She's the best doctor they've had," Jessica said with a smile.

"Which isn't stating much considering who the last one was," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Jerome is here," she whispered.

"Care to hide?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Now there's an idea," Ginny said dryly as she turned to walk into the pantry.

"Cowardly lion," Hermione called over her shoulder. "I honestly thought you two had discussed this issue." She walked to her door and opened it to see a small woman with short brown hair standing in front of her. Her eyes traveled downwards towards the woman's middle, and her eyes widened.

"You're having a baby?" she whispered.

"I'm having a baby," the woman whispered back.

"You're having a baby," Hermione echoed.

"Should we tell Ginny?"

"We may need her to sit down first," Hermione said mostly to herself.

"Octavian could tell her!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally," Hermione chided.

"What are you two twittering about?" Ginny asked as she walked out of the pantry. She froze when she saw Sally's swollen belly. Her face broke into a smile and she charged forward.

To everyone's surprise she did not wrap her arms around the pregnant woman that Hermione pulled inside, but thrust her body outside the door.

Hermione smiled as Octavian, Sally's very broad shouldered and extremely tall husband, ducked into the house with Ginny in his arms. "It's good to see you, Octavian," Hermione said with a smile.

Octavian smiled back and nodded to her as he pulled away from Ginny and patted her on the head.

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I can make you something to eat."

Octavian frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

Ginny looked up at him meekly. "Yes sir," she pouted and walked into the kitchen to sit on a counter and scarf down her food.

Lucius arched a brow at her, and then glanced at Octavian.

"Charming, freckles," Jerome said as he walked in.

Ginny replied by showing him her middle finger.

Jerome's eyes narrowed towards her.

"First one to swing at the other is being locked in a room with Octavian," Hermione said as she looked from the two, but stared hard at Jerome.

"No words of congratulations for me, Ginny?" Sally asked as she walking into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Let me finish eating, and then I'll congratulate you properly."

"Oh," Sally said with a flirtatious smile. "I _do _like the sound of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aw, jealous?" Sally asked with a pouty bottom lip.

"Would Octavian even let you be congratulated?" Hermione asked.

Octavian shrugged.

"No objections? Really, Octavian? You realize that you're inviting Ginny to feel up your wife," Hermione laughed.

Octavian's face flushed.

"I did have her first," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Boy did you," Sally purred as she moved over to Ginny. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

Ginny nudged her head towards Lucius.

Hermione sighed. "The kitchen is getting much too crowded. I'm opening the backdoor for anyone that would rather be outside." With another sigh she left the room and opened her backdoor.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered from behind her.

"I'm just tired," she said with a sigh.

"Would you like to rest somewhere? I'm sure Ginevra or Brian will take command of the packing." He reached a hand out and gently rubbed her arm.

"I'll just drink another cup of coffee," she said as she started to walk away.

"If you do not get the rest you need now, I think I should warn you that as soon as we are home that I will be slipping you something that will make you sleep for a week."

Hermione looked up at his deadly serious face. "Are you joking?"

"Your health is not something that I would jest about. I care about your safety, and if you are too weary to work I suggest that you rest."

Hermione looked up at him and sighed in defeat. "Wake me up in an hour or two."

"Go to bed," Ginny said from behind Severus.

"You got even less sleep than I did," Hermione hissed.

"I'm suppose to," Ginny replied.

"Do we need to separate you two?" Lucius asked from behind Ginny. "And if you are tired as well, I say that you should rest too." He looked down at Ginny sternly. "You barely slept, and then you snuck out. I'm sure that we'll be fine without either of you for a small time."

"Ouch," Ginny groused.

"We're concerned," Severus and Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

"You have no reason to be," Hermione said. "I'll be in tip-top condition soon enough."

"You won't be if you don't take care of yourself," Severus growled.

"Octavian," Ginny suddenly snapped.

Hermione turned when she saw Octavian's broad frame approaching. "Octavian," she said hurriedly. "I don't believe you've met my _fiance_ Severus."

Octavian stood before Severus and stared down at him, and then walked outside to stretch in the sunlight.

"Barely dodged that hex, didn't we?" Ginny panted.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"His hair is blue," Lucius said slowly.

"Actually it's navy, and while that is a shade of blue, it is not the _proper_ shade of blue," Ginny said.

"Go to bed," he said with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

Ginny stared at him before turning and grumbling all the way down the hall.

"You may want to explain that you and Ginny are in a relationship in an area where Octavian can hear you," Hermione suggested in a whisper.

"I thought he was married," Lucius said.

"He is. Imagine him being the big brother that she never had these last five years." Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Mama, is going to lie down for a couple of hours, Persephone, but Severus and Lucius have agreed to take care of you. If they frustrate you beyond all reason and you consider running away to join a circus, come wake me up."

"Okay, Mama," Persephone smiled with a mouth full of doughnut.

Hermione walked out of the laughter filled kitchen, and back into the living room to step outside the back door. "Sally, Ginny and I are going to try and lay down for a few hours. If you get tired, you may join us."

She turned and stumbled when a body collided with her own. "Luna?"

"Pumpkin. You remembered that I liked pumpkin," Luna clarified as she held Hermione close.

Hermione smiled and hugged her old friend close. "Of course I did, silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're so different. It's almost as if something climbed into your ear and began to manipulate you." Luna looked at her curiously.

"Nothing recently," Hermione said as she looked frantically for Neville or Draco.

"Luna, go finish your breakfast," Draco said with a smile.

Luna rolled her eyes with a smile and pranced back into the kitchen.

"You'll have to tie her down to something when she gets rounder," Hermione said dryly.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he slowly approached her. "And here I thought the four of us would never be this close again after Voldemort died."

"It must be a cold day in hell," Severus muttered.

"I do not wish to rest for long," Hermione said staring at Severus.

"Granger, go and lie down with Ginny," Draco said. "We can handle just as much without you here, and the kids will be fine. You need to regain your lost... Whatever, and Ginny needs to keep hers steady. You're both idiots that have barely survived these last few years what with your vile addictions. Hopefully this with shine some light on the situation."

"I missed you too, ferret boy," Hermione said with a grin.

Draco smirked at her and tapped her nose. "Rest."

Hermione sighed and walked down the hall and into her room. "Are you asleep yet?"

"No," came Ginny's reply.

"Up for some cuddling?"

"_Please_," Ginny groaned.

Hermione stripped down to her knickers and slid under the coverlet to wrap her arms around Ginny. Both were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Ginny was the first to awaken. "Kaiden," she cried as she lurched forward. The next minute was a haze that she wouldn't remember, but she grabbed her wand and managed to surround Hermione's head with a shield so any noise wouldn't wake her.

A dense fog befuddled her mind and she staggered from the bed with her pillow in hand. The pillow slid along the floor as she dragged it into the bathroom with wobbly knees. Ginny was perspiring heavily as she leaned against the sink, and she slowly sank to the floor. Throwing her face into the pillow, she began to scream.

She isn't sure what she heard first. She isn't even sure what she noticed first. Sights were lost to her as she screamed into the pillow, and even though muffled, she couldn't hear over her screams either.

She felt an ankle brush past her foot, and then felt someone grab her shoulder. Suddenly realizing that she was in the air she began to whimper, but froze when she smelled spiced apples. Jerome. She didn't want Jerome. She loathed Jerome.

She wanted... She wanted...

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" she heard hissed venomously from her left. "You will put her down _this_ instant!"

She wanted _him_.

"Oh, I will, will I?"

She didn't want Jerome. She wanted...

"Yes, you certainly will."

She wanted...

"And why is that?"

She really hated it when Jerome got smug.

"Lucius," she cried.

She wanted Lucius.

"Don't you _dare_ take her away from me!"

"Lucius!"

"I'm here, kitten," Lucius said to her calmly. "She wants _me_."

She did. She didn't want Jerome. Too much fear. Too much loathing.

"_Lucius_!"

Ginny felt herself being dropped into the comforting scent of fine leather. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and held him close.

"You're barely dressed," Lucius chided as he sat down and wrapped his cloak around her.

"I hadn't noticed," she murmured.

"You're shaking," he told her.

"Bad dream."

"Your screaming gave it away," he said quietly as he stroked her hair. "Want to tell me about it?"

"I feel intoxicated, so telling you something might be a bad idea."

"You might tell me more than you can afford?"

"Yes."

Lucius sighed. "Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Why are your eyes closed?" She felt gloved hands run along her face.

"I'm afraid to open them," she replied honestly.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"I'm afraid I'll be back in that spot..."

Lucius' brows furrowed. "What spot, kitten?"

"The spot where he hurt me..."

Lucius' brows rose. "Who hurt you, kitten? When?"

"It was years ago... Almost four I think..."

"Freckles, you're doing what you didn't want to do," Jerome said in a warning tone.

Ginny snorted. "The best time to get me to tell you anything is when I'm high on heroin."

Lucius nodded. "I think you've mentioned that to me before... Why do you feel this way now?"

"It's probably because Voldemort is draining so much of my energy... Or whatever it is that he takes. I'll feel fine a little later. I'm just receiving an unfriendly reminder of things I could lose."

"He's hurting you?" Lucius asked in a choked voice.

"Not physically. He was showing me other people that have hurt me."

"For what purpose?"

"It's a method he uses. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I fear repercussions if I do."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No... Kaiden is safer this way," she said with a sigh before she embraced the darkness.

"Who's Kaiden?" Ron asked from his spot near Ginny. She hadn't noticed him because of the overpowering smell of spiced apples that she loathed.

**/**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you did or didn't if you would tell me in a review that would be appreciated... I'm not sure how long it will take me to update the next chapter... I've got a lot on my mind right now... And I don't have a very large support system, so I'm sort of floundering around about it... If anyone feels like listening to me vent like a loon it'd be much appreciated... For this chapter I asked my sister what she wanted to learn, and I was able to get to all but one of the things, so I would like to ask you what you would like to learn. I can't guarantee that it will be in the next chapter, but I can certainly tell you if that will be mentioned soon or later.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Long time no update! I hope everyone had a good and safe holiday. Mine was very busy. I could give you all a ton of excuses about why my update is so late, but I don't think that's fair to you. This chapter is very long, and I hope it makes up for my absence. I'm starting to work on chapter 10 so that should be out soonish.  
**

**First I would like to thank, MsNevermind for chatting with me this past week or so. I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the messages that you sent and I'm glad that you gave me your honest opinion of the story.  
**

**I'd also like to thank babyscardinal and SashaVampress for helping me with everything that was stressing me out, and I would like you both to know that I did accept his proposal. I'm ENGAGED! Thank you both again so so soooo much!  
**

**Kimber, I could honestly kiss you with that review! You should have heard the squeal I made after I read it.  
**

**Danica, I appreciate you taking the time to read and review my story. I feel that since this is a fanfiction the characters won't be in character, and I feel no reason to say that they won't be. I'm not the original writer, and she has a much better grasp on the characters than I do. I'm merely using them in my own way. I'm not sure if you read my messages on top, but I have mentioned several times that I do have a beta. I started writing this story for my sister after she woke up from a two week coma, and she loves it, so that's good enough for me.  
**

**/**

"Explain it to me one more time," Brian begged as he cradled his head in his hands.

Sally, Jerome, and Jessica all groaned.

"Last time," Jessica said. "You may just want to take notes."

Brian nodded.

"I am the one in charge of the arena here," Jerome said.

"And that means that you handle all the funds?"

"Yes. Octavian, Ginny, and I handle the funds and the donation accounts."

"Sally handles all of your filing and other secretary needs?"

Sally nodded with a smile.

"And my wife handles anything that a computer is generally needed for, and gives you information on Parker?"

"I believe you just explained everything to yourself," Jessica said with a smile.

"I'm smart when I try," he said with a grin. "Okay, I have a few more questions."

"I'll answer what I can," Jerome said as he lit up a cigarette.

Sally and Jessica looked from him to Octavian. "We'll go outside and help Luna and Neville with the children," Jessica said as she led Sally out of the kitchen.

"Ask your questions," Jerome said with a smokey exhale.

"How did you and Ginny meet?"

That drew the attention of the five other males spread throughout the kitchen.

"She was getting mugged at the market. The men thought they could intimidate her," Jerome broke off with a laugh, "Were they wrong."

Octavian vigorously nodded.

"I saw potential, so I offered to teach her lessons on how to better defend herself. Hermione joined later, and our little group grew."

"Do you know who Kaiden is?" Ron asked as he sipped the beer Harry had gotten him from the fridge.

"I do-" Jerome broke off when Octavian cleared his throat. "I suppose that's to be left a secret currently."

Ron groaned. "I'm her brother-"

"Apparently not a good one," Jerome retorted. "George knows who Kaiden is."

"How do you know George?"

"He's been here with Ginny before," Jerome said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "I still can't decide if I like him or not, but he must be a lot better brother than you."

Octavian snorted.

Lucius arched a brow. "You disagree?"

"'e is not good brover," Octavian said in a deep thickly accented voice.

"Wow, that accent is thick," Ron said. "What did he say?"

"He said that George is a bad brother," Harry said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, obviously offended.

"Drugs," Octavian said simply.

"George is the drug user?" Lucius asked.

"Ya, avter twin die."

"George started doing drugs after Fred died?" Ron asked, scratching his head with confusion.

"Ya."

"How did George get them?" Severus asked.

"Didn't you and Father try drugs?" Draco asked him.

"It's called the 70s, son," Lucius said with an eyeroll. "It was a popular thing no matter which side you were on then. But how did George get them, and why would the girls try them?"

Jerome reasoned, "Ginny doesn't do anything stupid without reason-"

"She left you," Draco said.

"Good decision on Ginevra's part," Octavian said slowly.

Jerome glared at him.

"It vas," Octavian said with a shrug. "Vomen are meant to be protected-"

"She would beg to differ with you on that," Jerome said dryly.

"Ya, but the one time she need you, vhere vere you?" Octavian crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jerome.

"Point taken," Jerome said with a sigh.

"I believe you need to tell me what happened," Lucius said with a stare in Jerome's direction. "Ginevra won't tell me."

"She never mentioned me?"

"Not until last night. I suppose her time with you isn't important to her."

"Ouch," Octavian chuckled as he looked at Jerome's dejected face.

Jerome shrugged. "If she didn't tell you she must not want to."

"Perhaps she is afraid of his reaction," Severus suggested. "Hermione is the same way."

Jerome thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "She and I were getting married, and there was a celebration. She's never been much of a party animal, so she left, and it started to rain," Jerome said quietly. "She said I could stay, so I did... I hadn't known..."

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," Brian said.

"Ya," Octavian said with a nod.

"There had been a group of men camping in between her camp and the caravan that night... She was able to fight off two of them... But she had been drinking and she slipped, so the last one," Jerome broke off with a sigh.

Lucius released a held breath.

"From what I could gather... He tried to kill her, and before he did he was pushed away, but by then he had already been..."

Ron rose and fled the room to grab a pillow from the floor and walked into the laundry room.

"I always wondered where she got that from," Jerome said as he flicked away the ashes.

Harry rose and chased after Ron.

"What happened to the man?" Lucius asked stiffly.

"Man she murdered," Octavian replied thickly. "She vas not vell avter the incident. She came here and stayed vif Hermione. George came and got her, and took 'er back, but Ginevra had problems at home, so she came back. She 'ad rounded belly."

"Kaiden is her son?" Lucius asked as he rose from the table.

"Ya," Octavian replied.

"He's the same age as William," Jerome said.

"And you weren't there, why?" Lucius asked as he approached Jerome.

"'e vas thrusting into some gypsy whore," Octavian said.

"I see." Lucius' arm shot out and decked Jerome across his face. "I suddenly feel so much better," Lucius said as he straightened his robes and hair and then walked back to his seat.

Jerome slapped a hand over his nose and searched through the drawers until he found a rag and held it to his face. "Yeah, it's amazing what punching your girl's ex will do," he groused.

"You deserve it as far as I am concerned," Lucius said casually as he adjusted his cufflinks. "And you're lucky that your nose is the only thing that I broke."

"Before a fight breaks out, why does William like Ginny so much?" Draco asked with an arched brow. "If he were her son, I would understand it, but he isn't... Is he?"

"No," Jessica said as she walked back in the room. "He's definitely mine... I became very ill after suffering some complications during his delivery, and Ginny had just delivered Kaiden... She knew how much I wanted to nurse him, so she spoke with my doctors and after several tests, she nursed him for the first month... But after that she turned herself in and went to... Azkaban."

"What happened to Kaiden?" Lucius asked. "Did he not-"

"He lives... He has a foster family until Ginny is ready to care for him I suppose... She pays for all of his clothes, food, and care, but she can't bring herself to get him I guess. He's a very touchy subject for her. I couldn't imagine having a son so close and not interacting with him."

"I have a nephew?" Ron asked softly from the kitchen doorway.

Jessica nodded.

"Ginny raised him for the first month, and then she, Kingsley, and I worked out a deal. She was in Azkaban for less than a year, and after her release she was given a new wand and disappeared," Harry said.

"You knew of Kaiden?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "I offered to care for him while she was... Away... But she said that she had arranged something else."

"Did she say good bye to him?" Brian asked.

Harry nodded. "I came for her in the afternoon, she had been nursing him, and after she put him down for a nap... We left."

"At least he was young and would not recall his mother abandoning him," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Severus," Lucius chided sharply.

Severus shrugged. "I am not sure how else to put it. I doubt that they cared very much for this muggle-"

"_He_ told her to," Harry said slowly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Voldemort kept her from being murdered, and as payment said that she had to pay a penance. She stayed in the prison until he said she had fulfilled her part of the bargain. It was a punishment for her self harm, I guess...

"Then again it could have been punishment for getting with Jerome in the first place."

"I resent that," Jerome growled.

"You shouldn't," Harry replied. "You were awful to her from the beginning-"

"How would you know?" Jerome sneered.

"I have access to her records," Harry said with a glare. "And yours." Harry's expression turned smug.

Jerome opened his mouth to speak, but paused with furrowed brows towards a phone on the counter.

"_I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face, you get sprung. Wanna pull out your tough, cause you noticed that butt was stuffed._"

"Who is that ringtone for?" Draco asked very alarmed.

Frantic steps could be heard through the house as Ginny staggered into the kitchen.

"_Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you. And take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so hor-"_

"Yes, George?" Ginny asked as opened her phone and swayed where she stood. Seeing Lucius slowly approach her, she reached out and grasped the front of his shirt to keep herself steady. "What do you mean you just talked to Fred? Fred died during the war, George."

Ron slowly approached her.

Ginny sighed. "No, George, you're high, _again_... No, I can't go back, I'm working... I'm busy, you're just going to have to wait. Why aren't you at the store?"

"He probably sold it for more heroin," Jerome scoffed.

Ginny's grip tightened on Lucius' shirt as she staggered again. "What do you mean you didn't feel like going in today? You're the only one that works there!" Ginny groaned. "What is Fred telling you? He's saying go to work? Then get off your arse and go to work!"

Ginny froze and growled. "Don't bring him into this mess, he has nothing to do with it... I made my decision where he is concerned, you bastard... Don't make me tell Mum-"

"He'll rue the day," Ron murmured and reached out to help Lucius keep Ginny steady. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Ginny turned towards Ron. "I doubt you'll be of much help. He's much too busy attempting to blackmail me."

Ron took the phone from her, and smiled a small smile when she leaned against Lucius. "George... What do you mean 'Who is this?' This is Ron... Your little brother... Yes, that brother. What's the problem?" Ron's brows furrowed. "You know Ginny works for Harry when she's done with the season..."

Ginny scoffed, and began to massage her throat.

"Dad," Draco hissed.

Lucius turned and saw that his son was staring hard at Ginny. Slowly, Lucius placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his. She had bruises on her throat. "The nightmare again?"

She nodded slowly and leaned in closer to him.

Ron hung up with George a moment later. "He's gone bloody mental."

"He's usually worse," Ginny croaked.

Octavian turned to search through the cabinets.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed and massaged her temple. "I think Bill knows... Charlie does, but there isn't much he can do while he is still in Romania. I can handle George-"

"You can't handle him stealing all of the rent money again and using it to buy more heroin," Jerome said.

Ginny turned towards him and blinked several times. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," he replied as he rinsed the rag and put it back to his bloody face. "Call it a penance."

"You're lucky that that's all that was broken," she said.

"Stop getting distracted, Ginny. Why didn't you tell me that George was forcing you to do drugs?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Because what I do to my body is my decision. George had no effect on my addiction."

"He certainly encouraged it," Jerome said.

"Have you told Molly?" Draco asked.

"We aren't on speaking terms," Ginny said flatly.

Lucius shot his son a cold stare which caused Draco to shrink back into his chair.

Jessica suddenly ran towards the pantry and began to retch.

Ginny blinked towards her. "Didn't the ginger ale work for you?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the pantry.

"I keep throwing it up," Jessica whined. "I can't keep anything down today."

"You're having another girl," Ginny said as she leaned against the door frame.

Everyone turned towards her with a look of surprise.

Ginny shrugged. "She was sick constantly with Pepper."

"That's true," Brian said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. "You saw her when she was pregnant with Pepper?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny is the one that got me to the hospital," Jessica said as she staggered out of the pantry and leaned against Ginny.

"You were?" Brian asked.

Ginny shrugged again. "She needed to go, and I was here."

"I hate Apparating," Jessica admitted with a shudder.

Draco looked at her curiously. "You know of magic?"

"I'm a squib," Jessica said quietly.

Harry gasped and pointed at her accusingly. "You're the squib who told me of the first Riddle sightings!"

Jessica nodded wearily.

"I'm confused again," Brian cried as he held his head in his hands.

"Your wife comes from a family of magic," Draco said with an arched eyebrow.

"You do?" Brian asked her as he looked up. "Why did you never mention it?"

Jessica shrugged. "I was unwanted. They put me up for adoption when I was seven because I couldn't perform magic... Melissa... Parker's deceased wife is my cousin."

"I had no idea... I mean... I knew that you had been in an orphanage, but I hadn't realized that you were... I thought that you had been a baby, or something."

"It is not uncommon for pureblood families to give up their children if they are unable to perform magic," Ginny said with a shrug.

"That's barbaric."

"That's the way our society is," Ginny replied. "The aristocrats tend to be the only ones that do it, but the children are always well cared for-"

"But that shouldn't excuse it," Brian said.

"It's better than other families that... Dispose of them," Ron said. "At least the rich people are humane about it."

Ginny and Ron shared a look and slowly looked away.

"So... Wait... Do any of our children have magic?" Brian asked Jessica.

Jessica looked towards Ginny who shrugged. "It's hard to say. Maurice definitely not, and it's unlikely with Pepper but not impossible. It really depends on how their genes absorb the magical qualities of their blood. Since you don't seem to have magic on your side I would assume not, but Jess' parents were purebloods, so it is at least a _little_ possible.

"Hermione, Jerome, Octavian, and I have all been watching them, so if they did we would have noticed something by now-"

"Persephone hasn't shown sign of magical abilities," Jessica said.

"Parselmouth."

"Oh dear," Jessica groaned as cupped her face in her hands. "That hadn't occurred to me."

Jerome snorted. "I don't see why not."

"How did that start?"

"There was a snake in Persephone's room," Ginny said casually.

"Were any of the children-"

"I was in there," Ginny said.

"I imagine you tossed them out of the doorway then," Jessica said with an arched brow.

"I considered it, but I was too busy avoiding being bitten."

"Snakes do seem to like you," Jessica said thoughtfully. "I take it that you'll be getting another cat?"

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Bastet was bonded to me, I'm not sure if I can bind another."

"I vouldn't see vhy not," Octavian said curiously. "She came in time of need, ya?"

Ginny nodded.

"Perhaps another will come soon."

"Possibly, but it seems unlikely, unless I intend to put myself in a similar situation."

"That's a bad idea," Jessica said.

"Obviously," Jerome huffed.

"Shelter?" Octavian asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I've never tried it with any other sort of cat. Bastet was feral when she aided me-"

"She still was after," Jerome snorted.

"Yes, but not as much-"

"Bastet is the deceased cat?" Brian asked.

"Yes."

"How did you come to possess her exactly?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I have nothing further to say on that subject."

"Why? Because of what happened to you? Or what happened to her?"

"_Her_," Ginny said honestly as she looked over at Jessica who retreated into the pantry again. "Do you want me to make you a slush?"

"Please," Jessica whined.

Ginny nodded and turned towards the counters and stumbled when she collided with Octavian. "Is it possible for you to be the child of a brick wall?" she asked as she gripped his shoulders.

"Is it possible vor you to be any more naked?" he retorted.

"I panicked when I heard the phone," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I am covered in every place that matters."

Octavian handed her the blender. "Need anyving else?"

"Some pants would be great," she whispered.

Octavian and Jerome shared a look before both raising their wands on her.

She looked down with a sigh. "Not quite what I meant."

"Always vese baggy cloves. You are woman, not male. Cloves should fit-"

"Comfortably, not like a second skin," she huffed as she walked to bend over into the refrigerator.

"Damn," Draco muttered and looked away.

"She's in muggle jeans and a very nice green blouse. The sleeves are a little long, granted, but she looks very nice," Lucius said.

"That's precisely the problem," Draco said as he adjusted in the seat. At a look from his father, he cried, "I'm a man! You'd have be gay to not react to that arse!"

"What about me? I'm her brother," Ron shouted.

"Keep yelling and you'll be my new sister," Ginny warned as she pulled out a large honeydew.

"She'll do it, mate," Jerome said with a smirk.

"So what is everyone gossiping in the kitchen for?" Ginny asked as she chopped the melon.

"I vouldn't call it gossip," Octavian said to her.

"Of course you wouldn't," Ginny said. "I'm aware that Kaiden was the topic, and I hope it was educational."

"In a way," Lucius said with a swallow. "I'd have preferred for you to tell me yourself."

"This was easier," Ginny said with a shrug. "Besides Hermione knew that Octavian wouldn't say where he was-"

"I didn't either," Jerome cut in.

"And Jessica never knew," Ginny said with a shrug as she quartered the melon.

"You're beginning to sound like Hermione," Severus said.

She shrugged. "I follow orders to the letter it seems."

"Orders?" Lucius inquired.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You haven't figured it out yet, peacock?"

"He is _Peacock_?" Octavian asked as he stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Down boy," Ginny muttered over her shoulder.

"Okay the scary, tall... What are you? Russian?" Brian asked.

"He's from Slovakia," Jessica whispered to him.

"Oh... Okay, scary, tall dude aside," Brian said. "What do you mean by orders?"

Ginny sighed as she sliced the skin off the piece of fruit. "Hermione is his wife, yes?"

"Last time I checked," Draco said.

"What's my relationship to him? He never married me."

"Victim?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Ginny grimaced. "Lower on the pyramid."

After looking around at everyone, Severus said "Whore?"

Ginny nodded. "Pet."

"What does that require you to do?" Lucius asked.

"I do whatever they tell me to do, generally without hesitation." Ginny shrugged as she walked towards the fridge and grabbed four cans of ginger ale. "Octavian, could you make three other blenders, please?"

"Ya," he said.

"Jerome, I need some mint," Ginny said over her shoulder.

Jerome left the room.

"Oh, look, Ginny, you can breathe again," Jessica teased. She squealed and hopped away when Ginny through a piece of cheese at her.

"So wait... You knew that Parker was Voldemort?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny arched a brow at him as she nibbled on a cheese cube. "I had suspicions. I've only really seen him when he's getting arrested for battery or whatever else he does when he's drunk. I couldn't have said anything to you if I had tried. Hermione's husband knows that."

"This explains all the secrets," Severus said. "Ginevra isn't allowed to tell anyone, and Hermione can't go against her husband."

Ginny turned with a smile and launched herself at him to throw her arms around his shoulders.

"Woman, I am not Lucius, therefore you have no reason to manhandle me," he sneered.

"Ah, you know you like it," she said with a grin.

"You're much happier than usual," he muttered uncertainly.

"You're just discombobulated because you didn't realize that I had breasts," she said as she pulled away.

He couldn't hide his smirk, nor his exasperated eye roll.

"I've got your mint," Jerome huffed as he walked back in.

"Stop your grousing and do something amusing if all you're going to do is brood," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Agreed," Octavian said.

"I'll help Sally and Luna with the kids," he growled and walked out.

"Maybe you two should talk about it," Jessica offered warily as she watched Ginny adjust the knife in her hand.

"We tried that," Ginny said. "I have no interest in fixing anything, as I was leaving him to begin with. I'd rather marry Parker at this rate." Ginny shuddered as she dropped some melon into the blender.

"He'd have killed you by now," Jessica said as she leaned against a cabinet.

Ginny shrugged. "He could try, but Bastet wouldn't have let him."

"But you do not have her," Octavian said as he moved around her and opened the freezer.

"You're all either pushing me to get a kitten or there is something else going on that you won't tell me," Ginny said as she chopped up the mint.

"Kaiden's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Jessica asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I can't take him until I'm given _clearance_."

"Clearance?" Lucius asked.

"I did something _bad_, and I'm not allowed to legally have my son until I've paid my debts."

"Surely this isn't about the child that you-"

"No, Persephone cleared that away, this is something else."

"Care to tell me what?"

"I'm a very bad pet," she said with a mocking pout.

"Hermione gives you free will, but her husband tries to strangle you with the leash. Under those circumstances _anyone_ would be confused," Jessica said as she massaged her barely swollen tummy.

"You work for both of them?" Ron asked.

"Technically I only work for Hermione. She's the one that issued that particular bond, but their marriage connected him to me and the Virginity Bond was another leash."

"What a web to weave, my dear," Lucius said as he slowly approached her. He glanced around her neck. "I must say that I am quite sure that I have seen your neck before, but I've never seen the mark of Azkaban."

Ginny looked up at him and arched a brow as she moved her hair around her right shoulder and turned towards the sink. After scrubbing her neck, she turned her face to the side.

His fingertips slowly brushed over the brand. "Muggle cosmetics?"

"They don't take those into account," she said softly.

"It's very clever of you. I would have noticed otherwise," he murmured.

She nodded with a very weak smile.

"Ginny... Please," Jessica moaned from inside the pantry.

Ginny rolled her eyes. After dropping the mint and pouring the ginger ale into the blender. she walked to the freezer and got an ice tray and dumped some ice in. She placed the lid and pressed the button on one and turned when she saw Octavian helping her with another.

She checked the mixture twice before she was satisfied with the results and quickly poured a glass for Jessica. "Here."

Jessica repeated a mantra of "Thank you" as she greedily drank the refreshment.

Ginny rolled her eyes and blended another drink while Octavian helped her with the last.

"Where is Hermione?" Severus asked while she poured the drink into several containers.

"Asleep. She'll sleep better while I'm awake and vice versa. If I happen to black out after she rises don't be surprised," Ginny answered.

"That's good to know," Lucius said slowly.

"I can't handle anymore," Ron said and left the room.

"Go on and follow him," Ginny said to Harry with a nudge of her head.

Harry blushed and slowly crept out of the room.

"The kitchen _was_ getting too crowded," Jessica murmured.

"I'm staying," Draco said firmly.

"Afraid I'll seduce your father?" Ginny asked him.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Lucius looked from one to the other. "You two are honestly fighting over me? I'd love to say that I'm flattered, but I feel more disturbed."

"He started it," Ginny said pointing at Draco.

"It's rude to point, Ginevra, and I am _well_ aware that my son began your dispute."

"It's not as if hers could," Draco sneered.

Everyone in the room froze.

Ginny turned and cleaned up the mess that she had made. After using magic to wash the blender, she replaced it and put all but one of the containers of the slush in the refrigerator. "And that's where you're right, Malfoy," she said over her shoulder, before carrying the jug and several cups outside.

Lucius glared at his son.

"Kaiden is mute," Octavian said with a growl before following after Ginny.

* * *

Hermione had risen and quickly begun to pack up her room. After a small interruption from Severus she resumed her task and began to pack up Persephone's room as well.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her after a while of silence.

"Refreshed," Hermione replied with a small smile. "Ginny shouldn't be drained on her own for much longer."

Severus nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Much better than I thought I would, then again, who wouldn't with such charming bed partners?" she asked with a laugh.

Severus shrugged. "The children wanted a nap, and most of the people here said that you allowed them to rest with you."

"I do. I adore children. I hope to have more... In the fut...ure. I'll just shut my mouth now," she said uneasily.

Severus smirked at her.

"Hey, Sis, Harry, Ron and I packed up the spare room. Where next?" Brian asked from the doorway.

"I suppose the laundry room," Hermione said.

"Alright," he said and then walked away.

Hermione turned towards Severus curiously. "What has happened to my brother?"

"He was informed that his wife was abandoned because she is a squib," Severus explained.

"Oh dear... Ginny didn't restore his memories, did she?"

Severus' lips pursed. "No, she did not. She made some sort of honeydew concoction for his wife, and then fled the scene after Draco-"

"Oh no! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she cried.

"Because, we care for you and know that you need your rest. The children were well cared for, and we were amusing ourselves. _He_ is hurting you, and we aren't sure how much more you can handle."

"Probably a lot more than I could before," she muttered.

"Of that I am sure."

"So what all do you know now?" Hermione asked him with a pointed stare.

"Most of it, if not all. Learning of Kaiden was a mild shock, but then again, learning that _Potter_ knew of him was an even bigger revelation."

Hermione nodded. "I had offered to care for him as well, but my husband didn't seem to agree."

"Has he spoken with you today?"

"Not that I can recall... Although there are days when I can't remember anything," she said with a shrug.

"That is probably exhaustion."

Hermione nodded, and released a sigh as she looked around the room. "I wonder what will happen to the house. Maybe I should rent it out... It was Brian's childhood home. Well here anyways, there's another in America."

"America?" Severus asked curiously as he handed her some clothes out of Persephone's drawers.

Hermione nodded. "His father is American. Mum and him met while he was here serving the muggle military."

"Interesting," Severus replied. "Have you met him?"

Hermione nodded. "He came over for my birthday and Christmas every year. He died right after I got my Hogwarts letter."

"My condolences," Severus said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at him. "I was sad, yes, but Brian was heartbroken. He and his father were very close, but had a falling out for some reason, and then they found out that he was very sick."

"I see," he said thickly.

Hermione looked at him with a sad smile and squeezed his hand. "I wish I could have met her."

"She would have adored you," Severus told her as he handed her more clothes.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I'm sure that she would be fond of Persephone as well," he replied with a nod.

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"My mother?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

"Persephone," she replied sharply.

Severus grew quiet and looked down at his hands.

"You don't like her?" Hermione asked sadly.

"It's not that I don't, Granger, for I do..."

"But?"

"I feel very overwhelmed about the whole circumstance. You should have told me," he said seriously.

"I was afraid," she replied weakly.

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't want me-"

"Oh, Hermione," he said with an aggravated huff.

"Let me finish, please."

Severus nodded at her hard stare.

"My body was changing, my emotions were changing, and I had already emotionally changed. I'd just lost the man that took me away from everyone and everything that I held dear, and when I returned to it they all treated me like..."

"Ginevra?" Severus asked.

"Worse really, but I had depended on each of them, and they all deserted me when I needed them most. Except for you..."

"Then why doubt me? Surely I had proven myself by then," Severus asked.

"I don't know... I suppose that I was afraid that I would lose my luster."

Severus dropped his face onto the palms of his hands. "_Women_," he growled.

"I _was_ pregnant," she said. "My hormones were all over the place."

"You should have told me," he said seriously.

"Oh? And what would you have done? Married me? Don't make me laugh, Severus," she said as she refolded the clothes that she'd been folding to pack.

"Don't mock me," he growled.

"Mock you? Severus, I was known as the Dark Lord's trollop. Marrying me would have ruined your reputation, even if you declared that you were a spy for the Order."

He scoffed, "The populace can go dive into the Black Lake for all I care."

"Lamb," she chided.

"Lamb," he sneered. "Why must it be _lamb_?"

"Would you prefer lion?" she asked smugly.

Severus blanched.

"Lamb it is then."

"Women," he repeated.

"I love you too," she laughed.

Severus froze and slowly looked at her.

"What's wro-" she broke off with a moan as he pushed her down onto the bed and covered her mouth with his own.

* * *

Persephone played outside with Maurice, Pepper, and William for a long time. Ginny had started backing up the laundry room and then gone outside to play with the kids.

Maurice and Pepper had been very surprised when they found out that Ginny was very good at football, but no one else was.

After a while Ginny had started to get very sleepy and laid down on the grass near the tall blonde man with really long hair and a name that Persephone couldn't pronounce right. All in all she thought of him as a male version of the Barbie dolls that her father would always get for her on his trips away from home.

Persephone noticed that after some talking, Ginny had laid her head on the Barbie man's lap and fallen asleep. When he laid his really long jacket over her, Mama had come out back and after making sure that no one needed anything had begun packing.

"I'm going potty," Persephone called to the backyard and walked into the house to the front bathroom. After locking the door, she pulled down her pants and big girl panties and sat on the toilet.

When she was done completing her business she got up and reached to flush the toilet, but froze when she heard a noise from the tub. She froze for a moment, but shrugged after not hearing anything, and reached to flush the toilet again.

She frowned when she heard the noise again, and lowered the lid of the toilet before curiously peering into the bath.

The drain cover had always been loose, and could easily be moved out of the way. Which is what was happening. It was pushed up and flicked to the end of the tub, and a snake smoothly slithered out of the drain.

"There you are," Persephone said happily. "I was hoping that the bad men hadn't hurt you."

"_Did they hurt you?" the snake asked her as it slid up the side of the tub to meet her gaze._

"No," she said with a smile. "My mama came to get me with some weird people."

"_Have they hurt you?" it asked sharply._

"No," she said with a vigorous shake of her head. "They've all been very nice to me, and Gingin is with them!"

"_Yes, I saw her sleeping near the chamomile," it replied. "Has she treated you well?"_

"Yes! She took me to get ice cream!"

_The snake chuckled. "Still so easy to please, I see... Tell me, how is your mother?"_

Persephone frowned. "She's been very tired, and falling asleep a lot throughout the day. Luckily her friend always seems to be nearby and helps her to a couch or a bed. He and Mama really like each other."

"_Who is he?" the snake asked patiently._

"I think his name is... Sevuhwus, but I'm not really sure. A lot of Mama's friends call him the greasy haired git, but his hair doesn't seem that greasy to me."

The snake was quiet for a time. "_I believe his name is Severus, child."_

"Yes! That's it," Persephone said with a smile. "I like him. He's very nice to me. He protected me from an exploding mirror."

"_That was... Considerate of him," the snake said stiffly._

"I suppose so," Persephone said hesitantly. "Are you alright? You seem sad today."

"_I am happy to see you, child, that is all."_

"You saw me just a few days ago."

"_I can still miss you."_

"I miss you too," Persephone told the snake. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"_I agree, my child. Has Gingin been well?"_

Persephone's mouth scrunched up. "She's been very sad. The barbie man has been trying to make her smile, but I don't think it's working. I'm sure that Bast could make her feel better, but she's not with Ginny anymore."

"_Barbie man?" the snake asked._

"Yeah... He's got long blonde hair, like the dolls my father always gets for me," she explained. "I can't pronounce his name. It's something like... Lukemenus... Leshemus..." Persephone broke off with a sigh.

"_Loo."_

"Loo?"

"_See."_

"See?"

"_Us."_

"Loo see us? Well of course the loo can see us, it's right here. Are you sure that you're feeling alright?" Persephone asked the snake.

_The snake laughed again. "That is how you say his name, my child. Lucius."_

"Lu..see...us?"

The snake nodded.

"Lucius?"

"_Yes," the snake said to her with pride. "You're such an intelligent girl. You're just like your mother."_

Persephone beamed from the praise.

"_Now you say that Gingin has been sad?"_

"Yes, I heard her cry out for Kaiden in her sleep," Persephone said sadly.

"_I see," the snake replied. "I suppose that even Gingin deserves a reward every so often... And your mother? She has been tired?"_

"Yes. She's not eating a lot again. I hope she doesn't have to go back to that place... That place that changed her so much," Persephone said sadly.

"_My dear child, I promise you that your mother will _never_ return to that horrid place again," the snake promised with a deep bow of it's body._

"Really?" Persephone asked it.

"_You have my word."_

"I heard that snakes can be tricky," she said.

"_Have I ever done you or your mother harm? Have I wished your father or his wife ill? Have I ever said a foul word about your Gingin?"_

"No," she said softly.

"_There is no reason to question my word now. I promise you, child, that I will keep your mother from that terrible place. You will never lose her again."_

"Thank you," Persephone said with a smile.

"_I should go, my child."_

"But you just got here," she whined.

"_I will return. I came only to make sure that all was well... What?" the snake asked after Persephone looked away from it._

"Did you send a snake friend last night to see me?"

"_No. Why do you ask me this?"_

"There was a humongous snake in my room last night, and I thought maybe you had sent it..."

"_I have sent no friends, child... This worries me," the snake said. "Persephone, will you promise me something?"_

"Of course," Persephone said to her snake friend.

"_If you see a snake in this house that is not me, tell your Gingin to destroy it. Do you understand?"_

"Yes," she said curiously. "It's suppose to be cold tonight, so if you come back you can sleep in my sock drawer, or on my pillow with me." She slowly pet her friend on the head and leaned over to give it a gentle peck.

"_I will keep that in mind," the snake said with a fanged smile, and slowly slid back down the drain of the bath, dragging the cover with his tail._

* * *

Hermione walked out onto her back lawn and breathed in the sweet air. Glancing over she saw that Lucius was sitting with Ginny asleep in his lap near her garden. She slowly walked over to him. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

Lucius shook his head. "No," he replied as he gently stroked Ginny's hair. "Did you have a nice talk with Severus?"

"It was very informative if anything," she said as she sat down beside him.

"How much more do you have left to pack?"

"The kitchen, and whatever Ginny missed," she replied as she watched her niece and nephews play.

"Are you ready to return with us? I can't help but feel that you have suffered from pressure by your peers." Lucius looked down at her.

Hermione was silent for a time. "I always meant to return. I am a witch, and I know that Persephone is as well. The wizarding world is a part of her, and a part of me. I shouldn't have left-"

"Why did you? Surely you knew that you were welcome to stay at the manor, or with Severus, or with Ginevra I'm sure."

"I did not wish to burden anyone with not one, but _two_ mouths to feed. I-"

"I could have easily afforded all of your medical bills and you would have no need to worry about paying for anything."

"But it shouldn't be that way."

"And why not? We are friends, and friends look out for one another do they not? If you honestly feel like you need to pay me for room and board, then I'm sure that I could set you up in the library. Merlin knows that my library is an unorganized mess."

Hermione laughed softly. "I am not sure where I'll stay yet. I would enjoy living with Severus, but-"

"He is use to being alone as he broods, and with you and your charming daughter there, he may be unable to partake in his daily brooding exercises?"

Hermione laughed again, but froze when Ginny whimpered in her sleep and rolled to face Lucius' belly. She smiled when Lucius stroked Ginny's hair tenderly until she relaxed back into slumber. "You treat her so well."

"I love her. Why shouldn't I treat her well?" Lucius asked curiously with an arched brow. "Surely you do not believe that I would belittle her and shun her because she isn't sure that she feels the same way?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure to honest. Your relationship with Narcissa was strained, and she often lashed out at you."

Lucius winced, recalling the last few years of his marriage. "She had her reasons, and while I do not agree with most of them she was right in a few cases."

"Well... I think that you've proved her wrong," Hermione said with a kind smile.

Lucius looked down at Ginny. "We shall certainly see."

They were quiet for a time, before Hermione grinned at him.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" he inquired.

"Severus told me that you got a ring," she whispered with a smug smirk.

Lucius hissed at her, and looked down at Ginny to make sure that she was still asleep. When he was convinced that she was, he removed a satin case from his pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione opened it and smiled. "Peridot."

"It's Ginevra's favorite stone," he said with a shrug.

"Most men buy diamonds," she said and flicked her gaze towards Jerome, who was

brooding under the shade of a tree.

"I am not most men, and I do not like the idea of doing what someone else has done before me."

"When do you intend to ask her?" Hermione asked as she handed it back to him.

Lucius sighed. "I haven't decided. I suppose when I know how she feels about me... Unless you feel like giving me a hint?" he asked hopefully as his gaze returned to her.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I honestly think that you two need to talk about your relationship thus far... How did you two even begin?"

Lucius looked thoughtful. "When our team began we weren't certain how to group up, so we had a meeting and decided to join in pairs. Ginevra had been finishing up her last game of the season at the time and was late, so when she ran in, Severus, Longbottom, and I were the only ones available."

"And naturally, Harry didn't want to pair up two of the darkest wizards to roam the wizarding world?" she asked.

"Something like that," Lucius chuckled. "Ginevra ran in, and it was decided from there."

"Was it hard to work with her?"

Lucius tilted his head as he thought. "Not as hard as one might think. At first it was strained, but we discovered that we had similar interests and taste and began a friendship."

"And the intense make-out scenes in the shower?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Lucius coughed and looked away for a moment before clearing his throat and looking over at her. "Heard that did you?"

"Ginny can't hide anything from me," Hermione said with a sad smile.

Lucius looked at her curiously. "I'm afraid that I'm not one hundred percent sure how that particular bond works."

"Let's hope you never have to find out," she said with a sad sigh. "Now, back to you and Ginny."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "We had chemistry, that is all."

"And so you two immediately started-"

"No," he said fiercley. "I would _never_... We still haven't..."

"I know."

"My marriage was a thing of convenience and arrangement. I want it to be different with her. I don't care if it takes her until I'm one hundred years old to figure out if she loves me or not. I will _always_ be here for her."

"And what about sex?"

Lucius winced. "I'm a man, and have needs... But if it takes her that long to decide to do that too, I'm sure that something can be arranged between her and I."

"No pressure?"

"None," he said as he stroked Ginny's hair again.

"So... I doubt you two threw yourselves at each other like hormonal teenagers..." she trailed off to meet his gaze with a grin.

"Persistent chit," he said with a smirk. Lucius shrugged. "I began to court her, I suppose you could say."

"You suppose?"

"While working I would get her coffee, or take her out-"

"Not the best way to start a relationship."

"We did end up at a nightclub one night during a case."

"Did you dance?"

Lucius snorted. "Ginevra danced, and I watched for a time. The children your age don't dance, they gyrate their bodies as if they're about to seize."

"And I know you to be the territorial type... What happened?"

Lucius shrugged. "They played a slower song and I cut in. The lad was heartbroken, to say the least, but Ginevra was _very_ excited to see me."

"Hands?"

"Oh, they were everywhere, poor girl. I would have gladly hexed him of course, but it just so happens that he was exactly who we were looking for."

"So, Ginny was perfectly fine with his roaming hands?"

"Not exactly," he replied with pursed lips. "She wasn't as encouraging as he would have liked, so he bought her a couple of drinks. He missed the part where she tossed it over her shoulder into a neighboring bush."

"She was afraid it was drugged?"

"It was. Hence why he kept giving her more."

"Did you get him?"

"Oh yes, after our dance she grew dizzy and wanted to leave. I took her with me to grab our things and when the man grew angry, as I knew he would, he reached for Ginevra, and she _quickly_ taught him the error of his ways," he said with a chuckle.

"And your first kiss?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It was that night. I took her to her flat... Bastet had been alive at the time and was waiting for us outside of the window. Ginevra asked me in because it had started to rain, and I accepted. She made tea, and I remember being fascinated by the way she and Bast interacted. It was as if Bast were Ginevra's child rather than her pet."

Hermione nodded. "She was little more than a kitten when she found Ginny."

"I know," Lucius said.

"And after the tea?"

"We talked for hours. It was a normal occurrence by then, and so George wasn't surprised to see me when he walked in and immediately retired. I decided to take my leave around two, and I walked to the door. Ginevra had offered to let me stay, but she would have had to sleep on the floor, and I..."

"You're a gentleman, I know, Lucius. Get to the good stuff."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I unlocked and opened the door, and when I turned back to her to tell her goodnight, we kissed..."

"She engaged the kiss?" Hermione asked.

Lucius nodded. "With a great deal of passion that I was only _too_ happy to respond to."

"And after that...?"

"Demanding witch, aren't you?" he laughed softly. "Not much happened after that. I was in a daze, and she was flustered, so we mumbled our goodbyes and I left."

"And at work the next morning?" Hermione smiled and fluttered her lashes.

Lucius rolled his eyes with a smile. "It was awkward for the first few moments, but then she smiled at me, and..."

"And?"

"Well... She ended up on my desk with her blouse up to her shoulders."

Hermione laughed at the embarrassed expression on Lucius' face. She laughed so hard that she fell over and started pounding the grass with her fist.

"Come now, Hermione, it's really not that funny," he said with pursed lips that made her laugh even more.

"Mama," Persephone cried from the doorway of the house.

Hermione turned towards the fence that Persephone was pointing at and quickly stood. "Get the kids inside, we've got company," she called.

"Ginevra," Lucius said quickly, as he tried to rouse her from her sleep.

Sally, Jessica, and Luna all carried the children inside as the males stepped out into the yard.

"Ginny, wake up," Hermione snapped.

Ginny immediately sprang to her feet and looked around. "What's going on?"

"They're in the yard again."

Ginny turned her gaze towards the back fence and frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ginevra? What..." Lucius tried to reach for Ginny, but she stepped away from him.

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked again.

"Get rid of them," Hermione said coldly and pulled out her wand.

A man and a woman stood at the back of the fence and eyed the crowd. Both wore large sunglasses, black hats that covered their heads, and black suits with white, crisp shirts.

"There are more of you than I expected," he said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"It seems to be my lucky day then," Hermione replied. "What do you want? I'll only ask this once."

The woman's head tilted to the side. "You still haven't realized our goal?"

"No, but I know that more of you are about to die," she retorted.

The woman's lips twitched. "So the mighty queen still lives. How surprising. I was told that you became a paranoid and empty shell of booze and drugs."

"You were mistaken," she said as she gestured to herself.

"Clearly," the man purred as he looked her up and down.

The woman shot him a hot gaze through her glasses.

Ginny moved to stand before Hermione. "My lady is not to be treated as such," she said as her arms crossed under her chest.

"Ah, the famous _pet_," the woman said with a smile. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed curiously. "So you know us, but we don't know you?"

"Precisely," the man retorted.

"That's _excruciatingly _unfair," Hermione scoffed.

"That's life, sweet pea," the woman replied sweetly with a crimson smile.

"I don't like her," Ginny murmured over her shoulder.

"It's mutual," the woman replied.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "What did I do to you?"

The woman gave no verbal answer, but raised her arm and quickly shot a spell towards Ginny, which Ginny easily redirected.

The man looked over at the woman with an angry sigh, and then pulled out his own wand and shot a spell towards Neville.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned towards Hermione, but was immediately shoved out of the way. "Brian, what are you doing?" she hissed as he rose to his arms above her.

"Protecting you," he snapped. "That chick has it out for you."

Ginny looked over, and rolled her eyes before flicking her wand towards the woman. "_Reducto_," she cried, and smiled triumphantly when the woman was blown back a few feet.

"Nice shot," he complimented.

Ginny looked up at him with a glare. "Get _off_ of me," she growled.

"Right, sorry," he squeaked, and got up to his feet.

"Ginny," Hermione called again.

Ginny turned towards Hermione with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"Entertain the woman."

"With pleasure," Ginny replied and quickly moved towards her.

"There's only two of them and a bunch of us, what can they do?" Ron asked with a laugh.

The man chuckled, and waved his arm over himself. "How about this?" he asked.

"How about this?" his ten copies asked.

Severus walked over to Ron and popped him on the back of the head. "That for example," he sneered.

Ron rubbed the back of his head with a pout. "How was I suppose to know that he could do that?"

"Ronald," Hermione hissed.

Spells started shooting from this direction and that. Everything was a blur of color and a flash of light. Hermione had forgotten about the rush of adrenaline she got during a duel.

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry cried.

"You're _still_ using that spell? Honestly, Harry, it's a wonder that you get anything done," she jeered.

"Just shut it and duel, Hermione," he quipped back to her.

"I am, but I'd be surprised if you noticed through all that fairy dust around you."

Harry laughed as his cheeks turned red, and he quickly went back to dueling.

"Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny snarled as she gave Draco her attention, only to have her wand shot out of her hand. "Bugger!" She ran back towards her wand, and flipped in the air so that she could pick it up before she touched the ground.

"She _can _do it!" Draco said astonishedly.

"I told you she taught me that," Hermione retorted.

"If you don't stop talking while you duel the _cruciatus curse_ will be the least of your worries," Severus sneered.

"You were right, Hermione," Ginny laughed. "He _is_ sexy when he threatens your life."

"Ginevra," Severus hissed as he avoided another spell, and returned a curse the copy's way.

"Careful, Gin," Harry warned. "He's blushing."

"That's it," Severus growled and aimed his wand at Harry. But that was the moment that all of the copies moved in unison, and they shot a spell towards Luna.

"Luna," Neville cried as he tried to move her out of the way.

"Ginny," Hermione called.

Ginny tossed herself to the left and managed to catch the spell on her shoulder. "Stinging jinx," she said with a wince. "Painful, but not deadly, even when used by so many. You chose the wrong spell to shoot."

"_Bombarda_," Hermione said and shot her spell towards all of the copies.

Hermione's lawn exploded and the copies flew up into the air. All but the one man and woman remained.

She wiped her brow and looked over at them. "I was trained well by my husband, perhaps you should consider that before challenging me to a duel," she panted.

The woman scoffed. "Our source has lied to us about your well being it seems."

"Apparently," Ginny said as she stood closer to Hermione.

"And the pet is here as well. We had heard that you two had a falling out..." The man groaned as he rose to his feet.

"You are mistaken," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I suggest that you get off my property before I show you what I can _really_ do."

The woman looked around with a smirk. "You would dare use unforgivables? In front of these Aurors?"

"It's not the first time they've seen me use them, and it won't be the last."

"You're bluffing," she replied.

"She is not," Ginny said.

The woman sighed. "Perhaps we should vacate the premises for now."

"But..." The man paused when the woman stared on him.

"What is it that you want from me? If my daughter were what you were after, surely you would have taken her by now."

"Your daughter is not our concern at the moment," the woman replied fluidly.

"And your son has remained hidden from us," the man said to Ginny.

"I already knew that," Ginny retorted, but she grew quiet when Hermione turned to look at her.

"Have you spoken with your husband recently?" the woman asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione lied.

"And you?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny lied as well.

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps they don't understand the situation that they find themselves in."

"Are you threatening me?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. But you might want to ask your husband what he intends to do with you and all of his _other_ pets when he has them together," the woman said with a jerk of her hat, and then she and the man hopped back over the fence.

"Ginny," Hermione cried when Ginny ran beside her and vaulted over the fence.

Brian and Draco quickly followed after her.

"Brian! Draco!"

"_More_ pets?" Ron asked as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione turned away from Ron and stormed inside of her house to stand in front of her daughter. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, Mama," Persephone replied.

Hermione looked at the other children. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, I've already checked them over," Jessica said. "What do you think they wanted?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I'm not going to twiddle my thumbs and wait to find out." She turned towards her piano, but froze when Severus grabbed her arm.

"Sit down," he said calmly, but firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, immediately deflated from her previous purpose.

"Sit. Down," he repeated. "You're not in your right frame of mind, Granger. Sit."

"But-" Hermione grew quiet when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away after a moment, and felt that all too familiar throb in her loins.

"Sit," he said with a knowing look.

After Hermione relented, and sat down on the sofa, Severus knelt before her.

"What is it that you need me to do?" he asked her.

"I need blood replenishing potion brewed," she said softly.

"I have some with me. What else?"

"Behind my piano there is a false spot on the wall. You don't need to break it, just place your hand into the center of the square and pull out the trunk that rest inside. I need something that is inside of it."

Severus looked over at Ron and Harry, who were positioned near the piano to lift it, and nodded.

Harry and Ron moved the piano out of the way, but Harry lightly pushed Ron aside and hesitantly put his arm into the glamored wall. "This is a very good glamor," he said after he removed the trunk. "Who placed it?"

"Ginny did. The trunk is hers, but there is something that I will need inside of it," she explained.

Harry nodded and handed her the trunk, which Hermione immediately opened.

The first item on top was a book.

"Oh, good. It's on top," she murmured as she pulled it out and opened it up. "I need you to make this. Just use a pot in the kitchen, and I have the ingredients in the pantry."

Severus looked at the recipe that she shoved in his face. "Alright. Longbottom... No... We can't have you blowing up the house, can we? Lucius, if you would please."

"Of course," Lucius said, and began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Just... Sit, and _try_ to relax while I take care of this, Granger," Severus told her before he kissed her again.

"Yes. Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded, and strode into the kitchen to get to work.

"You're already kissing _him_?" Ron cried. "My eyes! I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee what I've just seen! Quick! Harry, obliviate me!"

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron. "What? No! It was just a kiss, Ron. Get over it."

"But it was a kiss with _Snape_!"

"Which I'm sure was a lot better than a kiss with Lavender Brown," Hermione sneered. "Now shut that bitter tart that you call a mouth and be quiet!"

Ron immediately sat down on the opposite couch and stared down at his hands, looking like a petulant boy.

"We're going to stay outside and make sure that they don't come back," Jerome said as he, Sally, and Octavian walked out into the back yard.

Jessica looked down at the kids and then out at her friends wistfully.

"I'm sure that Jerome and Octavian won't let anything happen to the children if you want to take them back outside," Hermione said.

Jessica looked around the room at the four remaining people. "Are you sure? They won't hurt you will they?"

"Severus would curse them if they tried," Hermione assured her.

"He would," Luna agreed. "He's sweet on her, you know."

A crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked warily.

Lucius poked his head out. "We're just fine," Lucius said reassuringly. "Although I may need to buy you several new glasses..." Lucius paused hearing another crash. "And some plates." Another and another. "It may just be wise to say that I'll replace your dining set when you return to London."

Hermione laughed. "Fine."

"Rest," Luna said. "You need to relax. You're still recovering from what you've been put through. Perhaps you should take a nap. I could stroke your hair. Do you want me to stroke your hair?"

"Sure, Luna... If you think it will help," Hermione said warily.

"I'm going to play with Pepper, Mama," Persephone said softly as Hermione laid out on the sofa.

"Alright. Wake me if you need anything."

"Or if I plan on running away to the circus?"

"Or if you plan on running away to the circus," Hermione agreed with a nod.

Luna sat on the couch and pulled Hermione's head onto her lap.

"If I fall asleep it's your fault," Hermione grumbled at Luna.

Luna made no reply, but started to massage Hermione's temples, and attempted to separate the tangled clumps of her hair. After her fingers set into a soothing rhythm, she began to hum a tune that seemed familiar to Hermione.

"That's pretty," Hermione murmured.

Luna said nothing but continued to hum until Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

"_You move too slow," he told her as she dueled one of his Death Eaters. "At the pace you are going, you're more likely to be killed than to kill."_

"_Well, my Lord, what do you expect with me wearing all of these utterly _ridiculous_ layers," Hermione demanded as she shook the skirts of her robes.  
_

_He looked at her reproachfully. "What is wrong with your robes?"_

"_It is three inches too long, and must have six layers. I am much too weighed down to move as quickly as you wish. This is why women are more likely to drown then men! Dresses and all the wrappings weigh us down."_

_He stared at her. "You wish for comfort?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What would you wear then?"_

_Hermione pondered this question for a moment, and then waved her wand over herself, quickly transfiguring her heavy robes. She wore muggle bellbottoms, a tank top, a shoulderless sweater, and no shoes or stockings on at all._

"_Muggle clothes," he hissed._

"_You said I could be comfortable," she pointed out. "Think of it as casual Friday."_

_Several of the Death Eaters snorted or chuckled._

_He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, I'll allow it. If there is improvement with your dueling, then I will consider allowing you to keep it on."_

_Hermione nodded, and bowed to her opponent. Several spells were shot between the two, but eventually her wand was shot out of her hand and towards her opponent. _

_He aimed his wand at her. "Surrender."_

"_Damn," she muttered and ran towards him. _

"_What are you doing?" Voldemort hissed._

_Hermione lunged forward and elegantly flipped into the air. Before she touched the floor, she grabbed her wand and shot a spell towards him that caused him to fly across the room. After taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and turned her gaze to her husband._

"_How long have you been able to do that?" he asked._

_Hermione swallowed thickly. "Since my fifth year. Ginny taught me."_

"_Ginevra _Weasley_ taught you _that_?" he asked._

"_Yes," she said with a nod._

"_When did she have the time to learn?"_

"_She's at a home filled with people that want nothing to do with her," Hermione said with a shrug. "She has plenty of time to practice such things."_

_The two were silent for a moment, before he spoke again. "Next."_

_After five more duels, she had impressed him enough that he allowed a break for the evening, much to Hermione's pleasure, and to the Dark Lord's as well._

"_These do fit you quite well," he said thoughtfully as his hand slowly palmed her bum._

"_See? My wearing muggle clothing could be considered mutualism."_

"_Cheeky wench, aren't you?" he murmured._

"_Yes, but you like it," she said to him._

"_Most of the time," he said with a nod as he began to nibble down her neck._

_Hermione had to harshly bite the inside of her lip to keep from flinching._

"_I never noticed how fascinating your arse was, princess. Why have I never noticed?"_

"_Because you prefer that I be covered with yards of fabric from head to toe, and while the corsets that you seem to enjoy compliment my waistline and bosom, they don't do much for my bum, which you never pay _any_ attention to," she said as she turned in his arms and met his gaze._

"_I shall have to reconsider this oversight," he said to her as he squeezed her bum and pulled her even closer to him._

_Hermione almost blanched at the realization that he was aroused. Of course he was aroused, this man was never _not_ aroused around her now. She leaned her head against his shoulder and shivered with fear, which she knew that he would mistake for arousal._

_If she played her cards right, she could delay the inevitable joining between them when they retired for the night. But, she was suffering from the rushing adrenaline of the duel, and that always went down to one place. Her loins. _

_Hermione winced when she felt his member shift against her, and, of course her, body immediately betrayed her by throbbing wantonly. She was afraid of him, so she shouldn't be aroused by him._

_With a sigh, she leaned her head along his arm, and immediately caught a longing ebony gaze. She gave Severus a sad smile, and flicked her gaze elsewhere in the room to keep her raging emotions at bay._

"_Perhaps we should _retire_ early," he hissed into her ear. "Would you like that?"_

_Hermione's only answer was a shiver of fear, and she prayed that he mistook it for arousal._

"_What's this? Anticipation?"_

_Hermione made no reply, but released a whimper when he pressed up against her._

_Just when he opened his mouth to speak again, he was called from the room._

"_My lord," Bellatrix said as she walked briskly into the room. "He's here."_

_Voldemort pulled away from Hermione and looked down at her. "I shall be right back," he informed her. "Do not leave this room."_

"_As you wish," she said softly with a deep nod._

"_Make sure she stays out of trouble," he said to Severus and Lucius, who were just beginning to leave room._

"_Yes, my lord," they said with a bow._

_The moment Voldemort was gone, Lucius turned towards the door, and Severus moved to Hermione to fiercely pull her into his arms. "Did he hurt you?" he asked._

"_No," she replied as she grasped the front of his robes. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled her up for a kiss. _

_Hermione nodded when they pulled away from each other. Feeling her nerves begin to break, she quickly moved to a chair. "I can't let him touch me, Severus," she cried as she dropped her head into her hands._

"_Yes, you can. He will expect it now. You have already shown that you can be willing," Severus said her calmly._

"_Yes, and I was about driven mad by pretending! I-I can't do it again! What if he sees through it? What if he sees the truth?"_

"_You must not let him see," Severus said fiercely as his hands ran up and down her arms to smooth her fraying nerves. "He will surely kill you if you do."_

_Hermione scoffed. "A body is all I have left-"_

"_No," Severus said and yanked her forward for another kiss. "No. You have so much more to give. You _are _so much more."_

_She smiled at him through her tears. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to give a good performance."_

"_Are you aroused?" Lucius asked from over his shoulder._

"_Presently," she said softly._

"_Pretend it's someone else," he replied with a shrug. "He needn't know what you're imaging."_

"_But what if he-?"_

"_He won't," Severus assured her._

"_And why not? How do you know?"_

"_Because Hermione, he will _destroy_ you, and that's not something that he'll want as he pounds into you," Lucius said cynically._

_Hermione moved away from Severus and began to retch._

_Lucius sighed. "Severus give her that vase over there by the window."_

"_Where did you get this?" Severus asked as he carried the vase over to Hermione and held her hair back for her as she continued to heave._

"_It was a wedding present from Sirius' mother," Lucius replied dryly._

_Hermione laughed with glee._

"_Nothing?" Severus asked her._

"_No... I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, Severus."_

_Lucius and Severus met eyes._

"_Who has been bringing you your meals?" Severus asked her._

"_Bellatrix," Hermione replied coldly._

"_I'll have a house elf deliver something if the Dark Lord permits it," Lucius said to her._

"_Thank you, but I... I still don't think that I can do _it_. I nearly fainted the last time."_

"_Trust me, Granger," Lucius said. "Pretend that he is someone else."_

"_It can't be that simple."_

"_Think of Severus and your body will do the rest," he replied as he shuffled his feet. "I feel like a father telling his daughter of her wedding night."_

"_You might as well be," Hermione murmured with a laugh. She looked up at Severus and saw him frozen in front of her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Think of me," he murmured to her as he cupped her face into his large hands._

"_How is that going to work? We've never even-"_

_Lucius released a heavy sigh as the room got quiet, and began to count softly to himself. "One... This is such a bad idea... Two... _He's_ going to _destroy _us when he finds out... Three-"_

"_You mean _if_ he finds out," Severus replied as he held Hermione close._

"_If," Lucius exclaimed._

"_Lucius," Severus and Hermione hissed._

"_If is good," he replied much quieter. "He's coming back."_

"_What will you do when he takes you to his bed?" Severus asked as he smoothed her hair back._

"_Think of you?" she replied._

_Severus nodded and kissed her passionately one last time. "Think of me. _Me._"_

_Me..._

"Hermione!"

"Hermione, wake up!"

"_Ginevra has returned, princess._"

Hermione sprang up from Luna's lap and looked around the room in a daze. "What's going on?"

"Brian just called," Harry told her. "He said that they were a few houses down."

Hermione rose to her feet and adjusted her clothing. "Sally, could you open up the safe for me? I think I'll need some of my medical supplies."

"Sure thing," Sally replied and walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"Bad dreams?" Lucius asked Hermione.

"Memories," she said as rubbed her eyes.

"It took some time to awaken you," he said with pursed lips.

"You were the one calling my name?"

"Yes. Who did you think it was?" he asked. He stood up straighter and seemed more alert to his surroundings.

Hermione's eyes froze over a glass filled with water on a shelf near the wall. "Someone else entirely," she said honestly.

Lucius followed her gaze. "It seems that he can't be as easily avoided as we had hoped."

"I'll replace them with plastic when we get to London. Where is Severus?"

"Brewing still. You weren't out very long."

"It's open," Sally called as she rose to her feet.

"Shoot," Hermione muttered. "I'd forgotten that you were pregnant for a moment."

"It's a new thing for me too. I wouldn't have crouched if I couldn't have gotten back up. It's not like I'm some delicate flower."

Hermione sighed. "Still, it was carelessness on my part."

"True. But I'm not having complications like you and Ginny were during your pregnancies. Relax, Hermione. I'll be fine," Sally said as she held the boxes that Hermione handed her from the safe.

"That's true," Hermione said thoughtfully.

The door opened, and Hermione turned to see Brian and Draco supporting Ginny in between them. Jessica ran back into the yard and bent over to relieve her stomach of it's contents. Neville turned three different shades of green, and Ron cursed loudly.

"It hurts a lot worse than it looks, I promise," Ginny groaned as she hobbled to the couch with Draco and Brian's help.

"Ginevra," Lucius said sternly as he knelt before her. "What... What have you... What happened?" Lucius' gaze shot towards his son.

"Your girlfriend saved my life," Draco panted as he sat beside her.

Lucius' brows rose as he looked between the two.

"It's not as if you wouldn't do the same for me," Ginny groaned as she moved herself around uncomfortably. "Anytime, Hermione."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you managed to get your knee like that," Hermione said softly as she moved to kneel on Ginny's other side.

"Car," Draco muttered.

"Yeah. If you could continue to keep an eye on that car, I'd really appreciate it," Brian said into his phone. "Yeah, she's fine. Tough as nails this girl is."

"He says casually as part of my knee is poking through the skin," Ginny huffed. "Seriously, Hermione, please. At least drug me. Or knock me out. That'd be great. You can even strangle me."

"Ginevra," Lucius snapped.

Ginny's gaze shot to him. "I just saved the fruit of your loins, peacock, the least you could do is _thank _me, and _then_ scold me. Pompous git."

Draco laughed seeing his father's dubious expression. "She's got a point."

"Of course I do," Ginny grunted.

Hermione held a book on healing in her hand and flipped through it. "I'm trying to find something that will dissolve a scar."

Ginny laughed. "I've got scars already. I don't mind more."

"You realize that you've read that book nearly three hundred times, yes?" Jessica asked as she walked through the house to wash her mouth out.

"Actually I've read it three hundred and ninety-four times, but who's counting?" she retorted with a snort and continued to flip through it. "Found it. Ready?"

"Just do it," Ginny grunted. "Do it before ferret boy spews on his imported dragonhide shoes."

"I said that I was sorry," Draco muttered with a groan.

"I can't believe that you thought turning into a ferret was going to help. What did you intend to do? Dance them to death?"

"I'm never going to live that down," he sighed and covered his face in despair.

"That's what happens when you let someone get the better of you," Hermione said as she gripped Ginny's leg. "Actually... Octavian, I don't suppose that you could be the one to-" She stopped when Octavian slowly approached and gently moved her away.

Octavian knelt in Hermione's place and smoothed his hands along Ginny's left thigh and down to her ankle. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Ginny patted the cushion beside her and looked at Lucius pitifully.

Lucius sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her quivering body after she leaned against him.

"Ready," Ginny whimpered.

"_Kričať, miláčik__," _Octavian murmured tenderly as he stroked her thigh again, and then he grabbed her calf and there was a sickening crack as Ginny released a broken wail.

Hermione quickly set in and did what healing she needed to. "How did you manage that kind of break?"

"Mister ferret ponce here decided to turn into a ferret after I managed to pin the woman down, and the man was driving his black cadillac towards us at an increasing rate. Brian was attempting to locate his muggle shackles and so I shoved him out of the way, and as I was moving away the woman grabbed Draco by his throat.

"So I, of course, did the first stupid thing that came to my mind."

"You jumped in front of a moving car?" Harry cried.

"No," Ginny snapped. "I jumped on top of the car..."

"Ginevra," Lucius sighed. "You're _terrified _of motor vehicles."

"True, but I didn't want to see a squished ferret body on the gravel, so I lunged for the hood," she broke off with a shrug.

"You're an idiot," Hermione said seriously. "But a sweet idiot."

"Well of course. The one and only heir of my man was in danger, how could I not be an idiot?" Ginny asked with a groan. "Although, the next time I go to do that, Draco, remind me that I said that I'd rather birth Kaiden again."

Draco laughed. "Thanks for that, Mummy."

"At least they're getting along now," Hermione said with a grin to Lucius, whom rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"There is that," he said thoughtfully and leaned towards Ginny to kiss her head. "For what it's worth now, _thank you_ for saving my firstborn."

"Anytime," she replied with a smile.

"_You saved _his_ firstborn?"_

Ginny's smile immediately faded and she looked around until Hermione pointed towards the glass. "He's using a cup?"

"He's desperate to speak with us I suppose," Hermione replied with a shrug.

Ginny rose from the couch and walked shakily towards the cup. "Are you that desperate to cause problems?" she asked as she picked it up. "You can barely see anything in this glass. You won't be able to cause much damage. What do you want, Tom?"

"_You were able to save your lover's son, Ginevra, but will you be able to save your own?"_

The cup dropped from Ginny's hands, and Hermione's hands moved to cover her mouth as she gasped.

**/**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, or if you didn't, could you send me a review and tell me why? I enjoy hearing from my readers. I hope everyone is doing well! Stay warm, I hear that there's a flu bug going around.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I hope everyone is doing well!  
**

**In honor of MsNevermind's birthday, which is today, I stayed up until... *Mumbles an ungodly hour* this morning and finished this chapter. So, for her birthday present, I'm posting the chapter. Happy Birthday! I hope that you've had a great one. ^ ^  
**

**And if there are any other people celebrating their birthdays today, (like my fiance, his mother, and a cousin of mine) Happy Birthday!  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are not mine. The obvious OCs are mine. The song featured in this chapter (Sung by Ginny) is called Tomorrow is Another Day. It was written by Sammy Fain, Carol Connors, and Ayn Robbins. It was also performed by Shelby Flint.  
**

**/**_  
_

_Ginny rose from the couch and walked shakily towards the cup. "Are you that desperate to cause problems?" she asked as she picked it up. "You can barely see anything in this glass. You won't be able to cause much damage. What do you want, Tom?"_

"You were able to save your lover's son, Ginevra, but will you be able to save your own?"

_The cup dropped from Ginny's hands, and Hermione's hands moved to cover her mouth as she gasped._

* * *

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Hermione asked Ginny as she searched in the kitchen for Ginny's phone.

"No," Ginny cried as she peered into the refrigerator. "I... I had it before my nap I thought, and then... I don't know. It's not out back is it?"

"No," Jerome said as he searched the top of the refrigerator. "Did you put it in your bag?"

Ginny stormed out of the kitchen and began to rip through her belongings.

Hermione opened the freezer and looked inside.

"The freezer?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

"She's done it before," Hermione said with a shrug, and then moved to check the insides of both of her ovens.

"Did you check the ovens?" Ginny called frantically from the living room.

"Yes," Hermione said with a grunt as she slammed the doors shut. "Maybe she put it in the pantry."

Lucius looked up from his bag that he had placed on the table. "I don't have it."

"Did you check your cloak?" Severus asked.

"No, I did not," Lucius said thoughtfully and searched all of his pockets. "No. I'm sorry, Ginevra. Where do you usually keep it?"

Ginny paused in her work and checked the front and back pockets of her jeans, and then looked down the top of her shirt. "Not there either. Oh," she cried as she slapped her hands to her head. "Why don't I know where it is? I always have it with me in case Nadya needs me."

"Nadya?" Severus asked.

"She is Kaiden's foster mother," Hermione explained as she walked out of the pantry. "It wasn't in there, Ginny."

Ginny sat down on the floor and starting to thump her head with the palm of her hand. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's not in the bathroom," Ron said.

"Or in the dryer," Luna called from the laundry room.

Hermione sighed, and massaged her brows. "Ginny, stop hitting yourself."

Ginny's hand immediately fell into her lap, and her gaze flicked to Hermione.

"Don't give me that look," Hermione hissed.

With a sniff Ginny's face became neutral. "Abusing your power already, won't _he_ be proud?"

Hermione's arms crossed over her chest. "Watch your tone."

Ginny rolled her eyes in reply and looked down at her hands. "Did it fall out while I was chasing..."

Severus pulled out his phone. "Let me call it before you pull out anymore of your hair."

"No," Ginny squealed, but she was too late. He had already dialed her number.

"_Well it's 1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 to get ready now go cat go. But don't you, step on my blue suede shoes. Well you can do anything, but lay off my blue suede shoes."_

"Ginevra," Severus hissed.

"It's _Elvis_," she screeched defensively.

"Where is it coming from?" Lucius asked as he looked around.

"It's coming from over here," Hermione said as she approached Draco, Luna, and Neville.

"_Well you can knock me down, step on my face, slander my name all over the place. Do anything that you wanna do, but uh-oh honey lay off of them shoes. And don't you, step on my blue suede shoes. Well you can do anything, but lay off my blue suede shoes."_

"Someone find it," Ginny screamed.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Draco and pressed herself against him.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Hermione slid her hand along the outside of his leg and then slipped her hand into the front pocket of his trousers. Ginny's phone was in her hand when she removed it.

"Draco?" Lucius looked at his son sternly.

"She dropped it when she lunged for the car, so I grabbed it for her. I meant to return it to her..." Draco said slowly.

Hermione arched a brow at him, and opened the phone. "Six missed calls excluding the one from Severus. When were you planning on returning it to her?"

Ginny rose to her feet and walked behind Hermione slowly.

"It slipped my mind..."

"Don't lie, or else I'll take you over my knee," Lucius said to him.

Draco looked at his father with surprise, but then he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It rang while she was on the car, so I answered, but no one responded to me. I assumed that they would leave a message, but they didn't."

"You didn't think to bring it to Ginny or your father when you got back?" Hermione asked him.

"No."

"It didn't occur to you that this might have been about something important? She called six times, Draco."

"It said that it was a blocked number. I beg your pardon for the inconvenience. I assumed that the prick that tried to run her over had her number."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully and turned towards Ginevra. "I'm not sure how you'll get her to call you again, Ginny. It could be hours."

"Kaiden could be dead in hours," Ginny spat and went to dig through her bags again. "Sally, do you or Jess have a makeup thing with a mirror?"

"A compact, dear," Sally said dryly.

"I've got one here," Jessica said as she moved to shuffle through her purse. "Here it is."

Ginny grabbed it and quickly opened the case. "Hello... Hey," she said as she tapped the glass.

Hermione stepped up behind Ginny and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Can you have her call me again? Please? _Please?_"

Hermione released a heavy sigh and leaned forward over her counter.

"She's asking for his help?" Severus asked her as he moved to stand behind her.

"He will help her if he chooses to," she replied.

"How do you know?" His hand reached out to brush her face, but Hermione cringed away.

"He-" Hermione broke off and looked towards Ginny. "The phone is ringing, Ginny."

Ginny approached Hermione and hastily grabbed the phone. "Nadya?"

"He's alive," Hermione said after Ginny relaxed. "Another allergy issue then?"

Ginny nodded. "It must not have been the oregano."

"And we're back to square one," Hermione said with a sigh.

"What did the doctor say exactly?" Ginny asked as she headed towards the piano.

"It's under the table," Jerome and Hermione told her.

After Ginny started looking through the trunk with shaky hands, Hermione moved her aside and pulled out a large folder, and then a small box.

"What meal did she cook?" Hermione asked after she started flipping through recipe cards.

"She says her chicken and dumplings," Ginny replied as she opened the folder and started looking through Kaiden's medical records.

"Found it," Hermione said and turned the card over. "She doesn't even use oregano in this recipe."

"What does she use?" Ginny asked as she snatched the card away causing Hermione to recoil.

"Mama," Persephone asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Is Kaiden going to be alright?"

Hermione pulled her daughter into her lap and stroked her hair. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure that he will be if Gingin has anything to say about it."

"You had better believe it," Ginny muttered. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"Is it possible he's lactose intolerant?" Hermione asked.

"He handles yogurt fine," Jerome said to her.

"Oh. He's fine with wheat too... You know... This would be _so_ much easier if she were allowed to have interaction with him," Hermione said in an exaggerated voice. "I'm not pointing any fingers, but I think that this should be taken under consideration."

_A hissing laugh floated around Hermione's ears. "Noted, princess."_

Ginny shivered. "He laughed."

"Of course he did," Hermione groaned. "When doesn't he laugh at me?"

"Who, Mama?" Persephone asked.

Hermione winced and looked down at her daughter. "A man who sees fit to cause me trouble."

"Why?"

"Mama isn't sure, sweetie. I think it may be so that Mama knows that she's never alone."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense, I suppose," Persephone said logically.

Hermione laughed, and it felt as hollow and empty as it sounded.

"Green sheet," Jerome said to Ginny as she flipped through papers.

"Sephy, can you get me a pen?" Ginny asked Persephone.

"Mm-hmm." Persephone slid off of Hermione's lap and walked to a drawer. She pulled out a pen and sat back at the table on her mother's lap and slid it to Ginny.

Ginny crossed something off on the paper. "So it wasn't the oregano... He's not allergic to basil..."

"Are you sure it's an herb at all?" Ron asked softly.

"Nothing else causes this sort of reaction," Hermione replied. "Jerome, hand me the chamomile bagettes from Ginny's bag."

"Can I have one?" Jerome asked as he handed the pack to Hermione.

Ginny nodded and reached for one as well.

After passing around the lighter, Hermione summoned the tray she used to catch the ashes. "Sephy, can you go to Auntie Jess while Mama smokes?"

"Yes, Mama," Persephone said and kissed her mother's cheek before walking over to Jessica. "Come on, Auntie Jess, I want to show you some of my newest pictures."

Jessica laughed. "I look forward to it," she said as Persephone dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Did the epinephrine work?" Hermione asked as she lit the tea bagette and put it to her lips.

"So far," Ginny told her. "He is still wheezing though, so the doctor is considering giving him another shot."

"You'll need to get your hands on some Epi Pens," Jerome said to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "I'll see what I can get." She flicked her cigarette against the edge of the tray and released a sigh. "I'll need to see if there are any medical facilities willing to donate to the arena. It will be hard to just get a couple, so I'll probably need to order a couple hundred instead."

"I'll pay for it." Jerome sat down on Ginny's left, and took the sheet of paper from her. "He's not allergic to rosemary is he?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm thinking, Nadya. Calm down. He's breathing right now, so _relax_."

"You say that to her as you're shaking like a leaf," Hermione said with an arched brow.

"Maternal instinct," Ginny sneered at her.

"If he were here I could just give him herbs from my garden and we could see what has been causing him so much trouble."

Ginny grimaced.

"What?"

"He's vomiting," she said.

"Perhaps it would be best to send him to hospital," Octavian said from the corner of the room.

"No, we can't do that," Ginny replied.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not allowed to," Ginny explained. "If he goes to a hospital, I'll need to be there, and I'm not allowed to be near him."

"I see," he said softly. "He'll be fine if he's anything like his mother."

"True, but it's not her genetics that I'm worried about," Hermione said. "He's got severe asthma as well as this unknown food allergy that sends him into anaphylactic shock. We're lucky that the doctor agreed to stay with the camp."

Jerome nodded. "It helps that there are pretty girls everywhere."

"And that they're usually scantily clad?"

"That too," he said with a chuckle.

"His breathing is returning to normal," Ginny said.

"Good. He'll hopefully survive to see his birthday," Hermione said, causing Ginny to look at her sharply.

"That was insensitive," Lucius said to her.

"I know," Hermione agreed, as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Ginny handed the phone to Jerome. "You talk to her. I need quiet to think."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're trying, Ginny."

"That's not good enough," Ginny said as she dropped her face into her hands. "Do you have _any_ idea what it is?"

"If I did, I would have told you by now. I know that you don't have the money to pay for all of these doctor visits, even with the discount he gives you."

Ginny groaned, and then froze.

"Did you figure it out?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny nodded. "I think so," she said as she began to flip through the recipe cards. "It's painfully obvious if I'm right."

"Double or nothing she's wrong," Jerome said to Hermione.

"Deal," Hermione laughed.

"It's the thyme," Ginny said so softly almost no one heard her.

"Thyme? He's allergic to thyme?" Jerome asked.

Ginny snatched the phone. "Nadya? It's the thyme! He's allergic to thyme!"

"How are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"She puts it in her dumplings, and I used it for that soup that I made the last time I was with the caravan," Ginny said.

"True," Jerome said. "It was delicious."

"You're not winning any points, so shut it," Ginny replied to him.

Hermione snorted and tapped her cigarette against the tray. "He should have a few points, Ginny. Without him you wouldn't have Kaiden."

Jerome glared at Hermione. "Watch it, your majesty."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Hermione replied. "Besides, it's a good way to look at the ending of your relationship. You should thank me. See? Even Ginny is considering my suggestion."

Jerome looked towards Ginny hopefully.

"I still hate you, but she does have a point. That was the one time when you being a manwhore had it's uses," Ginny said with a shrug.

"See? She got a son that she wanted, and left the man that she didn't want," Hermione said with a smirk.

Jerome deflated with a sigh. "I did try to do the right thing, you know."

"Of course I do. What was it that Ginny told you?"

"That he could go fuck himself and get syphilis," Octavian replied.

"Poetry," Hermione said with a grin.

"Bitch," Jerome muttered.

"The swelling has gone down completely," Ginny informed them.

"Are you sure that it's thyme?" Jerome asked her.

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he replied smugly, and then his smirk faded. "Damn."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is the doctor still there? May I speak with him?"

Hermione sighed. "He's going to want money."

"I realize that," Ginny replied. "How much do I owe you?" Ginny's eyes grew wide.

Hermione sighed and set her cigarette down on the tray. She rose and went to her safe, and pulled out a glass jar labeled _Kaiden_. She sat back at the table and dumped out it's contents. "I hope it's less than five pounds."

"If only I could be so lucky," Ginny groaned.

"You fought in an arena match a couple of months ago, didn't you? What happened to all of that money? That pot was huge," Jerome said curiously.

"George stole it," Hermione and Ginny replied with shrugs.

"I'm going to kill him," Jerome groaned.

"I doubt you'll accept five pounds now and then the rest later?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Jerome scoffed and stole the phone from Ginny. "Do you take card?"

"Set up the computer," Hermione said to Octavian. "Please."

Octavian nodded and left the room.

Ginny sighed and massaged her brow.

Hermione rubbed her arm soothingly. "We'll handle everything, don't worry."

"That makes me worry more," Ginny said as she looked through Kaiden's file. "I hope that this ends soon."

"What? You frantically attempting to help Kaiden thousands of miles away?" Hermione asked. "I don't see why it would."

"Stop being cruel," Ginny replied.

"I'm not. I'm saying what you're thinking," Hermione said and tapped her forehead. "He'll keep his promise eventually. It could be years from now, but it gives you something to hope for."

Ginny sighed. "I need to find his father's family, and see if any of this is hereditary."

"You don't know who he was?" Ron asked.

"What was she suppose to do, Ronald? Say, 'Good evening, sir. I realize that this must shock you as I am seven months pregnant with your child, but before I kill you I would love it if you could give me your medical history.' Honestly," Hermione scoffed. "He left her for dead in the woods, and you expect her to sit down with him for tea?"

Ron blanched.

"Hermione," Harry said sharply.

"Oh, go soothe your lover," she snapped. "He's being naive and I haven't the time nor the patience to sit down with him and give him another sex talk. Frankly, that's your job."

"She's breaking," Draco murmured.

"Of course I am," Hermione said as she lit another cigarette, and began to tick things off with her fingers. "I have nearly twenty people in my house. There are people attempting to break into my home to do Merlin knows what to me or my daughter. I haven't had a moment's peace in days. I keep missing work knowing that I need the money, and I can't go to my clinic at the arena to work either.

"You're expecting me to up and leave the only home and friends that I've known for the last five years in the blink of an eye. You're harassing me endlessly to tell you things that I don't want to. You're all too busy trying to convince me to leave that most of you aren't noticing other issues-"

"That's enough, Granger," Severus said from her left.

"I haven't even gotten started yet," Hermione replied to him. She turned back towards Ron. "Your sister's son, your nephew, is possibly dying because my husband tried to choke him to death when he was barely a week old, and you have the gall to ask her why she didn't have a conversation with the man that caused her _months_ of pain, both physical and mental?

"Have you completely lost your senses? There are other things to worry about right now. Instead of worrying about the dead man, why don't you worry about keeping George alive because Jerome _can_ and probably _will_ kill him. Or you could consider ways for George to get help with his drug abuse. Not to mention ways to help Ginny keep the money that she earns to support Kaiden away from him. Instead of looking outwards for things to botch, why not look a little closer to home, hm?"

"I'd think I had just fallen in love with you if I weren't head over heels in love with Neville and Luna," Draco said with pride.

Hermione looked at him incredulously and then laughed with mirth.

"Here," Jerome said handing the phone back to Ginny.

Ginny put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Hermione smiled seeing Ginny's face brighten. "Tell Kaiden that I said hi."

"Can I say hi to Kaiden, Mama?" Persephone asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny shared a smile and both nodded.

Ginny put her phone on speaker and slid it across the table to Hermione.

"Hi, Kaiden," Persephone said from beside her mother.

"Hi... Persephone," the phone replied.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Did he get a new voice?"

Ginny's brows were furrowed. "Did you get a new voice for your computer, sweetie?"

"Yes. My friend... Damien."

Ginny looked towards Jerome.

"My nephew," he replied.

"I love you, Mommy."

Hermione looked down towards the phone sadly. "That was very nice of your friend, Kaiden. Be sure to tell him thank you."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, Mommy... How are you?"

"You're coming in a little quiet, love. Could you raise the volume some?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, Mommy. How are you?"

"I'm much better now," Ginny said honestly. "How are you? You've had quite a day."

"Tired."

"Are you? Why not try and get some sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Scared," he replied.

"Of what?" Hermione asked, but she already knew.

"Dream."

Ginny released a sad sigh and dragged her fingers across the table top.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Kaiden," she said breathily. "Do you want me to sing you something to help you get to sleep?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah," the voice said.

Ginny's lips quirked into a small smile. "Which song do you want to hear?"

"Six."

"Do you have your cd?"

"Yes."

"Play the track for me, please."

The music began a moment later. It wasn't clear, so Ginny put her ear to the phone, and then placed it closer to her mouth. "_Come along... Will there be sunshine shinin'? Will we find the silver linin'? Come along..."_

Hermione reached out and grasped Ginny's other hand in her own.

"_Sing a song... When today becomes tomorrow, will we find joy or sorrow? Sing a song..._"

William, Pepper, and Maurice all slowly walked into the kitchen and stood next to Hermione.

"_Is it wrong... To put all our hopes together, and wish for somethin' better? Is it wrong..._"

William walked over to her and crawled onto Ginny's lap.

"_To belong... To face the future with another, who means more than any other is to belong..._" Ginny's eyes flicked to Lucius as Hermione glanced at Severus from over her shoulder.

"_We'll paint the grey clouds with pretty rainbow hues, and we'll brush the gloom away, and save it for a rainy day. Rainy Day... Oh, today... If travels cast a shadow, and shadows make the sun afraid to stay, but it's okay. Cause there'll be sunshine shinin', and we'll find the silverlin' another day."_

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and smiled at Ginny as she continued the song.

"_Ba da da ba da da daaa. Ba da da da da da da da daaa. Ba da da da da da da da daaa. Ba da da ba da da da da da da daaa._" Ginny's voice grew softer. "_Tomorrow is another day... How I hope you'll always stay... Tomorrow is another day... Ba da da da da daaa. Ba da da da da daaa._"

"I love you, Mommy. Good night."

"Good night, Kaiden. I love you too," Ginny whispered.

"'e is asleep," said a feminine voice with a french accent

Hermione gestured for the phone, and turned it off speaker. "Nadya?"

"_Oui_, 'ermione. 'ow are you and little Persephone? Good, no?"

"Yes, Persephone and I are fine. Is the doctor still there?"

"_Non, _'e 'as left."

"Good. Kaiden is to have no more thyme until Ginny's next visit, and then she will give it to him in his food. I'll make sure to send her with several Epi Pens so that we do not have another accident like today."

"I... I'm not sure that is a good idea, 'ermione."

"It's so that we're sure that the thyme is the issue. He can't handle more attacks like this, Nadya. He could suffocate."

"And that's why you want to do it again?" Jerome asked her.

"It will be perfectly controlled. Ginny has done something similar before."

"You're asking her to all but poison him," Jerome spat.

"But it's worth it in the end, and I'll have the right cure," Ginny said as she stroked William's hair. "I'll need permission to see him first, Hermione."

"I know, but I can't give it to you," Hermione sighed sadly.

"If Ginny agrees with you, then I will too," Nadya said firmly.

"Thank you, Nadya," Hermione said and handed the phone to Ginny after William slid off of her lap to go to the loo.

"He won't be able to handle the test, Hermione," Jerome said to her.

"Yes, he will," she said knowingly.

"And how do you figure that?" he hissed.

"Because... He's _Ginny's_ son. Is that not a good enough reason for you?"

Jerome sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "His father needs to be taken into account."

"So Ginny's all powerful and made Kaiden on her own," Hermione said with a shrug.

"I like the sound of that," Ginny cheered with a laugh.

"Of course you do," Hermione muttered.

"How are you on money?" Ginny asked Nadya.

Hermione and Jerome groaned.

"The computer is set up. What do you need?" Jessica asked from the doorway.

"How much is the pot?" Ginny asked.

"Hang on a minute and I'll let you know," she replied and walked out.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. She couldn't possibly be considering... No... Not with Lucius here.

"It's five thousand pounds," Jessica called from the living room.

"Who is in the pit?" Hermione asked. A regular had to be fighting tonight for the winnings to be so high. Ginny hadn't fought in a match in months. She couldn't possibly be considering fighting... Could she?

"I think he might be Irish," Jessica called. "He's _huge_. There isn't a name listed."

Ginny arched a brow at Hermione who looked over at Jerome.

Jerome shrugged. "I don't keep track of everyone who fights. That's Octavian's job."

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked as Octavian walked back in.

Octavian nodded. "Newer. Potential. Attractive."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that. How does he fight?"

"Dirty, yet clean."

Ginny sighed and set her face on the table. "You're almost out of money, Nadya. _Clearly_ you need more," she said into the phone.

"She can give you five pounds," Hermione said loudly.

Ginny blindly swotted at Hermione in reply.

"Unless you have more in your wallet?" Jerome asked.

"No. George took that too," Hermione replied.

"Not _all_ of it," Ginny clarified.

"He left you enough to buy a cup of coffee," Hermione said dryly.

"Which was very considerate of him considering how he has been," Ginny reasoned.

"He shouldn't be stealing from you," Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "Is there anyone else in the match?"

"Yes, but no one important. What do you want me to do?" Jessica asked.

"Put my name in the pit and tell me how high it goes."

"Ginny," Hermione hissed.

"I need the money," Ginny said with a shrug. "And unless you want me to start robbing banks and stores this is the only way for me to get a lot quickly."

"Yes, but I had hoped," Hermione paused when she turned and looked at Lucius. "Surely _you_ don't agree with this?"

"I don't," he said with a graceful shrug of her shoulders.

"But you're going to let her do it anyway?"

"I knew years ago that Ginevra would be untamable. Why tame the mare that is better free?"

Hermione looked down at Ginny who was absolutely still. "I'll need to look you over before you go."

"I know."

"Octavian should probably check you out too."

"Fine."

"And then you and Jerome can have that sparring match that you're both itching for."

"Deal," Ginny and Jerome said.

"When is the match?" Hermione asked.

"She's got a little over two hours to prepare," Jessica answered. "And the pot is up ten thousand pounds by the way."

"Already?" Ron asked. "What... How did you do that?"

"Ginny is popular in the arena. She usually wins," Hermione said as she rose from her seat. "You need to eat something. Now."

Ginny nodded. "Nadya, call Hermione's house if anything else happens... And tell Damien that I said thank you," she said weakly. "Bye." She closed her phone and pushed it away from her.

Hermione looked through her fridge and then in her pantry and handed Ginny and apple and a jar of peanut butter. "Eat, and then I'll look you over."

"Got it," Ginny said softly and rose from her chair to pull a knife out of a drawer.

"How did he talk?" Ron asked.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked as she looked away from Ginny.

"Kaiden... I thought he was mute... But I heard a voice."

"The arena purchased a Speech-generating device for him on his third birthday," Hermione explained. "Usually the voice is robotic and sounds similar to Alpha 5. He must have asked Damien to record himself saying all the phrases for the computer."

"That must have taken hours. Damien is such a nice guy," Jerome said proudly.

Ginny snorted. "No wonder why the rest of you are awful... Although I _did_ like your aunt who was twice removed."

"My father liked you," Jerome replied.

"He's suppose to," Ginny replied. "I was taking you off his hands."

"Poor thing," Hermione said with a cackle.

Ginny snorted again and went back to munching her apple slices.

"So... There's a computer that talks for him?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It has a series of options that can choose from. Such as different ways to say hi, and what not. There's a list of foods that he can choose from, and obviously there's a list of phrases that he enjoys to use and it's usually 'I love you, Mommy'."

"How did you get the arena to pay for it?" Draco asked. "It sounds expensive."

"It was," Ginny said over her shoulder.

"I had a donation jar in my clinic, and there was a night where the pot for the match was going to be donated."

"That was one of our more popular nights too," Jerome said. "Everyone really likes Ginny. She's fun to fight, and always challenges you to do better. The children all like her, and any runaways we have find her very approachable."

"It seems like this has been a better situation for you," Harry said thoughtfully. "Aside from dating Jerome."

Jerome glared at him.

"Worst mistake of my short life," Ginny agreed.

"I couldn't have been that awful," Jerome hissed.

"Vhatever you are imagining, Jerome, it is _much_ vorse," Octavian said.

Hermione nodded when Jerome looked at her. "I'd tell you all the reasons why I hate you, but Lucius is in the room and wouldn't hesitate to destroy you," she said seriously.

"That's not very nice, Mama," Persephone said to her.

"Well... I could always _let_ Lucius kill him."

"Bye," Persephone said cheerfully to Jerome and waved at him.

"Aren't you... Precious?" he asked her with a thick swallow.

"No. I'm precocious, which is why everyone likes me," Persephone said with a sigh. "It's such a trying job."

Ginny snorted on a bite of her apple as everyone in the room laughed.

"Oh, you little," Hermione hissed and began to tickle her daughter's stomach and blew a raspberry on her face.

"Ew! Mama! That's how germs spread," Persephone cried through her giggles.

"_I knew that you would be a good mother," he said against her ear._

Hermione immediately froze, and sat up straighter in the chair.

"Mama? Who was that?" Persephone asked quietly.

"Shh," Hermione whispered to her daughter. "Ginny?"

Ginny lunged for the table and moved the compact towards Hermione. "Damn."

"_I told you that you had nothing to fear. I told you that I knew that you would love her and cherish her."_

"Please, just leave me alone," Hermione whispered as she held Persephone closer to her. "I... I can't... I'm not strong enough..."

"_But you are, princess. You're stronger than I could have ever imagined."_

"She asked you to leave her alone," Ginny said softly. "Don't you think that perhaps you should go before you cause her to faint again?"

"Mama?" Persephone asked. "You're squishing me, Mama."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Hermione whispered, but she didn't release her grip.

"_I'm not hurting you, surely?" he asked._

"There is more than one way to hurt someone," Ginny said to him.

"_I am not asking you, pet," he hissed._

"No, but you know that I'm right."

"Just go away," Hermione begged tearfully. She felt a hand on her shoulder and cringed away.

"Who is he, Mama?" Persephone asked.

"Hush, Persephone," Ginny said to her.

"_You _dare_ give orders to _my_ daughter, pet?"_

"I do nothing that isn't within my rights as her godmother. Surely you remember when you had me sign those papers. Or did it slip your mind in death?"

There was too much noise and tension in the room. It was making Hermione dizzy. Too much anxiety and fear. She didn't know how much more she could handle...

"_Do not speak of what you do not know," he sneered at Ginny._

"Then tell me so that I will," she replied.

"_Your temper will get the best of you one day, Ginevra. I can do more than harm your son. What if I were to kill him? Would that cause that flame within you to die? Or would you remain firm?"_

"Don't you _dare_ threaten my son," Ginny hissed.

"Ginevra," Lucius said in a warning tone.

Hermione's gaze flickered towards Ginny and she quivered with fear. She couldn't handle the atmosphere of the room. She was finding it hard to breathe. Air! She needed air! There was a storm coiling within her belly, and she needed to get it out.

She needed help. She couldn't do it on her own. Help... She needed...

"She is alive and your daughter is well! What more can I give you? What more do you want? Kaiden. Bast. What else is there of mine for you to take? I have done my duty to her!"

"_But you do not obey!"_

"An animal still has free will! They will do what is in their limitations. Have I not proven myself?" Ginny's voice grew softer. "You're suffocating her..."

"_Be silent," he bellowed._

"No! You're _suffocating_ her," Ginny said and pulled Persephone out of Hermione's lap.

Hermione's head hit the table and she landed on the floor.

"Hermione?" Ginny said as she pushed Persephone towards Lucius and fell onto her knees. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Granger?" Severus asked when Hermione didn't reply to Ginny.

"I can't... Breathe," Hermione croaked. "I can't... Something is wrong... I can't." She started to heave, and felt herself being rolled onto her stomach.

"Mama!"

"Brian, get Persephone out of here," Hermione heard Ginny scream. At least she thought she heard Ginny scream that. Waves were crashing around her. She could hear them rolling in the sea, and smelled the salt in the air. What was wrong with her?

She felt someone place a hand on her wrist. "Has she taken any drugs since we've been here?" they asked.

"No," Ginny replied. At least she thought it was Ginny.

"Are you _sure_?"

"She hasn't been alone since we got here! She hasn't even been able to bathe! Of course I'm sure."

Ginny was right. She needed a bath.

"Hermione, what do you see?" Ginny asked.

"I think... A beach," Hermione gasped.

"_There is something wrong with you, my princess. Someone is trying to hurt you. They mean you harm."_

"How can you say that so calmly? What is wrong with you?" Ginny screeched.

"Ginevra, hush," Lucius snapped.

"Hermione?" Harry asked from somewhere above her.

"Do I need to call a hospital?" Brian asked.

"No," Hermione cried. "I'll be fine."

"Has this happened before?" Severus asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione cried. "So much noise..."

"_What do you hear, princess?" he asked._

"Waves... In the ocean... I feel the breeze, and smell the air."

"_Ginevra... You know what to do."_

"Trust me." Ginny kept repeating that to Hermione, as she slowly pulled her up from the floor, and placed her onto her lap.

Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny's hands forcefully gripped her throat and began to cut off her air supply.

"What are you doing?" Severus growled.

"What he told me to do! Trust me," Ginny snarled.

Hermione began to gag again. She could taste the vomit as it filled her throat. The storm coiled in her stomach, and released from her mouth, covering her and Ginny in bile.

"Trust me," Ginny said again before Hermione's world went dark.

* * *

_It was cold. Wind blew fiercely against her face and caused her hair to fan around her wildly. She could taste the salt in the air, and felt the grains of sand beneath her feet. _

_She opened her eyes and looked around. The sky was a light blue, and the sun was trading places with the moon. It must have been early morning. _

_There were no sounds of cars. No screams of delight from children. No birds squawked in the sky. The only sound to be heard was the crashing of the waves against the sand._

_There was a crunching noise from behind her._

_Hermione turned and was face to face with a woman. She had jet black hair and dark colored eyes. _

"_Who are you?" Hermione asked._

"_Who am I, she asks. Who am I, indeed. Who are you, girl?" the woman asked. _

"_I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," she replied._

"_Are you?" the woman asked. "I was under the impression that you had a different name." Her raven brows arched elegantly._

"_Hermione Riddle," Hermione sighed._

_The woman smiled, and revealed pearly white teeth. "There we are. Now that introductions are out of the way-"_

"_You haven't given me _your_ name," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around herself to block out the cold wind._

"_I haven't?" the woman asked. "Are you sure? I was sure that I had told you who I was. You must be mistaken."_

"_I am not," Hermione said firmly. "You asked for my name and never gave me yours."_

"_Do you demand that I give it to you, girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why? What could you gain from knowing my name?"_

"_It's common courtesy for an introduction. Now give me your name, or else-"_

"_Or else what, girl? Are you going to shoot me with your little stick?"_

"_That or I'll punch you in the face," Hermione growled._

_The woman looked astonished for a moment and then let out a twinkling laugh. "Oh, I do like you. Much better than that other girl. All she ever does is mope," the woman said as she wiped tears from her eyes._

"_What other girl? Who are you?" Hermione yelled over the strong wind._

"_My name is not relevant. That is not why I am here," the woman said. "But if you feel the need to call me something, I suppose that you could call me Eve."_

"_Eve?" Hermione echoed._

"_Yes. I happen to like that name. If I had had a daughter that would have been her name." The woman seemed lost in thought for a moment as she stared out at the sea, and then she turned back to Hermione. "Yes, girl? May I help you?"_

_Hermione's brows rose, and then furrowed as she warily eyed the woman. "Am I dead?"_

_The woman laughed. "Heavens, no, girl. You are alive and well."_

"_I'm asleep? This is a just a dream?"_

_The woman's lips pursed as she thought for a long moment, but then she shrugged. "It is if you want it to be."_

"_What do you want?" Hermione asked the woman._

"_To meet you, girl. Isn't it obvious?"_

"_No it isn't... Merlin's beard, I think I feel a migraine coming on," Hermione said as she massaged her brow._

"_It's not impossible. Nothing is impossible," the woman said._

"_How old are you?" Hermione asked._

"_That's a very rude question, you rude little girl! A woman never reveals her age," the woman replied with a regal sniff._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_To learn," the woman replied. "Isn't that why someone goes anywhere? To learn something new?"_

"_What are you going to teach me?"_

_The woman's dark eyes blinked at her. "Teach you? Nothing. But I'll tell you a secret," she whispered._

"_What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously._

"_He made love to me just there," the woman said wistfully as she pointed to a nearby sand dune. "I'll never forget how his body molded with mine."_

"_What?" Hermione cried. She had to hold her hair back to keep it out of her face when the wind suddenly picked up. "Oh, sweet Merlin," she cried when she looked up towards the ominous sky. _

"_It looks like rain," Eve said curiously._

_A heavy rain immediately started and the drops pelted Hermione like daggers. She wiped her face and tried to look for shelter, but the rain was coming down thick and she couldn't see far away._

_She looked back towards the sky, and saw that the clouds were rushing to meet each other. _

"_What do I do?"_

"_It's a dream, girl. It's not going to harm you."_

"_But I can feel the wind, and I can smell the salt in the air."_

"_Can you?" Eve asked curiously. "That just means that you've gone round the bend, girl. Have no fear."_

_Hermione growled with exasperation. "You're absolutely no help."_

"_I'm not suppose to be helpful, girl. You're suppose to be the smart one."_

"_And what are you?" Hermione hissed._

"_The pretty one."_

_Hermione growled at Eve as the wind picked up. Her gaze went up towards the sky and she saw clouds begin to funnel down. "Wake up, Hermione," she said to herself. She lightly slapped herself on the face and pinched her arms to see if that would wake her._

"_Oh, yes, that's _really_ going to wake you up," Eve said dryly._

"_Do you have any better ideas?" Hermione snapped._

"_Just one," Eve replied._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_To let the storm take you," Eve whispered into Hermione's ear before she pushed her. _

_Hermione fell back and landed in the center of the vortex. "Are you mad?" she screamed._

"_Not hardly. Oh, and another thing, girl," Eve called._

"_Yes?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth._

"_Do say hello to Ginevra for me," she said before she vanished, leaving behind a cackling laugh to circle in the vortex with Hermione._

* * *

Hermione jerked awake. Remaining absolutely still, she took in her surroundings.

Cold rag over her eyes. Small body curled against her own. Narrow bed. She was in Persephone's room. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember...

"Are you awake, Mama?" Persephone asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mama. What about you? You got really sick. I was scared for you," Persephone said as she rubbed herself against her mother.

"I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart. Mama feels _much_ better now."

"That's good. We were worried, Mama."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry," Hermione whispered against her daughters brow as she gave her a kiss. "Is Gingin still here?"

"I think so. She came and checked on you a few minutes ago. Do you need to speak with her?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a groan as she rose to a sitting position.

"Leave that over your eyes, Mama. Gingin said that she'd remove it for you."

"That's fine," Hermione said as she rose shakily to her feet.

"Careful, Mama. You're very weak," Persephone chided.

"Yes, sweetheart," Hermione sighed. "Would you do Mama a favor?"

"What is it?" Persephone asked skeptically.

"Would you go into my room and get the items in the bottom drawer of my end table by the bed?"

"Yes, Mama," Persephone said dutifully and marched out of the room.

Hermione sat on the bed and waited.

"I got you your dressing gown too, Mama," Persephone said.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," Hermione said. She slowly rose to her feet, and smiled as Persephone helped her dress.

"I'll help you out, Mama," she said as she handed Hermione the items from her room, and pulled her out of the room.

"Give me a minute, and I'll be right with you," Ginny said from somewhere to Hermione's left. "I'm putting on my boots."

"Take your time," Hermione said.

"Sit," Ginny said after she zipped up her other boot. From the clinking of her steps she had put on the ones with the metal heels.

"You're dressed for war."

"I need to do as much damage as possible in as little time as possible. My shoes aren't against the rules, so I'm wearing them."

"It's a good decision on your part," Hermione said with agreement.

"Close your eyes," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione did as commanded, and felt Ginny remove the rag from her face. "How bad is it, doctor?"

Ginny snorted a laugh. "They aren't red anymore. Open them."

Hermione did, and blinked at Ginny as her brows furrowed. "What?"

"What did you see while you slept?"

"A beach."

"That's it?" Ginny asked as she felt around Hermione's throat.

"A woman. She said her name was Eve and to tell you hi."

"How did the dream end?"

"I was sucked into a tornado. Am I dying?"

"No. What happened is not bad. It's the exact opposite actually."

"How do you figure?" Hermione asked with an arched brow.

"It's a sign that our link is being... Tightened," Ginny said as she pulled away from Hermione.

"Tightened?" Hermione asked. "How does he..."

"He has to renew the bond," Ginny said solemnly.

"What?" Hermione hissed.

"Ginevra?" Lucius was somewhere on Hermione's right. She didn't look at him because she was zoned in on Ginny's face.

"I don't know how it works when he's dead, but he has to renew the bond. He uses us for our supply of magic, and if he doesn't renew the bond then-"

"He loses it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"If only we were so lucky," Ginny said. "Are you familiar with Bram Stoker's Dracula?"

"Unfortunately," Severus replied silkily.

"Renfield I believe is the name of the man that I can relate the situation to."

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply. "That's why he had you captured... So that he could renew the bond?"

"It's not an unlikely guess," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you mention this?" Harry asked.

"You didn't ask for _details_. I told you that he visited me."

"But you withheld information," Lucius said seriously.

"I'm not having this conversation with you now. You saw me not minutes after he did it, so don't you _dare_ blame me because you were too pissed to notice. He all but did it in front of you," Ginny said and looked back at Hermione. "The tornado we will discuss later. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Everything is as it should be and improving."

Hermione watched as Ginny turned to walk towards the door. "Ginny," she said as she rose from the chair.

Ginny froze with her hand on the door, and looked at Hermione from over her shoulder.

"I made this for you," Hermione said and held out a leather coat. "Look inside."

Ginny sighed, and walked to Hermione. She took the coat and folded it open. A rectangle case on a leather cord fell from the inside of the jacket. But Ginny didn't kneel to pick it up. "Where did you get this?" she asked Hermione in a broken.

"Nadya was giving his smaller clothes to a new mother, and asked if I had wanted any of his things. So I got his baby blanket for you. I sewed it into the coat... Do you like it?"

Ginny nodded silently, and brought the coat to her face. "It still smells like him."

"She charmed it so that it would. I think she was going to send it to you if I didn't want it. Does the coat fit?"

Ginny handed it back to Hermione and took of her denim jumper, and tossed it to the chair.

Hermione moved forward and helped slide her arms through. "Perfect fit," Hermione said with pride. "Although I'm never sewing fabric again. _Ever_. I mean it this time."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione with a fond smile and stepped forward, but froze when her foot hit something. She slowly lowered herself and grabbed the rectangle case that had fallen. "What is this?" she asked as she stood and showed it to Hermione.

"You've never seen a locket before?" Draco asked her. He had been in the kitchen getting something for Luna or Neville.

Ginny shook her head. "What do I do? I don't own anything like this." Her hands moved around the casing curiously.

"Push this," Draco said and gestured to a switch on the side of the case.

Ginny did as he said and jumped when the top panel flipped open. She stared at the image of her son and cat curled up together.

"Is that your son?" Draco asked from over her shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "Kaiden," she whispered. "And Bastet."

"He's beautiful," Draco said with disbelief.

Ginny scoffed and lightly pushed his face away from her.

"It's the last picture taken of him and Bast together before you got out of Azkaban," Hermione said. "Nadya thought that you might like to have that too. I commissioned a jeweler to make the case."

"This spot is blank," Ginny murmured and looked at the inside of the top panel.

"You can pick something for that slot."

Ginny nodded and reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a billfold. She pulled out a worn picture and slid it in the case. She stared at the pictures for a minute and then closed it and tied it around her neck.

"You're going to be late," Jessica said quietly.

Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"That only makes me worry more," Hermione admitted with a laugh as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm a big girl, love. I can tie my own shoes and everything," Ginny said.

"Be safe, ya?" Octavian said to her sternly before he bent and they exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"You got it, big guy," she said with a nod, and headed towards the door.

"Kick some nads for me," Sally said with a smile, and they exchanged kisses as well.

Hermione watched as Jessica approached Ginny and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Behave with your opponents," Jessica said with a smile.

"Me? Who are you kidding?" Ginny said with a snort.

Jerome was next in line, so Hermione casually sauntered over and feigned interest in her answering machine.

Jerome handed Ginny a set of keys. "Don't get in a wreck on the way there," he said and tapped her nose with his finger.

Ginny scoffed and stepped forward as he leaned down to give him her cheek, but rather than giving him one in return, she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot.

"She always does that," he rasped as he hobbled away.

"You don't mind. If you did you'd retaliate," Hermione retorted and looked over at Ginny.

"You won't be gone long will you?" Persephone asked her quietly.

Ginny bent and hugged Persephone. "Just a few hours."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Can you look after your Mama while I'm gone?"

"I will," Persephone said with a grin.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want you to go."

"I'll be fine," Ginny assured her. "I stretched and Octavian looked me over. It's as if I never stopped."

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, but then nodded. "You are a mother first, and if I tried to stop you, you would not listen." Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I wish we could go back and fix everything."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ginny replied before she pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

They pulled away after a moment, and Hermione smiled. "Tart."

Ginny shrugged. "I'll be back eventually. I don't believe it would be any later than three. Don't wait up," she said to Lucius as she opened the door.

Lucius was silent, but nodded.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hm?" Ginny paused in the open doorway.

"What I went through just now... Who helped you?"

Ginny looked at her slowly. "Fred," she said. "He caught me trying to do it with a belt, and I explained what I needed."

"Fred knew everything?" Ron asked.

"Fred was the only one except for Hermione," Ginny said. "That might be why I miss him so much. Did you know that Kaiden's middle name is Frederick?"

"It is?" Ron asked in a choked voice.

"Yes. I had considered Charles and William too, but I liked the sound of Kaiden Frederick better. Anyways, I've got to run if I'm to make it on time. I'll be back soon." She waved at everyone in the room and then closed the door.

Everyone looked at Hermione.

"What?" she hissed. "We _always_ kiss before she leaves." With that she stomped into her room and slammed the door after Persephone entered behind her.

"Gingin will be alright won't she, Mama?"

Hermione turned and looked at her daughter. "If you believe that she will be fine, then I don't see how anything could go wrong."

"Like with magic?" Persephone asked.

Hermione looked down at her daughter with a frown. "Who talks to you about magic, sweetheart?"

"My friend," Persephone said quietly.

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"No... He's a... Snake..."

Hermione sighed. "And he speaks with you about magic?"

Persephone nodded. "He's really nice..."

"Well, I'm sure that he is, sweetheart, but you can't always trust..." Hermione broke off with a sigh. "I don't... I don't know if I want you speaking to him anymore... But then I don't know how you will speak to him while we're in London-"

"He'll find me. He always does," Persephone said so softly that Hermione barely heard her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she turned towards her daughter with wide eyes.

"I said that he will find me, and that he always does."

"Has he found you since you've been here?"

Persephone was quiet.

"Answer me," Hermione demanded sharply.

"Yes, but he hasn't hurt anyone. I promise, Mama, he's not a bad-"

"How did he get in the house?"

Persephone was quiet again.

"Persephone Eurydice, you tell me how he got into this house _now_," Hermione said.

"I don't know! One minute he wasn't there and the next he was..."

Hermione looked at her daughter and released a sigh. She was lying. She knew that she was lying. But should she let Persephone know that?

"Thank you for answering me," Hermione said to her daughter. "I'm going to get dressed and then see if anyone is hungry. Would you mind giving Mama a moment alone?" She turned away to look through a crate that she had packed with her clothes.

Persephone whined, but walked towards the door and opened it. "I don't mind your scars, Mama," she said as she stood in the doorway. "They're not scary, Mama. You wouldn't be my mama without them, and I love them just as much as I love you."

Hermione turned back towards her, but Persephone had closed the door, and was gone. She sat on the floor with a sigh and leaned against her bed. What was she going to do? None of this made any sense. She needed to think. She needed to clear her thoughts.

She quickly dressed in a tracksuit, very appreciative that Ginny had washed her laundry for her at some point during her stay, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared at it's contents.

"Sweetie," Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen and stood beside Hermione. "Sweetie..." Jessica's hand landed on Hermione's and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'll handle dinner for you. Sally already said that she'd help me too. Why don't you sit down and try to relax, hm? Maybe listen to some music to help clear your head?"

Hermione sighed and closed the fridge door. With a nod she moved out of her kitchen and towards her piano. It had been quite some time since she had played it. She ran her fingertips along the keys.

"When was the last time you played it?" Brian asked softly from behind her.

"Since Ginny took your memories away. It broke her heart to do it, but you had been injured at work because of our association with Jerome, and so she and I took matters into our own hands," Hermione said honestly as she sat down on the stool. "Guilt is a lasting thing it seems..."

"Am I ever going to get those back?"

"Yes. Ginny will return them to you before she leaves. We have already discussed it."

"Do you know everything that I've forgotten?"

"Most of it. You two did have a few moments of bonding that I don't know everything about. Why did you ask?"

"Well... Ginny said that she'd tried to have sex before... But Jerome acts very... Angry and resentful towards her... So I thought that maybe... I remember that Jess and I had had issues for a short time, and so I wondered if maybe I-"

"You think it was you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

Hermione began to laugh. "You're an idiot."

"I wasn't sure."

"It wasn't you," Hermione said with a laugh. "She has this rule about relationships with married men. Separated or otherwise. A cruel irony is that she spent almost ten years in love with a married man. I did not just say that."

"Say what?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I beg your pardon, my dear Hermione, but would you mind repeating that?" Lucius asked very slowly.

"Repeat what?" she asked him.

"What you just said."

"Repeat what?"

"Before that."

"I did not just say that?" she asked with a grin.

Lucius released a heavy breath through his nose, and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know _exactly_ what it is that I want to hear, Granger. Repeat it."

"Oh, go fluff your hair, Lucius," she said teasingly and turned back to her piano.

Lucius fiddled with his snake headed staff. "I need a drink," he murmured.

"Help yourself," Hermione replied as she thought about what she wanted to play. She decided on _Chopin's Raindrops_, and quickly began the first bar. This had been one of her favorite songs to play when she was little.

Lucius walked off with a huff and disappeared into the kitchen. Brian stood closest to Hermione on her right, and she felt Severus hovering over left. Persephone came and sat beside her on the bench. Draco sat and listened. She heard other noises around her, but she paid them no mind. She was again got lost in her music.

Her mind was always clearer as she played. Something about feeling the keys under her fingers and hearing the sweet tunes. She needed to think.

Eve had told her of another girl that must be bonded to her husband. The two trouble makers from her backyard said _pets_, meaning plural. So she would assume that there were two more rather than one. He had a fondness for women, so she would also assume that they were both female.

Four in total. Four was a significant number. There were four directions... And four elements. Could they be connected? Her husband made five people in the bond. The fifth element was spirit, so the she and the others would be...

Eve... What did she have to do with anything? And what was the significance of that beach? Or the tornado?

She needed... She needed to write out her thoughts. She couldn't do it with everyone hovering around her, so how could she... Yes, yes that was a brilliant idea. She would do it that way.

She ended the song, and rose from the bench to turn and look at the wall where her antique mirror had been. She slowly approached the wall, and raised her wand. After rummaging through her internal spell book, she raised her wand to the wall and flicked it.

Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. With an exasperated sigh she tried a final time and released another sigh, but of relief, when a splatter of color appeared on her wall.

"Granger?" Severus asked. "What are you doing?"

"Wait and see," she replied and stepped back to have better access to her entire wall.

"One, two, three, and four," she said as she wrote out the numbers along the wall. "There are four points on a compass. North, east, south, and west."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked from behind her.

"I think she's onto something," Draco said and walked to her right side.

"The four directions are also four elements. Earth," she said as she wrote it by the word North. "East is Wind or Air depending on your reference. South is Fire, and West is water."

"Water? I figured that she'd be earth, since she was green," Brian muttered.

"Water melted her, Brian," Hermione said over her shoulder as she stepped back and looked at her handy work so far.

"Slayed by her own element? That sucks," he said sadly. "Talk about a cruel irony."

Hermione nodded. "There is another element... Persephone, can you tell me what it is?"

"Spirit," Persephone replied quietly.

"And we have our Voldemort," Draco said to Hermione with a smirk.

Hermione wrote a V in the center. "One and north is... Ginevra," she said and wrote Ginny's name beside the word Earth. "Two and east is me... Which explains my dream of the tornado come to think of it. Three and south is fire. I can't even imagine whom that would be. Four is west, which is water."

She wrote a question mark beside 3 and 4 and stepped back. "Based on this order, I can only assume that he made the last two bonds after we were married."

"The cad," Draco murmured with a chuckle.

Hermione looked at him with a glare. "Well he certainly isn't the first man to cheat on me."

Ron turned very pale and moved to stand behind Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly. "Well?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking like a stag caught in headlights.

"You're just going to let him hide behind you like that? Do you not even realize..." Hermione drew off with a shake of her head and turned back to the wall. "One and two is three," she said and drew a line from the N to the S.

"Oh, great... Math," Brian groaned.

"Three and one is four." She drew another line from the S to the W. "Four... Take away two is two." She added a line from the W to the E. "And two and one is three again." She stepped back and looked at the symbol on the wall.

"And it all begins again," Draco murmured and connected the last line from south to north.

"We're fucked," Hermione muttered.

"Indubitably," he said in agreement.

"A star?" Brian asked. "Well... I admit that it's got pointy ends, but-"

"Brian," Hermione hissed. "Stop embarrassing me in front of my friends!" She stomped her foot in annoyance much like her daughter would.

Brian looked at her with surprise for a moment, and then exploded with laughter. "Like mother like daughter," he cried and then started to laugh again.

"Jessica," Hermione whined. "You're husband is picking on me!"

Jessica stomped out of the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her husband. "Picking on your little sister, eh?"

Brian had the decency to look down at his feet. "I was just teasing her, sweetheart."

"Oh, you were were you? Poor Hermione," Jessica tutted and held her close and slowly stroked Hermione's hair. "It's alright, dear. When you've been married as long as I have, you'll learn the secrets of how to... Tame is a good word... You'll learn how to _tame_ your man."

Brian groaned and braved a glance at his wife.

"Will you behave while I cook you dinner?" Jessica asked him.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said clearing his throat.

She walked back into the kitchen, and when Brian was reaching out for Hermione, she poked her head back out and pointed from her eyes to him.

Brian sighed sadly and sat down on the floor.

"Completely pussywhipped, brother," Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"You're one to talk," he muttered back with an eyeroll.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged.

"Yeah," he replied and puffed up his chest.

Persephone released a squeal, and jumped onto Brian's back.

"Woah! No fair, attacking me from behind," he cried and tried to reach for her.

Pepper rushed inside and giggled, "Get Daddy."

Maurice and William charged in after her and tackled their father too.

"Hey! Four on one, that's not fair," he cried as they all began to tickle him. "Sis, help me!" He looked towards Hermione with wide eyes.

"No, Mama! Help us," Persephone cried.

"Yeah, help us," the other children said.

"Hm," Hermione said as she contemplatingly tapped her chin with a finger. "Side with the man who raised me... Or turn on him and join the children... Decisions, decisions."

Both sides looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," she said to the kids.

"Yes," Brian cheered.

"But could you make some room for me?" she asked the children.

"What?"

"Yay," the kids cheered and moved over.

"No," Brian cried as Hermione grabbed his foot and began to trail her nails along the bottom. "No! No! No! No! I want my wife! Jessica, come help me!"

"No... I don't think so," Jessica called before laughing with glee from the kitchen.

Sally dashed out of the kitchen and began to fumble with a bag that she had brought in from the car. When she started to get out something heavy, Octavian growled at her.

Hermione froze for a moment and looked over at the pair.

"Let me," he said tenderly, before running his hand along Sally's swollen middle. "Vhat is it you vant?"

Sally looked up at her husband with a blush. "I just wanted to set out some of my equipment," she murmured.

"Then ask," he said to her and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Ask for help if you need it."

Sally slowly nodded to him.

Octavian moved and bent to pull her equipment out. "Vhere?"

Sally looked up at him flustered and looked around the room. "I suppose out of the way."

"Put them where ever you want, Sally. Brian and I will play with the kids some more so that you can get some shots," Hermione said to her.

"Really? Do you mind?" Sally asked the others in the room. "I'm working on another portfolio for school."

"By all means," Lucius said, and Severus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Sally said meekly.

"You've gotten better," Hermione said as the children laid on their stomachs beside her to watch Octavian set up Sally's photography equipment.

"Hm?" Sally asked.

"With men. You are speaking to them now, and even let Octavian touch you freely. That is quite an improvement. Months ago you wouldn't have done any of that."

"It's all thanks to Ginny," Sally said with a smile.

"You do?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes... I ran away from home when I was sixteen. My stepfather was... Well," she cut off and looked over at her husband. "Anyways, she caught me trying to steal from a market and bought me my groceries and then brought me here. She and Hermione cleaned me up, and the next morning, Ginny went to my house and got all of my belongings...

"Did you know that Hermione that some sort of magical glare? She glared at my stepfather while Ginny packed up my things and all he did was stand in the middle of the room." Sally laughed. "My mother was sad to see me go, but Ginny and Hermione handled everything for me.

"The arena was just beginning then, and they had wanted some photography around the building and in the rooms, so they bought me all of my equipment, and Hermione took me around and I took pictures. That's how I opened up my photography business, and Ginny paid for the tuition to get me into school."

"So... In other words, you take care of your own?" Severus asked Jerome.

"Yes. Sally wanted to be a photographer, we're making that happen. Hermione enjoys anything that can challenge her, so we put her in charge of the medical area. Ginny wanted to be able to sing often, but not in a place where people knew her, so we opened the nightclub."

"What did you want?" Lucius asked Octavian and Jerome.

Octavian shrugged and looked down at his little wife. Jerome on the other hand smirked.

"You think I used all of this to get into Freckles knickers?" Jerome asked Lucius with an arched brow.

"No tact whatsoever," Hermione groaned.

Lucius' only action was to pull the snake head on his walking stick and display his wand.

"Understood," Jerome said as he cleared his throat. "I was adopted by the chief and his wife at a young age. They had nothing, and gave me everything a child could ever want. When my biological father died, I inherited a vast fortune-"

"To put it mildly," Hermione said with an arched brow.

"-And I thought about what I should do with all of that money."

"He had a migraine for _days_ when he was done," Hermione told the room.

"Yeah, and without that migraine you wouldn't have your clinic," he said teasingly.

"There is that," she admitted. "But you needed someone who understood the anatomy of humans and not rodents of various sizes, so it was a mutual agreement."

"True."

"Then again you only hired me because Ginny refused to be bandaged by anyone other than _me_."

"That is true too," he agreed. "You seemed to know what you were doing, and you already had so many medical books, wizarding and muggle. There was never a doubt in my mind that you weren't perfect for the job."

"It seems so long ago, doesn't it? When it all first started?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence.

"I think that it affected you and Ginevra the most out of us all."

"Don't you mean that _you_ affected us the most?" she asked with an arched brow.

Jerome shrugged. "You had your reasons for doing it and Ginny had hers, knowing each other was just more beneficial in the scheme of things."

Hermione nodded, and went back to playing with the children after Octavian set up all of Sally's equipment, but her heart wasn't as into it as before. She had so much to think about, and she only had until tomorrow.

Jessica had finished cooking dinner, and called everyone that could fit in the kitchen to eat. Hermione had insisted on cleaning up for her, and had started to put dishes into her washer. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Almost ten," Harry replied.

"Ready for bed, sweetheart? We're going to be getting up early in the morning," Hermione asked her daughter.

Persephone nodded slowly. "Mama... Is there going to be another snake in my room?"

Hermione looked at the floor before shaking her head. "No, sweetie, you and the kids, if they stay, will sleep in Mama's snake free room."

The children all seemed to like that idea, so they went and got ready for bed.

"Has anyone checked on Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Jerome pulled out his phone. "Hey, did Freckles make it? She drove my car _into_ the arena?"

Octavian, Sally, Jessica, and Hermione all laughed.

"How has she been doing?" Jerome looked over at Hermione. "She's won six matches so far and is currently in her seventh."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, apparently she's been training in her spare time. She tossed one lad right out of the ring."

Hermione released a sigh and massaged her brow. "How bad is she damaged?"

"Injuries thus far? Not too bad. One gent made the mistake of grabbing her inappropriately."

Lucius' hands clenched.

"She's allowed to do a nut shot after that," Hermione told him. "How many more matches are there?"

"Five or so. The pot shot up to eighty thousand pounds after her first match. All from one person."

"Parker must be there," Hermione said with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. She's a big girl, and has whipped his arse before. I'm sure she'll be able to do it again."

"She just won her seventh match," Jerome said as he hung up the phone. "They think she may have landed on a foot wrong after a kick, but she's not showing any other injuries."

"That's an improvement," Octavian said.

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips. "No more discussion of it, lest we jinx her." She leaned over and knocked on her table. The others followed her lead, while the wizards looked around in confusion. "I'm putting the kids to bed, and then I'm stepping out back for some air."

She left the kitchen and walked down the hall into her room. Sensing someone behind her, she paused in the doorway.

"I'm just telling the kids goodnight," Jessica said with a smile. "Brian's coming in too."

Hermione silently moved out of the way, and watched as her brother and his wife kissed their children and her own and bid them all goodnight.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Brian asked as he stood in front of her.

"Of course," she replied to him with a waned smile. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Are you sure you're alright, Mama?" Persephone asked softly after Brian and Jessica left the room.

"Yes," Hermione said softly. "I've just been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

Hermione smoothed back her daughter's hair. "I'm thinking about moving away from here. This place has always been your home and-"

"Mama, I'm five. I'm sure I'll have plenty of other homes in my life, but I'm glad that I can have more with you," Persephone said with a smile. "These people are really nice, and they like you."

Hermione's face softened. "They may be the only ones, sweetheart."

"Well _I_ like you," Persephone said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, Mama!"

"Well then... That's good enough for me," Hermione said with a laugh and rubbed her nose against Persephone's before kissing her gently on the head. "I love you, my darling girl."

"I love you too, Mama."

Hermione walked out of her room and cracked the door, before walking through her kitchen into the pantry. She leaned against a shelf and slowly inhaled. "What are you doing?" she muttered to herself. "You're being stupid, that's what you are doing."

"That and talking to yourself in a cupboard," Severus murmured.

Hermione sighed again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly as he walked to stand beside her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of me?" he asked with disbelief.

"No," Hermione replied sharply. "About... Going back... No one has even told me if I have a warrant or not."

"Oh, you did," he said as he leaned his shoulder against the shelf beside her. "Of course, after your stunt during the 'Final Battle'-"

"That's what they're calling it?" she hissed.

"Yes, love, but let me finish before we change topic. As I was saying you did have a warrant out for your arrest, but after the end of the battle the Ministry decided to give you a full pardon, _and _an Order of Merlin."

"They can keep that. I have no use for it," she muttered.

"I'll keep it then. It can go into my attic with all of _my_ unwanted medals and certificates from the war," he replied with a sigh.

"You sound very appreciative," she said sarcastically. "At least you _earned_ yours."

"And you didn't?" he asked with raised brows. "Forgive me, but jumping in front of the darkest wizard that probably ever lived, and creating a diversion that allowed his enemy the upper hand is not worthy of an award? My love, you deserve a statue at the very least."

Hermione snorted at the thought. "Ginny helped too you know."

"I am aware that she assisted you. I was there, remember?" He looked down at her.

"Of course I remember. You're just lucky that I had been carrying my medical bag at the time."

"I am well aware," he said. "Did I ever actually thank you?"

"Living was thanks enough," she said to him.

"Lucius told me that you are having... Reservations about returning to London," he said slowly.

"I am," she said honestly.

"I thought that you had wanted to go."

"I do... But part of me wants to stay... I don't know! I've made friends here. I've made a life here. This is home."

"It's not as if you would have to sell the house. I can easily afford to pay for it if necessary. Are you afraid that I won't allow you to visit?"

"I'd stun you if you tried," she said dryly.

"_Exactly_, so what is the true fear, my love? Surely, you don't believe that _I_ would do anything to harm you."

"Of course I know that, Severus... I'm just _afraid_. So very afraid."

"Why?"

Hermione shot him a look before taking a deep breath. "I'm a different person, Severus. I'm not the 'Gryffindor Princess' anymore or a member of the... Whatever they were calling Ron, Harry, and I... I'm no longer Hermione Granger."

"I know."

"And I have no idea where to find her. I don't even think I want to find her again. She was worthless then and she'd be more so now-" she broke off when Severus grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.

"You have _never_ been nor will you _ever_ be _worthless_," he said to her. "Did you betray the trust of the Wizarding World? Yes, yes you did, but you redeemed yourself in their eyes. _No one_ expected you to turn your back on the Dark Lord, but you did. You _did_, and you did it at the perfect moment-"

"Which was completely by coincidence, I might add."

Severus faltered when he realized what she said. His brows furrowed, but he sighed and shook his head slowly. "You will be welcomed back as a hero, Hermione. You have no reason to fear."

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "But what if..." She looked up at him and then looked away.

"What is it?" he asked tenderly as he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him.

"Us," she told him.

"Us? What about us?"

Hermione placed one hand on his chest and the other over his own. "_Us_."

Severus slowly arched a brow at her. "Until you begin speaking English, Granger, I won't have any idea what you're talking about."

"What if we... Don't work, Severus."

"There isn't a chance in hell of that _ever_ happening," he said to her seriously.

"How do you know?" she asked imploringly.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll be fine," he said as he pulled her up and leaned down towards her face. He hesitated when he heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny just closed and locked the kitchen door," Ron called with a grunt as he tried to open it. "Ginny! Ginny open the door."

"She can't hear you," Hermione said as she walked out of the pantry. "The door is charmed so that no noise can be heard from here if the door is closed... Why would she...?"

"Five minutes," Ginny said coldly, her voice muffled by the thick wood of the door. "That's all I'm allowing you."

"Thank you for letting me see my daughter, Ginevra," said a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Parker," Hermione whispered with wide eyes.

**/**

**Parker finally makes a physical appearance! YAY! I don't know if anyone will agree, but I LOOOOOOVED writing Eve. She's a hoot. If you liked her, or didn't like her, or if you think you know who she is, send me a review and we can chat about that. If you liked this chapter, please let me know.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! It's time for another update! Since my last update I've moved. I'm staying with my sister for right now, and that's going pretty well.**

**The song featured in this chapter is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. It's very pretty so I recommend looking it up. Hopefully there won't be anymore songs for a while. I'm sure that they're starting to bore some people.**

**If there are any minors that read this story, or people that don't enjoy reading smut there will be some splattered through out the chapter, so feel free to skip over that should you come across any. If anyone hasn't guessed, I'm not very familiar with writing adult scenes, and I tend to get a bit flustered whenever I try, so I tried my best for the scene at the end of the chapter, but I'm not sure if I pulled it off well. The scene that is closer towards the beginning was requested, and is suppose to hold more comedic value.**

**I am not J.K Rowlings and earn no money from this story.**

**/**

"_Five minutes," Ginny said coldly, her voice muffled by the thick wood of the door. "That's all I'm allowing you."_

"_Thank you for letting me see my daughter, Ginevra," said a male voice from the other side of the door._

"_Parker," Hermione whispered with wide eyes._

* * *

The kitchen was silent as everyone heard the pair walking down the hall.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip again. She paused seeing Octavian trying to rip the door off its hinge. "Octavian, what's wrong?"

"Sally in bavroom," he replied.

"Shit," Hermione muttered. "Ginny won't let her be hurt, Octavian, _you_ know that. Trust Ginny."

Octavian sighed and slowly relaxed against the door.

"He's here to see Persephone?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why he wouldn't wait until in the morning. Is he travelling?" Hermione asked Jessica.

Jessica shook her head. "I don't have him down for a trip for another three weeks."

"Then what does he-"

"Shh," Draco hissed.

Hermione turned and saw that Draco had the receiver for her room in his hand and turned it on.

"Has she asked about Melissa at all?" Parker asked Ginny.

"No, I don't think it's sunk in, then again, she didn't think highly of Melissa, did she?" Ginny replied.

"Melissa was more forceful in her parenting," he said slowly.

"Oh yes, and very hands on," Ginny spat.

"Will you never let that go?" he hissed.

"No," Ginny replied honestly.

They were silent for a moment, before Parker asked her, "Are you planning on standing in the doorway the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Whatever for?"

"Because the hall light is on and I can see into the room better."

"You don't trust me with my own daughter?" he asked.

"She's not your daughter, Parker."

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed even though Ginny couldn't hear her.

"She is legally," Parker retorted.

"Yes, but not in the way that matters."

Parker exhaled loudly. "I notice that things are being packed. Is she redecorating?"

"Moving," Ginny replied smoothly. "I thought that as a wedding present I would do all of her packing for her."

"Yes... Tell me... Did she borrow your dress?" Hermione could hear his smirk.

"What dress?" Ron asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Parker, do I look like a gown type of girl to you?"

"You know which dress I mean, Ginevra," Parker whispered.

Hermione looked over at Lucius and saw that he looked just as confused as she did.

"Apparently, Parker, I do not."

"The wedding dress that you have hidden underneath the floorboards in Hermione's kitchen, Ginevra. Surely you remember it now? Or do I need to go and get it to refresh your memory?"

Everyone's gaze went towards Lucius, whose face was a mask of calm.

"No," Ginny replied in a choked voice. "I recall the dress now."

"I'm sure that you do... It took me quite some time to figure out why I couldn't find out anything about you under the name Ginevra Weasley, and imagine my surprise to discover that Weasley isn't your last name at all, is it?"

"No, it isn't, but I fail to see how that's relevant-"

"It's relevant, my _dear_ Ginevra," he began, slowly sounding out the syllables of her name. "Because it is proof that you are a liar and a whore, just like I told Hermione from the start. All you want is money-"

"That's not true," Ginny snapped.

"Oh, it isn't? Is your husband not from one of the richest family owned vineyards? Or do I have another man by the same name?"

"You are correct, but I have none of it."

"Yes," he said dryly. "I'm sure that you spent it all on heroin, among other things, and I'm sure that your brother squandered it as well."

"You are mistaken," Ginny told him slowly.

"Then where is it, because judging from your frumpish wear I would say that you have none."

"I owe you no explanations," she said to him firmly.

"Be careful, Freckles," Jerome whispered.

"How much of a threat is he?" Harry asked.

"Well... I think he tried to run her over once," Jessica admitted. "But I'm not sure."

Hermione groaned. Stupid stupid Ginny always digging her nose where it's needed at the worst possible times in history.

"That explains the motor vehicle phobia," Severus said.

"Indeed," Lucius bit out in between gritted teeth.

"How do I get to the space underneath the floorboards?" Draco asked.

"Draco," Lucius snapped.

"You're as curious as I am, so don't speak to me like that! She's _obviously_ hiding something from you."

"She will tell me when she's ready," Lucius said firmly.

"Or she won't," Draco replied. He turned back to Hermione. "Where?"

"It's underneath the table. All you need to do is move the middle chair and tap the floor directly under the center of the table," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and pulled out the chair. After tapping the correct tile, it sunk in and slid underneath the next one, and the next three rows did the same. He looked over at Hermione with an arched brow.

"After the burglary we became very... Thorough with hiding our valuables," Hermione explained and bent down. "Spread out people, we'll need the room."

Severus shrunk her dining set and set them on the counter beside him. "I'll place them back when we're done," he told her.

Hermione nodded to him.

"How deep is it?" Draco asked.

"Up to your thigh, maybe," Hermione said.

Draco jumped down and bent onto his knees. "How far does it go, Granger?"

"It connects to a sewer down the street. It's for emergencies only."

"It's not very big."

"It's for Persephone's use," Hermione explained. "She was here when the house had been broken into..."

"What did they want?" Harry asked her.

"Ginny and I weren't sure. He never said what it was that he had wanted. I don't have much of anything that could be considered valuable. I have my piano, but that's really all."

"Your piano is valuable?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's an antique."

"Let's see... The only thing down here is a Hogwarts trunk," Draco said.

"It's mine. She could have easily hidden something in there."

Draco easily lifted it and set it on the floor beside Hermione. "_Alohamora_," he said after pointing his wand at the lock.

Nothing happened.

"It's not that simple," Hermione murmured. She knelt before the box and slowly ran her hands along the top. She leaned towards the lock and whispered in a seductive voice, "_Alohamora_."

The lock clicked open and the trunk opened to reveal all of Hermione's school books.

Several throats were cleared.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Ron asked her.

"A book," she replied, and began to empty the trunk of it's contents. "Well I know that _this_ isn't mine." She pulled out a long white box and handed it to Draco after a moment's hesitation.

He lifted the lid slowly, and peeked inside. "Oh, damn," he murmured.

Lucius sighed and began to stroke the snakehead on his cane.

"There's a marriage certificate," Draco mumbled and held it out towards his father who looked down at the paper with disdain.

Severus stepped forward and took it. His brows rose after his eyes scanned the paper.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, Granger, but your brother's name is down as a witness," he said.

"What?" Brian hissed and snatched it from him. "Did you know about this?" he asked Jessica.

Jessica shook her head.

"This just... It doesn't add up, sis," he said to Hermione. "Why was I there?"

"I don't know," she said. "When is it dated?"

"January 5th of 1998," Brian said.

"That's just days after Persephone was born... Why didn't she-"

"You've had longer than five minutes, Parker," Ginny said softly. "It's time for you to leave."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The dress is in the box," he replied in a whisper.

Hermione turned towards him and looked inside. "Help me get it out," she murmured, and reached inside.

"Perhaps you should think about this again before you pull it out of the box, Granger," Severus said to her as he glanced over at a stiff Lucius.

Hermione looked at him and said, "She shouldn't be able to hide anything from me." She began to pull the dress out of the box.

It was a white, shoulderless, a-line dress, with a dark green train that was attached to the back, and had silver rope crossing over the middle.

"Was she really married in Slytherin colors?" Neville asked with an arched brow.

"So it would seem," Luna replied with a smile.

"Have you reconsidered my offer, Ginevra?" Parker asked on the other side of the door.

Everyone's gaze flew towards the door of the kitchen.

"Turn on the other receiver," Draco hissed towards Brian.

"What are they doing in here?" Hermione asked as Brian quickly followed Draco's command.

"We moved them in here while we were cleaning off your shelves," Draco replied.

"Choose your next words wisely, Ginevra," Parker bit out.

"Every time you ask me that, I give you the same answer," Ginny said to Parker. "I'd _die_ first."

"Well," he said smugly, "That can _always_ be arranged."

"Take one step closer to her and it will your last," said a firm confident voice.

Everyone looked towards Octavian in surprise. He merely smiled in response.

"What's this? The mouse has a backbone after all. Tell me, mouse, have you killed any step-fathers lately?"

"No," Sally said. "But it's never too late to start again."

"Go, Sally," Hermione murmured.

"Oh, and you think that you'll be able to handle me, mouse?" Parker asked her, his voice holding a sinister edge.

"I can handle _anything_ that you dish out, Parker. Pregnant or not," she replied.

"Pregnant? And here I thought that you had just gotten fat."

"Oh, don't play macho, Parker. We three know of your weakness for pregnant girls," Sally replied in a voice of soft silk.

Parker sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning if I can," Ginny said.

"Alone? I hadn't realized that you'd gotten over your fear of vehicles."

"You won't bait me, Parker," Ginny told him.

"Pity." Parker sighed. "Do you... Have enough money to pay for a hotel or something?"

"I'm not following," Ginny said slowly.

"When will Hermione be back?" he asked.

"A few more days, I guess."

"Do you... Have enough to cover for Persephone while she is gone?"

"Oh... Yes, I should be fine."

"Your brother won't steal it the moment you walk into your apartment?"

"No. I'm going to stay with a friend until Hermione returns so that isn't the case."

"I see. A most practical decision on your part."

"I'm full of them."

"Indeed. Well... Let us hope that you'll have more further down the road. Thank you... For letting me see her, Ginevra."

"You're the only father that she's ever known, Parker. Why would I keep you from her?"

"You are... Kinder than you are given credit for."

"Thank you for noticing," she said crisply. "Don't let the door hit your arse on the way out."

Parker chuckled a rusty laugh.

"Parker," Ginny called.

"Yes?"

"In all the years that I've known you, your first name has never been mentioned. Would you care to share it with me?"

"Thomas," he said nonchalantly. "A word from the wise... A lioness can only protect her cubs for so long, _pet_."

The door clicked closed.

"I hope you believe me now," Ginny said as she locked the front door and opened up the kitchen door.

The first thing that happened was that Octavian moved her out of the way to take Sally into his arms and hold her closely. The second thing that happened was Ginny noticed several people holding up a dress. Not just any dress. _Her_ dress.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione turned towards her and gasped. "Oh, your face! You poor dear, here let me..."

"Stop," Ginny said sternly.

Hermione faltered in her approach. "What's wrong?"

"I expected you to peek _inside_ of the box, not pull the damned dress _out_ of the box," Ginny snapped and slowly walked towards Draco. "Hand it here." Her hands reached out for the dress.

"You're covered in blood," he said, and his gaze flicked towards his father.

"Not all of it is mine. _My_ dress, _please_, ferret, unless you intend to wear it."

Hermione fought to stifle a laugh at Draco's horrified look.

"It's very pretty," Ron said softly. "I would have liked to see you in it."

Ginny grabbed the dress and slammed it into the box. "Some things are better left in the past." When she turned back towards Hermione, Lucius grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you still married?" he asked.

"No," she cried.

"Divorced?" he asked much slower.

She shook her head slowly. "Widowed," she said.

"Did you love him?" Ron asked from behind her.

Ginny shook her head. "He was a good friend. He was... Well, that's neither here nor there," she said as she took the certificate from Brian and placed it inside. She closed the box and carried it into the sitting room to place it with her things.

Hermione rolled her eyes seeing Octavian and Sally embracing. "Go into the kitchen, and close the door," she said.

"Oh," Sally's face took a rose colored hue as Octavian picked her up and quickly moved into the kitchen.

"Newlyweds," Ginny and Hermione said with a smile.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Ginny shook her head. "Not really. He dragged me into the car with him, but that's it. He barely talked on the drive here. You heard his name?"

"I did," Hermione said. "And I heard what he called you."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione massaged her brow. "I don't know. None of this makes sense anymore. Let's just... All of my supplies are in the kitchen," she sighed.

Ginny looked down at ground, and trudged towards the kitchen door. "Forgive me for intruding," she began, as she opened the door, and walked in, "But Hermione needs her medical supplies to repair my face."

The couple didn't reply, because they were too busy kissing on top of the table.

Hermione laughed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Jesus Christ," she muttered.

"_Malý_," Octavian groaned.

"Why must you people always do things like this at my house?" Hermione asked.

"Because it annoys you so much," Jerome replied smugly. "And it's sexy as hell."

Hermione huffed out a breath.

"Damn, she's riding him like an animal," Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Ginevra, grab those supplies and get out the kitchen, immediately," Lucius snapped. "Stop being such a perverse miscreant."

Ginny squeaked, hopped out of the kitchen, and closed the door. "Yes, sir!"

"Oh... Could you get a steak for your eye?" Hermione asked.

"You're going to feed her eye a steak?" Ron cried.

"But... I just," Ginny looked at the door and then at Lucius who was glaring at her. "Oh!" She opened the door, and charged in.

"Oh, bear! Bear, please!"

"_Dieťa_!"

A loud thudding could be heard.

"I can't find the steaks," Ginny cried with horror.

Hermione laughed. "Try the other freezer, dear."

"Ah," Ginny growled and ran into the pantry. "Why the bloody hell must you have _two_ freezers? Is the one not good enough for you? Sweet Merlin, Octavian, I do _not_ need to see that much of your inner thigh, thank you."

"She's taking this rather well," Draco said with a laugh.

"You know you appreciated the view," Jerome called into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised that they are... Continuing their... Lovemaking," Severus said after clearing his throat.

"When you have a family like this, you realize that there are never moments where you can't. Ginny and I use to snog all the time at the arena," Hermione replied.

"These things just happen," Jessica agreed.

"You just _had_ to put the bloody steaks at the bloody bottom of the bloody freezer, didn't you?" Ginny yelled.

Sally made a gleeful shriek from the kitchen. "Harder, Octavian, harder."

"Oh Merlin, get me out of here," Ginny whined.

"_Nie_, I could hurt you, _dieťa_," he replied.

Sally whined.

"Fine, _áno_, _áno_, _áno_."

Sally cried out in pleasure.

"_Milujem ťa," _Octavian panted.

"I love you too!"

"I'm going to be sick," Ginny cried. "Why can I not find the steaks?"

"You vere so brave to stand up to Parker," Octavian murmured. "I'm so proud of you. I vish I could have seen you. I'm sure your eyes glittered like diamonds."

"Damn," Hermione muttered.

"Who knew he was such a smooth talker?"

"Oh," Sally said in a flustered voice.

"Come vif me, _malý. _Come vif me."

"Well when you put it that way, I may as well climax too," Hermione muttered.

Jessica giggled behind her hand. "His voice does have quite the affect, hm?"

Severus mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that, lamb?" Hermione asked as she fluttered her lashes towards him.

"Her ear! Lick her ear," Ginny snapped from the pantry.

"What? Ginny! No, bear! Don't-" Sally broke off with a scream and Octavian followed with a bellow of his own.

"I have _finally_ found the steak! Next time you can get your own bloody steak," Ginny snarled as she stomped out of the kitchen, but stopped to lean against the door. "I'm so angry I see red."

"That or you have blood in your eye," Severus muttered.

"Is that what that is?" she asked. "I'm tired, Hermione, can I just... Collapse here?"

Lucius walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her over to the piano bench.

"Jess, can you go fill this with warm water? Use the sink in the bathroom," Hermione handed a bowl to Jessica.

"Yes, of course," she said and walked away.

"What happened to your face?" Hermione asked.

"I got swung into a support beam," Ginny whispered. "Luckily I hadn't been that far away from it. Word of warning, the Irish dude, whatever his name is, he's _scary_. A complete monster. I thought he was going to eat me!"

"And I'm sure that was a tempting thought," Jerome teased. He frowned a moment later when Ginny made no rebuttal. "No threat against my manhood? Are you sick, freckles?"

"Just tired," she sighed as she leaned against Lucius' shoulder.

"Here, Hermione," Jessica said and handed the bowl back. "I got some cloths too."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. This may sting, Ginny."

"Bring it on," Ginny groaned. She hid the right side of her face against Lucius' arm.

Hermione dabbed a cloth in the water and slowly began to clean Ginny's face. "How did you do?" she asked breathlessly.

"I won the pot," Ginny murmured.

"You won the pot?" Sally shrieked from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a sigh.

Hermione isn't sure how it happened, but somehow her face got pressed into Ginny's breasts as several objects pressed against her back.

Ginny cried out in shock, and then in pain when Hermione tried to squirm away from her.

"Cracked rib?" Hermione asked as lifted her head on Ginny's chest.

"Two," she croaked.

"Sorry, freckles," Jerome said with a grimace.

"Don't worry about it," she murmured as she looked down at Hermione. "We all know that I've been hurt worse."

Jessica nodded sadly. "At least you aren't in the hospital."

Ginny shuddered. "Just patch me up so that I can shower."

"As you wish," Hermione muttered and pried herself off of Ginny's chest. She slowly wiped the blood from Ginny's cheek. "We need to find you a quicker way to earn money."

"Turning tricks on Knockturn Alley?"

"Ginevra," Lucius said sharply.

"What?" she hissed. "Mum told me that's where I'd end up when I went back home."

"She did?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. "She tried to give me a mother daughter talk about aborting Kaiden. I told her something not very nice, and then she replied with something not very nice, and it went on and on. I left and," Ginny stopped to wave her hand around the house. "Got all of this."

"Kaiden's father was your husband?" Hermione asked. "How did you hide him from me? Was my husband in on it?"

Ginny nodded. "Can I talk about all of that later?"

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You've been tossing all of my secrets out in the open to hide your own. Don't think I'm not on to you, missy."

"_I_ have nothing else to talk about," Hermione said defensively.

"Sure you don't," Ginny muttered with a grimace.

"You need stitches," Hermione murmured.

"What next?" Ginny cried.

"Well, we'll need to see the rest of you for that," Jerome said eagerly.

"Perverted bastard," she hissed.

"Can we remove him from the room?" Lucius asked Hermione.

Ginny grinned maniacally. "Octavian," she said in an overly sweet voice. "Big bad Jerome is picking on me again." She even pouted.

Octavian chuckled and picked up Jerome and locked him inside of the kitchen.

"So much better," Ginny sighed with relief.

"Quieter definitely," Hermione agreed.

"You two are horrible," Jessica said with a giggle.

"True, but it was for his own benefit," Hermione replied. "Unless you want Lucius to tear him apart limb from limb."

"My dear, I would _never_ stoop to such a level," Lucius said with a sniff.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Ginny asked dryly.

"No one," Lucius said. "I wouldn't tear him limb from limb, but I would certainly maim him."

Ginny leaned away from him to straighten up and kissed his cheek.

Lucius froze on the seat and slowly looked over at her as she sighed and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder like a cat.

"I understand the petname now," Severus said with an amused smirk.

"Octavian, could you bring me the whiskey above the sink, please?" Hermione asked.

"Ya," he said and sauntered into the kitchen. He came back and handed her the bottle.

"Oh! I could use a good drink," Ginny said and reached for the bottle.

"No," Hermione and Lucius said in unison.

Ginny leaned back with a pout.

Hermione poured the whiskey over the needle, and then turned to Jessica. "What do I have in my kit?"

Jessica turned and peeked into the bag. "I see... Some antiseptic wipes, bandages, gauze, and there's some fishing line."

"Hand me the line," Hermione said and grabbed it from Jessica. She poured the whiskey over a very long strand of the fishing line. She tied it off at the end and slid the top into the eye of the needle. "Pour some of the whiskey onto the cloth, please."

Jessica did as Hermione asked and handed it back to her.

"This might sting a little," Hermione murmured, and placed the cloth on the cleaned cut.

"_Might_," Ginny hissed, as she tried to jerk away.

Lucius wrapped his left arm around her face to hold her in place, and grabbed her hand with his right.

Hermione heard him whispering into Ginny's ear, but had the decency not to comment. "Ready?"

"No," Ginny whimpered.

"She's ready," Lucius replied.

Hermione slowly began to stitch the cut along Ginny's face.

"Can't you use magic or medicine to numb the pain?" Ron asked when Ginny whined.

"No," Ginny, Lucius, and Hermione snapped.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"I'm a drug addict, you dunce," Ginny hissed.

"Well, I beg your pardon, but _I_ don't do things like that," he said defensively.

"Surprise, surprise," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Is this your only serious injury?"

"I'm pretty sure," Ginny replied. "Parker checked me over before tossing me in the car."

"Probably because he didn't want to get blood in it," Brian muttered.

Ginny nodded.

"Alright then... You're all patched up," Hermione said as she pulled away from Ginny. "Just let me cover it up, and then you can go and shower."

The moment Hermione was done, Ginny gave Lucius another kiss and sprang into the bathroom.

"Think she'll sing?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "She always does. It's something she can't control. Where are Sally and Octavian?"

"They went into the kitchen to keep Jerome company. I'll be going in there too, if you don't need me," Jessica said with a smile.

"No, no, thank you for your help."

"Anytime. That's what sisters are for," Jessica said with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"It only took about ten years, but you two are finally getting along," Brian sighed.

"Well... I'm allowed to be territorial of you. I'm your little sister," Hermione said defensively. "Who else was going to protect me from the monsters in the closet?"

Brian smiled down at her and pulled her in for a hug, but then he pulled away to look at her. "No more secrets," he said and wagged a finger at her.

"None," she said with a nod, and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"_Nothing would ever be the same... My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive, if someone like you found me..._" Ginny's voice carried from the bathroom.

"She chose a big song today," Hermione said curiously.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"It's called _Someone Like You_ from the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_."

"_So many secrets I've longed to share. All I have needed is someone there..._"

"She's in a good mood," Hermione said as she moved away from Brian.

"What is this song about?" Lucius asked as he looked towards the hall.

"A prostitute that has fallen in love with a doctor who suffers from dissociative identity disorder and is contemplating her feelings for him," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Oh? Is that all?" he asked.

Hermione laughed.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"What was what?"

Everyone was silent, and Hermione noticed that Ginny had stopped singing.

Hermiones blood ran cold as Ginny released an ear splitting scream.

* * *

Lucius was the first at the door. "Kitten, what's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door.

Ginny was pressed against the back of the tub, looking down in fright.

"Ginevra, what-" Lucius broke off when a large snake began to slither up her leg.

"Oh, my god," Hermione gasped from behind him.

"Remain absolutely still," Severus said with his hands outstretched towards Ginny.

Ginny whimpered as it's scales caressed her waist and travelled along her back.

"If you can," he murmured.

The snake trailed it's body around her side and up to her breasts.

"Don't just stand there," Ginny cried.

"We aren't sure what to do," Hermione snapped.

"Everyone, just _calm down_," Lucius said softly.

"And stop looking at me," Ginny snapped.

Lucius stood up straighter and glared over his shoulder. Almost everyone scrambled to stand further down the hall.

"Someone go and wake Persephone," Hermione said.

The snake's tail stroked Ginny's inner thigh, and then moved higher.

Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"That snake is asking for it," Lucius hissed.

"Lucius," Ginny squeaked in a broken whisper.

"I know, kitten. Calm down."

Ginny let out a weak laugh.

The snake's tail flicked in between her thighs, and Ginny spasmed against the wall almost slipping.

Lucius moved forward but froze when the snake hissed at him and rubbed it's face against one of Ginny's nipples.

"Hermione," she whimpered.

"Hush," Hermione cooed. "Everything will be fine."

"Mama? What's wrong?" Persephone asked with a voice thick from sleep.

Hermione quickly covered Persephone's eyes and held her in her arms. "I need you to speak with this snake here."

"Where?" Persephone's voice was filled with fear.

"It's over here," Ginny croaked. "Please, sweetheart, can you help?"

"Is it hurting you?" Persephone cried.

"Hurting... Isn't the word that I would use."

Hermione closed her eyes as her daughter began to speak with the snake.

"It's not my friend, Mama! It's a bad snake! He said to destroy it if it came again!"

"We would, sweetheart, but it might bite Gingin."

"He says that Gingin is really pretty, Mama," Persephone said slowly.

Lucius growled.

"He also says that Lucius needs to back up or else he's biting Gingin on her..." Persephone faltered.

Lucius quickly moved back. "What else does _he_ want?" Lucius hissed.

"For you to shut your pompous trap..."

"I'm going to make my ex wife a purse of this worm," Lucius spat.

"Strike two," Persephone said in a shaky voice.

Lucius wisely kept quiet.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked her calmly.

The snake flicked his tail again and again, and made a sound almost like laughter when Ginny released a frightened cry.

Lucius jerked forward again, but moved back as the snake grew larger.

"Oh, my god," Ginny squealed. "Get him off! Get him off!"

"Ginevra, hush!"

"He's laughing again, Mama," Persephone said.

The snake slithered along Ginny's breasts and slowly licked the valley in between her breasts.

"Someone please kill me now," Ginny cried.

"Ginevra, hush," Lucius growled.

"You hush! You're not the one being molested by a perverted reptile!"

The snake moved around and under her arm to poke it's head above her shoulder, where he nuzzled the skin along her neck.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Ginny asked in a martini dry tone.

"He said that he's good in the sheets too... What does that mean?"

"It means that he sleeps well," Severus replied smoothly.

The snake laughed again.

"He's an animagus," Hermione murmured.

"Oh, great," Ginny whimpered.

"He says that you have lovely... You can't really expect me to say _that_ word, do you? That's a bad word," Persephone said. After a moment, she added, "You have lovely curves, Gingin."

"It keeps getting better. How do I get him off-"

Persephone froze. "I don't think I should repeat that, so I'm not going to. Oh, he's complimenting your parenting, Mama."

"How considerate of him," Hermione said.

"For a lizard without legs," Ron muttered from the hall.

"Strike three," Persephone whispered.

The snake grew even larger, and darted across the room, through the doorway, and down the hall, all the while keeping his tail wrapped around Ginny's ankle and dragging her through the house.

Ginny managed to catch the corner of the wall, and tried to push away from the snake, but he grew even larger and threw her towards the glass door.

"_Bombarda_," Hermione cried and aimed at the snake.

He flicked his tail in annoyance and sent her flying backwards.

"Mama!" Persephone ran to her mother and hissed at the snake when he moved towards them.

Lucius and Severus came through the hall, and aimed their wands towards the beast, but he turned towards Ginny and slammed his head into her gut, and sent them both through the glass door.

Hermione rose shakily to her feet. "Stay with Sally," she told Persephone and shot another spell at the snake. "Get away from her!"

The snake hit Ginny with his tail and she flew into the far fence clutching her side.

Hermione shot curse after curse at the snake, but even in his enlarged state she couldn't hit him. "Ginny, move!"

"I can't," Ginny groaned.

Lucius and Ron tried to run to her, but the snake smacked them both away with his tail.

"Ginny, crawl if you can," Harry said to her.

Ginny released a whimper as she began to do just that. After three paces forward, the snake caught her by the ankle with his tail. "Lucius," she screamed as it dragged her back and into Hermione's only tree.

"You bastard," Ron cried and charged for the snake.

"Weasley, you dolt," Severus hissed. "Go get your boyfriend, Potter."

"Boyfriend?" Harry squeaked. He looked towards Ron, but the snake had whipped his tail out, so Ron was flying back towards him. They both crashed to the ground.

"Not your best day, is it?" Hermione asked them.

Lucius looked over towards Ginny and sighed with relief when she moved.

"Why aren't you using your curse, Snape?" Harry asked.

"Because, I could hit your lover's sister, or a little girl's mother. It's got range, Potter! Why do you think I never actually taught it?" Severus snarled.

"It was _one_ time, man! Let it go," Harry groaned.

"I won't," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Gentlemen," Lucius said in as calm a voice as he could muster, "We have other, and far more pressing matters at hand."

Ginny slowly picked herself up and staggered around the tree.

"Ginevra," Lucius called.

"Oh, Merlin, kill me now," she muttered before the snake snagged her again by one ankle. "Hermione, please tell me that you're about to kill me."

"Sorry, dear, but I can't do that," Hermione said as she shot a hex towards the snake, but he moved out of the way.

He tossed Ginny to the ground and stared down at her quivering body. His large head was almost the length of her body now.

She screamed when he opened his mouth.

Everyone froze and looked towards her.

The snake lowered his head-

"_Ginevra!"_

Ginny turned and looked over her shoulder as a much smaller snake lunged for the larger one. With a groan she rolled over and began to crawl towards the tree.

Hermione watched as two snakes hissed and lunged for each other.

"Mama," Persephone screamed from the doorway.

Both snakes looked towards her, and lunged at the same moment, but something stopped the larger snake.

"Ginny," Hermione cried.

Ginny had lunged for the beast's tail, and had managed to stop it's movement. It quickly turned towards her and let out a savage hiss.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me," she taunted, and punched it in the nose before running to the other side of the yard.

The smaller snake wrapped his tail around Persephone's hand and led her back inside.

Lucius and Severus shot spells at the snake, but he easily dodged them and this time lunged for Hermione.

Hermione barely managed to roll out of the way.

The snake suddenly cried out, and looked behind himself to see that Ginny had dropped a cement block on the very tip of his tail. He yanked it out, and quickly wrapped himself around her and hissed.

Ginny screamed as the snake squeezed her.

"Ginny," Draco called and threw her her wand.

Ginny caught it, and aimed it at the snake's face. "_Lumos solem_!"

The snake cried out, and began to change shape into that of a naked man. "Little bitch," he hissed and snatched Ginny's wand before catching her by the back of her head and tossing her away.

Ginny caught herself with her hands, and turned back to kick his feet out from under him.

"Ginevra, you're both nude!"

Ginny looked towards Lucius, and tried to crawl away from the man, but he snatched her feet and pulled her to him. A fist to her stomach had her out of breath and gasping for air.

"_Stupefy_," Ron yelled and shot a spell towards the man who moved away with Ginny in his grasp.

"Stop shooting at him, you dunderhead! You could hit your sister," Severus hissed and popped Ron on the back of his head.

"They like you, don't they?" the man asked against Ginny's neck. "But then again, what fool wouldn't like _you_? With that creamy skin and fiery hair I'm sure that you have them eating out of your palms."

Hermione stood straight and aimed her wand.

"What are you doing, Hermione? That's my sister," Ron said.

"Aye, you wouldn't want to hurt the lad's only sister would you?" the man asked as he ran a hand along Ginny's face, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Why is it _always_ me?" Ginny groaned.

"Hey, that's right! It's not me for once," Neville said cheerfully.

"This isn't the time, cub," Draco said to Neville tenderly.

"Right... Sorry, Ginny..."

"Lower the wand, and we will lower ours," Lucius said calmly.

The man looked at Ginny, and slowly lowered his wand. The others did the same.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Lucius asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to ruffle up some feathers, but this girl is _just_ lovely," he whispered as he nuzzled Ginny's neck.

Lucius growled.

"What are you a dog?" the man asked. "Does the little puppy not like having his bone played with? Although, I suppose that you're the one with the bone..."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's you," Ginny said dryly.

The man looked down. "Ah, so it is. I like gingers."

"That's it! I'm dying my hair!"

"No," Lucius and Hermione cried. They shared gazes and then looked back at her.

"No need for drastic actions, kitten," Lucius said.

"A kitten, hm? You must be great in bed," the man said to Ginny with a chuckle.

"You have _no_ idea," Ginny replied.

Everyone froze and looked towards Ginny.

The man chuckled. "Perhaps I'll try and find out sometime."

Ginny spit in his eye, and hit his chin with the bottom of her palm. As he flailed for balance, she pushed him with all the strength she had left in her arms, and he teetered back to the ground.

"Ginny, stop," Hermione shouted.

The man sprang up and lunged for Ginny, but she lost her balance trying to dodge and fell.

"You've just made it all to easy," he said.

"No, I haven't," she replied coldly, and kicked him in his twig and berries.

"Oh," Draco said with a grimace.

The man grunted and fell over to cup himself for a moment, but then he turned and gripped Ginny tightly by the back of her head and yanked her close. He rose, and pulled her up with him. "Perhaps I should have you kiss that, hm?"

Ginny made no reply.

"Brave girl. That must be why he wanted you," he murmured, and then smirked when he saw Lucius step forward out of the corner of his eye. "I have no more use for you at this time, my lovely." He smacked her bum, and then threw Ginny towards Lucius, and smiled at Hermione. "We shall meet again."

"I look forward to it," she replied.

"Not as much as I do," he said and eyed Ginny, who was now in Lucius' arms. He held out a hand and drew a line in the air. A wand appeared in his hand, and he Disapparated.

"How hurt are you?" Hermione asked Ginny as she ran towards her.

"Well... A cut on my face is the least of our worries now," Ginny replied weakly and tried to hide herself against Lucius.

Hermione felt her resolve snap. She turned and stormed inside of the house. "Set up the sofa," she said to Jerome.

He looked at her curiously.

"Now!"

When he sprang into action to find it, she moved towards the box that she knew had the mirror for her sitting room. She unwrapped it, and stared inside. "So, you'll come for Ginevra, but when it's a mudblood like me, you won't? Oh, how _charming_ of you!"

"You're trying to call him?" Severus hissed from behind her back.

"Yes," she snapped and turned back towards the mirror where she proceeded to knock. "Mister Dark Lord, your furious widow is calling you."

"Maybe he's busy," Ron offered from behind her.

"Or he doesn't want to handle his furious widow," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, you bastard," Hermione squealed.

"That's enough mirror talk for you," Severus said and picked her up under her arms and dragged her away from the mirror.

"Calm down, love," Ginny murmured. "He might be making business transactions."

Hermione looked at her. "He put you in danger, and you're _defending_ him?"

"As if I have a choice in the matter," Ginny groaned as Lucius laid her out on the sofa.

"Gingin," Persephone cried as she ran from the kitchen.

Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around Persephone, grimacing at the pain she felt.

Hermione sighed and began to massage her brow. "You maternal instincts are such a pain."

"As if yours aren't," Ginny retorted. "Who is this?"

Persephone's snake friend had wrapped himself around her neck like a scarf, and was staring at Ginny.

Severus turned pale. "Hm... Something in the kitchen looks _fascinating_, let me go observe it."

Hermione's gaze followed him as he walked into the kitchen, and watched from the doorway.

"This is my friend," Persephone said to Ginny. "Isn't he nice?"

"Very much so," Ginny said with a smile. "I'd have been a snack if not for him... It is a boy right?"

Persephone nodded with a giggle. "Mama, do you want to meet him too?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch beside Ginny. "Hello," she said to the snake.

He wagged his head at her.

"Thank you for saving, Ginny."

He looked away.

"Well _I_ certainly appreciate it," Ginny said.

"As do I," Lucius said as he looked down at Ginny and shrugged out of his cloak to wrap it around her.

"He came in through the drain," Ginny said to Hermione.

"It's loose?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I'll fix it first thing in the morning, sis," Brian said.

"I was so scared," Persephone whispered to Ginny as she tightened her arms around her.

Ginny stiffened and gritted her teeth to stifle her cry, but held onto Persephone tightly. "I'm fine. I will _always_ be fine."

"Why?" Persephone asked as her snake nuzzled his face against her.

"Because I have you," Ginny told her and smoothed Persephone's hair back from her head.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, and glanced at the snake that was watching her carefully. "Isn't he heavy, sweetheart?"

"No, he's as light as a feather," Persephone replied to her mother. "Do you want to see him?" Persephone leaned over towards Hermione, but grew startled when Ginny hissed in pain. "You're hurt!"

"Just discovering some broken bones and failing organs," Ginny rasped.

"Severus," Hermione cried, and picked up Persephone to move her. "Stay right here with Luna, and make sure that your snake behaves."

"Yes, Mama," Persephone said.

Severus was casting spells over Ginny to see the problem when she returned to the sofa.

"How badly is she hurt?"

"Extremely," he murmured. "_That_ should have been your first priority, Ginevra. Not Persephone."

Ginny winced as Lucius laid her out on the sofa again. "Sorry, dear, but I can't handle anymore mute children."

Lucius stroked her hair, and shushed her. "I'm sure that he would have been understanding..."

"No," Ginny said. "He hates me, and loves to hurt everyone I care about. He alienated me from my family, he's almost killed me more times than I care to count, he punished my son for something instinctual, and he..." she broke off with a groan. "Are you healing me yet?"

"I'm working on it," he said. "Hermione, you'll need to help me."

"Okay," Hermione said.

After some elegant wand waving, Severus looked at Hermione expectantly.

With a wince she tried the spell, and sighed when her wand flickered out.

"Oh, Severus, have mercy on my poor wounded flesh," Ginny cried.

Lucius shook his head at her with a smile, and bent to kiss her head.

Hermione tried again, and smiled when it worked.

"This will more than likely hurt, Ginevra," he told her.

Ginny whimpered.

"Squeeze my hand, kitten, if you think that it will help," Lucius said.

"Alright," she said and gripped his hand.

After a nod from Severus, Hermione cast the spell, which she knew would stop any internal bleeding and patch any wounds. Severus was mending her broken bones.

Ginny began to scream the minute the spell started, but broke off with a wail and spasmed through the pain. Persephone's sobs could be heard from the other side of the room.

Hermione stopped and looked at Severus. "Again?"

He nodded slowly.

Ginny had a fraction of a second to brace herself, and released a gasp.

Hermione stopped again and pressed a hand to Ginny's stomach. "You're fine now. How on earth could move if you were so injured?"

"I tap into my magic reserves and it combines with adrenaline. I'll go until it's done or I die," Ginny replied weakly. "Could I have some water?"

Hermione frowned. "How long have you... When... I don't understand."

"Pet and protector, love," Ginny groaned as she tried to sit up to drink the water that Brian handed her.

"He treats you like a dog," he said with disgust.

Lucius helped her hold the cup, and pulled it away from her after several swallows.

"Mm. You would think since I was the first he ever bonded with that he would like me more, but when he has used the four of us for his latest schemes I will be the first to go," Ginny said and looked over at Persephone. "Oh, come here, darling."

Persephone ran towards Ginny, but froze when a loud crash of thunder shook the house. She screamed and lunged for Ginny's body.

"Aw. It's just a storm, sweetheart," Hermione told her. She stroked Persephone's hair and Ginny rubbed her back. "The thunder can't hurt you."

Persephone shrieked as lightning struck outside, and the rain began to pound heavily on the rooftop. The snake rubbed his face along hers soothingly.

Hermione stroked her daughter's hair and looked at Ginny helplessly.

"It's just rain, sweetie," Hermione told her. "There is nothing to fear."

Persephone continued to cry.

Hermione looked at Ginny again, who nodded. She rose and walked around the sofa to sit at her piano.

"Kaiden's afraid of storms too," Ginny whispered.

Persephone froze. "Really?" she asked as she looked up at Ginny and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, yes. He called me some time ago during one, so I sang him a song that I'd heard on the radio. Would you like to hear it?" Ginny asked, and reached for the water.

Persephone sniffed and nodded her head.

Ginny handed the glass back to Lucius and turned to Hermione. "Do you remember it?"

Hermione nodded, and began to play a tune on her piano.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight_," Ginny wiped the tears from Persephone's face and glanced at the snake as he watched her curiously.

"_And someday you'll know, that nature is so... This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._" Ginny stroked Persephone's hair and held her gaze through a loud roll of thunder as Hermione played.

Persephone leaned into Ginny's chest, and held her tightly.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands. They're not real, understand, and I am here tonight._"

Ginny's hands danced small circles across Persephone's back in an attempt to soothe her frightened nerves. "_And someday you'll know, that nature is so... This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._"

"_For you know..._" Ginny grew silent, so Persephone looked upwards towards her face to see what was the matter. Ginny smiled sadly and continued, "_Once even I was a little child, and I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep the fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well, now I am grown, and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close._" Ginny rested her head on top of Persephone's and met eyes with the snake again.

"Want to sing the chorus with me?" Ginny whispered to Persephone.

Persephone nodded with an eager smile.

"_And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so... This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning..."_

Persephone sang, "_But you'll still be here..._" at the same time that Ginny sang, "_But I'll still be here..._"

"_In the morning_," they finished together.

"I feel much better now," Persephone said with a smile.

"I'm glad," Ginny told her.

Hermione turned and leaned back against the piano with a sigh. "It's going to be a long night."

"It shouldn't be. You're going to sleep," Ginny told her.

"And what about you? You've just gotten your bloody arse kicked repeatedly, not to mention the fact that that man was _all_ over you as a snake."

"I can't protect you or Persephone if I'm sleeping."

"Yes, but at this rate you'll be lucky if you ever get any sleep."

"It's what your husband wants."

"He's killing you, and you're not even trying to fight him."

"Why would I? We've already seen the things he does to me. I lost my family, I lost you, I lost my home, I lost my son, and-"

"Yes, but _surely_ you don't think that this is quite what he meant?"

"I'd rather not take my chances, besides he's never noticed me working hard before, so why on earth would he notice now?"

Hermione sighed and bent over to hold her face in her hands. "What am I going to do with to do with you?"

"Nothing I would hope," Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed. "If there _are_ four of us bound to him, then I want to find the other two. It could help you in some way."

"Their jobs won't be the same, love."

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that you can't take care of yourself if you're too busy taking care of Persephone and me."

"We've had this conversation, love," Ginny said with a sigh and looked down at Persephone's peaceful face, and the snake snuggled around her.

"I know."

"You feel guilty?"

"Yes," Hermione whined.

"Why? My bond was done before yours, and that was only because it made it easier to steal my soul."

Hermione massaged her temples. No one said anything of course. Everyone wanted to know everything they could about what the Dark Lord had done to them. "We need to break the bonds."

"It can't be done," Ginny said sharply. "_I_ looked! My husband looked! Jerome looked! Octavian looked! Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore looked! There is _no_ way to break the bond."

"Your husband looked?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Who is... _Was_ he?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him with such a hard stare that he raised his hands in surrender and backed away.

"Ginny," Hermione began.

"He's dead," Ginny said. "What more could you want to know?"

"Tell me why you kept him hidden from _me_, and I won't ask anymore questions," Hermione said to her.

"His family doesn't like me. They were against the marriage from the start, and after he died used any means necessary to screw me over. I lost the house, and the..." Ginny broke off to swallow, "The nursery he made..."

"You still haven't said why."

"I... I suppose you could say that I was given an ultimatum, even though I had no choice in the matter."

"So... They blackmailed you?"

"She," Ginny clarified. "His mother acted alone. She has been the matriarch of the family for years. After he died, she told me that I was no longer a member of the family and that I had to leave our townhouse, and she didn't even give me time to pack up my clothes."

"But you grabbed the dress?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked over at him. "We'd kept it in the closet by the front door. I was afraid that she would burn it or something. It's a one of a kind dress and was made by _Cheshire Designs_. I figured if anything I could sell it for a few quid."

"Few hundred thousand maybe," Draco said with a snort.

Ginny shrugged. "It held monetary value only. We had hidden the marriage license inside the box with the dress, and a friend had managed to get a hold of his death certificate for me, but I don't have much else. She even took my wedding ring..."

"She sounds like a horrid woman," Neville said.

"She is," Ginny said with a sigh.

"You were pregnant with Kaiden when your husband died?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"How did his mother take the news?"

Ginny looked down at her hands and began to run her fingers through Persephone's hair gently. "She dragged me off to a muggle abortion clinic..."

"Dragged?" Lucius asked.

"My wand was snapped... And she had me by the hair. Her driver drove us there."

"Does she know that you kept the bab... _Kaiden_?"

"No. I haven't told a soul... I would fear for Kaiden's safety if she knew."

"Are you a witch or aren't you?" Severus hissed.

"I promised that I wouldn't harm her, so I won't. I've more things on my mind than how to annihilate a senile old troll from the face of the planet."

"Wait, your wand got snapped?" Ron asked.

Ginny groaned. "Please, please, just leave it be. I answered Hermione's question, so let's just leave it alone."

"She seems tired, mate," Harry said to Ron. "I'd let her win this one."

"Thank you, Harry."

"No worries, love," he said to her with a smile.

Hermione sighed. "Do you feel up to a shower? Or would you prefer a bath?"

Ginny sighed. "I'd rather just go play in the mud."

"While... Cute," Lucius said, "That won't help you get clean, and you have plenty of scrapes and cuts, kitten."

"Among other things," she muttered sadly.

The snake looked up at her, and watched a single tear trail down her cheek. His tail reached out to brush it away, but Ginny flinched away, and leaned closer to Lucius to avoid him. The snake went from looking betrayed to very sad.

"Brian, can you help Ginny get Persephone into bed, so that I can get a bath ready for her?" Hermione asked. She looked down at the snake. "I'm not sure what you intend to do..."

He nuzzled Persephone's face and snuggled up to her.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

Brian bent in front of Ginny and they slowly transferred her into his arms. "Snake dude, you're going to have to stay off my kids, okay? Your buddy scared them, and... Am I honestly talking to a _snake_?"

"Stranger things have happened I'm sure," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Especially lately," he said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Ginny rose slowly to her feet, and wobbled forward. When she teetered to the side, Severus reached out and gripped her elbow to steady her.

"Do you think you can make it?" he asked.

Ginny jerked away from him. "I have no reason not to."

"Ginevra," Lucius said, "I really must insist-"

"Hush," she hissed. "If I can birth a baby on my own, then I should be able to walk down a hall on my bloody own!"

Hermione sighed. "I'll get your bath ready as you wobble down the hall. Octavian, can you make sure that she doesn't fall, please?"

Octavian nodded and leaned against the corner of the wall, and watched as Ginny slowly walked down the hall.

Hermione cautiously walked around her, and into her room. She smiled as Brian placed Persephone in bed. The snake looked up at her, and then coiled up near Persephone. Hermione wondered if she should get a lamp or something.

She perched on the edge of her tub, and held her face in her hands. She felt so lost.

"I thought you were going to have a bath ready," Ginny whined as she leaned against the doorway.

"I thought that we should shower you off first. To remove the dirt and grime. After that you can relax in a bath for as long as you like," she replied as she looked up at Ginny.

"Oh. That'd be nice," Ginny said with a dreamy sigh.

"Octavian, can you help her stand up under the spray while I clean her off?"

"Ya," Octavian said. "Okay?" He looked down at Ginny for confirmation.

Ginny nodded to him.

Hermione turned on the warm water and turned the knob for the shower spigot to activate. She opened the curtain, and moved to the side.

Ginny shrugged out of Lucius' cloak and stood in her naked glory before them.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," Hermione muttered.

Ginny's face flushed brightly. "Shut it!"

"Octavian, can you help her in?" Hermione asked. "I forgot to grab a towel. Oh, Ginny, where is Jerome's car?"

"In my jacket pocket. The keys are in the ignition," Ginny said as Octavian set her into the spray of the shower. She released a startled cry, but then relaxed under the water pressure.

Hermione nodded. She watched Persephone sleep for a moment, and walked towards the door, but she slowly turned and after two failed attempts was able to cast a warming charm over the snake, who looked at her gratefully in return.

"Jerome," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked dryly as he sipped from a glass of wine.

Hermione walked into the guest bathroom and picked up Ginny's leather jacket, she was rummaging through the pockets as she walked into her sitting room. She tossed Jerome his shrunken car. "The keys are in the ignition."

"Oh damn," he muttered as he leaned forward to catch it. He inspected the car closely, "Not a scratch." His voice was filled with pride.

"Is she a bad driver or something?" Brian asked. "You and Lucius seem to be wary of her driving."

"Ginevra is an excellent driver," Lucius said from his spot on the couch. "It is just _how _she drives that can be worrisome."

Jerome nodded in agreement.

Hermione walked out of her kitchen and handed Jerome a piece of paper. "Get these things out of my clinic and bring them here. The sooner the better."

Jerome looked down at the list and frowned. "I don't suppose anyone wants to come with me?" he asked.

Neville stood from his spot on the floor with Luna and Draco. "I'll go. I'm curious to see the Arena and Hermione's clinic. If that's alright with you?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded at him with a smile.

"Anyone else?" Jerome looked at Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then nodded.

"Why not?" Harry asked and walked towards the door with Ron trailing behind him.

"You're just oblivious aren't you?" Hermione asked with a look of amazement.

Harry licked his lips subconsciously, and hurried out the door.

"Stop picking on him," Ron told her and followed him out.

"Then he shouldn't make it _so_ easy," she called, as she walked into her laundry room and grabbed several towels and carried them into her bathroom. "Oh, you're cleaning her off?"

"No, I've been taking care of that," Ginny said. "My back hurts."

"It's bleeding," Hermione told her.

"Lovely."

"Very." Hermione grabbed the cloth from Ginny and bent to clean her legs and feet. "That should do it." She turned and handed a towel to Octavian and turned off the water. "Put pressure on her back, Octavian, and then see if you can temporarily seal the wounds."

Octavian wrapped Ginny up in the towel and lifted her from the tub, and Hermione quickly began to clean it and then refilled it. She added vanilla bubbles for Ginny's pleasure. "I've turned the monitor on, so let me know if you need anything. With luck your scars will stay sealed until Jerome gets back."

When she turned Octavian had had to switch towels and was still adding pressure. "I had hoped that it would be over by now..."

Octavian shook his head. "Almost done. Just a little more."

Hermione frowned as Ginny grunted in pain and supported herself on the sink. "I'm sorry that it pains you so much," she said.

Ginny sighed. "It's not your fault. If anything it's..." Ginny grew quiet. "Are they sealed yet?"

Hermione grimaced. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" she hissed. Ginny moved away from both of them, and sighed. "Just go away. I can take care of this on my own."

"But-"

"Go. _Away_!"

Octavian and Hermione quickly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Menstrual cycle?" Octavian asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Hermione bit out as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked from beside her piano.

"Nothing," Hermione hissed and turned to look at the markings on her wall. "It's nothing..."

"Are you sure, Granger?" Severus asked. "You don't seem well."

"I'm going out," she said firmly and walked back into her room to grab a jumper.

"Out? But it's pouring," he replied as he followed after her.

"I'm going for a run. I... I need to think," she said before she pushed past him to go towards her front door.

"And what good will that do?" he asked her. "You'll make yourself sick, and then you won't get anything done when you get to London. Unless, of course, this is your way of making sure that you don't get there."

"No, Severus, it isn't. If I honestly didn't want to go I wouldn't still be here. Persephone is here, and Ginny would find me if I stepped foot out of the city. I'm tired of being backed in a corner for a decision, so I'm going out to clear my head. I can't focus with _this_," she gestured to the star, "Breathing down my neck. Ginny will know if I need assistance, and I'll take my wand, so just-"

"Fine," Draco said to her from his spot on the sofa near his father.

"What was that?" she asked as she immediately deflated from her rant.

Draco looked over at her again. "We have been inconsiderate about your feelings thus far. Potter and Weasley are hopeful to get your old team together in hopes to restore you to your former Gryffindor glory. It's a possibility, but in my opinion there is no hope of bringing Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, to life again.

"You have become far too meek to become a proud lioness. A kitten would have a better chance-"

"Draco," Lucius said sharply.

He smirked at his father and turned back towards Hermione. "You think me wrong?"

"Excruciatingly," she said between gritted teeth.

"Then prove it," he replied and waved at her dismissively.

Hermione looked down at him blankly. With a sigh she turned, and walked out of her house, and slammed it closed behind her. She walked down the cemented pathway to the street and turned to the left. Inhaling deeply to get her wits about her, she took off down the pavement and into the rain.

She had wanted to leave the past behind, but that didn't seem possible now. Not if they needed her... Not if they wanted her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be a part of their family, and she wondered if they might become one again.

It seemed as if some days she could barely remember her days at Hogwarts, and others she would turn around and expect to see Crookshanks chasing Scabbers around the Gryffindor common room. Her life as a witch seemed to have happened in the blink of an eye.

Her husband never spoke of the Virginity Bond to her, even the one time that she had asked about it. She remembered how furious he had been when she showed him the book that she had found.

"_Where did you find this?" he asked as he gripped the spine of the white book tightly._

"_It was in the stack of books that you brought me from the library," she replied. "I thought that I was allowed to read it. It's a fascinating tale really. Did you know-"_

"_You are _never_ to read this book again, is that clear?" he hissed._

"_But why? The spell must be ancient! Look at how faded the words are-" she broke off when his other hand shot out to grasp her throat. _

"_This silly little story holds no academic value, and therefore it is useless. If you so much as _mention_ this book to me there will be severe consequences. Am I understood?"_

_Hermione nodded vigorously, and sucked in oxygen the moment that he released her._

_He looked down at her, and then the book, and then flung it into the fire._

Hermione tripped in the midst of her running and launched herself forward onto her hands and knees. She released a scream for her unshed tears. She released another for her fears. Another for the wasted years, and another, and another, and another.

She screamed until her voice grew hoarse, and let the rain wash away her anguish.

_Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash._

Hermione moved to sit, and turned to look behind her. "Who's there?" she asked.

_Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash._

The quickened steps moved closer, and Hermione looked upwards in fright... But she saw nothing. She moved her gaze lower and saw a small white rodent padding towards her. "Draco?" she asked it.

The white ferret nodded up at her and slowly climbed up into her outstretched arms and nuzzled her cheek soothingly.

"It's time to return the favor, hm?" she asked tearfully.

Draco nodded.

Hermione held him close and cried.

* * *

He staggered into a bedchamber and leaned against the bureau for support.

"Did it not go well?" asked a sultry voice from the other side of the room.

"Nay, my queen, all went well. They are moving her to London just as you wished," he replied breathily. "The ginger chit put up a tougher fight than expected."

"You underestimate the powers of the earth," she replied fluidly as she slid from the bed. The hissing of snakes filled the air. "She will stand firm until destroyed, Nathair. You should have learned that by now." With a wave of her hand the room filled with dim light, but she remained hidden in the shadows. "How was the other?"

"Not as broken as you would have liked. She stood strong, and practically reeked of power. The child has grown stronger as well."

Feminine laughter filled the air. "Of course she has. She is the child of Lord Voldemort. Why would she not be strong? Her mother was also an accomplished witch if my memory is correct."

"Yes, my queen."

"A most curious find this mudblood... We shall have to keep a closer eye on her, do you not agree?"

"Wholeheartedly," he replied.

"The time is drawing closer, Nathair," she said. "I can almost taste it in the air. The four shall be together soon, and when they are he will return."

"And when he does, my queen?" Nathair asked.

She walked towards him slowly, but turned away again and walked away with a sensual sway to her hips. "A promise was made, but not kept, Nathair, and that simply won't do, will it?" The queen leaned towards a post on her bed and cooed to the snake coiled around the beam.

"His bonds will be difficult to sever, Nathair. Their sanity is linked within the chain, and to break one of them would break _all_ of them. We must think this through carefully before we take any other action."

"What do you wish to do?"

"Have the few watchers left remaining stay out of sight for the time being. I do not wish for any of them to be aware should I decide to have a little fun first." She smirked towards Nathair. "But... Enough about them. How are _you_? You seem to be injured."

"I was attacked by a smaller snake before I changed. The ginger witch seemed to know that I was an animagus from the beginning."

"Did she? It wouldn't surprise me if _he_ had suggested the fact to her."

"Aye, but have no fear, my queen. I will be fine in the morning, I am sure."

"Are you going to retire now?" she asked with a small pout.

Nathair smirked at her and arched a brow on his handsome face. "Does my lady wish me not to?"

The queen flipped back the front of her dressing gown, and lounged on the bed. "I am quite sure that I could think of something else to keep us both occupied this night."

"As my queen wishes," he said with a grin, and strode to the bed.

She watched with a smile as he crawled over her and bent downwards to touch her lips with his. They both moaned into the kiss, and quickly moved to deepen it, but she drew back when he released a hiss. "What is the matter?"

"It's nothing," he assured her, and pulled her to him again.

Taking him at his word, her hands grasped his hair and held him closer. She turned her head to the side when his tongue sought entrance into her mouth and reached down to grasp him in her hand.

Nathair released a strangled moan.

She moved back and looked down at him. "What has been done to you, my mighty snake?"

He chuckled slowly. "She got me good, my queen. The ginger. I'll have to tell the men to not underestimate her aim."

The queen darted from the bed and around to his side. "Let me see," she whispered. "Perhaps I can heal what ails you."

Nathair slowly got off the bed and leaned against the post.

"Here, move here," she crooned. "That way I can see it in the light."

Not one to go against his queen, Nathair did as instructed. He looked up in surprise as one snake wound around his wrist and held it tightly against the post, and then another did the same for the opposite hand. "My queen?" he asked in a choked voice.

She slowly walked around him and knelt on her knees before him.

"A queen kneeling before me? Goodness me, the scandal," he murmured.

The queen laughed from below him, and looked up at him with a smile. "If I cared about what the courts said of me I wouldn't be here now, would I, my snake?"

Nathair shook his head slowly. "Am I wounded terribly, my queen?"

"Quite terribly, I'm afraid, dear snake," she replied gravely.

Nathair groaned in agony.

"But I know of a magic that can help you," she whispered. "Do you want to hear of it?"

"Enlighten me."

"I remember a time when I was very small I fell and scraped my knee as all children do. I ran to my mother and she sat me down and looked over the wound, and told me that the simplest magic was sometimes the strongest. She bent over me, and pressed a gentle kiss to my wound, and like magic it felt all better."

Nathair arched a brow at the ceiling. That sounded promising. "I think I recall hearing of this magic now."

"Do you?" she asked curiously with a smile as she gently trailed her fingers along the growing length of him. "Should I see if such a magic exists?"

"Please," he begged.

She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the very tip of him. "Do you feel any better? Or should I give you another?" she asked.

"Another, my queen," he bit out.

She pressed another kiss to him. "Now?"

"It still pains me," he told her.

"Does it, mighty snake? Should I perhaps add a little more to the kiss?"

He almost whimpered at her teasing tone.

She smiled, and slowly leaned forward. She opened her mouth and took the head of him between her lips and trailed her tongue along him. "Better?" she asked huskily.

"No, my queen," he gasped out.

"No? You must be dreadfully injured," she murmured sympathetically.

"Horribly, my lady."

"Perhaps I should be more vigorous with my attentions."

"Perhaps you should," he replied.

She nodded and took the head of him into her mouth again to lave attention to him with her tongue.

"Oh, my queen," he groaned.

"Must you call me that?" she asked as she pulled away.

"What?" he asked her with a foggy brain as he plummeted from his daze.

"All of this 'My Queen' and 'My Lady' nonsense, it really can be tiring, and it's such a mouthful! I have a name. Did you know that?"

"What?" he asked again.

"A name. I do have one. Just like you have one too, my mighty snake. Perhaps you would call me _that_ rather than 'My Queen' during moments of exquisite passion?"

"Twould not be proper, your highness."

"Ugh, and there's another one," she scoffed. "Well... As your queen, I demand that you tell me why you will not address by my birth name. I call you by yours when you're pounding me into my furniture."

"Is now really the time for this?"

"Yes."

"It truly upsets you?"

"Immensely."

"Even walls have ears, my lady."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "While true, it is still annoying to not be addressed by some sort of endearment. We have been lovers for quite some time, and I would think that you would-" she paused when he arched his hips her face.

"You are a fierce viperess, ready to strike at any moment, and now that we have that out of the way, perhaps you could put that beautiful mouth of yours to better use, hm?"

She looked up at him curiously. With a sudden smirk, she took him into her mouth again and began to tongue him.

Nathair released a groan as she took more of him into her mouth. He could swear he felt the back of her throat. "My viperess," he murmured.

She looked up at him, and smiled before continuing.

He tugged against the snakes weakly. His head flew back as she began to suck almost furiously on him, and he longed to run his hands through her hair. He could feel it coming. The pressure in his loins. He should warn her. He should...

"I'm... Going to finish, my viperess," he gasped.

She didn't move away from him.

Nathair looked down at her. Should he hold back? Should he stop it? _Could_ he stop it? "Viperess," he gasped.

The queen ignored him and after three more sucks, greedily accepted the offering of his seed.

He fell slack against the footboard, and looked down at her as he prayed for breath. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered.

"Oh, I should hope not. There is still _plenty_ that I wish to do with you," she said earnestly. With a hiss to her snakes they released him, and he fell to the floor before her.

His first action was to wrap his fingers in her hair, and the next was to pull her in for a kiss that left her breathless.

She smirked when he pulled away. "I take it from your gift of gratitude that you are healed?"

"Oh my viperess, if you only knew how much," he told her.

She smirked again and rose to saunter towards her bed. "Perhaps you would like to show me then?"

Nathair regained his composure, and walked along the other side of the bed. "Aye, my viperess, I will show you. But I feel that there is so much more gratitude for me to give you."

"Oh?" she asked with arched brows.

"Yes," he said as he slid across the bed towards her. With a snap of his fingers the snake that held him to the footboard, wrapped around her wrists and held her to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you my gratitude," he replied as he lowered himself to give her kisses.

She looked up as two snakes slid along her arms and down towards her breasts. She released a gasp as one them tweaked her nipple with his tongue. "Many of my people have shown me gratitude before, my snake. How do you know that yours will be any better?"

"I don't, but I suppose that we'll just have to find out," he replied before kissing her again and slowly trailing hot kisses down her body.

One snake crossed over her chest and the other slowly trailed down her stomach to a thigh.

The queen's body arched up with pleasure as Nathair slowly began to trail his fingertips along her inner thighs, but he never touched her center. The part where she wanted him the very most. "Oh, Nathair," she whined.

He chuckled warmly and gently pressed a kiss to her pelvis, and then to her thighs. "You're beautiful. Did you know that? Never have I seen such a beautiful creature."

"I'm a queen, Nathair, of course I'm beautiful."

"Aye, but you were just as beautiful as a princess."

"You noticed?" she asked coyly.

"A blind man would have noticed," Nathair snorted.

The two snakes slid back up the poles of the bed and eyed the couple.

She smirked at him. "I would have you enter me now."

Nathair looked up at her in surprise. "Right now? I was planning to-"

"I realize what you were intending to do down there, my mighty snake, and while I am _quite_ sure that I would enjoy it... I would have you enter me now."

Nathair rose above her on the bed. "As my queen commands," he murmured before lowering his head to hers and slipping his tongue in between her lips.

The woman moaned against his mouth and arched her back as he slowly slid into her wet core. Love was such a costly emotion, but she wouldn't deny having a fondness for Nathair. She enjoyed the moments where they could entwine their bodies.

Nathair slid his arms under her thighs and lifted her slightly for a deeper penetration. He thrust in and out of her slowly with a roll of his hips that seemed to make her wanton.

"More, snake, more," his lady cried.

He looked down at her and hastily increased his pace. "Does this please you, viperess?"

"Yes! Please me more!"

One hand tangled in her long hair and yanked her mouth to his, and the other sought her soaked clit. He frantically circled the hardened nub with his fingers and pounded his queen into the plush of her mattress so fiercely that he thought they might fall through.

She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She held his body as close to hers as she could. It made the end all the sweeter.

She came with Nathair just behind her and laid panting on the bed, blinking the spots out of her eyes.

"It was too quick," he muttered as he rolled to the side of her, and rested a hand on the flat of her stomach.

"We will join again before the night is through," she said softly.

He looked over at her and genuinely smiled. "As you wish, my beautiful viperess."

She sighed and rose from the bed restlessly. Pacing to her window, she looked out at her kingdom. "They are coming together. One by one they will learn of their new magic. A curious thing that he left no way to help them through the ordeal. His pet barely survived on her own, and now his wife is going through the same metamorphosis. When Fire and Water finally reveal themselves they too will begin to change. I wonder how long it will take them to notice..."

"The pet noticed quickly enough," Nathair told her quietly from the bed. "Perhaps his wife will notice soon as well."

"If the pet tells her, then yes, she will, but if not... Perhaps that can be used to my advantage."

"But?"

"There is Fire and Water," she replied and turned to him.

"Which do you fear more?" he asked softly.

"I fear none of them," she snapped. "None of them alone... But _together_... They would be an unstoppable force. Fire and Water will need to reveal themselves soon, and when they do we will take them... One by one."

"And until they do?"

"We wait," she replied as she turned back to look out of her window.

**/**

**Poor Severus, he just hasn't been having any luck with snakes since he arrived at Hermione's house is he? And what do you think happened to that steak that Ginny never put on her eye? And what will Nathair and his Mistress do while they wait for Fire and Water? My guess is Wizard's Chess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Long time, no update! I honestly don't think I'll be able to apologize enough for not getting my arse in gear and posting this chapter before now. I'll be honest with you. I finished it almost a week ago, but I kept feeling so unsure about posting it that I read it three more times and fixed little things here and there, and I like it much better now. **

**I hope that I haven't lost many of my readers, and I can't promise that I'll be better about updating, but I will definitely try.**

**There is a M rated scene at the end. If you aren't interested in it, please skip it. I know my adult scenes are rubbish, but I'm glad that I try. There is also a very... sad and depressing scene towards the bottom as well. I saw that people were beginning to post about "triggers" and I assume that they're letting you know that there is a possiblity of remembering things you really don't want to. So if there are any women who have had complications with pregnancy or delivery that are reading this, you may want to skip a scene in this chapter, so I have marked it with ::: to show where that scene starts and where it ends.**

**/**

"_I fear none of them," she snapped. "None of them alone... But t_ogether._.. They would be an unstoppable force. Fire and Water will need to reveal themselves soon, and when they do we will take them... One by one."_

"_And until they do?"_

"_We wait," she replied as she turned back to look out of her window._

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned when the rain let up and her tears finally dried. Ginny had been waiting for them on the doorstep, cigarette in hand, and then walked inside.

"You cleaned out the hole in the kitchen," Hermione said as she shut and locked the door.

Ginny shrugged. "I would like a few things to remain private for the time being. Forgive me if it is an inconvenience."

Hermione sighed and leaned against her door to massage her brow. "Do you know who that man was?"

"No," Ginny replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I intend to find out. I'm not sure how I will, but I'll see what can be done."

Hermione nodded. "I assume he was following orders from someone else."

Draco, who had shifted back and was drying off his wet hair with a towel, nodded. "That's my impression as well. I don't believe that he's at the bottom of the pyramid however."

Hermione nodded again. "He must have been the snake from last night as well."

"It wouldn't surprise me," he replied.

"Do you think that the other men work for him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it certainly seems that way."

"You'll need to take extra precautions with the house," Ginny said with a sigh. "And that will take hours to brew."

"Severus already brewed it for me," Hermione replied.

"Did he?" Ginny replied. "Lovely."

Hermione nodded and walked to her kitchen door, which she slid open. Brian was cooking steaks on her stove, and everyone else was sitting at the table. "Jerome isn't back?"

Jessica shook her head. "He called not too long ago. There was a skirmish or something going on when he arrived there and he decided to put a stop to it. Harry and Ron are helping him bandage some people up while Neville alerts the authorities."

"Sounds exciting," Ginny said as she walked around the kitchen. "Where'd you put the brew, Severus?"

"It's in an oven over there," he replied. "Brian needed it out of the way."

Hermione entered the kitchen and turned to her left to open one of her other two ovens. "Here it is Ginny," she said.

Hermione pulled it out and waddled towards her table with it. "Do you still have those blood replenishing potions?" she asked Severus.

He nodded and handed them to her from his coat pocket.

Ginny looked the potion over and nodded approvingly. "Thank you. This saves time."

"What do you need it for?" Lucius asked from beside Severus.

"It will protect the house while she is away," Ginny explained and turned for one of Hermione's kitchen knives.

Hermione grabbed it from her. "How much?"

"As much as you can spare," Ginny replied with a snort. "You will need a drop from everyone that has permission to enter while you're not here."

Hermione nodded and ran the blade along her arm and slowly poured the blood into the potion. "How strong will this be?"

Ginny shrugged. "It depends on what tries to get in. I doubt you'll have to worry about gnomes and trolls here."

Hermione snorted as she drank the first of the potions. "Probably not."

"That would be exciting," Jessica said leaning forward. "I miss seeing magical creatures."

Ginny patted Jessica's shoulder. "You'll see some more eventually I'm sure. Especially if I need a babysitter for George."

Jessica laughed. "In that case I'm sure that I will. I wouldn't mind seeing Diagon Alley again."

Hermione handed Ginny the knife. "Your turn for a moment."

Ginny took it without hesitation and bled into the pot. "I hope that they get back soon. I'm not sure how much longer this can be kept under stasis."

"It should be fine for a while longer," Severus said as he eyed her bleeding wrist with distaste.

"A squeamish Death Eater, what will the fates think of next?" Ginny asked as she trailed her wand along her cut and healed the wound.

"I am not squeamish. I merely don't find pleasure in the fact that you and Granger can cut yourselves with such... Skill."

"It's a procedure that I am familiar with. I did it with my own house before my husband died," Ginny said to him.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"His mother tried to take what was mine, so I kept it at all cost. He agreed at the time, and encouraged me to look into it."

Hermione smiled. "He sounds like a nice man."

"He was," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"How did you two meet?" Draco asked with an arched brow.

"In a coffee shoppe. Not that it matters. He was a friend, nothing more. End of story."

"But he gave you Kaiden," Brian said from behind her.

"End of story," she repeated harshly.

Hermione looked at her brother in warning and looked into the pot. "What next?"

"They all add a drop or two of blood, except for Brian, he'll have to add more, and then we wait for the others and then we stir it."

"Octavian and Sally retired for the evening?" Hermione asked Jessica.

"Hmm," she replied with a nod. "They said to wake them if you need to."

"I'll do it," Ginny said.

"Are you sure that you want to?" Jessica asked cautiously. "Octavian spooks easily when he's asleep."

"I realize this," Ginny said. "The worst he can do is break my neck."

Hermione snorted with amusement. "Oh, is that all?"

"He always knows when it's me," Ginny said. "Why should I worry?"

"Why should I care?" Jessica replied with a grin.

"I may not have a dime," Hermione added with a laugh.

"But I've got street savoire faire," the two and Ginny finished together.

Brian looked at the three with a smile, and then turned back to flip another steak.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked out and then turned towards the potion. "Have I missed anything?" she asked Jessica.

Jessica shook her head. "Aside from my husband's pregnancy cravings starting."

Hermione laughed.

"Spoiled brat," Brian said to her over his shoulder.

"And whose fault is that?" Jessica asked sharply. "You've done _nothing_ but spoil me since we met!"

"Are you complaining?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not! Speaking of which, I saw the cutest dress at-"

"Let me check the bank and we'll see what we can do, hm?" he replied.

Jessica squealed and hopped up from her chair to wrap herself around her husband and give him a kiss. "Thank you!"

"I don't even think I spoiled Narcissa that much," Lucius muttered.

"No, she would just walk into a store and say your name and the bill would go on your tab," Severus replied with a dry tone.

"True."

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Asleep with the children," he replied as he sat down beside his father at her table.

Hermione nodded and sat down at her table beside Severus. "Have I moved yet?"

"Almost," he replied softly, and looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," she admitted as she rested her head on the tabletop.

"You need to eat something," Brian said to her. He turned and set a large plate of food before her. "Dig in, sis."

Hermione looked at the food with distaste and sighed. "That's not funny," she groused.

"Who's laughing?" he retorted. "I'm not against stuffing it down your throat."

"You just learned that your sister was married to one of the vilest things on the planet and you dare to threaten her?" Hermione asked him with an arched brow.

Brian looked down at her with a hard stare.

Hermione sighed again and began to pick at her plate.

"You'll never get stronger if you eat like a bird," Ginny chided as she walked in and dumped two small vials of blood into the brew.

"An amusing observation," Hermione said. "You even included my supposed element."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to Hermione's plate.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I know you well enough to know that you will only eat your meat if it is cut a particular way, and that you always over salt your potatoes, and that you loathe peas," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione's plate towards her and fixed the plate to Hermione's preference.

She slid it back when she was done. "Eat."

Hermione looked at the plate with surprise. "You notice my eating habits?"

"Kaiden's dad was a picky eater," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," Hermione replied. "What was his name?"

"Kaiden," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Not very creative with names, are you?" Jessica said teasingly.

Ginny shrugged. "I had a name for a daughter planned. Not a boy."

"There is that," Hermione said as she swallowed some potatoes.

"He was suppose to be a girl?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny shrugged again. "I never found out what he was until I birthed him. Jessica and Hermione were betting that I was having a girl, and so I picked a name for a daughter."

"What was it?" he asked.

"Penelope," Hermione replied.

"All of the girls' names would begin with the letter P," Severus said with an arched brow.

"Oh! It's that show that Neville likes to watch! What is it..." Draco said as he grasped the back of his head.

"Charmed," Ginny said dryly.

"That's the one! He always goes over to Ron's to watch it with him and Harry! How could I not have noticed?"

"I'm afraid that you've lost me in the conversation," Lucius said with a regal arch of his brow.

"I'll explain later," Ginny told him with a smile.

Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Brian set a plate in front of Ginny, and then stared down at it.

Hermione followed her brother's gaze and saw that he had topped Ginny's potatoes with chives. She wouldn't eat them any other way.

Ginny was staring at her plate as well. "He's getting his memories back."

"It would appear so," Hermione replied.

"But... I thought that you cast a spell on me," Brian said to Ginny.

"I did," she replied. "But memory charms aren't my specialty, so it's possible that your mind is beginning to untangle the knots that I've placed."

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"No," Jessica replied in a soothing voice. "If you remember little by little it won't hurt at all, but if you want her to restore them all at once then you might get a splitting headache."

"Is it a safe procedure?" Brian asked Ginny.

Ginny grimaced. "Memory charms aren't my specialty."

"You cast it wonderfully," Hermione said. "I'm sure that you'll be able to handle this."

"Why do you want your memories back so much?" Ginny asked Brian. "It's just me that's missing."

"I think that's why I want them back so much," he replied. "Just think on it, hm?"

Ginny nodded and released a slow breath.

"What's happening to me?" Hermione asked quietly. "I feel... Strange." She looked down at her hands and slowly closed them into fists.

"You're changing," Ginny replied slowly. "We all will eventually. You're bonding with the element that he took you under."

"I take it you mean that literally?" Draco asked with an arched brow.

Ginny shrugged. "It can be taken either way, but yes, I meant that literally."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "I don't recall it being windy..."

"You were probably too busy at the time," Jessica replied quietly as she looked down at her lap.

"There is that..." Hermione looked down at her hands. "What happens exactly? I don't like not knowing something."

"You'll feel... Strange for a period of time. During that time you'll begin to notice certain changes about things that go on around you... I assume with wind that you'll move your arm and send things flying or something. After time has passed you'll feel... Well I felt sick to my stomach, and then I think I blacked out. When I woke up I felt better than I had in years."

"That's it?" Hermione asked unconvinced.

"Well... Kaiden said that I was surrounded by a bright light, and then I floated in the air for a moment. He told me that he heard voices in the room, and furniture began to fly around, and then suddenly everything stopped and I fell to the floor. When I woke everything seemed fine." She shrugged.

"Your husband wasn't shaken?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

Ginny shook her head.

"Was he a muggle?" Hermione asked.

"I think he was illegitimate. I heard that his mother had had an affair after discovering her husband's mistress in her bed." Ginny shrugged. "His blood never mattered to me."

Hermione chewed more of her food so that Ginny could politely devour her own. "What can you do?"

Ginny looked up at her, and swallowed her mouthful. "Things that nature can do on it's own."

"Sounds boring," Draco commented.

Ginny shrugged. "There's a certain rush that you'll feel as you interact with the element. Like when Hermione runs. She enjoys the wind in her face. I like having dirt under my fingernails."

"How... Fashionable?" he replied with distaste.

"That explains all the gardening," Jessica said after taking a bite of her steak.

"Gardening?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "The herbs and flowers are Ginny's work."

Severus looked thoughtful as he leaned back in his chair. "She does keep a box of plants in her office."

Hermione ate more of her food. "What are the chances of them following me to London?"

Everyone's gaze turned towards her.

"You won't need to worry about being taken hostage if that's what you're getting at," Severus replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I'm getting at. I'm wondering how long I'll be looking over my shoulder."

"Have you ever stopped?" Ginny muttered behind her cup.

Hermione turned a glare towards her. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You can't tell me that you don't still get slandered for what happened at Hogwarts."

Everyone's gaze went towards Ginny, and then back to Hermione. Wise wizards drew their wands slowly in case of a sudden cat fight.

"Which event are we talking about, dearest?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Hermione growled, and pushed her plate away. "I can't believe you."

"I don't see why not, it's not as if _I've_ lied to you," she said pointedly.

"Touche," Hermione grumbled.

Ginny continued to sip her drink.

"I wonder what condition the house is in," Hermione murmured.

"It's... Livable," Ginny said slowly. "But I think that you should live with Severus."

"You do?" Severus and Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded. "Why yes. Your magic is absolutely horrid, so you'll need a big strong man to protect you, and who could do that better than your own paramour?"

Brian, who had just taken a mouthful of water promptly spat it out. "Wait, what?" he rasped.

"Eat your food," Ginny told him. "Your stomach sounds like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs."

Brian did not argue, and continued with his meal.

Jessica sighed into her hands. "Isn't it nice to get the family together for supper?"

"It's better than the last few suppers we've had," Hermione replied with a wince. When Brian got his memories back there would definitely be a problem.

"Oh dear," Jessica said.

"Problem?" Lucius asked the women with an arched brow.

"You could say that..." Ginny replied. "What should I do?"

"He needs the memories back... But..." Hermione broke off and looked at Jessica. "Maybe if she gives them to him all at once?"

"But that would cause him pain," Draco said curiously.

"Enough to knock him out?" Jessica almost looked hopeful.

"That depends on how much force she puts behind it. Why?" Lucius asked suavely. He was obviously use to soothing fretting women.

"Jerome and Brian don't actually get... Along... At _all_," Hermione explained.

"Why not?" Severus asked. "Is there something else that we don't know about?"

Hermione and Jessica nodded swiftly.

Ginny looked towards the window behind her after hearing a car door shut. She looked back towards Hermione, silently asking what to do.

"Do it," Hermione said gravelly, and reached for Jessica's hand as Ginny rose from the table.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked as Ginny approached him. He had been too engrossed in his meal to take notice of the tense air.

"I can't reach the whiskey on top of the shelf. Could you grab it for me?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure," he said and rose from his chair.

Jessica looked away quickly.

As Brian reached for the top of the shelf, Ginny raised her wand and fired a spell at him. The force sent him forward, and he fell to the floor.

Hermione dashed from the table to his side and rolled him over. "Brian?"

"What happened?" he moaned. "What... What's going on?"

"Damn," Ginny muttered. "I'm not hitting him with the spell again."

"You won't need to," Severus said. "Care for some assistance?"

"Please," Hermione said.

Severus rose and knelt by Brian's head. He laid his hand over Brian's eyes and whispered, "_Somnus__._"

"What'd we miss?" Jerome asked when he walked into the house with Harry, Ron, and Neville behind him.

"Severus just saved your life," Hermione informed him. "You should thank him."

"Hm?" Jerome asked with wide eyes.

* * *

After a restless night, Hermione rose from the large pallet that had been set up on the floor of her living room and walked outside.

Ginny had finished the questionable potion, and then she and Hermione had brushed it over every wall of her house by hand.

"Why are we doing this the muggle way?" she had asked.

"Because the magic will stick better," Ginny had replied.

"You couldn't do wandless magic last time I checked," Hermione had said.

Ginny had remained quiet and continued with her work. Hermione never did learn the origin of that spell. She would need to remember to ask Ginny at another time.

"Is something amiss?" Severus asked from behind Hermione.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah... Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"I would rather not take a potion, lamb," she replied.

"That's not what I meant," he said from closer behind her.

"Oh?" she asked and turned to face him.

"Yes, I-," he broke off with a growl when the back door slid open.

Hermione turned and saw Brian standing there, and he didn't look happy. "Something wrong, brother?"

"Yes, Jerome is asleep, so I can't kill him," he replied through gritted teeth as he approached.

"That is your code of honor, Brian," Hermione said to him.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find some containers for the plants in Ginny's garden. I'm sure that she'll be sad to leave them."

"I'm sure," Hermione agreed. "Are your memories what you thought they would be?"

"Some of them are... And some of them aren't. She and I will have to talk about this, but we'll do it another time. Jerome had just better hope that I'm in a good mood when I get back."

Severus looked curiously between the two, but was silent until Brian walked back in. "Have I jumped to conclusions or have Brian and Ginny been... Romantically involved?" he asked Hermione.

"I don't know to be honest," Hermione replied with more curiosity than a cat. "I try not to think about it too much."

"True... Thinking of Ginevra and your brother involved makes even my stomach churn."

Hermione laughed.

"Mama," Persephone called. "I'm hungry."

Hermione turned with a smile towards her daughter. "Alright. Let's get breakfast started."

Hermione busied herself preparing breakfast for all of her steadily awakening guests. Sally and Jessica began to help after they woke and soon there was a large buffet set out on her table.

"Hurry and eat before it gets cold," she said to everyone and walked out into the living room with a plate in her hand.

Lucius turned towards her as she approached and accepted the plate of food that she handed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. She's not waking up?" Ginny hadn't budged an inch with all of the noise throughout the house.

"No. I'm beginning to wonder if she took something to help her sleep."

"She has an addiction to sleep aids, doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

"I am aware of her excessive use of Dreamless Sleep, but I know that she didn't pack any... Perhaps _he_ has something to do with it?" Lucius asked as he looked over at Ginny who was curled up on the floor.

"That's possible. We'll just let her sleep. I'll save her a plate of food. Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Milk?"

"Water," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione raised a brow, but shrugged and walked into her kitchen to get him a drink. When she returned he had moved closer to Ginny. "She'll be fine," she assured him.

Lucius turned an almost doubtful eye towards her. "There was a time when I thought that Ginevra told me everything, but now I realize that isn't so."

"Can you blame her?" Hermione asked. "I doubt that you've told her _everything_ about being a Death Eater."

Lucius pursed his lips with distaste.

"I thought not. Perhaps instead of focusing on what she hasn't told you, you should think about everything that she has told you." With that said, Hermione turned and went back into her kitchen to check over everyone, and then made a plate for herself.

"I'm getting worried," Jessica told Hermione. "Brian has been gone for a long time."

"Maybe he just needed to think," Sally told her. "He did just remember five years very suddenly."

"And who knows what he remembered," Hermione muttered.

When Brian did return the kitchen grew tense as he and Jerome exchanged gazes. Brian walked in, made his plate, and then walked out into the sitting room to be with his children.

"I think I'm honestly terrified of your brother, Riddle," Jerome said.

"Ginny won't let him hurt you," she replied.

"It's not him hurting me that is my worry. Maybe I should add some whiskey to my tea," he said before walking away to do just that.

"If he is terrified of your brother, but doesn't think that he'll hurt him, then why does he want liquid courage in his morning drink?" Severus asked her curiously.

"It's Octavian that he needs to look out for, and he knows it," she replied with a smirk.

"Ah... He does seem to be fond of Ginevra."

"Octavian? Yes, he is. Very much so. So much in fact that he wouldn't hesitate to maim or kill Jerome if Ginny and Jerome were at risk for a fight. With Brian added to the mix it only adds fuel to the flames."

"I see," Severus said as he looked down at his cup. "Perhaps you could answer a few questions that I have about that particular situation."

"I'll answer what I can," she told him as she turned towards him.

"Ginevra began a relationship with Jerome after her husband died?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

Jerome snorted.

"Oh shut it, you. You're just angry because now you realize that the only reason why she was with you was so that her baby wouldn't be considered a bastard. She was _that_ desperate," Hermione said to him.

"Very Slytherin of her," Draco commented with an arched brow. "Who knew that she could be so cunning?"

"Wonders never cease with that one," Ron said in agreement.

"That's all well and fine... But Ginevra seems to have an extreme dislike for Jerome, much like mine for a certain Gryffindor that most of us disdain-"

"Weasley?" Draco asked with a grin.

"I thought he was going to say me," Neville whispered.

"He's talking about Potter, dear," Draco assured him. "Aren't you?" He looked towards Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I would like to know the reason for Ginevra's animosity," he said to Hermione, who looked at Jerome with wide eyes.

"No, you don't," Harry said to him very seriously.

"Then I want to," Ron said to Harry.

Harry froze and looked at Ron weakly, silently pleading for forgiveness.

"What did you do?" Draco asked Jerome incredulously. "Hit her?"

Jerome sighed. "I'm a bad drunk," he said in a broken voice.

"She was pregnant," Draco hissed.

"I hadn't known that at the time."

"And that makes it acceptable?" Lucius asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned towards him in surprise.

"We've already dealt with this matter, Lucius," Hermione said as she stared down at her plate.

"I am aware," he replied as he walked through the kitchen smoothly and placed his dish in the sink. "Have you done it since then?"

"Pardon?" Jerome asked.

"Have you hit her at all since then?" Lucius repeated meeting Jerome's eyes with a cold stare.

"And I thought that Octavian and Brian were hot heads," Hermione groaned into her hands. "It's been handled, Lucius, he won't do it again."

"So he has," Lucius replied archly.

"Ginny's a big girl, Lucius," Brian said from the doorway. "She can handle herself where he's concerned."

"Oh, yes," Jerome said. "You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" He smirked at Brian.

"Brian, stop! He's baiting you and you know it," Hermione said to her brother as she rose from her seat at the table. "Jerome, I understand that you're angry, but stop antagonizing everyone in my house because you only think with your prick." She began to walk towards him.

Jerome snorted. "Please. They abandon you for years, appear on your doorstep, and expect you to change the back to the girl that you were in the blink of an eye. That particular girl died as you were being fucked into the-"

Everyone in the room blinked as Hermione swung a kick and stopped her leg against Jerome's throat.

"Surprising," he muttered with discomfort.

"You forget that Ginny isn't the only one desperate enough for money to fight in the pit," Hermione replied. "You underestimate Ginny, which is stupid. When you underestimate me it can be lethal. I don't care what Ginny has done to you. It is done. It is your fault for not being a better confidant."

"_Touche_."

Hermione pulled away from him, and lowered her foot to the floor. "At least you look ashamed about it."

Jerome's reply was to light up a cigarette. "She's still not waking up?"

"No. Any ideas?"

"Kicking her might work, but she would immediately retaliate-"

"And probably go back to sleep," Hermione finished.

"That too."

"Is letting her sleep such a bad idea?" Brian asked. "She's been sustaining your husband all on her own, and if he's as active as we think he is then she's bound to be tired."

Hermione looked at him with a grimace. "She gets nightmares though-"

"The screaming fits. I know."

Hermione nodded.

"She's breathing?" Jessica asked.

"Last I checked," Lucius replied with an arched brow.

"Then I would just leave her be. Her body is going through something traumatic, so maybe she's trying to make up for it with some sleep."

"There is that," Draco said with agreement. "But she never sleeps this deeply."

"That's true. She's almost as skittish as Hermione while she sleeps," Jerome said.

Hermione glared at him.

"So what are we doing?" Draco asked.

"I guess we'll finish packing and let Ginny rest," Hermione said with a shrug.

So they continued packing Hermione's belongings.

Hermione couldn't decide who was more worried about Ginny. Lucius or Ron. It seemed like they took shifts watching over her. She had only moved three times during her day long rest.

"What do you think is wrong with her, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I think that your brother's theory isn't far-fetched. I had no idea that he affected her like this... It-"

Hermione looked over at him as he stared at Ginny's sleeping form.

"You should have told me," Severus said to her. "The minute you began seeing him after he died you should have found me and told me."

"What could you have done, Severus? I was pregnant-"

"I know that," he said. "But this isn't how things would be if you had."

"What? Would you have come for me on your white horse and carried me off into the sunset?"

Severus looked over at her. "Is that what you wanted?"

Hermione looked at her daughter as she played with her snake friend and cousins, and smiled. "No, because I know that that isn't what you would want."

"I would have cared for you, and Persephone. I would have claimed her as my own, and-"

"No, you wouldn't have," she said to him. "Or if you had you would have regretted it later."

"I most certainly would not have," he said with raised brows.

"Can you honestly tell me that if Dumbledore went to you with baby Harry in hand and asked you to care for him that you would have? Would have been able to overlook the fact that he was nothing like your Lily?"

Severus looked at her morosely. "It isn't the same thing-"

"And why not? Because unlike Lily I actually returned your affections? Or loved you more?"

Severus sighed and looked down at his hands as they crossed over his chest. "She looks like me," he said.

"Are you saying that she's yours?" Hermione asked with an arched brow.

"Could she be?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"I didn't do it," Neville called.

"Neville," Draco hissed.

"What? I actually didn't!"

Hermione and Severus both looked towards Ginny who was still sound asleep. She hadn't even budged.

"So a box that big just fell on it's own?" Draco asked.

"Yes! I didn't do anything," Neville replied.

"Both of you shut your mouths, or so help me-" Lucius broke off and stared at something on the floor. "Where did this fall from?"

"That cabinet there," Neville said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she moved to stand beside Lucius.

"Something of Ginevra's I assume," he said as he picked up all the papers that lay haphazardly about the floor and returned them to the box. "Don't touch this again." He slid it into the corner of the kitchen and walked out to sit beside Ginny's sleeping form.

Hermione sighed and walked down the hall. She entered her room and looked around at the empty space. Her house reminded her of how she felt. Empty. Open. Stale almost.

"I'm scared," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know."

Hermione turned towards the doorway. "I'm not the same person I was, Severus. I'm... Broken," she hugged herself and bent to her knees.

She heard the door close, and felt Severus' cloak swish about her as he knelt before her. His warm hands took hers, and placed them over his heart.

"I will be there, Hermione. I will _always_ be there. You are finally mine, and I'll be damned if I lose you this time."

Hermione looked at Severus. "Everything is happening too quickly."

"Not quick enough if you ask me," he muttered. "You never should have left, and I never should have let you. I should have searched for you farther than just London. I should have scoured the world until I found you, but I didn't. I felt betrayed. I felt that you left because you didn't want to be with _me_. You wanted something that I couldn't give you, and I grew bitter..."

"More so than usual?" she asked dryly. "I hadn't thought such a thing was possible."

"I'm being serious, Granger," he growled.

Hermione smiled sadly and looked down at their hands. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hands. "I'm sorry, lamb," she sighed. "Please continue."

Severus slid a hand up and cupped her face. "I know that these past few years have been hard for you, and I want to hear everything about it. I want to hear about every step you took when you left my house that night, and I want to know about your stay in the muggle madhouse..."

Hermione tried to look away, but he held her chin firmly.

"I want to know _everything _that has happened to you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I-"

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he knocked on the door. "I'm really sorry to interrupt you and Snape, but I've got to use the loo, and the other one is taken. Can I _please_ use yours?"

"Of course, Ron," she called through the door.

Ron opened the door, and covered his face before storming towards her bathroom. He ran into the door, and fumbled with the knob before managing to open it, and then closed it behind him.

Hermione looked up at Severus wistfully. "I guess we'll just have to have this talk later."

"Apparently," he replied. He stroked her hair gently before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

"Hermione," Ron said minutes later.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you... That was wrong of me, and I feel awful-"

"Are you remorseful because you mean it or because Harry put you in the doghouse?" she asked curiously with an arched brow.

"Both?" he said uncertainly as he scratched his head.

"It's fine, Ron," she said. "It's not the first time I've been hit by a friend, and I doubt it will be the last. I won't go so easy on you next time."

"Yeah... We definitely wouldn't want that," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Snape and I?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"Yeah... Maybe... I mean... I don't really want to hear about it, but I will if you want to tell me."

Hermione laughed. "I appreciate the thought, Ronald, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. Well... The offer stands, you know? Friends need to lookout for each other."

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"Yeah... Don't you think we're friends?"

"You called me a whore," she said coldly.

"You called me some cruel things too, Hermione. I was angry, and I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but we're friends, and friends forgive each other."

"Are you saying that you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Do you forgive me?"

He looked so hopeful that it crushed Hermione to look at his face. "I forgive you, Ron. I'm glad that we can try and be friends again."

"That's great," he said with a smile. "I'll just go now."

He walked out and left Hermione alone.

Hermione leaned against her bedroom wall and stared across the room as she gathered her thoughts.

"You alright there, Granger?" Draco asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"I'm thinking," she replied.

"What about?" he asked as he walked towards her and sat beside her against the wall.

"My past, and my future."

"Ah... I remember those days," he said. "Before Luna, Neville, and I became a family I had no idea what I was going to do, or what I wanted to be. Everything had always seemed to be decided for me, but I was given the leads to my life, and told that anything I decided to do would make my father proud."

Hermione smiled for him. "How did you three come about? No one has said anything about it."

"Oh, well, as you know she and Neville were close during their school years."

"Yes."

"And she and I grew close while she was held prisoner in my house... Which is because of you."

Hermione smiled remember how she had pleaded with her husband and asked him to spare Luna any pain. He had laughed at her, but at the end when he shot a spell at Luna and Hermione protected her, he began to see the benefits of friendship. Loyalty.

Luna hadn't been afraid of Hermione, the exact opposite in fact, and she didn't hesitate to speak up to him when he tried to strike Hermione for her foolishness. When he saw that Luna returned the favor for Hermione he reconsidered his original punishment, and decided to keep her locked up in a room in the manor.

Hermione was forbidden from seeing her, and Luna couldn't ask about Hermione either. Luckily, Draco was more than willing to play middleman when needed, and now Hermione knew why.

"So... What... You two just decided that rather than dueling for her that you would just form some sort of _ménage à trois_?"

"Something like that," he replied.

"I want to hear the rest."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "There isn't really much more to tell... I don't know what happened. One day the three of us were together, and we just... _Shagged_. A _lot_. For _hours_."

Hermione laughed. "And it was the perfect fit?"

Draco's cheeks flushed. "You could say that..."

Hermione laughed again, but then she sobered. "What are they going to do about Ginny?"

"I think that they've decided to stay until morning. If she doesn't wake up by then Father is taking her somewhere."

"Ooh la la?" she asked with an arched brow.

Draco shrugged. "I figure he'll just take her home. I think she's slept over once before actually, but it was only because she had fallen asleep in the library one night while they were talking."

"They've gotten very close," Hermione said.

"Yeah... I'm not quite sure how that started. I hadn't even noticed... He seems happy with her. I'm not imagining it?"

"No. He seems to care for her more than Narcissa, and vice-versa."

"Well... That's not a hard thing to do on either side," Draco muttered. "They haven't seen each other since the divorce went through. Then again I haven't seen her since I told her that Luna was having a baby."

"How'd she take the news of Loony Luna being up the duff?"

Draco glared at her. "Never call her that, but Mum took it fine to be honest... I think it's Neville that bothers her. I think she feels guilty almost... Because of his parents."

"Mm. How are they?"

"Fine. He still goes and visits every now and then. Not much has changed."

"Has his grandmother finally passed on?"

"No," Draco whined. "She intends to live to be one thousand it seems."

"Draco," Hermione chided playfully.

"He missed you, you know," Draco said after a minute of silence. "I think that's why he couldn't work well Neville. Neville's clumsiness would remind him of his potions classes where you would help Neville when you would think Severus wasn't looking."

Hermione looked down at her hands. "There isn't much to miss anymore."

Draco scoffed. "You underestimate your value, Granger. Just like I did. You're an amazing person... If I knew what you would become years ago I wouldn't have been so harsh to you... I would like to think that anyways."

Hermione smiled at him. "What am I now Draco?"

"Now I think you're the soon to be Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape, but I may have gotten the title wrong..."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and stared off for a moment as silence filled the room.

"Granger?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave? The truth, if you please."

Hermione twisted her fingers as she thought. "I was afraid that Severus would wake up one morning and realize the mistake he had made."

"He doesn't seem to think that you two are a mistake. Do you?"

"No. I could never think that about him. I just... Was afraid that he would."

* * *

Everyone moved into the kitchen to eat when they were sure that every last thing was packed.

"Finally," Ron said. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, a few hours without food and you're ready to run crying to your mummy?" Hermione asked.

"What can I say?" he replied. "I'm a growing boy." He rubbed his middle to emphasize his point.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mama?" Persephone asked as she climbed up onto Hermione's lap.

"Yes, darling?"

"Why won't Gingin wake up?"

"Gingin has been working very hard to protect you and I and needs to catch up on her rest. That's why we've been so quiet today."

"Oh, okay," Persephone said. "Will she have to fight another snake like yesterday?"

"I hope not," Hermione said honestly.

Everyone was quiet as they ate. Even though the door was shut and they knew that Ginny wouldn't hear them, they didn't want to risk waking her.

Neville was the first to walk out of the room. Minutes later he returned. "Hey... Not to alarm anyone, but Ginny isn't on the floor anymore."

"What?" Lucius asked as he rose from his chair and hurried out the door.

Hermione followed behind him, and saw that Ginny's clothes were on the bedding, but not Ginny. "She's running around starkers wherever she is" she said.

Every room in the house was checked, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Was she there when you went to use the loo?" Ron asked Neville.

"Yes, but when I came back she was gone," Neville replied.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"It's just as I said. She was there when I walked through, and gone when I walked... Back?" Neville looked towards the glass door as it opened to reveal Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Ginevra," Lucius said and moved forward to grab her.

"Lucius, stop," Hermione hissed.

Lucius turned towards her quizzically. "She's nude!"

"Yes, I can see that! Look at her face! Not at her breasts... I meant chest!"

"Sure you did, Granger," Draco snorted.

"Just trust me! Back away from her. Slowly. Any big movements will startle her."

"What is wrong with her?" Lucius asked as he stood in front of Hermione.

"She's... Just watch. It'll be over soon." _I hope_.

Ginny was standing in the doorway and looking around the room. Only her eyes weren't focusing on anything. Her hair was tied up behind her head, and her body was on full display.

"I shouldn't be seeing this. Tell me when it's over," Ron begged.

Harry slowly approached him and set Ron's head on his shoulder. "I've got your back, Ron."

"Among other things," Draco muttered to Hermione.

Hermione bit down on her lips to stifle her giggles. "Brian, go and get Ginny's glass teaware out of one of her boxes," she whispered.

Brian slowly backed away and set it out on the table.

"What do we do, Granger?" Severus asked.

"Just... Stay out of her way, and let her do what she wants," Hermione said. "Shocking her out of this is a _bad_ idea."

Ginny walked into the house holding what seemed to be flowers, and walked into the kitchen. She set her burden down on a counter and turned.

Jerome grimaced. "Her back looks bad, Riddle."

Hermione nodded. "One thing at a time." Hermione spread her arms wide and ushered the children backwards as Ginny went towards her bag and grabbed the lavender that she had bought from Fallon's store.

Ginny turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Damn," Draco murmured. "She never even mentioned that it was hurting... That looks _awful_." He looked towards his dad who was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression. Draco rested a hand on his arm soothingly, and smiled at Lucius when his father looked at him sadly.

Ginny walked by Octavian and Sally and poured water into the kettle and put it on the stove. After lighting the burner, she walked over to the table, and grabbed the glass teapot and set it by her flowers. She skillfully chopped off stems and leaves and gently cleaned them before dropping them into the pot.

"She's making tea," Brian said curiously.

Hermione slowly walked in, and approached Ginny as if she were an unknown creature. "Ginny?" she said in a soft voice.

Ginny turned and looked around curiously before dumping her trash in the bin and moving to stand by the window.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered.

Ginny's head turned towards her, but then turned back towards the window. When the kettle squealed, she got it off the burner and poured the water into her teapot. After placing the kettle on the stove again, she sat down in the chair at the head of the table and watched as her tea steeped.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she bent beside her. "Ginny... What are you doing?"

"Remembering things I don't want to remember," Ginny replied. Her voice sounded hollow. "I don't want to..." She paused to cradle her head in her hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're fighting your memories again, Ginny," Hermione said. "You don't want to remember."

"Why not? What don't I want to remember?"

"Why do any of us want to remember when the ones we love cause us pain? Why would we want to remember a pain so everlasting that we feel like it will shatter us in two?" Hermione slowly set her hand on Ginny's. "What are you trying to forget?"

"It's wet..." Ginny replied. "And cold..."

"Good. That's good, Ginny. You're doing so well. What else?" Hermione asked as she held Ginny's hand. "What else can you not forget?"

Ginny was quiet for a time, but her brows furrowed as she thought.

"I've only seen her do this once before," Jessica whispered. "It wasn't pretty in the end. She must have cried herself hoarse for hours."

Hermione licked her lips and set her hand on the back of Ginny's chair. "Ginny..."

"Hm?"

"What are you trying to forget?"

Ginny took her hand away from Hermione to pour herself a cup of tea, and held it loosely in her hands. Her gaze went towards the window again. "I feel like I'm dying, but I know that I am not. He won't let me."

Hermione's gaze moved as Severus moved around her. Ready to help at any moment. She saw Lucius slowly approach and gestured to the chair beside Ginny. When he sat down, she tried again.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Why are you in such pain?"

Agony crossed her face and she set down her cup. "I don't... I don't want to say."

"Why not?" Hermione asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't want you to hate me... I don't want anyone to hate me... I don't want..." Her brows furrowed again. "_Lucius_."

Hermione looked towards Lucius who look uncertain. "Do you want him, Ginny? Do you want me to get, Lucius?"

Ginny's brow furrowed again, and she tried to speak but couldn't get her lips to move.

"Do you want Lucius, Ginny? Shall I go and fetch him for you?"

"I don't... He might hate me when he knows," Ginny replied sadly.

Hermione and Lucius exchanged glances.

"Why? Why would Lucius hate you? Because you're trying to forget something?"

"Because of what I'm trying to forget..."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione held up a finger towards him.

"Ginny... What is causing you so much pain?"

"I want... Lucius," she whispered. "Please, get Lucius."

Hermione nodded at him, and watched as he slowly placed his hand on Ginny's.

"I'm right here," he murmured. "Now, what are you trying to forget?"

"You'll hate me."

"Unlikely, kitten," he replied. "I could never hate you. No matter the crime."

**:::** "Really?"

"I promise," he said. He raised a brow at Hermione who nodded. "What are you wanting to forget?"

"There's a baby... But it's dead."

Hermione's gaze snapped to Ginny, and then towards Brian who could barely stifle his groan.

"Is it your baby?" Lucius asked. He too looked towards Brian.

"Kaiden was a twin... I didn't know... Didn't know... Maybe if I had she wouldn't have..."

"No, no, kitten, you mustn't think like that."

"It's my fault she died," Ginny cried.

"She was stillborn," Brian whispered.

Lucius nodded sadly. "It wasn't your fault, kitten. Sometimes these things happen..."

"I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't move. The pain was coming again, and there was blood in the water."

"Encourage her," Hermione whispered.

Lucius looked at her with raised brows. "You have your methods, and I have mine. She's all but reliving the loss of a child. That's heartbreaking enough the first time."

Hermione sighed, and nodded. "Proceed then."

"What happened next, kitten?" he asked.

"More pain. More blood. I can hear someone's voice, but it isn't my own."

"Was it Brian's?" Lucius asked.

Ginny's brows furrowed. "He's there too, but it's not his voice I hear... It's someone else... It's _his_."

"What is he saying, kitten?" Lucius' other hand took the teacup from her and gently set it on the table.

"He is saying that she is dead, and that my son needs me... My son... Kaiden."

"What happened to the baby? What happened to your daughter?" Lucius held her hands in his own and looked into her glazed over eyes.

"He took her," she whispered. "I begged him to give her back, but he took her."

"What did he do with her?"

"He took her through the mirror..."

Hermione looked towards Brian. "Were you there?"

Brian nodded. "I was looking for you," he whispered. "But when I walked in there was a puddle in front of the hallway, and a trail of blood leading into your room. When I walked in she was in the tub and trying to push out her daughter. When she did and realized that she was dead she tried to revive her, but..."

"What did you see?" Severus asked.

"Ginny was crying as she held the baby, and then the baby was suddenly floating in midair. She starting screaming for someone to give her back, but the baby was carried into the mirror... It had a kind of rippling effect. It would have been cool if I weren't so freaked out."

"She's trying to forget losing a child. I don't know what to tell her," Lucius said. "I would want to forget it too if I could."

"Just ask her a question... She needs to come out of it," Hermione said.

"This is like her screaming fit previously, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you're lucky that won't happen."

"Kitten?" Lucius murmured as he held her hands.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to forget your daughter?"

Ginny's brows furrowed. "No... I... I don't want..." She shook her head.

"Do you want to forget her?"

"No! I don't want to forget her," Ginny screamed, before fainting.

**:::** Hermione looked grim.

Lucius pulled Ginny onto his lap and covered her with his cloak. She began to rouse after he stroked her hair for several minutes.

"What happened?" she asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"You... Remembered your daughter," Lucius told her.

Ginny looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Do you hate me now?" she asked hoarsely.

"No, kitten. I could never hate you," he said to her. "I love you too much to hate you."

There were several gasps of surprise, and quite a few knowing smirks.

Ginny's hand caressed Lucius' cheek before pulling his face to hers for a kiss.

Hermione looked over at Severus and saw him watching her. "If that ever happens to me, I want you to shock me out of it," she whispered. "I won't scream like she would."

Severus arched a brow curiously, and nodded.

Ginny was ravenous shortly after and devoured the remainder of the food. "I'll take first watch," she said when she walked out of the kitchen. She had gotten dressed since she woke up, and was walking around as if she hadn't slept the whole day away.

"It's still early," Harry told her. "But thank you for volunteering. When we're ready for bed, we'll let you know."

Ginny nodded and walked into the kitchen to stare at her boxes.

Lucius was sitting beside Severus and Draco when she came back into the room and set the largest box in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at the box curiously.

"Medical records... Court dates... Pictures of my house. The photos of Kaiden... Anything important really. Just dump everything back into the box when you're done," she said and walked away.

"You know... She never said that she loved you back," Draco said to his father.

Lucius stared down at the box. "I think she just did."

The children were in a frenzy to get some last minute playtime in, so Ginny and Brian found a football and began to play with the kids outside.

"Wow! You're really good," Maurice said when Ginny did an impressive kick that got the ball by him.

"Thank you. I play for a team where I come from," she replied as she ruffled his hair and walked back towards Pepper and Persephone.

Hermione smiled as she watched from the doorway.

"These things happen in threes you know," Jessica said from behind her.

"What things?" Hermione asked.

"Babies," she replied.

Several of the men in the room turned towards the two.

"There is your third there," Hermione said as she waved towards Luna who was helping Neville store Ginny's plants into bins.

"I have no connection to her, and neither does Sally. Which leaves the question, who will it be? Ginny, or _you_?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Jessica was already walking out towards her children.

"My money's on Ginny," Ron said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Lucius asked him curiously with a regally arched brow.

"Have you met the women in our family? They pop out children like weeds."

Lucius pursed his lips. "You make a valid point, but your sister and I haven't begun to discuss children yet. Although, if you're really that fascinated with the idea, Weasley, I can go and discuss it with her now if you like."

"What? No! I don't want to know about what you have done, haven't done, or will do to my sister!"

"It appears that there are two virgins in the house," Severus sneered.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away.

* * *

"You asked for me, my lady?" Nathair said as he walked into his queens personal library.

"Leave us," she said to her handmaidens that stood around her.

They quickly made themselves scarce.

"What have I done now?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I have missed you. Is that so uncharacteristic of me?"

"It's only been three days," he murmured as he walked towards her.

"The difference in time between our two realms is frustrating," she pouted.

"Someone has to make sure that the men obey your orders, and I would like to think that you trust me."

"Of course I do," she said offhandedly as she walked towards her desk. "You are the only person I trust in my kingdom... Or anywhere for that matter."

"Surely you jest," he said in surprise.

"I'm not," she said with a weak smile in his direction.

"What troubles you, viperess?" he asked.

"Fire has revealed herself," she said as she walked towards the sphere of the Earth.

"Where is she?" Nathair asked as he followed after her.

"She is in a city called London. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, my lady. I've been there many times."

She nodded sadly. "I've never even heard of it."

"Do you want to go?" he asked curiously.

"My duties here are too important. One day there is three here, and for me to have a pleasant trip I would want to be there longer than one measly day. My people need me, so I cannot."

Nathair nodded grimly. "Maybe another time."

She smiled doubtfully at him. "Fire has been moving these past three days."

"Where has she gone?"

"She goes from London to a town called Hogsmeade quite frequently. I am uncertain of her purpose for these visits."

"Does she have any children?" he asked.

The queen nodded. "One. A son," she sighed. "Water is with child as well."

Nathair raised a brow. "That didn't take long."

She snorted in response.

"Are you going to wait until the child is born?"

The queen nodded as she stared at the globe. "I feel that I have no choice. Children are miracles, and who am I to possibly destroy one? I will have to go for Earth fi-"

"Ginny," Nathair said.

"Hm?" She looked at him curiously.

"They call her Ginny."

The queen nodded. "Ginny then. She will have to be my first target, and I will have to strike soon in hopes that she too will not become with child."

After another sigh, Nathair grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearby sofa. After she perched on the edge, he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone is having children," she murmured.

Nathair swallowed. "Are you envious?"

"No," she snapped, but then sighed again. "Yes. My mother told me that having children is a wonderful thing. It is what makes women female, but I can't have any children until I get what is due me."

"Who says that?"

"They all do. I can hear them as they whisper, but they think I cannot. They demand that my firstborn be with _him_, but I am unsure if that is what I want."

"Then why wait?"

"Because I am queen, and as such I must follow my people's wishes."

"That must be frustrating," he said.

She snorted again. "I've wanted one for so long, and now it seems like I'll never get the chance."

"Why are you saying that? What else has happened?"

"Wind-"

"Hermione," he said.

"_Hermione_," she groused, "Is getting married like Water, and that means _more_ children. If I wait for them each to have more children then nothing will get done."

"Well... Why wait for them to have children before anything gets done? What good will waiting serve?"

"I won't kill a child! They have no fault in this-"

"And the others do?" he asked with an arched brow.

"There's no hope in speaking with you about this... I don't know what I was thinking," she hissed and rose from the sofa.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as she strode towards her desk.

"I don't know," she cried loudly. With a startled look she turned away from him and stared down at her desk.

Nathair looked down at his hands thoughtfully, and then it struck him. His chest tightened and he felt his stomach coil at the idea. Slowly he rose and walked behind her.

"I think you do know," he murmured to her as he slowly lifted the back of her dress. "And I think only I can give it to you."

His queen's body shook as he lifted her skirts and slid a hand in between her thighs.

"You're soaked," he said.

She nodded.

"You're so lovely... So beautiful..." he told her. "Somedays I pinch myself just to make sure that my nights with you aren't dreams."

He leaned away from her and adjusted his breeches. Before stepping up behind her, he gently lowered her towards her desk.

"Are you ready, my lovely viperess?"

She nodded.

Tenderly, Nathair slid into his queen and made love to her. Her moans and sighs of pleasure had new meaning for him now. Nothing seemed different, but something felt different about their relationship.

After she came he slowly slid out of her and held her close in his arms.

"You didn't ejaculate," she said softly.

"Give me time, Elincia."

She froze, and then slowly turned in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Say it again," she requested.

"Give me time?"

"No," she said with a smile. "The part where you said my name."

"Elincia," he said tenderly as his hand cupped her face.

Her eyes closed as she savored the sound of her name on his lips.

Nathair smiled. "Elincia," he murmured against her neck.

Elincia grabbed his hair and tugged him away from her neck to push his mouth to hers. After sharing a passionate kiss, she pulled away and began to unfasten his shirt.

"Forget the buttons, just rip it," he said to her, as he tore his shirt from his chest.

When he began to tear away her dress she stopped him.

"This is the finest silk in the kingdom," she exclaimed.

"And now it's the finest rag in the kingdom," he replied as he finished pulling it down her, and tossed it to the floor. "I'll send for your seamstress when we're done." He picked her up and gently set her on the desk.

Pulling her forward, he pushed into her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked her. "Are we really going to try?"

"I won't tell if you don't," Elincia replied.

Nathair kissed his queen again before thrusting out of her and then back in again and again. When their completion came they cried out together. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she slowly milked him for every drop of his seed.

When she was done, Elincia laid back upon her desk panting heavily. She silently prayed to the goddess that it fertilized and bloomed.

Nathair leaned against the desk and looked over at her. When he opened his mouth to speak the globe on the other side of the room began to beep incessantly.

They both turned towards it.

"What's wrong?" Nathair asked as Queen Elincia slowly turned it and looked into it.

"Earth... _Ginny's_ daughter has returned," she replied in disbelief.

**/**

**I would really love it if you left me a review. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I know that I've had a rocky start, but I really want to improve, so critiques or criticism or well dones are much appreciated. **

**Chapter 13 is almost done, and will hopefully be up by the end of next week. I hope that everyone has a terrific weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I hope everyone is having a good weekend and summer! Mine has been amazing so far, because I got to go to my favorite brother's wedding, and he's my favorite brother because he's my only brother. Anyways, me, my sister, her husband, and our two children drove about 16 hours straight to get to St. Louis for the wedding, and my daughter got to be a flower girl! It was so cute! I could go on and on about it forever I'm sure. And my sister and I, and our two girls all got colds when we came back home. Anyways, I feel great now and refreshed! **

**As usual, anything that belongs to J.K Rowling is not mine, and Ginny's latest ringtone is copyrighted by Paul Simon. If you recognize the song let me know!**

**_/_**

_Nathair leaned against the desk and looked over at her. When he opened his mouth to speak the globe on the other side of the room began to beep incessantly._

_They both turned towards it._

"_What's wrong?" Nathair asked as Queen Elincia slowly turned it and looked into it._

"_Earth... _Ginny's _daughter has returned," she replied in disbelief._

* * *

The morning was foggy and grey. There was a very dismal feeling in the air.

"Do you think it's an ill omen?" Hermione asked Ginny as they loaded her things into the trunk of the Ministry cars.

Ginny looked up at the sky blankly. "I wouldn't think so... Do you really think that the universe doesn't want you to go back to London?"

Hermione sighed. "I need a beer."

"I'll be right back," Ginny said and Disapparated.

"Where did Ginny go?" Draco asked as he came out with another box.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug.

"I guess she'll be back soon. Maybe she went out to get some food."

"That's possible," Hermione replied.

"Where's Ginevra?" Lucius asked after he walked out of the front doorway.

"She said that she'd be right back and left," Hermione said with a shrug.

Lucius looked curious for a moment and then walked back inside.

"Four galleons that he is about to call her," Draco said.

"I don't have four galleons to bet," Hermione said dryly and walked back inside.

"I'm sure Severus would loan it to you if you asked," he replied with a laugh.

"I would loan her what if she asked?" Severus said with an arched brow from the kitchen.

"He's trying to get me to give him four galleons," Hermione told him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Go and sit down, Draco. I'm sure that Longbottom would love to... Cuddle."

"That's not a bad idea," Draco said as he sat down beside Neville and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Did you... Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly so," she said. "I suppose it's because I knew that Ginny would do a good job protecting us."

"She does seem to have that in common with her mother."

Hermione nodded. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"I intend not to. Are you sure that staying with me is what you want, Granger?"

"Well... What do you want, Severus?" she asked him.

"What I want shouldn't matter-"

"To me it does. What do _you _want?"

"You," he replied. "I'll take you by any means necessary. Whether it be to give your child my name, or let Ginevra live with us."

"I like the sound of that," Ginny said as she walked back in. "But I doubt you'd like me to live with you."

"And why is that? Your drug use or your alcohol abuse?" he asked tartly.

"No. I like to walk around naked and sing muggle music all day," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and set several bags onto the counter. "I got breakfast while I was out. I hope no one minds."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Pro, two naked women in my house. Con... Muggle music."

"Another pro. Two naked women that like to snog and shag the other in your house," Ginny said with a smile.

"There is that," he said as he tapped his chin with his finger. "I shall have to consider this at another time."

Ginny shrugged. "I've got nothing against living in my tent if George decides to finally kick me out."

"You know, Ginevra... If you feel that George's flat is much too cramped for you, or that his couch is destructive for your back... You could always move to the manor," Lucius suggested.

Everyone was silent and looked from Ginny to Lucius.

Ginny's arms crossed under her breasts as she turned her gaze towards the window. "And if I'm ever allowed to have Kaiden too? Will he be just as welcome?"

Lucius' brows furrowed and he grasped her hands. "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? I care not about his father, simply because you are his mother makes him perfect in my eyes. It was merely an offer, kitten. You don't have to do it, and you don't have to decide right now."

"Thank you," she said before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing his cheek. "Oh, I got you something to go with breakfast, Hermione." Ginny dug inside a bag and tossed a can towards Hermione.

Hermione caught it. "Thank you," she replied and opened it, quickly taking a sip before Severus took it away. When she pouted, he handed it back with a sigh.

"This takes me back," Jerome said as he grabbed a can of beer and cracked it open.

Octavian nodded.

Brian opened one too. "How many tournament pots does this make now, Ginny?"

"Five or six," she said curiously. "There could be more, but I barely remember my first year fighting. I was in and out of the hospital so much."

"That's true," Jerome said. "Poor Hermione had to step in the ring for a night to get some quid for the private doctor that we had at the time. She did pretty good though for a first time."

"She won the pot, and lasted in the pit till the end of the match," Ginny said. "She did _amazing_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shots to the genitals aren't prohibited from the matches if a woman is being groped, so I used that to my advantage."

"True. Ginny never has to deal with that now," Jerome replied.

"I either break their fingers or Octavian breaks their faces," Ginny replied.

"Think you'll do any matches in London? More competition."

"I'm undecided. If Dr. Bernstein raises his prices anymore for Kaiden's care then I probably will," she admitted. "I can't afford not to."

"There is that," Jerome replied. "At least you'd have free room and board with Lucius... Well... Mostly."

Ginny's cheeks flamed, and she avoided looking at Lucius.

"Hermione," Jessica said from the doorway.

"Hm?" Hermione turned towards her.

"Persephone is crying again... The snake is trying to soothe her... I think, but she's not getting any better."

Hermione set down her beer and quickly went into her daughter's room. "Persephone? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to move. I have friends here... I won't know anyone in London," Persephone replied as she hugged a pillow to her chest. The snake was nuzzling her cheek.

"That's not true. You'll know everyone here."

"Yeah, but they're old," she whined.

The snake seemed to snicker.

"Not all of us are old," Ginny pouted from down the hall.

"Sorry, Gingin," Persephone called. "I still don't want to go, Mama."

"I'm not going to have very many friends either, sweetheart, but I'm sure that if we both try hard enough we'll both make friends in no time."

"But... What about Pepper? She won't be my best friend anymore if I'm not here. She'll forget about me..."

"No, she won't," Hermione said with a smile and pulled her daughter into her lap for a hug. "You'll still get to visit each other, and if Severus has a telephone I'm sure that he'll let us use it so that the two of you can talk to each other."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll buy us our very own special phone, and you can use that to call her anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Really," Hermione said with a smile.

Persephone wrapped her arms around Hermione's throat and hugged her close. Smiling, Hermione stroked her daughter's back.

"Everything will be just fine," she promised her daughter.

The snake rose so that his face was on level with Hermione's and stared into her eyes. After a moment he nodded.

Unsure what that meant, Hermione smiled weakly at him and traced a finger tip along his head. He seemed to enjoy that, so she did it again.

"Why don't you go out back and play with Pepper and the boys for a bit longer? I think we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, Mama," Persephone said with a sniff.

Hermione sighed. "Do all children take separation from friends harshly?" she asked Severus as he stood in the doorway.

"I had very few friends as a child," he replied. "You might have more luck answering that question on your own."

She shook her head. "I didn't have friends besides Brian until I got to Hogwarts."

Severus looked thoughtful. "I would give it time."

She nodded and rose. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. Did you?"

"I was waiting for you," he said before escorting her into the kitchen.

"It's so weird seeing this house so empty," Brian murmured. "The last time it was this empty was when my father moved out."

Hermione snorted.

"I never did get to meet him," Ginny said. "I wonder what he was like..."

"He'd have liked you. A girl who can beat the shite out of a man twice her size? Oh, yeah, he'd probably have proposed to you," Brian said with a smile.

Ginny laughed.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," Draco said to Ginny with an arched brow.

"It's a beautiful sunny day," she said with a smile.

"That's it! She's crazy," he declared to the room.

"She's trying to get rid of all of her energy before the trip, so that she's not pawing at the windows to be let out," Brian said as he sipped his beer.

"Ten points to the muggle," Ginny said with a clap.

"It's more for our benefit than anything," Hermione explained. "We use to have to go on roadtrips for the arena."

"And her prenatal care," Jessica said.

"Oh. That's interesting," Draco said.

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny has interesting ways of doing things."

"That she does," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Peacock," Ginny cried.

"How much more do we have left?" Draco asked.

"Not much," Harry replied. "Ginny's stuff, Hermione's computer, and her piano...?"

Severus nodded when Harry looked towards him.

"And then the undoubtedly long and heartwrenching goodbyes," Draco finished.

"I'm not sure who we'll have to separate more," Jessica said. "Pepper and Persephone, or William and Ginny?"

Hermione looked towards Ginny who was busy picking up everyone's garbage. "He does always cry when she leaves..."

"And with good reason if you ask me," Jessica said firmly. "She does a marvelous job with the children. Even Maurice has nothing but good things to say about her."

"Maybe we should have that talk before things get too frantic," Ginny said to Brian.

Brian nodded. "Out back?"

Ginny nodded and lead the way.

"Worried?" Hermione asked Jessica.

"No. If anything did happen between the two of them it is my fault, but I hope that I've been able to make up for my mistakes about everything by now."

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't there long at any rate."

Jessica still looked guilty.

"Neither of us knew what would happen, and nothing too outrageous happened, so everything is fine. We've learned from our mistakes and moved on," Hermione said.

"You're going regal on me again," Jessica said with an arched brow.

"That's not my fault," she replied before taking a bite of her meal.

Draco, Harry, and Ron resumed packing Hermione's belongings into the car.

"Thank Merlin for shrinking spells," Hermione muttered.

Severus agreed.

"I feel awful about moving."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm taking over your house."

"Granger," he sighed and began to massage his temples. "My house is dark, and dreary, and reeks of _me_. _Please_, take it over. I mean it when I say make yourself at home. The same with the rooms at Hogwarts. If there's a painting that you don't like, feel free to toss it from the astronomy tower. If you want flowers everywhere, you can do that too-"

"If I want to paint everything pink?" she asked with a smirk.

"That I might object too, but a _little_ pink somewhere won't kill me."

"Severus shares," Lucius said. "Who knew."

Ron walked in looking uncertain and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I was loading something into the car and heard something that I probably shouldn't have," he said with wide eyes.

"What was it?"

Ron shook his head. "Something about Ginny's husband. I think Brian got slapped for it..."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jessica said. "I'll have to see about taking self defense classes after this baby."

"It wasn't... Did you hear any of what was said?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Not much though. Ginny said something about him, and then Brian said 'He was my friend too'. One of them whispered something that I couldn't catch, and then there was a loud clapping noise."

"If Ginny slapped him then he deserved it," Jerome said.

Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Even the wife approves," Severus snorted.

"Sure. He's a sweetheart and I love him more than he could imagine, but he's not the brightest when it comes to women. If he said something out of line then she can slap away."

Hermione laughed.

"Where did my son go?" Lucius asked Ron.

"He's eavesdropping against the fence," Ron replied.

"Of course he is," Lucius sighed. "Perhaps I should box his ears."

"Now there's a _brilliant_ idea," Severus said. "You should have done that _years_ ago."

"True," Lucius said. "Well... No time like the present." He walked out of the house.

"Should we warn Draco?" Neville asked Luna as she fed him bites of his breakfast.

"No, Draco dug his own hole. Now it's time to bury him," she said merrily.

Minutes later, Harry came back inside to eat. "I don't know which is more interesting to watch. Ginny and Brian arguing about basically nothing, or Lucius scolding Draco for listening in on basically nothing."

Hermione shrugged.

"The last of it's packed, Hermione... So... I guess we'll go after you say your goodbyes," Harry said slowly.

"Of course," she whispered... "Let me... Get on that..."

Jessica smiled sadly at her.

Hermione rose from her chair and walked out of the kitchen and into her sitting room. She looked around the room sadly. "Hard to believe I'm leaving."

"You haven't had much choice in the matter," Ginny said from beside her.

"I would have left eventually."

Ginny nodded.

"I remember carrying Persephone through the door for the first time," Hermione said with a sigh. "So many memories."

"I have some too," Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled at her. "You birthed your children here."

"And my water broke right there," Ginny said pointing to the entrance of the hallway.

Hermione nodded. She had never felt at home anywhere, but this house was the closest thing she had had. This was her house, and had been for almost five years.

She turned towards the front door and saw that everyone had walked out. Severus was watching her from the doorway warily. She assumed that he was waiting for her to burst into tears, but she wouldn't. She had shed enough tears since he returned to her life.

Hermione walked towards the door, and set her hand on the frame. She felt a rush of magic course through her veins and around her house. "The wards are up," she said before walking out. She looked at the inside of her house one last time, and then closed and locked the door.

After hugging Sally and Octavian she turned to Jerome.

"We'll be seeing about exchanging you for the doc in London if you want to work at the arena there," he told her. "Who knows, maybe they'll get some new management while they're at it."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure that Ginny would like that, and I know that I would too."

"Take care of yourself, Riddle. Don't let the sourpuss get you down."

Hermione nodded and walked out back. Ginny and Brian were talking again, but had paused when she looked towards them. "It's time to get ready to go," she said.

Ginny nodded sadly and looked towards the children.

Persephone and Pepper hugged for a long time, and all but refused to be separated until Hermione and Jessica took them both into their arms.

"She's too big for you to be carrying in your condition," Brian said to Jessica.

"Try and stop me," she retorted sharply.

"Do you weawy hav tuh go?" William asked Ginny sadly.

"I do," she replied. "But I'll see you again soon."

"Weawy?"

"Really," she said and pulled him to her for a hug. "Maybe you can come and stay with me in London."

He seemed excited by the idea, and missed Brian's look of doubt.

"Maybe we can work out some sitting arrangements," Jessica suggested.

Ginny nodded as she rubbed the crying boy's back. "I'll see you again before you know it."

"Okay," he said sadly.

"Take care of your brother and sister," Ginny said to Maurice. "And no more tugging hair."

Maurice nodded.

Ginny turned towards Hermione. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She was saving Brian's goodbye for last. "Let's get you in the car," she said to Persephone.

Severus eyed the snake warily, but said nothing as it slithered around Persephone's neck.

Hermione set her daughter on the booster seat in the car, and helped her fasten the seat belt. "You'll get the window seat so that you can see better."

"That's neat," she said sadly.

Hermione stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her head before backing up and closing the door. She slowly turned to Brian, who stood just behind her.

They looked at each other and thought of what to say.

Brian reached out for her first, and pulled her close to him. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you so much. I'm so proud to have a sister like you. You're the best sister a guy could wish for and more. You're going to make Severus a very lucky man, and if he doesn't know that let me know and I'll rush right over to rip him a new one."

Hermione laughed as tears poured down her cheeks. "I miss you already."

Brian pulled away from her and wiped her eyes. "I'm just a phone call away. Or a letter, or a drive, or however you want to talk. I'll see about getting some vacation time in, and maybe we can work out a meal or two."

Hermione nodded weakly.

"Just call if you need me, and I'll be in my car and on the road before we hang up."

"I love you," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him one last time and held him tight. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't talk about all of this like I had hoped. I wish that I could just redo it all and tell you without the exciting few days we've had."

Brian chuckled. "I'm just glad I know. I always told you that you were one special little girl, and it just so happens that I was right."

"There's a first time for everything," Ginny said.

Hermione pulled away from her brother, and looked over at Jessica and Sally. "Let me know about your new ones."

They both nodded and wiped at their eyes.

Hermione stepped away, but paused when she saw Ginny looking towards Brian, and Brian looking at Ginny.

"Remember what I said," he told her in a stern voice.

Ginny nodded, and eyed him warily as he approached her.

"I'll let you know when I hear back from that pal of mine. I'm sure that your mother-in-law is in for the ride of her life."

Ginny nodded again. "Thank you."

"Are you going to give me a hug, or what?"

Ginny threw her arms around his neck, so Brian slowly wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You're worth more than you realize, Gin. Your husband knew that, and I know it too."

Ginny nodded after he set her down.

"Keep an eye on my sister, and make sure that she doesn't cause _too_ much trouble."

"I never," Hermione squealed.

"Yes you did," Severus replied. "Every year. Nearly every day."

Ginny nodded towards Brian. "Let me know if you see anyone creeping around the place, or Parker's."

"We've got it taken care of." He looked towards the car.

"One more goodbye," Hermione said.

Brian trudged towards the door and opened it up to give Persephone a hug. "Take care of your mother, sweetheart. You know that she can't take care of herself. She needs us to look after her."

"I'll try," Persephone said tearfully.

"You behave, and make tons of friends, and call every day that you can."

"Yes, sir."

They hugged one last time, and Brian walked onto the grass to wave goodbye.

Hermione slid in beside Persephone, and Ginny took the other seat in the back.

"Well, if you get too scared, Ginevra, you can always jump out the window," Severus said as he sat in front of her, and looked over at Lucius as he started the car.

"Lucius Malfoy driving a car," Hermione snorted with amusement.

Lucius shrugged. "I have several cars at the manor that I enjoy driving around."

"Mama," Persephone asked.

"Yes?" Hermione looked down at her daughter.

"Will they be safe without us here?"

"They'll be safer," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh," she said. "That's good then I guess..."

The nuzzled her cheek again.

"I can't believe that thing is going with us," Ginny said.

"He saved your life, so a ride to London is the least I could do," Lucius said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

As soon as he began to drive away, there was a loud cry, and both Hermione and Ginny turned.

"William," Hermione cried.

Ginny was out of the car and ran down the street as quickly as she could.

Hermione launched herself out after her, and saw that Ginny had successfully gotten William out of the street and was holding her to him.

"Don't go," he cried. "Don't go 'gain!"

"I have to, darling," Ginny murmured as she rocked him slowly. "I have to go home so that I can come and visit."

"No go! Stay! You live with us," he said.

Ginny looked towards Hermione helplessly.

"Come on, little man," Brian said to him. "She's got to go."

"I don't wan' 'er tuh go!"

"I know," Brian said. "I don't want her to go either, but she has too. She's got important things that she has to do. It'll only be for a little while."

"She can stay with us," William said.

"Why would she do that?"

"Marry her," William said.

"I can't. I'm married to Mommy."

"Oh..." William turned towards Ginny. "Marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione turned away, and covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laugh.

"I can't," Ginny told him sadly. "I love someone else, and it's not fair to him for you to keep me all to yourself."

"You no love me?" he asked sadly.

"Of course I love you," she told him. "I will always love you, but that doesn't mean that I'll always be here. Your Mommy and Daddy have my number so you can call me anytime."

William nodded. "Okay."

Ginny hugged him one last time, and then handed him to Brian. She and Brian shared a look, and then Brian turned to walk back to his car.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and slowly pulled her back to the car.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked as the two got into the back of the car. Ginny cast a rather somber expression at the window, and Hermione sighed sadly.

"Yes, William just wanted to propose to Ginny before we left," Hermione said.

"I don't if I should laugh or offer my sympathies," Severus replied.

Hermione looked over and saw a lone tear trail down Ginny's cheek."I'm sure it will come to you later."

"_Soon, Ginevra. I swear to you that it will be soon_."

Ginny's gaze shot towards the rear view mirror and then away.

Persephone and her snake had a good time looking out the window for the first part of the trip, and Hermione was able to help with pointing out unknown locations to the two. Severus and Lucius were having a conversation about the uses of boomslang skins, but Ginny never looked away from the window.

Severus picked up his phone half way through the drive. "Hello, Potter," he sneered. "What?" Severus turned and looked at the females in the back. "I think that's a marvelous idea. Who thought of it?... You did? You must be joking... You're not? Well... I suppose that there _is_ a first time for everything."

"What does he want?" Lucius asked.

"He wants to pull over at that park near here and have a meal. He thinks it might be good for our passengers."

"I couldn't agree more," Lucius said. "We'll meet him there soon."

When they stopped at the park, Severus walked around the car to help Persephone out of her seat, and avoided contact with the snake the best he could. After helping Hermione out, he looked at Lucius who waved him off and went around the side of the car to speak with Ginny.

"I thought some fresh air would be good before the day gets any more exciting," Harry said as he handed a plate with some sandwiches to Severus.

"That was very considerate of you, Potter. Let's keep up the good work," Severus said encouragingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to sit beside Ron on the grass.

"Ignorant fools the both of them," Severus muttered.

Hermione nodded with agreement.

When Persephone was finished eating she wanted to play, so Ginny put down her barely touched meal and ran off to amuse her.

"I'm surprised that she's so good with children," Draco murmured as he watched the two play.

"I think she puts her all into it to fill the void that Kaiden and his sister left," Hermione said.

The snake, who had been snuggled up to Hermione's legs, nodded.

"I'm not even going to question how that snake can understand us," Severus said as he looked away from it.

"It's probably enhanced with a spell, or it could be another animagus," Hermione said as she stroked his scales. "But Persephone likes him, and he did help Ginny, so I trust him."

Severus looked at the snake doubtfully, and glared at it when it stuck it's tongue out at him.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine. Gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll alway know. As long as one and one is two ooo, there could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you."_

"Ginevra, your phone is ringing," Lucius called.

Ginny turned and ran towards them.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine. Gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll alway know. As long as one and one is two ooo, there could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you-"_

"Daddy?" Ginny asked as she answered the phone. "Hi! I'm doing great... Panting? Oh, I was playing with the goddaughter of mine that I never told you about."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you did? That's great! I'll take you out to celebrate! How do you feel about dinner tonight?... Oh... Does Molly have something planned already?" Ginny sighed. "If she's going to ignore me then I can call her Molly. That's not how a mother should treat her children in my opinion, but enough about her. I'm so happy for you, Daddy. Maybe we could-"

"Does it bother you that Ginny calls her father Daddy?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"As long as she isn't calling me 'Daddy' I'm perfectly fine with it," he replied as he sipped his drink.

"Really? Okay, well pick a place and I'll buy," Ginny said excitedly. "No, I insist. This is for you... I've got some money stashed away, so don't worry about me. ..When? I should be done with work by six this evening... Seven then? Great! I'll see you then... I love you too, Daddy."

"That seemed like a nice conversation," Hermione said

Ginny nodded. "I haven't gotten to see him much in the past few weeks, so he's making time for me tonight."

"What's so special about tonight?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

"I had really hoped that he would have grown out of that by now," Hermione sighed.

"Dad got his job promotion," Ginny explained.

"So rather than spending time with all of his family he's spending time with you?" Ron was hurt to say the least.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not welcome at the family events anymore, so yes. You and the others can throw a party for him tomorrow. You _always_ get to see him, I don't."

"Gingin," Persephone called.

Ginny waved at her. "Want to come too?" she asked the snake.

He slowly slithered up her arm and braced himself for the long trek across the grass.

"That doesn't seem fair," Ron said after Ginny had walked away. "I'm happy for him too."

"But Ginny has a point. Molly doesn't let her over at The Burrow, so they both deserve to spend some time together," Harry said.

"I guess you're right," Ron replied begrudgingly.

"Of course he is," Hermione snorted. "He's Harry Potter."

Harry glared at her, but smiled when she laughed. "It's nice to hear you laugh."

"It's almost as if I never ran away?" she asked.

"Yeah... It sort of feels that way... Why did you run?"

"Which time?" she asked.

"Whichever is your preference."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I am a coward that thought running away would be better. Whether to a point or not I did betray you, and guilt has never been something that I'm good with handling. I don't feel like I helped at all-"

"Are you kidding? Harry would be dead if it weren't for you," Ron said.

"And after what you did for me in the forest," Harry said. "I'd have been a goner then too."

Ron nodded vigorously again.

"Ginny helped with that, you know," Hermione said. "When was the last time that you thanked her?"

Harry looked down at his lap, and Ron looked towards Ginny.

"I didn't care for fame when I was in school, and I didn't want it then. I wanted my child to grow up away from a world that would endlessly pester her because of who her father could be. No one really cared about you until you went to Hogwarts, so I hoped that we could be just as lucky."

"You were going to come back when she received her Hogwarts letter?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "If I didn't get the courage to before then."

"Ginny knew the whole time where you were... Why didn't she tell us?" Draco asked.

"I begged her not to," Hermione replied. "I wanted to see how hard you would search, and so she waited. When you found what city I lived it, she told me, and so I carried on with my business and waited."

"But... You took Persephone away from her home," Harry said.

"Oh, you and homes," she growled. "Not everything can be measured by wood walls and flooring, Harry."

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I mean... They say that home is where the heart is... But I didn't feel at home there anymore. I was tired of constantly trying to prove that I belonged in a world that obviously didn't want me in it, and I was tired of having to do it here. So I left-"

"It couldn't have been that bad. We wanted you around," Ron said.

"No? Look at Ginny," she said. When he didn't, she pointed. "Look at your sister. Imagine how she feels knowing that she can't go _home_ anymore because of a petty dispute with your mother. Think about how she feels knowing that she can't see her father without you throwing a temper tantrum! You're a spoiled git, Ronald. Get over it."

Severus set a hand on her shoulder as Ron recoiled away from her.

"Don't speak to him that way," Harry said sharply.

"Oh? And why not? He'll just cry on your shoulder later and you can use that as an excuse to hold him. You think that a home is so important, Harry, but you fail to see the bigger picture. Ginny lived in a tent for months, with her husband no doubt, and she was _happy_ for the first time in _years_. He took her for more than face value."

Harry looked away from her.

"I betrayed you, and if given the choice I'll do it again I'm sure," she said seriously. "But you betrayed me too, and on more than one occasion. You want to pout and whine about the fact that I kicked you while you were down, but at least I didn't stand there to watch and let you burn."

Harry's jaw tensed, but after a moment he nodded. "I wish things had happened differently."

"I don't," she said as she pulled a tea bagette from her jumper and searched for a lighter. "I'm glad that I got away from you. I honestly think that you and Ron were the worst things that could have ever happened to me."

"Harsh," Draco murmured.

"But honest nonetheless," Hermione said. "You took advantage of me, and I didn't have to deal with that while I was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. I liked that."

"He used you just as much," Harry said.

"Yes, but he didn't lie to me about it. He took me for more than face value. He knew that I was clever, and he knew that I could _easily_ manipulate you, and I did."

Harry sighed. "You saved me from Nagini though."

"Of course I did," she replied. "I saw what she did to people, and I knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do it to you. She had me worried, I admit, but Ginny and I made a plan to destroy her, and we did with Neville's help."

Neville frowned.

"Ginny is the only one with a light," she huffed and unsteadily rose to her feet. "You think you can trust what you see on the outside, Harry, but you never try to look within. That is why." She walked away after that and felt all seven gazes on her backside.

"They're all staring at you," Ginny said. "What did you do?"

"Spoke my mind. Apparently it's still a crime for women to do that," Hermione replied. "Got a light?"

Ginny dug in her pockets and pulled out a lighter. "You speaking your mind can sting. Do I want to know what I'll be going back to?"

"Several unhappy people, I'm sure."

"Indeed," Ginny sighed. "Well... I'd rather starve than go back to that, so... How are you?"

Hermione laughed, but paused when movement caught her eye. "Ginny," she whispered.

"I saw it too," Ginny replied softly.

Hermione's eyes scanned one direction, and Ginny's scanned the other.

"Mama?" Persephone asked.

"Shh, darling," Hermione said, and turned when she heard something snap behind her.

"More gents in black?" Ginny sighed.

"No... It's just the woman," Hermione said. She turned her gaze towards their companions and saw all of them rising to their feet.

"Call them off or else I will do something unspeakable," the woman said in warning.

Ginny looked towards Hermione.

Hermione held up her hand towards them, and shook her head. They all paused uncertainly.

"Good," the woman said. "We need to talk."

"Speak your mind," Hermione said as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and crossed her arms.

The woman removed her hat to reveal golden hair, and then removed her glasses.

"Melissa," Ginny hissed.

"Mummy?" Persephone asked weakly.

Melissa looked at Persephone coldly. She turned her gaze back to Hermione. "I need to speak with you, but time is short, and I would rather not have it interrupted. I do not care if Ginny is here, but Persephone needs to go."

"If we have her walk to them, will you let her go freely?" Hermione asked.

Melissa nodded.

Hermione turned to Persephone. "Go to Severus, darling."

"But..." Persephone looked from Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Go on."

Persephone walked away, but the snake made himself cozy on Ginny's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"You are being deceived," Melissa said.

"By whom?" she asked impatiently.

"My husband."

"Your widower now," Ginny muttered.

Melissa shot her a narrow glance. "I have no interest in that man. I married him for his money, and the great sex. He was disappointed with me because I couldn't grant him a child and my squib cousin produced so many rather quickly."

Ginny shuffled her feet as the snake coiled closer to her.

"Why pretend to die? What good can that do?" Hermione asked.

"I was tired of his lies. He's always on top because he _kills h_is competition, and that's not all."

Ginny, Hermione, and the snake exchanged glances.

"He's not just a wizard... There's something _else_ about him. Something vile and dark... I couldn't believe it myself at first, but now I do."

"And it happens to be..."

"I believe that he is the child of Voldemort," Melissa said seriously.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked. "I think I would have noticed if he were... Since I was with Voldemort for quite some time."

"You are blinded," Melissa said.

"By what?"

"By your impurities," she said calmly.

"How do you figure?" Ginny asked.

"His father has bound you both to his soul, so you are both nearly as evil as him."

"Just because of that?"

"No! He has planted his seed within you both! You are more impure than the others."

"Do you know who the others are?" Hermione asked.

Melissa nodded. "But I won't tell you. I've sworn not to."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Rid you of your impurities."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"By killing you both," she said.

The next few things happened very quickly. The snake lunged for Melissa and bit her across the wrist, Ginny pushed Hermione away from Melissa, and then they were surrounded.

"_Reducto_," Ginny said and shot it towards the men blocking Hermione's way to their friends. "Go!"

"Ginny?"

"Go!"

Hermione took off towards them, and turned when she heard another spell being cast. _What do I do_? she thought desperately.

"Hermione," Harry said as he ran towards her.

Hermione's hands shot out to protect herself, and she was surprised to feel a sudden breeze from her backside.

"Yes, that's it," Ginny called.

"What?"

Ginny dodged another spell, and turned towards her. "You're using your powers! The wind is obeying you!"

"I'm what...?" Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Mama!" Persephone screamed.

Hermione turned towards her daughter and saw that as the men had come to aid them, some of Melissa's minions had begun to surround Luna and Persephone.

"Luna," Draco cried.

_Please don't hit Luna. Please don't hit Luna, _she begged as she reached out towards them. She felt more than saw that a gust of wind surrounded the men by Persephone and Luna.

"Hermione," Ginny called.

Hermione swung her arms around and watched as the men that had surrounded her daughter and her daughter flew towards the ones near Ginny.

"Go back to the cars," Ginny yelled as she ran towards the one that held her belongings.

"Ginevra?" Lucius asked as he headed towards her.

"Get in the car and get ready to go. Make sure that you're the last one to leave."

He nodded and pulled his keys out of his pockets.

"Ronald, forget the food, and go get in the car," Hermione hissed. She grabbed Persephone and put her in the car quickly.

After she slammed the door closed, she dashed to Ginny. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Get your arse in the car."

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked before Hermione slid into the car.

"Buy time," Ginny replied, and pulled a metal tin out of her bag.

Hermione and Severus shared a look before Hermione got in the car. "She's staying."

"The hell she is," Lucius hissed as he went to open the door.

"Lucius," Severus said. "She knows what she's doing. Trust her."

Ginny was at Lucius' window. "Go as far as you can and I'll Apparate nearby when I'm through here."

"Don't get hurt," he told her before they shared a kiss.

Hermione fastened her seatbelt and turned to look out of the back window.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus asked after he picked up his phone. "She's buying us time she said... She's stronger than you two think she is. Stop being children and focus on driving."

"Ron must be chewing his fingernails," Hermione said after he hung up the phone.

"I believe he finished his own, and had started on Potter's, hence his worry," he replied.

"Will Gingin be okay, Mama?" Persephone asked.

"Of course she will," Hermione said. "She was chosen to be your godmother for a reason, sweetheart."

"Oh," Persephone replied uncertainly.

Lucius took off after Harry's car. "Did he choose her? Or did you?" he asked.

"He did actually. He knew that Ginny would do everything in her power to keep us safe, so he had me bind her to Persephone and I. It was a stressful day for her, but Ginny did so freely and without hesitance."

"She never mentioned Persephone to me," Severus said.

"Or me," Lucius added, as his gaze shot to his rear-view mirror.

"Pay attention to the road," Hermione said. "Ginny is handling them."

He didn't respond.

"Being my... 'Pet' as he so _fondly_ likes to call her means that she has to do what I tell her if commanded. So when I told her not to tell anyone when she found me, she obeyed."

"What happens if she doesn't?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing. She can't _not _obey me. If something happens and she is about to she gets a very bad headache and usually falls over until I either give her permission or ask her another question. We... Experimented with it before he released her."

Severus hummed to himself. "Very thorough it seems."

"I didn't want to risk harming her more than I already had. Due to that link she and I are always aware of the other. She always knows when I am feeling scared or lonely-"

"Which is how she was able to protect you from Parker?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I don't wish to alarm you, but I do believe that we're being followed," Lucius said as he looked at his rear-view again.

"Where's Ginevra?" Severus asked.

"Over there," Persephone said as she pointed out her window. "She's running towards the car."

"What?" Hermione asked as she shot her gaze towards the right. "What is she-"

"Don't you do it," Severus growled warningly even though Ginny couldn't hear him.

Lucius slammed his foot on the brake.

Hermione lunged to cover Persephone's eyes as Ginny slid across the front of the car. "What?" Hermione turned and saw Ginny pull something out of a container and tossed it towards the road between her and the on coming car.

A moment later three large trees grew from the pavement and the car collided with it.

Ginny tossed her hair over a shoulder as she turned, and adjusted her shirt before calmly walking to the car. "Hey," she said with a pant as she slid in beside Hermione.

The snake nodded in greeting, and slid over to Persephone.

"Don't you _ever _jump in front of a moving vehicle again, Ginevra Weasley," Severus hissed. "You'll rue the day if you do."

"Aw. Thank you for caring, Severus," she said to him as she pulled out her phone. "Yes... I'd like to report a wreck. I'm new to the area and was just passing through, but it's just past a park... Watson Park I think it was called... Yes, that's the one. It's a black car. I believe that there were three passengers, but I'm not sure." Ginny hung up.

"Not going to give them your name?" Severus asked.

Ginny shook her head and dialed another number on her phone. "Octavian, I'm sorry to do this from your phone, but is Brian there?... Hey. Melissa Parker is alive... How do I know? She just tried to run me over! That's how I know. I just called in a wreck... Yes... I grew some trees... They won't be able to follow us now."

Severus turned away when his phone rang.

Hermione snuggled against Ginny's shoulder after she hung up the phone.

"I'm fine," Ginny reassured her.

"I know you are," Hermione replied. "I would know if you weren't."

Ginny hummed and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Potter wants us to stop up ahead," Severus sighed as he ended his call.

Lucius groaned with exasperation. "We're never going to get there at this rate."

"We're barely two hours away," Hermione replied dryly.

Lucius pulled over, and shut off the car.

"What's going on, Mama?" Persephone asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said honestly. "Let's see if we can find out." She unhooked Persephone, and carried her out through her side of the car.

Severus stood nearby in case she stumbled, but paled considerably when he saw the snake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure either," he replied and watched as Harry approached Ginny.

"What was that?" Harry asked her sharply.

"Nature," Ginny replied.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed as he picked Ginny up by her waist and spun her around.

"Put me down," she cried.

Ron froze, but quickly dropped her when she pushed away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just stop," she said and held her hand out towards him.

"I really am sorry."

"You know I get startled easily, Ron!"

"I know, I just... That was _so_ brilliant! How did you-"

"Ron," Hermione hissed.

Ron paused and looked towards his little sister as she took several breaths.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked warily from beside her.

"Moving quickly startles me. It's just one of my many problems," she replied. "Is that all you wanted, Harry?"

Harry looked at her with a frown. "When was your wreck?"

Ginny arched a brow at him.

"You were in an automobile accident?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"When?"

"It was almost four years ago now. I had just found out that I was pregnant with Kaiden."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"My husband's mother became enraged when she heard the news, but she held it in. She waited until he and I were out and about and then she collided with us. I don't remember what happened after that, but the car rolled several times, and Kaiden was knocked unconscious. My belt got stuck, and I couldn't get out... I heard her car leave, but then it came back and rammed into my side of the car."

Hermione flinched, and noticed that the snake did the same. Odd.

"That's the only time I've been able to do wandless magic," Ginny told her.

Hermione nodded sadly.

"You can't do wandless magic?" Ron asked. "You use to do it all the time when we were little... I remember you use to dance around the yard and the flowers would always bloom and dance with you..."

"He broke me when he... Raped me," Ginny replied seriously. "I haven't been able to do wandless magic since."

The snake looked at her sadly.

"I had no idea," Ron said. "Why didn't you-"

"Because it didn't matter," she replied softly. "Just like I didn't." Ginny swallowed. "If we're all ready to leave, I would like to get back to London eventually."

Hermione watched as Ginny walked back towards the car and waited for everyone else. When she turned, Severus and Lucius were staring at the other. After a moment, Lucius handed Severus the keys, and walked towards Ginny.

"There is going to be an adjustment to seating, are you alright with sitting up front?" Severus asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. "Let's get you back in your seat." She looked down at Persephone.

"Alright, Mama," Persephone said and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."

"Well... Maybe you can rest while we're on our way," Hermione replied as Severus opened the car door for her.

"Okay," Persephone sighed sleepily.

Ginny was sitting beside her, and Lucius sat down beside Ginny, and closed the door.

"Can you drive?" Hermione asked Severus after they closed Persephone's door.

"Yes, Granger, yes I can," he replied with a sigh. "I'm honestly hurt by your lack of faith in me. I was raised partly muggle as well."

"True," she said as she walked around to her side. "Will you be alright with Persephone's friend?"

Severus looked down as he opened the car door. "As long as he doesn't try and bite me I assume I'll be fine. It is just a... Wariness that I can't seem to overcome."

"Everyone has one thing they're afraid of Severus," she said. "You were bound to find something eventually."

He snorted and sat down. "Must you be so bloody tall, Lucius?" Severus hissed as he adjusted the seat.

"I'm not that much taller than you," Lucius replied.

"Tall enough that it matters," Severus muttered and started the car. "Everyone fastened in?"

"Yes," Ginny replied weakly.

"If you... Need me to pull over, Ginevra, tell me and I will," Severus said softly over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied.

Persephone fell asleep shortly after they drove away, but the snake grew bored, and slithered along the car to get to Hermione.

"Hello, there," she said with a soft laugh. "Enjoying your ride?"

The snake coiled loosely around her left arm and nodded at her.

"Have you been to London before?" she asked.

It nodded again.

"Are you an animagus?"

It moved, but then froze and stared at her blankly. He hissed a moment later.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak parseltongue," Hermione told him with a shrug.

"That's probably the point," Ginny muttered.

The snake looked dryly towards her.

"Ginevra, rest," Lucius chided. He had been humming to her and stroking her hair in an attempt to coax her to sleep.

"How can I? You skipped a line," she said.

"I did?"

"Yes. It's 'The wind makes creatures of our trees, a_nd the branches to hands' _not 'The wind makes creatures of our trees, they're not real, understand'."

"You have to give me points for trying, Ginevra. I've only heard it once," he replied.

Ginny laughed. "Continue then, peacock."

Hermione smiled, but it quickly faded and she turned to look out the window. She looked down when she felt a hand on her own, and saw that Severus was staring at her. "Shouldn't you be looking at the road?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked ahead, but his hand rested on hers for another minute before going back to the steering wheel.

She saw the snake look between the two of them curiously.

"Women and their sensitivities," she explained.

He seemed to understand that comment and nodded gravely.

Hermione laughed, but turned her gaze towards the window again. The closer they got the more anxious she seemed to become. "Where are we going exactly?"

Severus grimaced. "I wanted to take you home, but Potter made arrangements with the Minister before we left to find you. So... We're going to Whitehall and into the Ministry of Magic..."

"Oh," she said as she took a deep breath.

After a moment of silence, Severus looked at her again. "Exhale," he said sharply.

Hermione released the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and fidgeted in her seat.

"Do I need to pull over?" he asked warily.

"No, if you did I might try and run," she admitted.

"I'll just go after you and bring you back."

Hermione groaned, and began to wriggle more.

Lucius sighed from the backseat. "Granger is having an anxiety attack."

"I realize this," Severus said. "I'm driving."

"Pull over," Hermione cried.

Severus did so without hesitance. He turned off the car, unfastened his seatbelt, and jumped out to circle towards her.

Hermione undid the belt, and lunged to get out of the car. She bent over and dry heaved several times before losing her lunch.

The snake nuzzled her cheek pathetically as she vomited again.

"Granger," Draco said quietly from beside her. "It's going to be fine, Granger. She's not going to have you arrested. She just wants to speak with you-"

"And when she sees Persephone?" Hermione growled.

"We'll say that she's mine," Severus said. "If everyone here says that Persephone is mine there is no reason for her to think otherwise-"

"And when her husband finds out?" Ginny asked. "Surely that hasn't slipped your mind."

Hermione groaned and unsteadily rose to stand.

"Here, Granger," Draco said. "I've got some water for you."

Hermione looked over at Draco thankfully, and took the offered bottle. She swished some in her mouth and spat it out. She looked over at Harry. "I hope you're happy."

"Happy that I've obviously caused you this much pain and discomfort?" he retorted sharply. "Not at all, but this has to be done, Hermione. You would have had to see her eventually, and this just gets it out of the way."

Hermione repeatedly shook her head. "You should have told me from the beginning."

"You wouldn't have come."

"That's my right!" She looked towards him coldly. "I'm a person, Harry, I should be able to decide for myself what I do and why. Did you even consider my daughter when you decided this?"

"I hadn't even known that she existed!"

"And that's my fault?" she hissed.

"It certainly isn't mine! If you had told me that you were pregnant I would have-"

"What?"

"Huh?" Harry paused and looked at her.

"What would you have done? Surely you can't tell me that the 'Whore Who Left' would have been revered as she carried Lord Voldemort's child in her womb?" she asked with an arched brow.

All eyes turned to Harry as he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"A lie will only help me on one side, Harry. What do I do about my husband?" she asked him seriously. "I can't expect Severus to turn his house upside down to avoid the possibility of my husband's wrath towards me."

"I certainly don't see why not," Severus said from behind her.

Hermione ignored him. "What did you expect to happen, Harry? Did you think that I would be welcomed back with open arms?"

Harry sighed again.

"You dunce," Ginny muttered.

"Just... Please, Hermione, please give this a chance. If you don't want to stay after what... A month? If you don't want to stay after that then I will bring you back myself, but we need you here. _Us_. Your friends," he said as he gestured wide. "We can't do this case without you."

"I want to go back now," she said.

"No. I'm not taking you back now, and if you try I'll have you put into protective custody on some remote... Place..."

"And you were doing so well up until that point," Draco said with a laugh.

"What, do you intend to lock me in Azkaban?" Hermione asked dryly.

"If it gets you to stay," he said seriously.

Hermione nodded slowly. "You've finally grown some balls, and it only took you two decades. Imagine that," she said curiously.

Ginny snorted a laugh.

Harry stared at her coldly. "You knew you would have to see her eventually."

"Of course I did. Especially if you intend to force me to work for you. I would have to see her then. So I ask you Harry, as your _friend_, what did you intend to do when she met Persephone?"

Harry stroked his chin. "You have three choices. One, you tell the truth about her conception, and open the door to years of ridicule, bullying, and copious amounts of pity.

"Two, you say that she is Severus' child. People will no doubt count on their fingers, and become alarmed, but she was conceived while you were at Malfoy Manor, and we can either say that it was consensual or not by both parties. From what I know of Voldemort while he was there it's not that far fetched of an idea."

Ginny snorted, drawing everyone's gaze.

"We're talking about that later," Harry said to her sternly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded.

"And my third choice?" Hermione asked.

"Third, you say she's mine," he said seriously.

Hermione slowly arched a brow. "But you're..." She looked from him to Ron. "You're not... What was your explanation for that one?"

Harry shrugged. "Remembering our fourth year, and looking at your daughter I think there is a possibility of someone believing that claim."

"Rita Skeeter for one," Ginny interjected.

"She's still working?" Hermione hissed.

"Mm. That blackmail you have on her might come in handy," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"If Snape being Persephone's biological father repulses you _that_ much," he said, "And you don't want anyone to know the truth of her lineage, then I will say that she is mine."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment and then walked back towards the car.

"Granger?" Severus asked as he turned to look at her.

"Come on then, your daughter's new life awaits," she said.

The ride was much quieter after that. The snake slithering around was the only noise that Hermione noticed. When they finally pulled up towards Whitehall, Persephone woke up and was full of questions.

"Where are we? Why is that building so tall? Is that where you work, Gingin? Why is that bus so big? Mama, are you going to work here? Who's your boss? Wh-" Persephone stopped talking when the snake place his tail over her lips.

"So many questions," Ginny said with a laugh. "She's just like you."

Hermione nodded with a small smile. "Come on, sweetheart," she said as she picked Persephone up. "We've got to follow..."

"Severus?" Persephone asked.

Hermione grimaced. "How is she going to address you?" She asked Severus.

He sighed. "Let's just handle the Minister first."

"Of course," she said.

"Take her through the Guest Entrance, and we'll go through the regular way," Harry said.

Severus nodded, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders to lead her towards the red telephone box.

"Are we all going to fit?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied after he ushered her in, and squeezed around her to push some numbers on the phone. "Yes, Severus Snape, AOPD. Here to escort Hermione Granger and her daughter Persephone... Parker to a meeting with the Minister of Magic."

"PD?" Hermione asked him.

"Phoenix Division," he said as he pinned a name tag to his robes.

"Of course," she sighed as she took the two for her and Persephone from him.

Persephone gasped with surprise as the telephone box descended through the ground.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and slowly stroked her hair.

"Ready?" Severus asked as the lift began to slow.

Hermione slowly nodded. "Will her... Friend be alright?"

Severus eyed the snake. "If he acts more like a snake and less like a wizard or witch disguised-"

"It's a he," Persephone told him.

Severus nodded. "If he acts less like a _wizard_ and more like a snake, I won't say anything. I am Slytherin, so a snake familiar for my... Daughter isn't that peculiar."

"Very true," Hermione said.

The lifts doors opened, and Severus slowly led Hermione out by placing a hand on the small of her back.

Hermione turned into him, and quickly looked around. It was much busier than she remembered, but no one had seemed to recognize her yet.

Severus went rigid a moment later, and Hermione followed his gaze to meet the eyes of an older wizard whom she didn't recognize.

The man beside him stopped to see what he was watching and gasped. Several others paused then too.

"Damn," Severus muttered.

Hermione looked to her right and saw with relief that Harry was bounding towards her, with the others close behind.

Ginny caught Hermione around her right arm. "Let's go," she whispered to Severus.

Severus nodded, and led Hermione towards the Minister's office as the others walked around them in a protective barrier.

"Mama?" Persephone asked Hermione. She could feel her mother shaking.

"Everything is going to be fine," Ginny assured her. "She's very nice."

"We've got a meeting with the Minister," Hermione heard Harry say.

"Right this way," the girl said as she gestured towards a room behind her.

Hermione recognized her, but she couldn't think of a name to give the face.

"It's good to see you again, Hermione," the girl said as she walked back to her seat.

"And you?" Hermione replied uncertainly. "Who was that?"

"Susan Bones," Ginny explained in a soft whisper. "She ran into some hard times after she splinched her leg during your Apparition class, and has developed a fear of magic it seems. She's the niece of the Minister, and needed a job, so she's the secretary now."

"Oh," Hermione said as she was pushed into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How lovely to see you back with us," Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic, said from behind her desk.

* * *

Hermione eyed the blonde woman warily, and slowly looked around the room.

"Who is this?" the older witch asked with a kind smile, and gestured towards Persephone.

Hermione clutched Persephone closer to her, and smiled at the snake when he nuzzled her arm comfortingly.

"I don't bite," Amelia said.

"Hard," Ginny muttered.

The two exchanged a warm smile.

"Come now, Miss Granger," Amelia said, and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "If I were going to arrest you I would have done it as soon as you walked into my office."

Hermione looked up at Severus, who eyed her sadly, and slowly pushed her forward. With a sigh, she moved and sat down in the appointed seat after adjusting Persephone to sit on her lap.

"She's quite lovely, Miss Grang-"

"Call me Hermione," she said to the Minister. "Please."

Amelia smiled and sat down at her seat across from the girl. "Hermione, then. You have a beautiful daughter. What is your name, sweetheart?"

Persephone eyed the woman suspiciously. "Mama told me never to talk to strangers," she said with a regal sniff.

Ginny laughed.

Severus walked towards them and knelt beside the girl. "Persephone, this is our... Boss, Amelia Bones."

"Persephone?" Amelia asked with a smile. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," Persephone replied quietly.

"I see that she has a snake around her neck..." Amelia began and looked towards Hermione.

"Snake familiars are common for Slytherins are they not?" she retorted.

Amelia looked from Hermione to Persephone to Severus and then back again. "I see," she said softly. "Did you have a nice trip back?"

"We ran into some... Complications," Lucius informed her. "But we hope that they lost the trail."

"Oh? Something I need to worry about?"

"No," Ginny cut in. "I've handled it for now."

Amelia's lips flattened. "I can only imagine how you did that, Ginevra Weasley."

"Don't think too hard," Ginny replied.

Amelia sighed, and massaged her brow. "Perhaps I should speak with your father-"

"Can I borrow some parchment and a quill?" Ginny asked. "He and I have plans later, so I wanted to send him a interdepartmental memo to him so that he knows he doesn't need to go and pick me up."

Amelia nodded and gestured towards her desk. "Help yourself."

Ginny nodded her thanks and quickly wrote something to her father. She folded it into an aeroplane, and walked around towards Hermione and Persephone. "Want to help me send it off, hm?"

Persephone looked confused, but Hermione smiled at her and nodded.

Ginny carried Persephone towards the door, and held the paper aeroplane towards the girl's lips. "Blow," she whispered.

Persephone did as Ginny said, and giggled with delight when it took off and flew out the door that Draco opened.

"Hey... Why don't I show you around a bit?" Ginny asked Persephone. "That way you aren't locked up in here with the boring old people."

There were several gasps in the room. The loudest was the man closest to her.

Persephone squealed excitedly. "Can I Mama?" she asked Hermione with a wide smile.

"Of course," Hermione said softly from her chair.

"Anyone else want to come?" Ginny asked.

"We'll go. It'll be nice to stretch my legs," Luna said as she dragged Neville out of the room.

Ginny turned and began to walk out of the office, but stopped and released a high-pitched shriek when she felt a hand slap her backside. She looked accusingly towards Lucius, who at first looked innocent, but then he winked at her, and pushed her out of the room.

"I'll let you know if your father gets here before you get back," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

They shared a smile, and then quickly kissed before Ginny walked out of the office. She hesitated and turned towards Lucius who looked just as surprised as she felt.

Amelia cleared her throat.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, kitten," Lucius murmured as he fiddled with the head of his walking stick.

Ginny laughed and closed the door.

"And... When did _this_ happen, Lucius?" Amelia asked as she leaned back in her chair with an arched brow.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Isn't Hermione's daughter precious?" he asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "At least now your daughter is preoccupied," she said as her gaze turned back to Hermione. "How have you been?"

Hermione leaned back further into the chair and tried to hide her face against Severus' shoulder.

"Hermione," he hissed softly. "Relax. You have no enemies in this room. Only friends."

"And the Minister of Magic," she replied tartly.

"My dear," Amelia began. "I will _always_ consider you a friend after what you did for me all those years ago-"

"I didn't do anything," Hermione said and looked away from her and Severus.

"Oh? I hadn't realized that my life held no value."

"That not what I-"

"No? You risked your life for mine, Hermione, and for that I will _always_ be in your debt."

"I don't want it," Hermione said. "I didn't do anything. It was Ginny who-"

"It was _your_ idea," she said seriously.

"Yes, but it was Ginny who pulled it off," Hermione said sharply. "When did you thank her?"

Amelia looked at her thoughtfully. "Your point is valid, but would Ginevra have done it if you hadn't asked it of her?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and raised a hand to massage her brow. "Why am I here? Surely it's not so that you can thank me for keeping you alive."

"It's not," Amelia said. "But I've been wanting to thank you for the past five years, so I have. I will do the same to Ginevra if that eases your conscience."

Hermione shrugged in reply.

"You're not the Hermione Granger I remember."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Hermione replied.

The Minister looked at her grimly, but then she turned her attention towards Harry. "I'm sure that you've already told her why you were searching for her, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "We believe that we may have found the man in question as well."

"I see," she said, and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Is he of sound mind, or is he in need of... _Care?_"

"I haven't had any interaction with him, but from what I understand his only faults is that he lashes out on defenseless women," Harry said. "Ginny knows him personally, and so does Hermione, so you may want to question them fully at another time."

"Interesting," she said to him as she stared at Hermione. "Do you believe that this man is possibly a reincarnation of the Dark Lord?"

Hermione grimaced. "Ginny believes that he is, but until I see him transform from one to the other I'm hesitant to agree."

"Hmm... Then we will keep him as our number one suspect until further notice. Do you know where we can find this man?"

"It's an estate called _Hades Labyrinth_," Draco informed her. "It's on the outskirts of the city where we found Hermione."

She nodded several times. "I'll have someone move into the area and see what can be found out about him. His name?"

"Thomas Parker," Hermione said to her.

Amelia nodded again. "Very well. Kingsley is gone for the evening, but we will have a discussion with him in the morning. I believe that you intend to hire Hermione after she has taken her NEWTS?"

Harry nodded. "She has already agreed. She will paired up with Severus."

Amelia eyed him skeptically. "You realize that pairing everyone up with their... Loved ones isn't a wise work decision?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off.

"We all love Hermione, Amelia. She's lovable."

"I still don't agree with this method, but your relationships have never gotten in the way of your work before. They seem to help it in fact... So I won't object to this. I trust your decision, Mr. Potter."

"Let's hope that Kingsley does as well," Harry muttered.

"He has no say in what _I_ decide upon, and if I give you the freedom to select whom you hire for your team, then he will just have to sod off."

Hermione snorted with amusement.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Amelia called.

"Sorry," Ginny said as she walked back in with Persephone in her arms. "Dad just called and said that he'd be here in about five minutes, so I-"

"Where are Luna and Neville?" Draco asked.

"Luna started to not feel well, so Neville said that he'd take her home. You're not upset, are you? I told him that you wouldn't be."

"I'm not upset, Ginny. She's pregnant. She was bound to get sick eventually," he said dryly.

"She said that she had potions for that," Hermione said with a raised brow.

"She probably ran out," he replied with a shrug.

"I'll give you some more tonight," Severus said.

"Much obliged," Draco replied with a nod.

"You'll want to put on your make-up, Ginevra," Amelia said from her seat, perfectly content watching the others interact.

Ginny turned towards her with a look of confusion.

Amelia tapped her neck.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"When _are_ you going to tell him?" Hermione asked. She hated to see Ginny in so much pain over this. When Ginny shrugged, she sighed and massaged her brow. "He has a right to know."

"I know," she replied. "I guess I'll tell him tonight." She set Persephone down who charged towards her mother with exciting things to tell her. "He's my dad, right? He'll love me no matter what."

"And if he doesn't?" Lucius asked her so softly that almost no one heard him.

Ginny turned towards him with a serene smile. "Then I'll still have _you_," she whispered.

Lucius stretched out a hand and gently cupped her jaw. "Ginevra, I-" there was a sudden knocking on the other side of the door.

The two sprang apart so quickly that no one knew how they had managed to distance themselves so quickly.

"Come... In?" Amelia Bones said uncertainly.

Arthur Weasley poked his head in the doorway, but before he got very far into the room, Ginny threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with a warm chuckle as he slowly rubbed her back.

"I missed you," she groused. "Have you not missed me?"

"Of course I've missed you, muffin," he said as he slowly lowered her to the floor. "What on Earth are you wearing?" He was looking down at her metal heeled boots.

"Oh... Well that's... You see... It's involved with... How would you like to meet my goddaughter?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Is she here?" he asked as he looked around the room. He and Lucius locked gazes.

Persephone ran towards Ginny and stood in between her and her father. "Hello, my name is Persephone," she said shyly.

"Well, hello there," he said as he bent down to her. "My name is Arthur. I'm Ginny's father."

"Gingin," Ginny whispered.

"That's _adorable_. Did she come up with that?" he asked.

"No," Persephone said, shaking her black colored curls. "My Mama did."

"Where is your mother? Are you babysitting?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "Her mother is right here," she said and gestured towards Hermione and Severus.

Arthur looked over with a smile, but it slowly faded when he realized who he was looking at. He rose to his feet, and took a step towards Hermione, but faltered and looked towards Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who all nodded.

He slowly walked towards Hermione, and reached out to touch her shoulder. "You're real," he whispered with wonder. "You're alive."

Hermione smiled sadly at him hearing his voice crack. "Hello again, Mr. Weas-" she broke off with a gasp as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.

He kept repeating "You're alive" over and over again, and Hermione felt hot moisture on her neck.

Shocked that he was actually holding her, her arms were firmly at her sides, but she tentatively raised them around his neck and hugged him back.

"When did you get back?" he asked softly before pulling away to reach for a handkerchief he kept in his robes.

"About an hour ago," she replied with a watery smile.

"It's so... I can't believe..." he broke off to hold her against him again.

Hermione looked at Ginny from over his shoulder and saw that she and Persephone were both watching with smiles.

He pressed a kiss to her head, and pulled away again. "Look at you... All grown up with a daughter of your own."

She smiled at him again.

"Where is her... Father?" he asked softly.

"He's over here," Persephone replied and had Ginny set her down so that she could run to Severus. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him. "This is my papa! Isn't he handsome?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny with narrowed eyes as she turned away and bent over to stifle her laughter.

Severus' face was priceless, but Hermione knew better than to laugh at him.

Arthur looked from Hermione to Severus, and then to Persephone. "This is... News..."

"Good news or bad news?" Draco muttered.

Severus and Lucius both eyed him warningly.

Draco held his hands up in surrender.

"It was news for Severus as well," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Arthur asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's a... Long story."

"And you'll have enough of those tonight," Ginny said to him as she tossed her hair behind her back and walked towards him.

"I will?" he asked and turned to look down at his daughter when something on her neck caught his eye. "Ginny?" He slowly reached out and touched the Azkaban mark with the pad of his thumb. "How long have you had this?"

"Three years... Or so..."

"Oh... What was your crime?"

Ginny replied, "Murder," at the same time Harry said "Self-defense."

Arthur looked from one to the other. "Well, which is it?" he asked.

"Murder," Ginny said.

"Self-defense," Harry snapped. "He beat the snot out of you, and you _managed_ to kill him. Don't make it seem like you did it coldly."

Arthur swallowed and stared at Harry before turning back to Ginny. "Well... I hope that the bastard got what he deserved," he said to her before gently kissing her head.

"Somedays I think it wasn't nearly enough, and others I think it was too much," she admitted. "I've got more to tell you... If you still want to have dinner."

Arthur nodded at her with a wide smile. "Of course I want to. You're my little girl... Even if there are a few things that I don't know about."

"Try several," Ron muttered.

Arthur looked at him sternly, and then turned back to Ginny. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," she replied.

Arthur smiled. "Well then," he said. "Let's be on our way. I think you'll really like the restaurant I chose... Ginny?" He turned and saw that Severus was holding something out to her.

"If you don't feel... Up to returning to your apartment when you are done with your meal, come to my house. This key will let you through the wards and unlock the door. You can get your things tomorrow."

Ginny smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Severus," she said and took the key. "Bye, sweeting." She kissed Persephone on the cheek, and hugged Hermione. "I'll see everyone tomorrow."

Arthur walked out the door, and Ginny turned in the doorway to wave at Lucius and closed it behind her.

Severus immediately grabbed a stack of papers off of the Minister's desk and slapped Ron across the back of the head.

"That looks like fun," Persephone squealed. "May I try?"

"Ow," Ron whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He didn't comment on the snake," Amelia murmured.

"He's wary of them as well," Severus replied.

"Ah," she said with a nod. "It was commendable of Ginevra to distract her father to get him out sooner. I hope that he will take the news as well as I believe he will."

Hermione nodded, and looked towards her daughter who was laughing after a loud sound. She had hit Ron on the back of the head as well.

"She really is Severus' child," Draco murmured to his father.

Harry and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that you are tired from the stress you have been under for the last few days, Hermione," Amelia said with a smile, as she tried to hide a chuckle. "We will speak again at length on another day. I am _truly_ glad to have you back with us, my dear."

"Thank you," Hermione said, not meeting Amelia's eyes.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one... In fact, I'm more than sure based on Arthur's reaction alone. But this is just the ramblings of an old woman-"

Both Lucius and Severus glared at her.

"What I'm trying to say is that it is getting late, and I'm sure that you want to feed your young one and get her to sleep at a decent hour. Tomorrow you may have to absorb your new surroundings, but I would like to see you in my office bright and early the following day."

Hermione looked towards Severus for assistance.

"She'll be here," he assured Amelia with a nod.

* * *

"Here we are," Severus said as he opened the door to his house at Spinner's End. He walked in and ushered Hermione and Persephone inside. Lucius walked in behind them and closed and locked the door.

"This is where we're going to live now?" Persephone asked with a grimace as she looked around.

"Yes, sweetheart," Hermione said. "This is... Home."

"Talk about a fixer upper," Persephone said to the snake who nodded in agreement.

Hermione laughed behind her and then turned back to Severus. "Where are my things going?"

"Currently? They'll be shrunk into a chest, and then we'll start sorting through your things and then mine," he replied with a shrug. "I'm sure that Ginny will come over and help if you ask."

"Which means that I will be here, and that means that Draco will be here, and so on," Lucius said. "We could arrange a playdate for all of you."

"Yes, but we know exactly what kind of play you mean when Ginny is added into the mix," Hermione said with a grin.

Lucius shrugged. "So it'll more than likely become an orgy before the night is out. I don't see the problem."

"As I said before, Hermione," Severus began, "I have no qualms with redecorating or removing some of my possessions." He looked over at Persephone. "I'll move all of my... Dangerous books into my study, or elsewhere in the house, and then you can... We'll speak about it tomorrow."

Hermione nodded slowly as she looked around some more.

"Tour," Lucius said behind a polite cough.

"Would you like a... Tour of the house?" Severus asked Hermione and then looked down at Persephone.

Hermione nodded, and slowly picked Persephone up into her arms.

After being shown every room in the house, even Severus' study, although he told Persephone that she couldn't be in there without him or her mother with her, Persephone yawned. "I'm sleepy, Mama... But I'm hungry too."

"I've already handled that," Lucius said, from the dining room.

"You can cook?" Hermione asked as they walked in behind him.

"Some, but why cook when I have house elves that will cook for me?" he asked.

"House elves?" Persephone asked.

"They're like... Maids or hired help," Hermione explained as they sat down at the table.

"Exactly," Lucius said, and then he sat up straighter. "You're not going to make a fuss and not eat are you?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I fear those fights are far behind me," she admitted.

"I remember that Draco enjoyed chicken parmesan when he was about her age, so that's what I requested," Lucius said. "I hope that she'll eat it."

Hermione laughed. "Probably more than all of us combined."

Persephone looked at the small creatures that carried the food trays out of the kitchen and giggled. "They're cute!"

One of the elves started, and nearly dropped her tray, but after some slight maneuvering she was able to regain her balance and placed the tray in front of Persephone.

"Thank you," Persephone said with a wide smile.

The elf looked from her to Lucius, who nodded, and turned back with a small bow. "You're welcome, young miss," she squeaked.

Persephone looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

The elf looked up meekly, and wrung her hands together. "I am fine," she replied quietly. "Is there anything else I can get you, young miss?"

Persephone shook her head with a smile. "Oh wait," she said. She looked at the snake around her neck. "What are you going to eat?"

Hermione looked away and cringed as her daughter began to speak parseltongue. A shiver rippled down her spine, and she clenched her hands into tight fists to avoid the incoming memories.

"Mama?"

Hermione turned towards Persephone with a waned smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. What did you need?"

"A better smile than that," Persephone replied in a somewhat dry tone.

"Don't sass your mother," Hermione said with a chuckle as she bent to rub her nose against her daughter's.

"But it's fun," Persephone whined.

"What is your friend eating?" Hermione asked.

"Meeky has gone to get some frog legs from the manor," Lucius told her from his seat at the table.

"Oh," Hermione said. "At least he'll be easy to feed while he's here..."

The two wizards nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Hermione asked the snake.

The snake looked at her, and then cuddled against Persephone's cheek.

Persephone nodded. "He said until he's sure that I'll be safe. No more than a few days."

"I see," Severus replied.

The snake turned and smirked towards him.

Severus leaned back in his chair and glared at it.

"Stop laughing," Persephone chided to the snake. "That's not very nice. It's not his fault that he doesn't like you. If anything it's yours."

The snake seemed to deflate and laid his head on the table to pout. He looked towards Hermione hopefully.

She arched a brow at him and began to eat her meal.

"Does he have a name?" Lucius asked after a minute of silence.

"I always call him 'Snake'," Persephone admitted.

Meeky walked in at that moment, and set a plate in between Hermione and Persephone. It held the frog legs. "I cooked them up a little bit so that they'd have some flavor," she said quietly. "If you don't like it, let me know and I'll bring in something else."

The snake looked at her for a moment before slowly trailing his tongue along a leg. He pulled back for a moment, and then began to devour his meal.

"I think he likes it," Persephone said with a giggle. "Thank you, Meeky."

Meeky looked at the girl in surprise and bowed again. "Y-Your welcome, young miss," she replied before dashing out of the room.

Hermione looked over at Lucius and saw that he was watching the elf sadly as she fled. "Is she alright?" Hermione asked.

"She's one of my newer... _Maids_," he said. "I needed to replace a cook that was getting too old, and so when I went to buy one I saw her previous owner treating her far worse than I ever treated any of mine-"

"Even Dobby?" she asked.

"Even Dobby," he replied with a shake of his head. "I inquired if she were for sale or not and bought her." Lucius shrugged. "She cooks well enough, but she's very timid. Ginevra named her actually. Her previous name was... Inappropriate."

"I see," Hermione said. "It's nice to see that you have changed your... Approach towards them."

"Some old dogs can learn new tricks," he replied.

"So, he has no name?" Severus asked Persephone.

She shook her head.

"Since calling him 'Snake' seems very informal, perhaps we should give him a name so that we may address him properly," he suggested to her.

"Yes?" she said uncertainly.

"He wants your friend to have a name," Hermione told her.

"Oh... I can't think of anything," she replied to her mother. "A lot of the things that I would choose he would say no to."

The snake nodded around a frog leg.

They all eyed the snake silently.

"Aristophanes?" Hermione supplied hesitantly.

The snake froze, and looked towards her slowly. After a moment he bowed his head low and continued to eat.

"He said that he would be honored if you called him that," Persephone said. "What does 'Air-uh-stuff-funnies' mean?"

Hermione giggled. "_Aristophanes_ was a greek playwright. He wrote a play called 'The Frogs'. Which didn't actually have much to do about frogs..."

"The Frogs? Oh! I get it!" Persephone giggled.

"You seem to favor greek literature," Lucius said to Hermione.

She nodded. "I think it's something that I got from my father. He had several books on the mythology that he would read to me before bed. I'd often fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice," she admitted.

"Do you miss him?"

"Most days," she replied. "But I don't regret my decision where they were concerned. Brian could be protected, but they couldn't be."

Dinner continued very quietly.

"Ready for bed?" Hermione asked Persephone with a smile.

Persephone rubbed her eyes and nodded wearily.

Hermione leaned over and slowly picked her daughter up into her arms. Aristophanes slid along Persephone's back, and Hermione winced as his scaled trailed along her hand to get to Persephone's arm.

Severus rose from his seat, and excused himself to help her get Persephone to bed.

Hermione smiled at him as he held open the door to Persephone's new room.

Severus walked in behind her and pulled back the green covers on the bed. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" he asked Hermione as she laid a sleeping Persephone on the bed. Aristophanes quickly slid off of her.

"Do you... I would, but... A gown?" she asked him.

"Oh." Severus pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket, and quickly transfigured it into a sleeping gown for Persephone. "Do you need help... Undressing her?"

"If you don't mind," she replied.

"Not at all. Just... Tell me what to do."

Hermione giggled softly. "Take off her shoes and stockings, please."

Severus slowly did as Hermione asked, and moved to the side while she removed Persephone's shirt. He was alarmed to see a long scar across her stomach above her navel. "How did she get that?" he asked.

"She got caught by a fire iron during Christmas when she was two. I'd never been sure about Parker adopting her until directly after that. He was so... They had been playing while Melissa tended the fire, and she turned to go into the kitchen, but Persephone had been running towards her..."

"Did her father ever find out?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He's never said anything about it to me. I suppose he knew it was an accident." She picked up the gown, and started to sit the sleeping girl up.

Severus bent and held Persephone for her while she slid the gown onto her daughter. After laying her back down, Hermione removed her pants.

Aristophanes slithered up the bed, and coiled beside Persephone's head on the pillow.

"I think I would like to lay down beside her for a bit," Hermione said quietly. "Is that alright?"

Severus looked at her. "Why are you asking me?" His brows rested at his hairline.

She recoiled away from him. "I thought..."

"You thought you were going to _have _to sleep with me?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure," she replied. "You never said your preference."

"I'm a man, Granger, of course I want you to sleep with me... But I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for."

"But we've already tried in the past few days..."

"Yes, but we never got quite that far. Can you guarantee me that you won't hesitate towards the end?" He looked down at her seriously.

"No, but I-"

"We can take our time, Granger," he murmured.

"But-"

Severus stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. "I don't want to start something, and then have you regret it for not waiting. I will _always_ be here for you, Hermione, so if you aren't sure-"

Hermione grasped his wrist in her hand and moved it to her cheek. "May I speak, lamb?" she asked softly.

Severus nodded.

"Since _you_ seem to be so unsure of your own allure, let me assure you that I am... Anxious to have you, _but_ if you really doubt my feelings that much then I will resign to my fate and sleep here with my daughter and Aristophanes."

"Let's not get too hasty, Granger," Severus replied as he traced his thumb along her cheek. "I am sure that we can make arrangements if you really want to."

Hermione looked up at his smirking face. "Smug bastard," she muttered.

Severus chuckled softly. "We can decide where you sleep when you come back downstairs, Granger."

"That's fine, lamb, and it's _Hermione_ if you don't mind."

Severus grimaced.

"What's wrong with calling me Hermione? It's my name," she said. "You addressed me that way earlier."

"Very well. I will try... _Hermione_," he said.

Hermione shivered. Her name sounded like honey oozing from his lips.

"I must admit that I enjoy this reaction," he said. "I will _certainly_ try and call you by name more often..."

Hermione winced waiting for it...

"Hermione," he murmured against her neck.

"Damn," she muttered as she shivered again.

"Come downstairs when you're finished here," he said.

Hermione nodded and watched him leave the room before lying down beside Persephone. She curled around her daughter, and pet Aristophanes on the head as she laid there.

"Mama?" Persephone murmured as she rolled towards her mother.

"Shh. Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up," Hermione murmured as she stroked her hair.

"Okay," she replied before falling back asleep.

"I hope I've made the right decision," Hermione whispered to herself. "I guess we'll see." She tried to fight the heaviness that came to her eyes, but the past few days had been so trying that she couldn't, and she was soon asleep.

Hermione had fallen into such a deep sleep that she didn't notice when Severus came in some time later to check on her.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. He bent over and slowly stroked her hair away from her face. "I love you... _Hermione_," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

He walked out and slowly closed the door behind him.

Hermione and Severus were both too relaxed to notice the pair of red eyes watching them intensely.

**/**

**I've been working hard on Chapter 14, and anyone who reviews can get a preview of the next chapter if they want one. I hope everyone has a good weekend, and I look forward to any reviews I receive. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Happy Father's Day to any Dads or single mothers out there. I hope everyone has had a good week. **

**For Kimber: I really appreciate your review, and I feel awful that I couldn't send you a preview of this chapter because I can't respond to guest reviews. I worked really fast to get it out as quickly as I could for you to read. If you make an account, or give me your email in a review (which I will delete for your privacy) I'll give you a longer preview for the next chapter. **

**Anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling is not mine, and I do not make money from this story. The song featured in this chapter that is sung by a Weasley was written by Max Martin. I also don't own the song that is another one of Ginny's ringtones. I'm not sure who wrote it, but I know that Cyndi Lauper sang it. **

**/**

_Hermione had fallen into such a deep sleep that she didn't notice when Severus came in some time later to check on her._

_His eyes softened as he looked down at her. He bent over and slowly stroked her hair away from her face. "I love you... _Hermione_," he whispered as he kissed her cheek._

_He walked out and slowly closed the door behind him._

_Hermione and Severus were both too relaxed to notice the pair of red eyes watching them intensely._

* * *

Severus rolled over when he heard several birds chirping outside, and stretched his arms out before opening his eyes. He released a startled gasp and hopped back against the bed.

There were two pairs of eyes staring intently at him.

"Merlin's beard," he panted as he fiercely clutched his chest. "May I help you?"

Persephone titled her head to the side. "Mama's still asleep, but..." she paused to rub her rumbling tummy. "I can wait if you want to sleep longer."

"Oh," Severus said. "Sit on the bed, and I'll be right back." He walked into the loo and quietly closed the door. After finishing his business, he washed his hands, and walked back out tying his dressing gown around him.

Persephone was sitting on the middle of his bed and looking around his room with a look of awe. "You have a lot of books."

"Do you like books?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh yes. Mama and I always read when I'm with her," she replied with a wide grin.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards his door.

Persephone hopped off the bed and pranced out of the room. She followed after him as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What kinds of books do you like to read?" he asked.

"I really like books about magic and stuff... Mama and I had started reading T_he Chronicles of Narnia_ a couple of weeks ago. Have you read those?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Oh..."

"Maybe I have some books that you'll like here," he said to her. "Hold on." His hand shot out to stop her when he looked into the living room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come here," he murmured as he picked her up into his arms. He lightly placed a hand over her eyes. "Can you see?"

"No," she answered curiously.

"Good," he replied. Severus walked into his sitting room and saw Ginevra asleep with her head resting on Lucius' bare chest. After hovering over the two he sighed with relief when he saw that they were both dressed.

He carried Persephone into the kitchen, and quickly cast a silencing charm around the room. "What would you like?" he asked her after he set her down.

"Can you make pancakes? My Uncle Brian makes those for me whenever I stay at his house." she said hopefully.

"I can actually," he replied and went about getting things set out. "Would you like to help me?"

"Can I?" she asked happily.

Severus nodded. "But Aristophanes will have to stay away from the food until it's made."

"Okay," she said after a minute of looking at the snake. She set him on the table and walked over to Severus. "What can I do?"

Severus stared down at her for a moment, before looking around. "Do you want to make the batter?"

"Yeah!"

Severus helped her measure out the flour and pour it into a bowl. When he grabbed a whisk to stir the flour, Persephone asked him what he was doing.

"Getting rid of the lumps in the flour," he said. "My mother use to do this."

"Oh. Is this all we're having?"

"Do you want something else?" he asked.

Persephone looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you have that goes well with pancakes?"

Severus placed the whisk down and turned to sort through his cabinet. "I've got this," he said.

"Nuh-tell-uh... Nutella. What's that?"

"Something divine to go with your pancakes." He opened the jar, and after grabbing a spoon, scooped some out for her to try. "Do you like it?"

Persephone tentatively licked the dark colored spread, and released a giggle at the taste. "It's yummy!"

Severus smiled weakly at her. "I've got some bananas that go well with it also."

"Ooh!"

Severus nodded. "We'll do that then."

"Mama likes breakfast in bed," she said to him.

"What?" Severus faltered in his action of getting the bananas from their stasis charmed area.

She smirked at him. "You like Mama?"

"Yes..." he said almost uncertainly.

"Then when we're done, take her some. She _loves_ that."

Severus eyed the girl curiously. "I fear you have me confused, my dear."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know if you are... Sincere when you offer aid in gaining your mother's affections. You have a father and-"

"But Mama doesn't like Daddy. I'd rather have a daddy that Mama likes and that won't hurt her. Will you hurt her?"

"I will certainly try not to," he replied.

"Then take Mama a plate of food when we're done cooking. She'll love you even more than she does now."

Severus faltered again in his attempt to get the damned bananas. "Can you break an egg?" he asked after a moment.

"Not well," she admitted.

"I'll help you," he said as he reached into his fridge and grabbed the eggs, and milk. Severus got a chair from the dining room table, and slowly carried it towards the counter for Persephone to kneel on.

Together they made a large amount of pancake batter and then Severus cooked them up, showing her what to do.

"Remember to never turn this on without your mother or I being aware of it, and make sure that we're always in the room," he said.

Persephone nodded.

"And if you burn yourself," he said as he pulled open a drawer to the left of the stove, "I have some burn salve here. If you rub it over your burn the pain will go away, and also the swelling."

"It's like magic," she replied with a dreamy sigh.

"That's exactly what it's like," he replied. He chopped the bananas and let her lay them out on the pancakes, after she smoothed the hazelnut spread across them. They wrapped them up and then he showed her how to drizzle more along the top.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he turned away.

He had placed some sugar into a mortar and pestle and was grinding it into the bowl. "Making something else to put on top. Would you care to try?"

She nodded at him, and smiled widely when he came up behind her and showed her how to to crush the granulated sugar.

"Like this?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're doing it perfectly," he replied with a small smile.

She giggled in response.

"Now we're going to sprinkle this on top, and then we'll be done."

Persephone watched him with fascination.

"You try," he said and handed her the bowl.

She was a little sloppier with her sprinkling, but she followed instructions better than most of his students.

"What about to drink?" she asked.

"I doubt you drink coffee?" he replied with a curious arch of his brow.

Persephone giggled again. "No. I drink kids' stuff."

"Kids' stuff," he repeated. "I have some pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice?"

"Oh, you haven't lived until you've had pumpkin juice," he said as he open the fridge to grab the bottle. He poured a small amount into a glass and gave it to her. "What do you think?"

"It's really good. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied as he poured her some more. "I remember that your mother use to like this too." He set two of the pancakes down on a plate for her, and set it on the table. Aristophanes had dozed off, so he wasn't going to worry about feeding him. "I'm going to go and wake up Lucius and Ginevra. I'll be right back."

"Okay... Can I eat while you're gone?" she asked.

Severus turned back to her in the doorway. "Help yourself, sweetheart," he said tenderly, and walked into the sitting room. He stood in front of his sofa, and looked down at the sleeping couple. He nudged Lucius' shoulder with his knee.

"Severus," Lucius groaned, "I was having a good dream." He slowly opened his eyes and blinked down at Ginny who was still asleep on top of him. "A _very_ good dream."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and a dream is all you will be getting. Persephone and I made breakfast. Get up." He nudged Lucius again.

"Alright, alright, alright. Settle down, Severus. I don't want you to startle Ginevra."

Sighing, Severus backed away.

"Ginevra," Lucius whispered softly. "I've got to get up, kitten."

"You already are," she murmured as she rolled her face towards the back of Severus' sofa.

Lucius chuckled. "All of me, kitten. You may still sleep if you wish, but I need to use the loo."

Ginny grumbled and sat up, so that Lucius could get up to relieve himself.

"Persephone and I made breakfast," Severus murmured as he knelt beside the sofa.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Pancakes."

Ginny scrubbed a hand over her eyes. "If you start some coffee I'll get up much faster."

Severus flicked his wand towards the machine he had in the kitchen.

"Give me a minute," she replied with a yawn. "Where's Hermione?"

"In bed... Persephone suggested that I take her breakfast in bed-"

"Oh, she'll _love _that."

"That's what Persephone told me..."

"She likes you, Severus. It's only natural for her to want to help you."

"What's natural?" Lucius asked as he walked back into the room.

"Persephone likes him," she replied.

"Well... It was bound to happen eventually that a child liked you rather than feared you," he said to Severus.

Ginny laughed as Severus glared at him. "I wasn't afraid of him," she said after a minute. "He was usually nice to me."

"Nice?" Lucius asked.

"Well... As nice as Severus Snape would be to a child in Gryffindor." She shrugged.

"She was the top student in her class, and she and I had somewhat relatable childhoods," Severus said. "I thought being nicer to her... She was so depressed and it was only getting worse, so I thought..."

"Your heart was in the right place," Ginny told him as she patted his shoulder. "And you did help in some ways. Now where are the pancakes?" She was eager to change the subject.

"In the kitchen. I'll move them to the dining room."

"And I'll keep an eye on Persephone so that you can go to Hermione," Ginny said with another yawn. She stepped down to the floor and slowly stretched her arms upwards. Lucius' shirt rose to the upper portion of her thighs.

"Oh," Severus said as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering where that had gone..."

* * *

Severus set the tray of food down on the end table beside the bed, and looked down at Hermione as she slept. He loathed the idea of waking her, but he remembered that she liked to be up bright and early each day.

Her eyes fluttered, and Severus thought she might wake up, but she rolled towards him and fell back asleep.

"Hermione," he murmured. "I've brought you some food, love. Wake up." He smoothed her curly locks back from her face. "Come on, love, wake up." He kissed her forehead and then her cheek before he felt her stir.

"Lamb?" she whispered as her eyes slowly opened. "What... Where..."

"I've brought you breakfast, Hermione," he said.

"In bed?" she cried with delight.

Severus released a sigh of relief. "Yes. In bed. Persephone is downstairs with Ginny and Lucius... Ginny told me to eat here with you so I got some for us to share."

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up.

Severus adjusted the pillows behind her back. "Persephone wanted pancakes, so she and I made some. I've got pumpkin juice too."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," he told her. "Persephone was very attentive and I gave her rules for when she's in the kitchen, so she shouldn't come to harm."

"I'm sorry you got left with her, she wasn't much-"

"Hermione," he said as he held up a hand to cut her off. "These moments are good for her and I. We can't have people believe that she is mine if there isn't some sort of fondness there. I know in the muggle world it happens when a parent will abandon the other with the child, but that is very frowned upon here.

"And she's very sweet, so it was easy to forget that..."

Hermione looked at him as he looked away. Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle. "Breakfast?" she asked.

"Ah," he turned and quickly grabbed the tray and placed it beside her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he picked up a plate and fork and cut a small piece for her. "Open."

Hermione arched a brow, but did as he requested.

Severus slowly placed the food inside her mouth and pulled the fork away when she closed her lips. "Like it?"

"Oh, this is delicious. It's Nutella, right?"

Severus nodded.

"I haven't had this in years. Since I was with my Mum and Dad. Can I have more?"

"No, because I intend to starve you! Of course you can have more, you daft girl! There's even more downstairs still unless Persephone devoured it while I came upstairs."

Hermione laughed. She accepted the plate from Severus. "And you? Did you sleep well?"

Severus looked at her thoughtfully. "As well as can be expected," he said honestly. "The war damaged all of us."

"Some more than others," she said with a sigh. "I almost feel guilty for trying to leave it all behind."

"I would have done the same thing in your shoes," he said. When Hermione looked at him curiously, he continued, "Although I would have been more inclined to tell myself about the child growing in your womb."

Hermione's face flashed with pain, but it vanished a moment later and she continued to eat. "I'll tell you about that decision one day, I'm sure."

The two ate in silence for a time.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't be horribly awkward," she said after a moment. "I thought we did rather well after you pinned me to the fridge in my house."

Severus smiled wryly at the thought. "I could do it again if you wanted," he offered.

Hermione looked up at him as she sipped her drink. "There isn't a fridge in the room."

"No, but there's a bed," he replied with a smirk.

"You've become terribly smug, do you know that?" she asked him sharply.

"Yes, but I daresay that you enjoy it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So... What is on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. I never planned this far ahead," he admitted.

Hermione looked surprised. "What, did you think you would have to tie me up and toss me in the car?"

His wince answered that question for her.

"Severus," she cried.

"I wasn't sure how you would-" he broke off when she smacked him with a pillow behind her.

"Oh, yes, Granger, that's very grown up. Quite mature."

After breakfast, the two walked down to the dining room, and saw that Lucius, Ginny, and Persephone were still at the table. Lucius had gotten ahold of Severus' paper, and was reading an article from The Daily Prophet. Persephone was eating more of her breakfast and conversing with Aristophanes, and Ginny was nursing a cup of coffee.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked as she sat beside her.

Ginny set her cup down on the table and held up a hand. "I'm rerunning everything in my mind."

"Was he angry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed. "l had a long night, Hermione. Let me think, please."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said defensively.

"No... It's not your fault... I'm fighting a minor hangover, and trying to-"

"You were drinking while out with your father?"

Ginny shrugged. "He drank too. Nearly as much as I did... Or maybe a little more. I don't know... I spaced out for a bit to let him absorb everything."

"Do you want a potion?" Severus asked.

"No... This is my punishment for indulging in alcoholic beverages, I'm sure," she replied tartly.

Aristophanes looked at her curiously, and then went back to eating his pancakes.

Hermione looked towards Lucius, who sighed and went to the next page of his paper.

"You're not in the papers yet, Granger," he told her. "But there is a small article about the Ministry possibly being haunted."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I'm sure that Rita Skeeter will eat this story up when she finds out."

"Yes, and then you can have her sent to Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus," Ginny replied.

"So... Anyone have plans for today?"

"No. Harry gave us all the day off, so my schedule is up in the air."

Persephone's brows furrowed, and she looked up towards the ceiling.

"It's a figure of speech, Persephone," Severus told her.

"Oh," she replied, and went back to speaking with Aristophanes.

"It wouldn't hurt to redecorate," Lucius said with a sniff as he turned the page again. "Especially certain rooms meant for little girls."

"And robes need to be bought," Ginny added. "She can't go around looking like a muggle if she's to be here."

"Robes?" Persephone asked.

"They're clothes, sweetheart," Hermione said. "Coffee is-"

"Get some coffee, Granger," Severus said with a groan.

"She'll stop in a few days," Ginny told him. "She's just not sure what is off limits and what isn't."

"Do you remember what I told you the night after the war?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded.

"Those rules still stand. For you and Persephone."

"So, we're going shopping?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not," Severus replied. "We should see about getting someone to watch her backside."

"Where do you shop, Gingin?" Persephone asked.

"Where all witches and wizards shop," she replied. "Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Draco called as he walked briskly down the sidewalk to stand in front of The Leaky Cauldron. "Luna became ill as soon as I was going out the door, and it landed on Neville, so then he was ill too, and... It was a mess."

Lucius set a hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's alright, son. I understand."

Hermione and Ginny sniggered.

"That's not very nice, Gingin and Mama. You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you," Persephone chided.

"Ouch," Hermione said as she scratched the tip of her nose.

"Scolded by the five year old," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Lucius asked. "The muggles are beginning to stare."

"What muggles?" Hermione asked before Severus yanked her into the open doorway.

The noise inside of The Leaky Cauldron immediately stopped.

"You're alright, love," Ginny murmured as Hermione tried to hide behind Severus. "Persephone, let Mama hold you for a bit. You and Aristophanes might slow her down is she tries to run."

Persephone was picked up by her mother and nuzzled her shoulder soothingly.

"It's going to be like this all day," Draco murmured.

"Yes, and that's why you're here," Lucius replied.

"I'm flattered that you thought of me," he said dryly.

"We're just walking to the courtyard, and then into Diagon Alley," Severus said. He grasped Hermione's hand in his own, and slowly pulled her towards the courtyard.

"Is that...?"

Hermione winced.

"_Hermione Granger_?"

She sighed when she recognized the voice. "Hannah Abbott?" she asked Ginny softly.

Ginny nodded.

"Tom gave her the place. She lives in the loft uptop," Draco told her.

"That was nice of him," she said curiously.

"He was getting on in years," Lucius replied.

They entered the courtyard, and Ginny turned towards Persephone. "Now if you get lost or separated Persephone, I want you to scream _really_ loud. Do you think you can?"

"Piece of cake," she replied with a smile.

Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the brick that was three up and two across from the dustbin three times, and turned towards Hermione and Persephone. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said to Persephone.

Hermione and Severus shared a smile at Persephone's excited squeal. "Ooh! Look at that! And that over there! And that! What is _that_?" She was pointing towards a large snowy white building in the back.

"That would be Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Hermione told her. "It's run by goblins."

"Goblins?" Persephone cried.

"Yes, they're greedy bastards and will do anything to keep the money inside," Draco told her.

She sunk lower into her mother's grasp.

"Where first?" Hermione asked.

"I need to go to Gringotts," Ginny said with a shrug.

"To see Bill?" Draco asked.

Ginny glared at him. "No. To... Exchange my winnings."

"Why not open a vault?" Lucius asked.

"George likes to go through my things. I'll figure something out," she replied offhandedly.

"Perhaps you could put a couple of your things in my vault," Lucius supplied.

Ginny turned towards him with a raised brow. "That almost sounds like a proposal, peacock," she murmured.

Lucius stared down at her with a slack jaw.

When he gave no reply for a few minutes, she turned and walked towards Gringotts. "This is where I've got to go, so I'll catch up."

"Can I see the goblins, Mama?" Persephone asked.

Hermione nodded. "Let's catch up with Gingin." She turned and looked back at Lucius who was still standing in the same spot.

"Father... They're leaving us," Draco said as he walked by him.

Severus rolled his eyes towards Lucius. "Come along then, _peacock_."

Hermione followed Ginny through the bronze doors, and then the silver ones before walking into the Gringotts lobby.

"Wow," Persephone whispered. "Aristophanes, do you see this?"

The snake, who was once again wrapped around her neck to resemble a scarf, nodded vigorously.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned, and was thrust upon a firm chest.

"Oh, Ginny! It's so good to see you!"

"Bill, I can't breathe," she squeaked.

Hermione grimaced.

"Mama, people are staring..." Persephone whispered.

"Ignore them and they'll go away, sweetheart," she replied softly. "If you want to leave tell me, and I'll take us back-"

"Home?"

"To Severus' home... Which will soon be ours."

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked Ginny.

"Uh... Certainly not exchanging money that I won from an underground fighting arena..." she replied unconvincingly.

"Oh that's splend... Wait... _What_?"

"Surprise," she said weakly.

Bill looked down at her sternly. He released a heavy breath through his nostrils, and then pulled her into his arms, and embraced her in a fierce hug.

"Bill," she whined, "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"Which I have no objections to," Draco chuckled.

Ginny tried to jerk away again, but Bill held her tightly. She looked up and saw Lucius looking at her from over Bill's shoulder. He took a deep breath and exhaled. She got the hint and relaxed against her oldest brother.

"Do you need to do something while we're here?" Hermione asked Severus.

"I'm going to withdraw some money. I'll be back shortly... Unless you wish to accompany me?" he asked as he turned towards her.

She shook her head. "It's your vault, Severus. I'll be right here when you return."

"Very well. Don't cause too much trouble. I shudder at the memory of what you did the last time you were here," he said before walking away, his cloak billowing behind him.

"What did you do, Mama?" Persephone asked.

"Broke into the vault of a wicked witch and stole a cup," Hermione admitted.

"My mother, the goody two shoes and the know it all, broke into _this _place to steal a cup?" Persephone asked dryly.

"It was a very pretty cup," Hermione replied defensively.

Lucius chuckled, and looked worriedly towards Ginny who was still being embraced by Bill.

"She's perfectly safe with you being a little bit away, relax, Lucius. You're clucking over her like a mother hen."

When she opened her mouth to add something he stopped her. "Don't even think about it," he said.

Hermione pouted towards him.

"Or a mother peacock," Draco taunted from beside him.

"Draco... You're not too old for me to discipline. Keep that in mind as you endlessly tease me," Lucius said with a glare towards his son.

Hermione sniggered. "So... What next?"

Lucius looked towards her. "What is it with you and planning everything? Must it all be planned out to the second? Calm, Granger. Be at peace."

Hermione looked at Persephone curiously as she reached out for Lucius to hold her.

Lucius eyed her as if she were a foreign object, but then, reluctantly, held out his hands.

"You're _much_ taller than, Mama," Persephone told him as she looked around from the new height.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smile. "How does the view look from up here?"

"Much more exciting," she replied. "I can actually see things now."

"Oh," Hermione squealed angrily as she stomped her foot on the marble floor.

"Act your age, Granger," Draco said to her.

"No," she retorted.

Severus came back some time later, and saw that Ginny was still talking with Bill. "Do you think he'll let her leave with us?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "I barely knew him before I was captured. Maybe her peacock should try and save her."

Draco burst out laughing behind his father.

"Draco," Lucius said warningly. He turned his attention to Persephone. "Think you can go and rescue Gingin?"

Persephone giggled, and after he set her back down, she bolted for Ginny. Nearly toppling her over. Bill and Ginny exchanged a few more words, and then he turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione," he called.

"Oh dear," she sighed as she inched closer towards Severus. "All I want to do is go shopping."

"Tell him hello, and then I will tell him goodbye," Severus told her. "You need to mingle, Granger."

"Yes, but I _just_ got back. Last night in fact, and I really don't understand what the fuss is about. I'm not any different than I was before-"

"No, my dear Granger, you _are_, and that is precisely the point. You disappeared from the wizarding world directly after the war. Many believed you dead, but here you are."

"Did you?" she asked.

"Did I...?"

"Think I was dead?" she asked.

"I-"

"Hermione," Bill said as he stepped beside her. "Look at _you_. You're all grown up!"

"That's what happens in five years, Bill. Children grow," she replied.

Severus shot her a stern look.

"Your daughter is _adorable_. I have a daughter too," he said with pride.

"Do you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Her name is Victoire. She's three. Which reminds me..." Bill turned back to Ginny. "Fleur is pregnant!"

"Congratulations," she replied with absolutely no enthusiasm.

He frowned at her, and turned back to Hermione. "So, where have you been?"

"I went to stay with family elsewhere," she replied. "I thought that a change of scenery after my circumstances was well deserved. I was also with child at the time, and did not want my daughter slandered for a rumor."

Bill nodded. "Mm... The Prophet would eat that up... One guess who her father is." He was looking behind her, so Hermione turned and saw that Severus was now holding Persephone, who happened to be nuzzling his chest with her cheek.

Hermione could do nothing but nod.

"That's going to be an interesting story to hear," he murmured.

"If I ever find time to tell it," she replied with a waned smile.

"Well, I'm sure you're busy," he said. "Ginny told me that you just got back, so I don't want to waste your time. It was great seeing you. Ginny, get back with me about dinner and I'll-"

"I need a favor," Ginny said a bit louder than she meant to.

"Just ask," he said to her seriously.

"Can you have this exchanged for me? I want to leave some for Mum and Dad."

Bill smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be right back," he said.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"What? As long as she doesn't know it's from me she'll accept it."

"But you're indulging her," Lucius said.

"They need the money," Ginny said with a shrug. "I do it every time I win a pot. It's more for Daddy anyway."

"But your mother will spend it, won't she?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I've got some other stuff to do while I'm here, so you can go ahead and leave me and I'll meet up."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Wiring money to a certain doctor that cares for my son."

"But Jerome already paid him!"

"Yes, and I'm repaying Jerome, and handling some more expenses. I've got to give Nadya money too."

"You're not going to have much left," Hermione sighed as she massaged her brow.

"There's an arena here," Ginny said with a shrug. "Where will you be?"

"Getting things for a bedroom," Lucius said.

"I'll just look around for you then," she replied.

"Just ask where the defected death eaters are," Hermione muttered.

"True," Ginny muttered. "Go on, I'll be fine. I don't want you to sit around being bored. Bill's right there, peacock, he won't let anything too bad happen to me."

Hermione looked towards Severus. "Ready?" she asked.

Severus looked down at Persephone, and then nodded. He set her down gently on the floor. "What is your favorite color, Persephone?"

"Pink," she cried excitedly.

"Of course it is," he replied behind a clenched smile.

"Careful, lamb," Hermione said to him. "Your face may get stuck like that and then how would I use you?"

"I could think of something else," he replied.

Persephone growled. "I don't understand! Change the topic!"

Hermione laughed and carried her daughter out of Gringotts.

* * *

Persephone was fascinated by every store that they walked by, and asked so many questions that Hermione could hardly answer her.

"A chip off the old block," Lucius chuckled to Hermione.

"Shut it," she hissed back.

Walking into the store caused Persephone to squeal with glee and dash off to look around. Hermione quickly followed after her, but Lucius and Severus stood towards the front of the store.

Glaring at the worker who approached him, Severus waited until he scurried away, and then turned to Lucius. "Headboards?"

Lucius led the way.

"You're taking this rather well, Severus," he said later as Severus was looking over every headboard.

"Taking what well?" Severus asked distractedly.

"Raising Persephone as your own."

Severus paused. "Her mother is my biggest deciding factor, but Persephone is growing on me..."

"Let me ask you a question, Severus. If Hermione were, hypothetically speaking of course, to perish sooner than everyone would like would you keep Persephone?"

Severus looked over at him. "Ginevra is her godmother, she has just as much right to her as I do, if not more because I barely know the girl."

"If Ginevra can't take her, what will you do?"

The two stared at each other for quite some time.

"I've only known her for a few days, Lucius," Severus said to him.

"Yes, and she's already made a large impression. When you aren't watching your beloved Hermione you're watching her daughter. You're beginning to-"

"Can I help you with anything?" the worker from earlier asked warily.

"No," Lucius said at the same time that Severus said, "Yes!"

"What can I do for you?" the boy asked.

"I'm looking for a headboard, but none of these are what I have in mind. Do you have more? Or should I look elsewhere?" Severus asked as calmly as he could.

The boy looked around. "These are our newer pieces. We have some older works in the back... Would you like to see them?"

"Yes," Severus hissed, and followed after him as the boy dashed towards the storage room.

As soon as Severus walked in, there was a headboard that caught his eye. "This one," he said.

"That is a fine choice... There is also a matching footboard if you are interested."

"I am," Severus replied. He turned to Lucius. "May I borrow a house elf to keep this particular purchase hidden?"

Lucius nodded. "Whatever you need, my friend."

"Has she found anything that she's liked?" Severus asked Hermione after he paid for the two pieces of furniture. Lucius had stayed in the storage room to call Meeky, and have her take the two boards back to Spinner's End.

"Try the whole store," Hermione replied with a laugh as Persephone and Aristophanes were looking at the bedspreads.

His only reply was a snort. "She's a very nice girl," he said after a moment of silence.

"I know," she replied. "It makes me wonder who she took after because it certainly wasn't me."

"And her father was such a kind soul?"

Hermione shrugged. "I feel that in the end I became nearly as evil as he. It was what he really wanted. Ginny had failed him so far, and he didn't realize what leverage he could use against her until I was already captive..."

"But?"

"But I was different... I _enjoyed_ causing Bellatrix harm-"

"I'd be more concerned if you didn't," he muttered.

"Severus," she said snidely.

"I can't decide, Mama," Persephone whined. "Help me!"

"I've got even less experience with sheets than you do, sweetheart. Mama's sheets are usually very bland, and boring, and solid white."

"That is true," Persephone said after a moment. "You have no style at all."

"Ugh!" Hermione stared at her daughter in disbelief.

Persephone giggled, but then she looked at Severus contemplatingly.

"Yes?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Would you choose for me?" she asked softly. Her eyes, that were so like her mother's, looked at him imploringly.

"I have little to _no_ experience with children, Persephone," he replied.

"That's not true," Hermione said. "You're around them for work."

"Yes, but teenage girls and little girls don't like the same things, do they?"

"Most of the girls that I've met do," she replied with a shrug. "My only female companion was Ginny, and then Luna until I moved back with Brian and Jessica."

"Please," Persephone begged.

Severus looked down at her patiently. "I don't know what kinds of things you like, Persephone."

"Do you know what you like?" she asked him.

"Obviously," he replied with a curious arch of his brows.

"Then I like the opposite of that," she replied.

"You can't argue with that logic," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Please," the small girl begged.

Severus gave a pained expression and trudged towards the more girly bed sheets. "This is _humiliating_," he murmured.

"It's not that bad, Severus," Hermione replied. "Most fathers do this for their children."

"Mine didn't," he said softly.

"Yes, and that's his shame, Severus. He didn't realize what a prize he had been given until it was too late."

Severus looked over at her, and stared at her for a moment before looking over the blankets again.

Aristophanes and Persephone looked curiously from Severus to Hermione, and then back again. After a moment, Persephone shrugged, and looked around again.

"Mama, is there something else that we can look at?" she asked her mother.

Hermione looked towards Severus who nodded, and grabbed her daughter's hand before walking away.

As soon as they left, he made his selection, and placed it inside a bag that Lucius brought him.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Lucius asked Severus after looking over his choice of bed sheets.

"Girls like those types of things, right?"

"The last time I checked, Severus, but never having had a daughter-"

"Oh? And what of _our_ future daughters?"

The two turned when they heard Ginny behind them.

"Ginevra?" Lucius asked curiously.

"What? If you're allowed to speak of future sons then I may speak of future daughters," she replied with a wide smile.

"She has a point, Lucius," Severus said with a chuckle.

"What have you got?" she asked Severus.

"Something for Persephone... It's a surprise..."

"Oh," she said. After a moment of silence she shrugged and began to walk away.

"Ginevra," Severus began. "You were a girl once, correct?"

Ginny slowly turned and arched a brow at him. "Last time I checked I still am, but you can always ask Lucius if you have doubts."

Severus held up a hand pleadingly. "Please, Ginevra, I intend to fully digest my breakfast, and will be unable to if that talk continues-"

"Why? Because he's older than you, and I'm younger than Hermione, or because I use to be your student and am lusting after your best friend?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, the lusting is mutual, kitten," Lucius muttered. "Among other things."

"Among other things," she agreed.

"Please," Severus pleaded, "If you intend to engage in coitus verbally I don't want to be within earshot."

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"He said he had something he needed to do, and that he'd meet up with us for lunch," Lucius replied to her.

She shrugged and looked around. "What else were you planning on getting her?"

"What else do small girls like?" Severus asked.

"Dolls, stuffed toys... Books if she's Hermione's daughter... Gowns for dress up, I would imagine. I grew up with six older brothers, Severus, and I lived on a farm. When I wasn't wrestling, playing quidditch, or pretending that I didn't exist, I was either doing chores in the house, collecting eggs, or harvesting various crops. Luna might be more helpful in this area."

Severus nodded slowly. He had already known about Ginny's summer activities when she waited for the next year at Hogwarts.

"You pretended that you didn't exist?" Lucius asked. "How... Why would you..."

"They treated me differently when I got back that summer. Fred and George were nicer, but Ron never knew what to think about me, and then Percy was more of a pompous git than he ever was. Mum never asked what had happened to me, she just knew that I was different, and Dad was normally too busy for me. Bill and Charlie were gone, but when they came back they were usually hesitant to touch me at first. Not that I blamed them..."

Severus and Lucius both looked at her sternly.

Ginny shrugged. "If I thought I wasn't there, then I felt that that was the reason why I was unconsciously shunned. It wasn't because no one knew how to treat me, but because of how I acted."

Lucius looked away.

"Hey," she said to get his attention before grasping his hand in her own. "I don't regret how things turned out because I wouldn't have you now otherwise, and I'd go through _all_ of it over again to have you."

Severus felt his eyes widen at her declaration, and saw Lucius' did the same.

Lucius looked down at her before he reached out to cup her jaw and pulled her face towards his.

"Where's Hermione and Persephone?" Draco asked from behind Severus.

Lucius sighed and pulled away from Ginny to glare at his son and heir.

"What did I do now?" Draco asked defensively.

"What happened to 'I'll meet you for lunch'?" Lucius asked Draco.

"I got finished faster than I thought I would," he replied with a shrug.

Ginny began to walk away again, but paused when Lucius grasped her hand, and pulled her back towards him. She looked up when he place a hand under chin, and blinked at him.

"You and I are going to have a discussion later, kitten," he told her seriously.

Ginny nodded mutely, and then left to go search for Hermione.

"I think you and I need to have a discussion too, Father," Draco said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh? And why is that, my _son_? Surely you don't think that I need you to look after me and change my nappies?"

"No, but... Ginny didn't grow up as privileged as we did... Did it ever occur to you that she may be with you for your mone-" Draco paused when his father set a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Son, finish that sentence, and you'll wish that you had never been born," Lucius said seriously.

"Now now, do not force me to separate you two, because you will not like where I put you," Severus said warningly. "Where do I find stuffed toys?" He really needed to distract these two wizards.

Severus finished shopping quickly, and then helped Ginny drag Hermione by the bookstore.

"Just one little peek," she cried.

"No, because if I give you one peek it will last for next five hours, and I want lunch at a reasonable time," he retorted.

Persephone walked in between the two Slytherin blondes and swung both their hands as she skipped to match their fast pacing.

Sizing for robes was exhausting, and Severus had to threaten Hermione with a spanking to get her to cooperate.

"Your five year old is better behaved than you are," he sneered at her.

"Yes, but that's only because she enjoys this type of thing. I, on the other hand, _don't_," she sneered back.

Ginny laughed from her spot near wrack of robes. "I beg to differ. Surely you haven't forgotten the pains you put me through for the Yule Ball ?"

Hermione snorted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Madam Malkin had kindly locked up her shop, and closed all the curtains to give Hermione and Persephone some privacy as they were fitted for new clothes.

"I hadn't realized that I would be fitted too," she whined to Ginny. "He said it was only Persephone."

"Mm... I must have warned him beforehand," Ginny said with a smirk.

"We could always put Ginny up there too," Draco suggested.

Hermione turned towards Ginny, and saw her shrink behind some of the clothing racks. "That's not nice, Draco," she hissed. "You should have realized by now that she's sensitive about her back..."

"I don't see why," he muttered. "It's not as if I haven't seen it."

"You-"

"Mama, behave with the other children or else you won't get a dessert with lunch," Persephone said over her shoulder as Madam Malkin measured out her arms.

Hermione released an anguished sigh, and looked back at Ginny who had suddenly taken a deep interest in something on the other side of the room. "Find something you like?" she asked as she waited for her turn to be poked and prodded with needles.

Ginny shrugged. "I do have a son that I shop for occasionally," she replied.

"Have you got any new pictures of your boy, Ginevra?" Madam Malkin asked after she added some fabric to Persephone's waist.

"Not today, ma'am. After his birthday though," she replied.

"Oh. Make sure you bring them by. I do so love to see children," Madam Malkin replied to Ginny

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said.

"She knows about Kaiden?" Lucius asked.

Hermione winced at his hurt expression.

"Indeed I do, poor lass came in one day saying that she needed a present for her son's caretaker. She was talking so fast I barely understood what she wanted. She hadn't meant to tell me, I'm sure, but she's a sweet girl and wanted to get something nice for her friend."

Hermione watched as Lucius and Ginny stared at each other. When she opened her mouth to speak, a noise came from Ginny's person.

"_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will love me whatever forever."_

"What in the world is that?" Madam Malkin asked as she looked around.

"My mother calling me," Ginny said uncertainly as she looked down at her phone.

"Why does Molly have a phone?" Draco asked.

"_And when she says to me she will always be there, to watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared. Oh, and when she says to me 'I will always love you', I won't need to worry cause I'll know that it's true."_

Ginny shrugged. "Dad's work gave him one for each person in the house. She only uses hers for emergencies."

"Shouldn't you answer it then?" Lucius asked.

Ginny shrugged again.

"_I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play. A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray. I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry."_

"Molly does tend to yell when she's on the phone with Ginevra," Severus said from his spot near Hermione. "I don't blame her for not answering."

"VOICEMAIL," chirped Ginny's phone.

Ginny sighed.

"We're almost done, and then you're free to go," Madam Malkin said to Persephone with a smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

"She's a beautiful girl, and so polite," Madam Malkin said to Hermione, "You must be so proud."

"I am," Hermione said, "But for several other reasons as well."

"Her father was a lucky man."

"He still is," Severus interjected.

The older woman looked between the two, and smiled.

Ginny sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny pulled the phone away from her ear. "George isn't answering his phone, and the shop is closed, so since I have nothing to do, she wants me to check on him."

"We'll go there when we're through here," Severus said.

"Your brother owns _this_?" Persephone asked Ginny with a waned smile.

Ginny nodded as they stood outside of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. "He and my brother Fred opened it together."

"I've never met Fred," Persephone said curiously.

"I know, and you won't, sweeting," Ginny said before unlocking the door. The moment she pushed it open music blared loudly from inside.

Draco peeked in around her, and laughed. "I wish I had a camera."

Ginny shoved him away from her, and stomped inside. Her brother George was dancing provocatively on one of the tables that held expensive merchandise.

"_My loneliness is killing meeee, and I, I must confess I still believe, _still believe," George shrieked shrilly.

"Mama, make him stop," Persephone wailed as she raised her hands to cover her ears.

Ginny stomped towards the radio playing in the corner of room.

"_When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiiiiiiiiign. Hit me baby, one more... _Time? Hey, what happened to the tunes?" George turned and saw Ginny glaring at him. "Ginny!" He launched himself off the table and ran to envelope her in his arms, but Ginny didn't return the affection.

"And you wonder why I never bring home any friends," she growled when he pulled away to look down at her.

"Aside from the fact that you don't have any," Draco muttered.

"Aww, don't be like that, Ginny," George implored. "I'll behave, I promise."

"Oh, really? Because you certainly aren't now," she replied.

George's brows furrowed, and he turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione," he cried happily, and ran to her with open arms.

"Hello, George," she squeaked as he squeezed the oxygen from her lungs. "It's great to see you too."

"Persephone," George cried as he opened his arms to embrace her.

"Creepy old man," Persephone replied as she held her arms open for a hug.

George pouted as everyone laughed. "That's not very nice. I use to change your nappies, young lady."

"That must have been terrible for you," she crooned.

Hermione laughed, but froze when Ginny popped George on the back of his head and stomped around the store.

"Ginny, what was that for?" he asked after he released Persephone.

"You're not suppose to close the shop, George. How will you survive?" she hissed as she cleaned filth off the tables.

"I have plenty of money saved, Ginny. I'll be fine."

Ginny shook her head and walked towards the door to turn on the lights, and sighed when they wouldn't. "Forget to pay something?"

"No, I just turned it off in the back."

"Well go and turn it back on," she hissed.

"Why?"

Ginny glared at him, and got out her phone. "Ron, are you busy?... You are? With whom?... Fine. Is Charlie back yet?" She sighed. "Which leaves Percy. Lovely. Thank you, Ron." She hung up.

"Why are you calling Percy?" George asked.

"He's helping you run the shop today. I can't, and Ron is out with Harry."

"I'm not opening the shop!"

"Yes, you are!"

Hermione looked between the two. "Do I need to separate you two? I won't have you fighting like you did the last time I was in London."

"I don't want Percy here," George said.

"Get over it," Ginny retorted and searched through her phone.

"He killed Fred!"

"No, Fred killed himself by not paying attention to his surroundings. You're too high on heroin to realize what your saying, so I'm letting it go. Percy is probably the only sibling available, unless you want me to call Mum?"

"You wouldn't," he said as he paled considerably.

"Oh, but I would," she replied. "I have her number right here. I need to speak with her about you anyways, shall I do it now?"

Hermione massaged her brow. "One big happy family," she muttered.

"I still don't want him here," George said.

"Fred wouldn't want you to keep other people from being happy, George, and this store makes people happy," Hermione said. "Percy will just have to do."

George looked from her to Ginny with a sigh. "Fine," he said and marched into the back.

"Percy?" Ginny said. "Are you busy?... No? Oh, good. I need you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the shop.

"It's very depressing here, Mama," Persephone said to her.

"Mm," Hermione agreed with a nod. "It'll be more cheerful with the lights on."

Aristophanes looked around curiously.

"Never been in a joke shop?" she asked him.

He shook his head from side to side.

"The store was better before the war, but it had a few good years afterwards. Most of the Weasley children worked here at that time. After Ginny got pregnant, George sort of... Deteriorated... His addiction for drugs started then, and after Ginny got back from Azkaban, he introduced her and I to it. She and I can fight the need for it, but he can't for long periods of time."

Hermione looked around the room again, and saw that Ginny had begun to sweep the floors with a broom. "Wouldn't magic be easier?"

"Not if doing it this ways keeps me from killing my brother," she replied and resumed her work.

"Want some help?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, go and set out the love potions, would you? I can't stand the smell of the stuff."

"Sure," Hermione said, and walked over to a section near a window. "There are people staring outside..."

Severus turned and with a flick of his wrist all the blinds in the room closed.

"Cool," Persephone cried excitedly. "Can you do anything else?"

"So much more," he replied to her.

"Really?"

He nodded towards her. "I'll show you a couple more things when we get back home."

Percy dashed into the store, and slid to a stop when he saw Hermione. He looked from her to Ginny, and then back again. "Ginny... What is Hermione doing here?"

"Helping me set up the shop," Ginny replied with a sigh.

"I thought you died," Percy said to Hermione with an arched brow.

"I had a baby," Hermione clarified and looked towards her daughter who had hidden behind Severus.

"I see," he said as he pushed his glasses back against his nose. "There seems to be a lot of that going around." His gaze went back towards Ginny.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked as she gripped the broom tighter.

"Where is this nephew of mine? Dad didn't say when he mentioned it to Mum this morning."

"He's safe," she replied and went back to cleaning.

"Is there a reason why he wouldn't be?"

"Have you met our family?" Ginny hissed.

"She has a point," Draco murmured.

Hermione glared at him, and looked back towards Percy. "I think this is a conversation for another time."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but George decided to grace the room with his presence once again.

"Percy," he said.

"George," Percy replied with a sad stare.

"You've meddled enough, Ginny," George said as he took the broom from her. "I'll handle everything from here."

Ginny frowned at him.

George ruffled her hair, and smiled weakly at her. "I'll see you at home?"

Hermione grimaced when Ginny nodded.

"Now go on," he said. "I'm sure that there's more of Diagon Alley you need to show Persephone."

"I did come to visit, you know," Ginny said dryly.

"I think with Percy here, I'll have enough visitors to keep me occupied. Hermione, maybe we can do dinner sometime?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Severus out of the corner of her eye, and said, "I'll have to check my schedule."

He smiled, and gestured towards the door. "I'm fine, and I'll start working, so don't worry about me. Mister Rules here will keep me from doing anything too fun, I'm sure."

"Hey," Percy said indignantly.

Ginny looked between her two brothers and shrugged. "I know when I'm not wanted," she said and walked towards the door.

"That's not what I meant," George whispered.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

Hermione grimaced again. "Why can't your family ever get a long? Honestly, it's as if you're hellbent on being dysfunctional." She picked Persephone up into her arms and walked past Ginny towards the door. "I'm ready for lunch."

"We're right behind you," Draco said.

Hermione flung open the door, and recoiled when a bright light flashed before her eyes.

"Shit," she heard Draco curse.

_Flash. _A bulb went off. _Flash_. Another bulb.

Persephone clung to Hermione's shoulders, and tried to hide her face against her neck. Aristophanes was wrapping himself around Persephone protectively.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Miss Granger, who is that girl you're holding?"

"Where have you been the past five years?"

"Did you go into hiding because you were afraid of the repercussions for following the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Is this your daughter, Miss Granger? If she is, where is her father?"

There were so many questions being asked that it made her dizzy to even consider answering them.

Ginny was the first to make a move. "Back off you bloody bastards," she hissed.

Several of the reporters scrambled back, and with a smirk Ginny walked forward more. She cocked her head to the side gesturing for Severus to escort Hermione out of the store, and turned to walk after them when a voice stopped her.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, lovely to see you here, dear. What might you be doing with our lovely Miss Granger?"

Ginny took a deep breath and looked over at Rita Skeeter. "None of your damned business, Skeeter."

"Oh," Rita Skeeter cooed, "Playing with the grownups now, are we?"

Draco was the first to turn towards her, and slowly reached out towards Ginny in case she went for her wand.

"Gingin," Persephone called.

Ginny straightened her posture. "Unlike _some_ adults I have had the misfortune of meeting, I know when to walk away." Ginny pivoted on her heel and walked past Draco and Lucius, who could barely contain his amusement.

But Rita Skeeter was very persistent. She charged forward, calling after Persephone. "Girl, girl! What is your name? Where is your father?" What happened next could have been considered an accident, but Hermione knew better.

Rita had reached out and snagged Persephone's hair in order to draw them back.

"Mama," Persephone cried in pain.

Persephone was suddenly in Severus' arms, and Hermione turned towards Rita Skeeter. She pulled her arm back, and her fist connected with Skeeter's face so forcefully that the momentum sent Skeeter feet over head backwards.

Hermione panted with anger and looked down at the old witch who was tangled in her robes on the ground. "Stay away from my daughter, Skeeter, or I can assure you that it will be the last thing you ever do."

Several cameras went off in quick succession.

"Lunch?" Hermione asked Severus hopefully.

He nodded towards her as he cradled Persephone in his arms.

"Oh, get back you bunch of blighters," Ginny said as she drew her wand. With a graceful wave of her wand, she cast her bat bogey hex towards the reporters.

"That would be really cool, if it weren't so disgusting," Persephone said to Severus with a sniff.

Severus chuckled. "How do you feel about fish and chips for lunch?"

"Ooh, goody goody," she cried excitedly.

Severus and Aristophanes caught gazes, and stared at each other for a moment before Aristophanes inclined his head in gratitude.

* * *

_It was warm. There was a sweet smell in the air, and a cooling breeze swept by him. He opened his eyes and looked around curiously. _

"_Where am I?" he asked himself. This was a dream... He only spoke in dreams..._

_There were trees everywhere, and a small stream that several animals were drinking from._

"_What is this place?" he asked._

_A twig snapped behind him, so he turned. He looked up at a woman with dark black hair, and dark eyes._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_Who am I?" she echoed with a tilt of her head. "I think the better question is, who are _you_?"_

"_My name is Kaiden," he said to her._

_The woman smiled. "Tell me, Kaiden, do you know where you are?"_

"_No," he replied as he looked around more._

"_This place is very special to your mother."_

"_Mommy?" he asked._

"_Yes," she said with a nod. "Do you know why?"_

"_No," he said_

"_This is where your mother buried him..."_

"_Who?"_

"_The man who tried to hurt you while you were still inside of her. She killed him and brought him here. To the very spot where he hurt her."_

_Kaiden looked at her with fright. "Someone hurt my mommy? Is she alright? I need to see her! Mommy? Mommy?"_

"_Hush, child," she crooned to him. "Your mother is well. She thinks of you endlessly."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How do you know?" he asked._

"_Because I was a mother," she replied. "And that is how we mothers are."_

_Kaiden looked around, and noticed something strange. There was a mound of dirt nearby. Slowly, Kaiden approached it, and turned to see the woman behind him. "What is this?" he asked._

"_It is where your mother buried him."_

"_The man that hurt her?"_

_The woman nodded. "She felt that it was the right thing to do."_

"_Why did she kill him?"_

"_Control is not something that she enjoys losing, and he made her very vulnerable... She feared for you, and once she knew that all was well with you she searched him out, and retaliated."_

"_That doesn't sound like my mommy..." he murmured._

"_She was afraid, little one. Any mother would react harshly when backed into a corner to protect her young."_

_Kaiden looked around more. "I want my mommy," he confided._

"_I know you do, child," she replied. _

_Kaiden never told anyone but he had seen his mother once before. It wasn't that long ago actually. He had heard a noise one night, and went to investigate. She had come over late, and slept on a mat near the doorway of his room. She was whimpering in her sleep._

_He knew who she was immediately. He just knew it. He must have knelt by her and stared at her for hours. Remembering every detail of her face as the moon shone brightly through a window. The freckles that danced across her nose. The fullness of her lips. The crease in between her brows as she moved in her restless sleep. She was the most beautifullest thing that he had ever seen, and she was his. _

_He had tried to speak to her that night. He opened his mouth and willed the words to come out. Several members of the caravan had been trying to teach him to speak, so he knew the words, and he knew how to tell her, but... _

"I love you, Mommy_," he had rasped longingly, but she hadn't heard him._

_He couldn't speak. He was broken, and no mother would want a broken baby._

_Kaiden sniffed several times and wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his green and grey pyjamas._

"_Why do you cry?" the woman asked._

"_I want my mommy," he told her as he wiped his nose again. "I don't want to be alone anymore."_

"_What of the woman who has raised you?"_

"_Nadya is perfect, but she's not my mommy," he whined before finally dissolving into tears. "I know that Mommy tries so hard, but I want to help her. I want to be able to tell her that it's alright. I want to be able to see her. I want to be able to hug her when she can't sleep at night, or when she cries. I want her to love me."_

"_But she does love you," the woman said in a reasonable tone._

"_Then why aren't I with her? Why am I here?" he cried._

"_Because the time isn't right," she replied. "Your mother has something important that she must do, and no matter how lonely she is, or how much she would give up to be with you, she can't. There is a man that won't let her."_

"_Why not?" he asked after he rubbed his face again._

"_Because he wants her to do something for him before he will let you be with her."_

"_Why?"_

"_That is just how he is... He hurts everyone who doesn't love him... And also anyone that does," she said with a sad sigh._

"_He's mean!"_

"_Yes," she said. "Yes, he is."_

"_Does Mommy miss me?" he asked her._

"_Every minute of every day that goes by," she replied. "I believe that she is sadder than you are... But she still does not mope as much as the other girl, but... She loves you, Kaiden, and she is doing everything in her power to get you."_

"_I wish she wouldn't be alone anymore," he replied._

_The woman looked at him curiously. "What would you say if I told you that it was possible that she wouldn't be? What if I were to tell you that someone will soon be there to make her happy again?"_

"_Who is it?" he asked._

"_Her," the woman replied, and gestured behind him._

_Kaiden turned and was face to face with a girl. She was his height exactly. Her hair was the color of wet sand at the beach, and her eyes were the color of the jade necklace that Nadya always wore. She wore a white sleeveless dress, a pretty necklace, and a white sun hat that had a long black ribbon tied around it._

"_She's... Going to replace me?" he asked very quietly._

"_No, darling. She's going to help ease your mother's pain until she can have you back, and then when your mother can have you back, she'll be able to love you _and _your sister."_

"_Sister?" he asked and turned towards the girl who nodded at him._

"_She has no intention of replacing you, Kaiden, she just wants to help your mother too."_

"_But why is she allowed to go and not me?"_

"_Because your mother would do more for you..."_

"_That doesn't sound like Mommy," he said._

_The girl shook her head._

"_You do seem... Familiar," he told her._

_The girl smiled at him._

"_When do I get to be with Mommy?" he asked the woman._

"_Soon," she replied._

"_And you promise to take care of Mommy?" Kaiden asked the girl._

_She nodded vigorously in return._

"_Okay," he said. "I don't like it that it's not me, but if you are my sister, and if you're just as worried as I am, then I'm glad that one of us can be with her at all."_

"_Most practical," the woman said._

_Kaiden nodded. "Take good care of her... Hug her for me, _please_," he pleaded towards his sister._

_She nodded and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. _

"_What's your name?" Kaiden asked her. "Mine's Kaiden."_

_She smiled sadly at him, and then tapped her throat._

"_You can't speak?" he asked._

_She shook her head._

"_She has no name yet, Kaiden. She was taken from your mother before she was named," the woman explained._

"_Oh," he replied... "Then what is _your _name?"_

"_You can call me Eve."_

**_/_**

**So this chapter is done, and it's thankfully shorter than my previous chapter. I won't always be advertising, but if anyone is ever interested in a preview for the next chapter, ask and I'll give you one. **


End file.
